


The Gang's All Here

by LastExdous



Series: Leave your Worries [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Angst, Battle, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Other, Outer Space, Rescue, Sexual Content, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 59
Words: 92,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastExdous/pseuds/LastExdous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big surprise leads to bringing together everyone from lost commanders, shipwrecker soldiers, and imprisoned friends to help fight the war that tore their planet apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faith in the Autopilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut is all I have for the first chapter, but I do have a story for chapters and chapters to come. So, enjoy the smut and move on, or keep reading for the story.

Bluestreak sat in the pilot’s chair, checking over the systems, and course setting. She paused when she heard soft footsteps heading towards her. 

“You should be powered down.” She said, making the footsteps pause. She turned around, and smiled, “I expected Sides, not you, Love.” Sunstreaker shrugged, but smiled slightly as he joined her, bending down, and resting his hands on her arm rests. “Can I help you?”

“You can.” He said, and leaned in, kissing her lightly. 

“You got up in the middle of the night to give me a kiss?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded, and she smiled, pushing him away to stand. “Do I need to tuck you in?”

“Why don’t you just join us?’ He offered, pulling her close. “We are in the middle of nowhere, this ship is fine, and we should rest while we can.” He kissed her again, holding her close, “Come on, then.”

“You go, I’ll come to bed in a bit.” She said, smiling at him, as she put a hand to his cheek. “After this last attack, I don’t want to leave anything to chance.” He sighed, and buried his face in her neck, “How’s Sides?” 

“Still asleep.” He said, “But he looks better after I finally finished all his repairs.” She nodded, “Another day, and he should be up and out of bed.” He kissed her cheek, “Now-“ they both turned as they heard a groan, “He’s awake.” 

They walked out of the bridge, and two steps later were in their bedroom. Sideswipe was in the middle of the bed, with fresh welds, and sleepy optics. Bluestreak sat next to him, and Sideswipe turned to her, as Sunstreaker sat behind her. 

“How are you feeling love?” She asked, smiling at him. 

“Better now that you’re here.” He said, smiling, as she laid a hand on his chest. He covered it with his own, holding on tight. “How about a kiss for a brave solider?” 

“Idiotic and brave are interchangeable now?” Sunstreaker said, as Bluestreak rolled her optics, but kissed Sideswipe.

“With Sides, of course.” Bluestreak said, as Sunstreaker wrapped an arm around her waist. “Are you feeling ok?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine…” Sideswipe said, waving her off. “Are you coming to bed now?” 

“I will in a bit, you and Sunny can rest. I’ll be fine.” Bluestreak said, as Sunstreaker moved closer to her.

“Well…you're already here…” Sideswipe said, smiling, and Sunstreaker made his move. 

Blue was on her back suddenly, with a smiling Sunstreaker over her, and he leaned into her neck, kissing down her throat.

“He’s in a mood, and was worried he'd hurt me, so, I told him to go get you.” Sideswipe said, happily as Sunstreaker bit her neck making her gasp, Sideswipe smile. 

“Sunstreaker…” She half moaned, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“Say it again…”He whispered into her audial, almost growling, making Bluestreak and Sideswipe shiver. 

“Sunstreaker…”She moaned, as he pulled her legs around him, still kissing her neck, and now chest. 

Sideswipe pushed himself up onto the pillows, now fully awake, to watch as Sunstreaker's hands never stopped moving. 

“We-We really shouldn’t-“She gasped as he grabbed her hips, “Shouldn't leave the ship on Autopilot by itself!” He bit her stomach, lightly, making her gasp, as he kept moving lower. 

“That is what Autopilot is for, Sweetspark.” Sideswipe said, still smiling, “And I don't think Sunshine is going to let you up anytime soon.” 

“But what if-“She started but vented quickly as Sunstreaker bit the inside of her thigh suddenly. 

“Sideswipe, occupy her mouth while I eat her out, would you?” Sideswipe leaned over, and kissed her hard, as Sunstreaker moved to her valve cover. It slid aside quickly, and he wasted no time swiping his glossa over her outer node, making her moan into the kiss with Sideswipe. Sideswipe ran his hand down her side, as she held onto him for dear life, because of Sunstreaker’s talented glossa. 

“You know, this is my favorite way to recover,” Sideswipe said, as he kissed down Bluestreak’s cheek and to her neck. 

“Oh! Sides, I’m- “She attempted to move, but Sunstreaker held her down, digging his fingers into her hips, and she moaned. 

“No, it really is.” He said, smiling, as he pulled her into another kiss. 

Sunstreaker was relentless, using his mouth, and then a few fingers, making Bluestreak moan again. He sucked on her outer node, and she arched her back, overloading hard, as Sunstreaker held down her hips, and Sideswipe bit her neck. Before she could recover, Sunstreaker moved, and grabbed her aft, pulling her closer to him. His spike was already out and pressurized, and he kissed her hard as he slid into her. Sideswipe watched as Bluestreak moaned into the kiss, and Sunstreaker started to thrust, making Sideswipe's spike housing suddenly move aside as his spike pressurized. 

“Sunstreaker!” Bluestreak nearly yelled as he started to slam into her ceiling node. A few more hard thrusts and Bluestreak overloaded again, taking Sunstreaker with her, as he moaned into her neck. He laid next to her, both venting hard, and Sideswipe pulled her back up onto the pillows with him. 

Sideswipe kissed her hard, and she gasped as he easily slid into her wet valve. He kept his pace slow, kissing her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sunstreaker had finally caught his vents, and turned to them, smiling. He knew Sideswipe was hurting, but more of a dull pain now, and would never miss at a chance to interface. Sideswipe pace was slow, and he was using his mouth to map out Bluestreak’s neck and shoulders. By the sounds Bluestreak was making, she was thoroughly enjoying it. Sideswipe overloaded first, but didn’t stop until Bluestreak moaned his name, digging her fingers into his shoulders. He fell next to her, both venting hard, when Sunstreaker made his move.

He crawled over Bluestreak, and between Sideswipe’s legs, and started to kiss up to his neck, and slowly slid a finger into his long open valve. He smiled as Sideswipe gasped, gripping his shoulders. He kissed him, and replaced his finger with his spike, easily earning a moan from Sideswipe. Bluestreak seemed to be in half power down, after 3 overloads, and Sunstreaker smiled at than, as he started a firm pace, with Sideswipe being very vocal…

The same way he had been just the other day when Bluestreak had straddled him in the pilot’s chair, and he held her hips as she rode him

…then, Bluestreak had caught him a few days before that, in their sad excuse for a med bay, and they had dented the wall…

Those images, with Sideswipe’s moans and rippling valve, sent him over the edge, and Sideswipe with him. They caught their vents, and when Sunstreaker noticed Sideswipe grinning widely, Sunstreaker shook his head, and then he kissed him. Sunstreaker half laid on him, as Sideswipe wrapped his arms around his back.

“You put on such a good show, and now you’re all done?” They both turned to Bluestreak’s sleepy voice, and then noticed her slowly run her hand down her already hard spike. 

“Looks like you've already got everything in hand.” Sideswipe said, smirking at his own joke, as Sunstreaker rolled his optics. 

Bluestreak, shrugged, and turned to fully lay on her back, closing her optics, and getting a firmer grip on her spike. They watched as breathy little moans escaped her lips, her fingers tighten on the bed, and her hips start to rock up slightly. 

“Can you die from interfacing? Sunstreaker asked, as he moved away from Sideswipe, and to Bluestreak.

“Best way to go.” Sideswipe said, as Sunstreaker grabbed her wrists, pulling them away so he could straddle her. He set them on his hips, and lowered himself down onto her spike. They both moaned as he started to rock, setting a slow pace, that Bluestreak help pick up as he thrust up into him. But they were both too wound up, and neither lasted long, leaving Sunstreaker leaning over Bluestreak as they were trying to catch their vents again. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, and he smiled, before looking over the 3 of them.  
“We need a shower.” He said, as he eased himself off of Bluestreak. 

“Agreed.” Bluestreak said, slowly sitting up. “Sideswipe, do you need help getting up?” Sideswipe attempted to get up, only to lie back down, making a face.

“I got him, would you start the shower?” Sunstreaker asked, moving towards Sideswipe. Bluestreak did, as Sunstreaker helped Sideswipe walk to the shower. They found Bluestreak, already in the steamy shower, the cleanser already running down her frame, and they both paused, watching for a minute. 

“How’d we get so lucky?” Sideswipe asked, smiling.

“I don't know, but I am thankful every day.” Sunstreaker said, smiling with him, as they stepped into the shower. 

Sideswipe was just too tired, and sat on the shower floor, harassing them and getting thoroughly covered in soap. Sunstreaker only made him get up to rise off, and check his and Bluestreak’s armor.

“You need replacement parts,” Sunstreaker fussed, as he ran his fingers down her sides at the slightly bowed plating. 

“Parts for the ship first, Love.” Bluestreak said, kissing his cheek.

“We’ll see what we can do.” Sunstreaker said, and then looked at Sideswipe’s, making a face. “I've given up on your armor, at least it is clean, and functional.”

“Yep!” Sideswipe said, smiling and making Bluestreak giggle. “Ok, bed, I’m all sorts of tired now.” 

They finished up, dried off, and got into bed. After a round of good night kisses, they snuggled into bed, hopeful the Autopilot would stay on course.


	2. Hope

Sideswipe woke to the sound of someone coughing. He sat up slowly, sore from the previous nights activities, and realized only Sunstreaker was in bed. He got up, and stretched, before he found Bluestreak sitting in the shower, leaning against the wall. The shower was on, and Sideswipe saw the faint blue of energon on the floor, making him pause. 

“Blue, babe,…are you ok?” Sideswipe said, taking another step closer to her and Bluestreak sat up straight. 

“Sides!” She said, turning to him, with slightly wide optics, “I’m fine, I’m fine…I think I just have a bad virus, that’s all.” She slowly stood, using the wall for support, and turned off the shower.

“The same virus you’ve had for months and I’ve treated already?” They both turned as Sunstreaker joined them, crossing his arms. 

“I’m fine, just the tail end of it, that’s all.” Bluestreak waved them off, “Just tired, we have been busy lately.”

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged a look. 

“Yeah…but still…”Sideswipe said, looking at Bluestreak.

“Come on then, med bay.” Sunstreaker said, nodding out the door. “I will carry you, if need be.” 

“I can walk- “Bluestreak started, and promptly stumbled, when she let go of the wall. 

Sunstreaker picked her up in one swift motion, and carried her towards the med bay, as Sideswipe smiled at her grumpy look. Sunstreaker laid her on the lone med bed, and Sideswipe held her hand, as Sunstreaker pulled out his scanner. 

“Sunstreaker, Sideswipe…”Bluestreak said, barely above a whisper, and they both turned to look at her. She looked at her and Sideswipe’s joined hands, and took a deep vent. “This is going to sound crazy, but…I think…” Sideswipe squeezed her hand, as Sunstreaker stood on the other side of the med bed. “I think I'm carrying…” They froze, staring wide opticed at her. “The odds are beyond astronomical, insane, I know…but my plating is constantly shifting, I have been power down way more than usual…not to mention the fact you two can barely walk around without me jumping you…”  
“Morning sickness…and your energon intake has been up…”Sunstreaker said, as he held the refurbished scanner too tight in his hands. “Why didn't you say something sooner?” He added gently, with Bluestreak still avoiding their optics. 

“I can’t try and deny it anymore…no hope is better than false hope.” Bluestreak said, quietly. Sideswipe leaned down, pulling her face to his, and kissed her. He pulled back to rest his forehelm on hers. 

“I have enough hope for all of us…”Sunstreaker said, as Sideswipe stood up again. 

Bluestreak finally looked at him, and gave him a small smile.

“Let’s find out.” He started to scan her. “Spark Rate is up.”

“Sorry, my bad.” Sideswipe said, smiling widely, and Blue laughed, helping relive the tension in the room. 

“A few of your mineral counts are off…and we really need to increase you energon intake.” Sunny spoke as he kept looking through the scan reports. He paused, and did another full scan, as Bluestreak and Sideswipe watched him. Sunstreaker froze, holding the scanner with both hands, as a full smile broke out over his face, as Sideswipe tensed up, using his other hand to grab the med bed to steady himself.

“Sunny?” Bluestreak said, watching as Sunstreaker’s face lit up.

“Blue…oh, Blue…” His voice was full of quiet joy, “You're carrying, about 3 months…” He took a deep vent. “and…Primus…with twins too…” 

And that is when Sideswipe fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you there was more than just smut, but i will still have that.  
> Bluestreak is always female to me, that has always been my headcanon.   
> I decided that carrying, being pregnant, i use both, for my writing, is about 12 months. 
> 
> THe next chapter has feels and is one of my favorites. 
> 
> Love it? Then, i love you too.  
> Hate it? then why are you here?...but try the next chapter just to make sure you really hate it that much.


	3. Plans

Bluestreak put down the data pad as Sideswipe started to wake up. She rolled on her side to face him, pulling the pillow to a more comfortable place under her elbow. He finally opened his optics fully, saw Bluestreak, and froze.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, watching him closely.

“My…head hurts?” He slowly put a hand to his head, and felt a fresh weld. 

“You hit your head on the med bed when you collapsed.” Bluestreak said, “You've been out for a bit.” He nodded, as he head started to clear up. “I’m watching you and resting…Sunny is doing…” She waved at the doorway, “something?” 

He suddenly pulled her close, kissing her hard. He pulled back and met her surprised optics.

“I love you.” She smiled at him, “What do we do with sparklings?”

“We'll figure it out.” Blue said, kissing him. “I'm glad we get to.” She snuggled into him.

“Yeah…me too.” Sideswipe said, nodding. “We have to pick out cool names, like…Motor Rage…or Skull Crusher-“

“I am not naming a sparkling of ours Skull Crusher.” Sunstreaker said as he walked into the room, holding a few data pads.

“You don't have any imagination.” Sideswipe said, as Sunstreaker sat on the bed next to them. 

“And you have too much.” Sunstreaker said, as he started to scroll through a data pad. “We even each other out, bolt for brains.” Sideswipe rolled his optics. “How’s your helm, speaking of.”

“Still kind of hurts.” Sideswipe said, making a face. Blue leaned up and gently kissed next to the new weld. “and…my cheek too…” She kissed his cheek, “Other one too…” She kissed his other cheek, still smiling and he held her tight, burying his face in her neck. “Much better.” He looked up at Sunstreaker, who had picked up a second data pad.

“Sunny, whatcha doin?”

“Checking star charts for nearby space stations,” He said, his brow furrowed, “We need parts for the ship still, more star charts, we really need to update the med bay, and I need more data on carrying…our database has some, but not nearly enough. If we could-“

“Sunny, Sunshine, Goldie.” Sideswipe said, and Sunstreaker glared at him. “Maybe, I don’t know, enjoy the moment? I already fainted, and I bet you got us to bed, and then started to grab info.” Bluestreak nodded, turning to look at Sunstreaker. “SO, get in on this.” Sunstreaker didn't move, still holding the data pads, and staring at them. Bluestreak and Sideswipe moved to sit next to him.

“Sunstreaker?” Bluestreak asked, as she gently put a hand on his arm. He sighed, and put the data pads down, covering his face in his hands. 

“We've been told our whole lives we couldn't have sparklings,” Sunstreaker started, “The odds are staggering…for it to happen, it would have to be beyond perfect conditions, which are impossible by themselves…but…you're carrying…Twins! Twins!” He took a deep vent, and put his hands in his lap, shaking his head. “I had given up hope…and to have the actual proof, that I confirmed, in front of me…it’s hard to wrap my helm around it.”

“We all had given up hope…” Sideswipe said, gently, and Bluestreak nodded in agreement. “But Blue is so perfect, we should have know better.” Sunstreaker smiled at than, and looked at Bluestreak nodding.

“True, True…” 

Blue shook her head, badly hiding her slight blush.

“You two are ridiculous cute. Now-“ She was stopped by Sunstreaker pulling her into his lap, and holding her close, laying his chin on her head, and she could only smile. 

Sideswipe smiled, and picked up one of the forgotten data pads piled next to them, and scrolled through it.

“Now, where do we go first?”


	4. Commander?

It took them 3 days to reach the nearest space station. 

It was a huge hub of trading, with robotic and organic species intermingling. Sideswipe had fully recovered, and was adamant with Sunstreaker to not let Bluestreak do much of anything. She tried to object, but they insisted, saying they wanted the best for her and the sparklings. 

They were cleared to dock, with Bluestreak putting on her best diplomatic voice. After they had finished the procedures, Bluestreak had to almost fight Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to go onto the station. They quickly relented when they realized she knew what star charts to look for, and was always better with taking to any authority on the space stations they stopped at. 

They doubled checked their supplies and the lists they had made, before stepping onto the station. Sideswipe went to do recon, as Sunstreaker and Bluestreak headed to start gathering supplies. They found a booth full of data cubes, trading for a decent amount of star charts, and, to their quiet surprise to not make the price go up, a Cybertronian cube, encrypted and with an Autobot signature.

“Maybe it’s really detailed star charts.” Sunstreaker said, looking at the cube. 

“Probably old Intel from the war when it was planetside.” Bluestreak said, scanning the crowd as they walked. “Maybe it’s super special energon recipes?” 

“Let’s hope its star charts.” Sunstreaker said, as he subspaced the cubes. “Parts next, and I want to check and see if they have a hospital ward.” Blue gave him a curious look, between looking at possible worthwhile booths. “To see if they have anyone that specializes in Cybertronians. To have you checked over, and share any info about carrying.” Blue stopped suddenly, and looked at him. 

“You two are going to let someone we don't know poke and prod me?” She asked as he took a step back to meet her look. “You two have hardly let me get my own fuel for 3 days, how are you letting some random medic take care of me going to work?” 

She crossed her arms, with a slight smirk, as Sunstreaker raised an eyebrow. 

“With me and Sides approving of them and being present at all times.” Sunstreaker said, “And I not saying either of us would still approve even then…” He glanced around, “I don't know much and would feel better if we could find someone who did, for all of you.” He took hand, and her look softened. 

“Alright, Love.” Bluestreak said, smiling at him, and he returned a small one. “Parts for the ship first?”

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

They met Sideswipe, a while later, in a small bar, loud enough to not be heard and just enough to hear one another. They had found a few parts, Sideswipe the same. The hospital ward Sideswipe found was mostly for organics and he wouldn't wish the terrifying looking place on anyone. 

“But,” Sideswipe said, pulling out a small cloth out of his subspace. “I found these.” 

He opened the cloth to show bright pink, solid cubes.

“Energon Treats.” Bluestreak said, picking one up, as Sunstreaker put out a hand to stop her.

“They're safe, scanned them, and ate one already.” Sideswipe said, quickly, and Sunstreaker put his hand down, as Bluestreak watched him. “I know she'd  
steal them first, she’s a sweet fiend.” Bluestreak gave him a look, as he shrugged. “You know I'm not lying.” She slowly took apart her treat, as Sunstreaker picked one up. “They're pretty decent too.” Bluestreak nodded as she started to eat hers, and Sunstreaker too a moment longer to eat his. 

“I think we found a few relays, but you need to come check them out.” Sunstreaker said, as her pulled out the list. “Me and Blue cant decide if their worth the trade.” Sideswipe nodded, and asked about another part on the list, but Bluestreak didn’t hear them. 

Something…no, someone had caught her optic. They were halfway across the bar, their head on a table, hardly moving. They were robotic, and that itself was a rarity on the mostly organic station, but that is not caught her optic. They were covered in filth, but the color of their plating that could be seen, and when they shifted, Bluestreak’s optics got wide. She stood, and headed across the bar, making Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pause, and then call her name. Bluestreak reached the table, and sat, still wide opticed and staring.

“This your friend?” Bluestreak turned as an organic waiter appeared, giving them a dirty look.

“Yes, we were meeting up and I am terribly late.” Blue said, smiling and putting on her best diplomatic voice. 

“Well, she needs to order something, or get out.” The waiter said, nodding to the still unconscious femme next to Bluestreak. 

“Energon, of any kind, would be lovely. She’s terribly tired, and came a long way to meet me…” The waiter huffed, and disappeared as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker joined her wide opticed, and slowly sat at the other 2 chairs.

“Primus.” Sideswipe said, quietly, leaning closer to look at the femme. Sunstreaker was already noting the cuts and dents the femme was covered in. Blue carefully took the femme’s hand, and she stirred slightly. 

“Commander?” Bluestreak asked, and got no response. “Elita? Look at me, please.” Elita slowly turned to look at Bluestreak, her optics dull, and not focusing. “How low on fuel are you?” Elita stretched out the fingers on her other hand, “5%?” Elita nodded, once, and Bluestreak looked at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. 

“Here’s the energon, something called Hi Grade.” The waiter reappeared suddenly, making them freeze, as he set down 2 huge cubes on the table. 

Blue thanked him, and paid quickly, and getting a roll of his optics as he left. 

If she’s that low, those 2 cubes will put her at 25%, and all the extra charge will got to her self repairs, and not get her drunk.” Sunstreaker said, nodding to the cubes. “Then we can get her to the ship.”

“Think she can sit up?” Sideswipe asked, nudging the cubes towards Elita. Blue put one in Elita’s hand she wasn’t holding.

“Fuel up; I have a hot shower and a soft bed if you do.” Blue said, as Elita stirred a little more. 

“Promise?” Elita asked, her voice raspy, Blue nodded. Elita lifted her head just enough and gulped the first cube, before downing the second. She sat up a bit more, holding her head in her free hand.

“Ok, Shower and Bed now.” Bluestreak said, Elita nodded. “Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are going to help you there, alright?”

“Twins here?” Elita asked, as she saw the twins move to either side of her. 

“Always.” Bluestreak said, glancing at them. “Ready?” She nodded, and the helped her stand. 

She leaned on them heavily, and they saw the extent of her injuries as Bluestreak led the way back to the ship. A deep cut ran across her chest, a cut above her optic was swollen, and her leg was covered in what they hoped was only dried energon. 

They decided to clean her up first, and sat her down in the shower, leaning against the wall. Bluestreak turned on the shower as Sideswipe went to help Sunstreaker gather supplies from the med bay. The warm shower seemed to wake up Elita some, and she watched as Bluestreak started to clean her plating. 

“You're really here.” Bluestreak looked up as Elita spoke.

Elita’s voice a rasp, a tired memory, of what Bluestreak remember on the battlefield; shouting orders and taking out Deceptions. The voice that gave speeches to rally the troops when Prime wasn't there…but it was still Elita. She was tried and weak at the moment, but still Elita. Elita that had led the war after Prime had disappeared, and helped Autobots escape after The Last Siege. Bluestreak slowly nodded.

“I am…”

“I thought…” Elita started, and took a shuttering vent. “You-you were leading me to the well.” Bluestreak’s vent’s caught in her intake, as Elita closed her optics. “I thought I off lined in that bar…and you were leading me, with the twins, to the well…” She opened her optics, and looked straight at Bluestreak, whose optics were wide. “But you’re here, in the metal…” Elita reached out, and put her hand on Bluestreak’s hand. “Thank you, Little Blue.” 

Elita pulled Bluestreak into a tight hug, as tears streamed down Bluestreak’s face, and she held her tight. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe returned, pausing at the scene. 

“I couldn’t let Commander Eltia-1 be in this state.” Blue said, as Elita slowly let her go. “If you off lined, the Universe would be in shambles.” Bluestreak wiped the tears off her face, as Elita weakly chuckled. She glanced at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. “What’s the plan for the commander?”

“Clean her up first, and put her in bed, so I can fix her up.” Sunstreaker said, “I’m going to go set everything up.” Sideswipe helped Bluestreak clean up Elita, and got her to bed, her pink and white plating clean and she was half powered down. Sunny quickly fixed her plating, hooked up an energon drip, and welded the deeper cuts. Sideswipe handed him supplies and Bluestreak watched her stats.

“Rest, Elita, you’re safe now.” Bluestreak patted her arm, and Elita fully powered down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this gets awesome...


	5. Rest

Elita slept fro 2 days as they headed to the next space station. Bluestreak kept a constant vigil over her while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe worked on the ship, and kept on course. When Elita finally did wake up, Bluestreak was sitting at the end of the bed, surrounded by data pads and jumped when Elita spoke, her voice sleepy. 

“Keeping busy?” Blue quickly recovered, and put down her data pad. 

“Of course, just looking through some star charts…how are you feeling?” 

“Better.” Elita said, as she slowly sat up. “Happy to be sore,” They both turned as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker appeared. 

“Enjoy your beauty sleep, Lita?” Sideswipe asked, smiling as Sunstreaker started to check over her.

“Yes, but sadly, it didn’t do too much for my looks.” Elita said, with a small smile, and got a chuckle out of Sideswipe and Bluestreak, and a smirk from Sunstreaker. 

“Your self repair is working, slowly, but it will get the job done.” Sunstreaker said, “We got to you just in time.”

“Thank Primus for that.” Elita said, sighing. “Are we still at that space station?” 

“We’re 2 days away.” Sideswipe said, “What happened?” 

“I got captured by some Cons, but escaped, and they ended up chasing me.” Elita said, “I got the best of them, destroyed their ship, and got to that station in an escape pod, low on fuel.” She looked at the three of them, “Thank you all again.”

“No worries, Elita…How many times have you saved out metal hides?” Bluestreak said, smiling and the twins nodded. “We're headed to another space station, for part and such.” 

“A few more days, and we’ll get there.” Sideswipe said, he glanced at the other two, “Were you traveling with anyone?”

“No, thankfully.” Elita said, an odd tone in her voice, as she clashed her hands together. “I had a ship, and a crew…The Traveler…We had to abandon it, the Cons split us up, and I hid it.” she took a deep vent, “And when I was able to get back to it, it was gone, not a trace….” They were quiet for a moment, and Elita looked around. “You three found a decent ship, a rarity these days.”

“Well, the Scrap King isn’t much, but its home.” Sideswipe said, and Elita raised an eye brow at them.

“For the record, he named it” Sunstreaker said, jabbing his thumb at Sideswipe, “Blue and I disagreed.” Blue nodded, and Elita smiled. 

“Its official name is Recon 5” Bluestreak said, “We found it on Cybertron, and fixed it up with a few upgrades.” Elita nodded.

“I can only assume what weapons you have between the three of you.” Elita said, looking at them. 

“And you'd assume right,” Sideswipe said, nodding. 

“Decent supplies too.” Sunstreaker said. “Ok, rest, we can talk more later.” He motioned for her to lie down, and she didn’t object, as she got comfortable again. He turned to Bluestreak, “You should take a break for a bit.” 

“I’m fine” Bluestreak said, waving him off, as she picked up her data pad again. “I’m organizing data, it’s basically rest.” Sunstreaker gave her a look. 

“Usually puts me to sleep,” Sideswipe said, shrugging, “I’ll get you a cube.” He kissed the side of her head, and left. 

“I’m fine, Love, really.” Bluestreak said, turning to Sunstreaker, as Elita watched curious. Sunstreaker gave her a look, but kissed the other side of her, as Sideswipe repapered with 2 cubes, giving her one, and setting one on the night table next to Elita, and then they both left.

“Are you alright, Little Blue?” Elita asked, looking at Blue. “Making sure you rest, bringing your energon…They’re worried about you.”

“I’m fine…I’m just adjusting to…”Bluestreak started, and then paused, taking a deep vent. “I’m, well…Carrying. Twins.” Elita’s optics got wide, and her jaw dropped, “Yeah, I know…Sideswipe fainted…”

“Blue, are…are you serious?” Elita asked, and Bluestreak started to smile, nodding. “Primus, congrats…how far along are you?”

“About 3 months, is what we can figure out.” Bluestreak said, “I thought it was just a bad virus…The worse part is I can’t sleep because my plating keeps shifting…” Elita sat up, and beckoned Bluestreak over. 

“I can help with that.” Blue sat in front of Elita, “With every rebuild and upgrades, it can take a while for new plating to settle. So, we’ll just open up a few of yours, and let them settle, without being so rigid.” Elita had been gently loosening a few of joints in her shoulders and back. 

“Thank you, that feels better.” Bluestreak said, as she stretched as Elita finished up. 

“Good, do you need help with the data?” Elita asked, as she patted her shoulder to tell her she was done. 

“I have it” Bluestreak said, as she went back to her spot. “You rest or Sunny will have a fit.” 

Elita smiled, and laid back down...

…and slept for another day, finally fully waking up when they were a day away from the station. 

She eased her self off of the bed, and realized she felt much better than she thought she would. She stretched as and stepped out of the bedroom, and basically into the bridge with how small the ship was. She found Bluestreak; sound asleep in the pilot’s chair, holding a data pad, and Elita smiled. Elita eased the data pad out of her hands, and gently picked her up, without a peep from Bluestreak. She tucked Bluestreak into bed, and went back to the bridge. She checked over status reports, course settings, and was looking through the data pad when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked in, holding 4 cubes between them.

“Where’s Blue?” Sideswipe asked 

“And you should be resting.” Sunstreaker added. 

“I woke up, and came to find Blue asleep at the helm. I put her to bed and was running reports.” Elita said, as they passed her a cube. “Congratulations, by the way,” They both paused, “Blue told me you fainted,” She nodded at Sideswipe, who nodded.

“Yep, banged my head and everything, and, to be fair, I was still recovering from a bad battle.” Elita nodded; “Besides it was amazing big news...”Elita smiled, and turned to look at Sunstreaker as he spoke.

“How much do you know about carrying? I don’t have very much data about it…Bluestreak said you adjusted her plating yesterday. Thank you.” 

“I know a little, but not enough.” Elita said; she shook her head. “A medic would be best.”

“Well, hopefully we’ll find one at this station we are headed to.” Sideswipe said, motioning to the screen showing their steady course.


	6. Welcome Back

The station was massive as it orbited the lush purple and green planet. It was mostly robotic life forms, with, occasionally, a brave group of organics. They docked, with Elita smiling at Bluestreak’s diplomatic voice. Elita and Bluestreak teamed up, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker each went separate directions. Bluestreak was looking through the list, as Elita kept a watchful optic. 

“We might find a few star charts here, but I’m I doubt we’ll find many parts.” Bluestreak said, as she subspaced the data pad, looking around.

“Why do you say that?” Elita said, mostly head and shoulders above everyone else, including Bluestreak. “We just need to ask the right mecha.”

“But there are a lot of fabric booths, decorations,” Blue said, motioning towards a booth that seemed to have every color of cloth and pattern she could think of, along with plating decorations of gems and extra kibble. “They may have some, but the prices will be ridiculous.” 

“That may have been the case before, Little Blue, but I am not a commander for my pretty looks.” Elita said, flashing a smile at Bluestreak.

Bluestreak nodded, smiling as they kept walking through the crowd. Elita was good on her word, and talked a mecha down enough that they were able to get double the parts they needed. They met the twins on the ship later, all with parts and star charts, and Sunstreaker had good news. The Hospital wing had a nurse that was Cybertronian. They wouldn't give him a name, for safety precautions, which made Sunstreaker roll his optics. He had made an appointment for tomorrow morning, first thing, and he insisted it was for all of them, just to be safe. 

*****************************************************************************************************

Bluestreak sat with Elita in the two extra chairs in the decent sized exam room, as Sideswipe wiggled, and Sunstreaker was inspecting the equipment.

“I bet its some neutral.” Sideswipe said, “Why are we doing this? You’re basically a medic, Sunny.”

“Basically a medic and a fully trained nurse are two completely different things.” Sunstreaker said, as he looked over a scanner, his hands behind his back. “Just because I can patch up your sorry aft doesn’t mean I know what I’m doing.” He looked at them, “When was the last time any of us saw a real medic anyways?”

“It’s been years and years,” Elita said, nodding, “But to be fair, you patched up my sorry aft fairly well, Sunstreaker.” Bluestreak and Sideswipe smiled, as Sunstreaker looked half embarrassed and half proud, as the door opened. 

The nurse wore red crossed of his shoulder, his white paint job was scuffed, but clean, a bit taller than Bluestreak and his red badge shone brightly below his completely uncovered and shocked face. 

“First Aid?” Bluestreak asked, frozen in her seat, and he slowly turned to her. 

“This is amazing!” Sideswipe said, quickly crossing the room and pulled First Aid into a tight hug.

“Primus, Sideswipe?!” First Aid finally said, pushing Sideswipe back at arms length to get a good look at him. “By the Well, It’s you!!!” He hugged a now laughing Sideswipe tightly, and then quickly pulled a smiling Sunstreaker into tight hug. Bluestreak stood, and laughed at his unyielding hug, and even gave Elita a quick hug, both smiling.

“I just can’t believe you’re here!” First Aid said

“It’s good to see you, First Aid.” Elita said

“It is amazing to see all of you.” First Aid said, still smiling widely. “How did you all get here? Where have you been?” He paused, “Hold on.” They gave him a curious look, “Ok,” He looked over all of them. “What have you all been through? Elita, you first, I can feel you moving stiffly.” Elita smiled, and stood, and then took a seat on the med bed, letting First Aid scan her. 

“Did the Decepticons get you?” First Aid asked, Elita nodded, as there was an entry request at the door. “Come in.” They all turned to see Preceptor step inside and freeze, and First Aid smiled. “Yeah, I know.” 

“By The Well…” Preceptor said, and Sideswipe pulled him into a tight hug, making him smile. “How?” Sideswipe told the story of how they picked up Elita, and how he, Bluestreak, and Sunstreaker had been traveling together for awhile. 

“Couldn’t keep you 3 separated for anything.” First Aid said, as he was finishing up Elita. “A few more days rest, and you’ll be fine. Good work, Sunstreaker.” Sunstreaker smiled, as he beckoned Sideswipe over. “Well, our ship tried to dock here, ended up having to land on the planet. We found another ship planet side, and used a shuttle to go from there to here. I work here, Preceptor helps when he’s not working on the ship.” He waved over Sunstreaker and Sideswipe jumped off the med bed. 

“You found a ship on the planet?” Elita asked, looking between them.

“It’s a battle cruiser; half of the systems are locked up because we need a command code beyond any clearance either of us have.” Preceptor said, “It seemed to be abandoned, hidden possibly…and it need work and parts.” He sighed, “It needs a lot of work…I believe it is called the Traveler?” Elita turned to look at him.

“Are you sure?” She asked, he slowly nodded, “May we come see it?”

“Of course, of course!” Preceptor said, happily. “Hopefully you can help us unlock the systems.” He missed the look between Bluestreak and the twins, “Maybe with repairs and such too?”

“I mean…our schedule is so busy…”Sideswipe said, smiling, “We could make some room for y’all.” First Aid shook his head, as he waved over Bluestreak.

“Little Blue, you’re up.” She sat on the med bed, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood on the other side, watching as First Aid did a scan. He froze, still holding the hand scanner, and quickly did another one. He put down the hand held scanner, and used his internal scanner, checking the readout on his wrist, with wide optics. “Preceptor, can you confirm these readings?” Preceptor gave First Aid a curious look, but picked up the hand held scanner, scanning Bluestreak, and his optics got just as wide, and then looked at First Aid’s wrist readout. 

“That is correct…”Preceptor said, nodding slowly. 

“About 3 months?” Bluestreak asked, making them both look at her. 

“Almost to the day and they are both very healthy.” First Aid said, still shocked, nodding. 

“That is good news,” Sunstreaker said, and First Aid looked at him, “We only found out a few days before we picked up Elita.” First Aid slowly nodded, taking a deep vent. 

“Twins having twins,” Preceptor said, slowly smiling, and they returned it. “You shattered the odds…congratulations.” 

“Aid?” Blue asked, as First Aid was looking at the readout on his wrist, a hand over his mouth. She put a hand on his arm, and he pulled her into a much gentler hug.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, “He said, taking a deep vent again, “It just… having all of you appear here, and then, now you’re carrying twins… It’s just…beyond words how happy I am.”

“It is nice to have a little hope again.” Preceptor said, nodding.

“Agreed.” Elita said, as First Aid let Bluestreak go.

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” First Aid said, straitening up. “You are my first and last patients today.” 

They ended up following First Aid and Preceptor’s shuttle down to the planet. They saw the ship, and were surprised by the size of it. It was solid white, and fully intact, as it sat in what looked like what was a small forest until it landed on top of it. Some of the organic plants had grow up it’s sides, and hung off the stern, but it was too recent, as if the ship had only been there for just a short while. They docked in a half full shuttle bay, 40 more identical shuttles to the one they had followed, each with it’s own spot. Sideswipe set the Scrap King on the landing pad, and they stepped out to meet First Aid and Preceptor. 

“If the shuttle bay looks this good, I can’t wait to see the rest of the ship.” Sideswipe said, looking around. The metal was clean, and taken care of. Preceptor led the way off out of the shuttle bay, talking about what needed to be repaired. 

“Elita?” First Aid said, making them all stop. Elita had turned and was standing in front of a wall console. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Elita said, smiling, as she laid her hand flat on the screen. It flashed, and a computerized voice spoke.

“Commander Elita-1, Welcome back to The Traveler; the ship is now under your command.”


	7. Settling In

After Preceptor and First Aid got over the initial shock of realizing the ship they had been living in was Elita’s, they quickly got them all caught up on the issues with the ship. First Aid took Bluestreak to the med bay to run a few more tests, and she asked for treats, knowing he had some hidden. Preceptor held them to the bridge, where the main screen had an Autobot symbol on, along with every other screen.

“I've tried everything I know, but I can not figure out how to unlock the systems, without a command code.” Preceptor said.

“And it has to be unlocked by the same command code,” Elita said, looking at the screens. “It’s a full lock down of the system.” She sat at the comm., “I can tell you who locked up the system if I can find the right line in the source code.” 

“That sounds like too much fun to me.” Sides said, and looked at Preceptor, “What parts do you need and we can raid what we have?” 

“The better question is what we don’t need.” Preceptor said, sighing, “I’ll show you the engines, and you can help me figure out how to get them working.” They left Elita scrolling through the data, as they headed out. First Aid gave Bluestreak a tour, and they all met late that evening to the huge mess hall. 

“This ship incredible, I haven't seen anything like this since Cybertron.” Sideswipe said, Sunstreaker nodded, as First Aid was passing out cubes, giving Bluestreak a bright pink one.

“The engines are repairable, if you have enough help.” Sunstreaker said, “I doubt you've have any fun trying to do it with just the two of you.” 

First Aid and Preceptor nodded, as Elita paused from taking a sip, looking at her cube. 

“What is in this energon?” She looked at First Aid and Preceptor, as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker paused, looking at their half fun cube, and Bluestreak froze with a sip in her mouth.

“AH!” Preceptor said, happily, as First Aid smiled. He picked up his cube and motioned to it. “This is synthetic energon. First Aid and I refined it and have been using it for some time.” 

“Except for Blue, she has the real stuff to be safe.” First Aid said, nodding. 

“You refined Synthetic Energon?” Elita said, looking at them shocked; Preceptor nodded, and First Aid beamed. 

“We were stuck here, so we and we put our efforts in to something productive.” Preceptor said, “We hoped it would help-“

“You literally broke the code for syn-en, and you are still this humble?” Sideswipe said, baffled, and shook his head at their mumbles of refusal. “Just...Primus, that is amazing!” 

“No Kidding” Sunstreaker said, smiling. “Bottoms up then.” They finished their fuel, quiet for a moment. 

“What now?” First Aid was the first to address the question they all had. 

“I am stating with my ship.” Elita said, looking at them. “I plan on finishing the repairs, and finding whoever I can to join me…The war still isn't over, and I plan on helping end it.”

“I will stay with you,” Preceptor said, looking at her, “To serve with you is always an honor.” Elita smiled at that.

“I’m with Percy, and I will not give up a med bay that nice.” First Aid said, nodding. “What about you 3?” They turned to the twins and Bluestreak. The 3 shared a look, and Bluestreak smiled, already knowing the answer.

“So, here’s the thing,” Sideswipe started, “The Scrap King has all the parts the Traveler needs…if we take it apart, and retro fix them. 2 weeks, tops, and we could be flying.” 

“We also don’t have the resources to take of sparklings on our ship, and we’d be safer in team, for all of us.” Sunstreaker said, taking Bluestreak’s hand, as Sideswipe put a hand on Bluestreak’s arm.

“We’re taking officer quarters, the really nice ones, that aren’t yours.” Bluestreak said, smiling, and Elita returned it.

“Very well,” Elita said, she looked at all of them. “Where should we start?”

************************************************************************************************

The Scrap King was given a final farewell, complete with High Grade Sideswipe had hidden, and Bluestreak looked at longing. 

It took them a full week to dismantle it, with Bluestreak downloading the computer logs into various data cubes. Elita had been working on unlocking the systems, and helping with the engine, which was a team effort. Except for Bluestreak, who was put on watching status reports, and not allowed to pick up anything larger than a wrench, with First Aid and the twins insisting so.

Elita had reclaimed her quarters, and after a through cleaning, had the best power down she could remember recently. The twins and Bluestreak found their quarters, and moved it, commenting on how their entire quarters were bigger than the Scrap King. First Aid and Preceptor had quarters, nice ones on the officer levels, but could usually be found in the med bay or labs, respectively, asleep over whatever they had been working on. 

Elita, after the Scrap King had been dismantled and they were half way through the retro fix of its parts, was able to unlock a few systems on the Traveler. She and Bluestreak were on the bridge, uploading the data from the Scrap King, when the rest of the team joined them on the bridge. They were dirty, and tired, but with good news,

“Tomorrow morning we can do a test run.” Preceptor said, as Sideswipe lay across a chair. “The reports are coming back good.”

“Good, cause I am tired of looking at the engine, and being this dirty.” Sunstreaker said, making a face at his scuffed and grimy plating, and Aid nodded from where he slouched in a chair.

“Let’s hope for the best then.” Bluestreak said, “Almost all the data in uploaded, except for the stuff we picked up recently. Elita has -“She looked at Elita, who was staring at the code on the screen in front of her. “Elita?”

“I know who locked up the ship.” Elita said, slowly and turned to look at them. “Ironhide.”


	8. Unlocked

The silence that fell over them was heavy, and all optics had turned to Elita.

“Are you sure?” Bluestreak asked, after a moment, and stood, joining Elita and looking at the code. 

“I’d recognize that command code anywhere.” Elita said, nodding. “He hardly ever used it, but only did in dire situations.” Sideswipe and Sunstreaker we frozen to the spot, not believing what they were hearing, as Elita turned back to the screen. 

She slowly typed in a password, and the system unlocked, the screen around them coming to life…and a video paused on the main screen. 

Ironhide looked back at them, the play button flashing, and a timestamp in the corner.

“Primus,” Sideswipe said, standing slowly next to Sunstreaker, both wide opticed. Bluestreak sat next to Elita, looking the same. 

“It is not that old, not long before we found the ship.” Preceptor said, looking at the screen, curious. 

“Let’s see what he has to say.” Elita said, and played the video, and they were greeted by Ironhide’s booming voice over the speakers.

“So, Im assuming ya found a High Ranking Officer and unlocked the computer. I’m sorry about ditching the ship, but at least it’s safe. If you can, find the High Council and come get me. Ironhide out.” 

The message ended, and the quiet stretched on, as they started at the screen.

“The High Council controls the next sector over…and they are not terrible friendly…” First Aid said, after a minute. “If he was captured… They usually use their prisoners for entertainment…”

“We need to go get him.” Sunstreaker said, and Sideswipe nodded next to him.

“Agreed,” Elita said, going into command mode. "Preceptor, Bluestreak, I want full reports on the ship systems. First Aid, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, triple check the engines, I’ll check over the weapons. We leave in the morning.”

*****************************************************************

Later that night, after everything had been triple checked, stocked, and prepped for the morning, they called it a night.

Bluestreak got to their quarter first, and curled up in bed, halfway to power down when the twins joined her. They climbed in on either side, wrapping their arms around her, not saying a word.

“Are you two ok?” She asked, after a minute, feeling their restlessness. 

“I don’t know,” Sunstreaker said, and Sideswipe nodded into her shoulder from behind her. “It’s been so long since we've seen him…”

“We knew he was out there, cause, it’s him, but to see him and maybe find him…” Sideswipe mumbled, venting hard.

“Then we will welcome him with open arms, and if we don’t find him, we’ll keep searching.” Bluestreak said, and turned to kiss the side of Sideswipe’s head, Sunstreaker nodded.

“Deal,” Sideswipe said, as his fingers wiggled over her waist, and paused suddenly. “Blue…”His hand went over her stomach, and she glanced at him. “I think you’re starting to show.” Sunstreaker’s hand joined Sideswipe’s.

“Almost 4 months, with twins, Aid said you should be showing soon.” Sunstreaker said, looking at their joined hands. “We’ve been to busy to notice…”

“Is it going to be like this after they’re born?” Sideswipe asked, quietly, “To busy to notice things?”

“Probably, especially with- “Sunstreaker started, and Bluestreak cut him off, looking between the two of them.

“We will make time.” They both looked at her because of the sharp tone in her voice. “You two were raised by the CMO of the Autobots, and Optimus’ right hand mech. The 2nd and 3rd mechs in charge of the entire Autobot army raised me since I was young. They never missed anything important to us; they've been there for everything. IF they can do it, we will do the same for out sparklings.” 

The both had fallen silent, watching her. She rarely raised her voice, and it surprised them when she did. She buried her head into the pillow, avoiding their optics, despite the fact they were still wrapped around her. 

“I’m sorry…you’re right.” Sunstreaker said, after a minute, quietly. 

“We will,” Sideswipe said, laying his head on her shoulder. “We’re just nervous…”

“Anxious,” Sunstreaker added, Sideswipe nodded.

“So am I,” she said, muffled by the pillow, “and I have to carry them.” The twins exchanged a look, and held Bluestreak closer. 

“We will make it work,” Sunstreaker said, “We will.”

“And with you as their mom, they couldn’t be luckier.” Sideswipe said, kissing her cheek. “Ok, Rest, we got a rescue mission tomorrow.” 

They both kissed Bluestreak, and held her close, making her smile as they fell into power down.


	9. To the Pit and Back

Elita, flanked by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, stepped into the space station that housed the criminals for the High Council. It was oddly bright, with decorations and colors that did not give away that down the hallway were prisoners. A small organic, that barely came up to Elita’s waist, quickly joined them, greeting them warmly. His green skin, black eyes, and yellow clothing made them raise an eyebrow.

“I am Zelt, You must be Elita.” He bowed low.

“It is good to meet you in person,” Elita said, nodding. “These are my guards.” She motioned to the twins, and Zelt nodded at them.

“Well, I know you are excited to get this transaction done, so, if you'll follow me.” Zelt said, smiling and showing off his black teeth. “I have a private box seat ready for you.” He led the way, through a tall doorway, and down a hall, glancing back at them. “I didn't realize Cybertronians wore clothing as colorful as yours.” 

He glanced again at their highly polished plating, to Elita’s sleeveless purple robe, and the twins each wearing waist length opposite color capes. 

“It is a custom we adapted when we meet with organics,” Elita said, her voice questioning. “I do hope it is not offensive,” She gave Zelt a concerned look, and he quickly back peddled. 

“No, no it is a pleasant change, and so considerate.” Zelt said, shaking his head. 

He opened a door near the end of the hall way, and they entered the box seating. It had a huge couch, big enough for them to sit, with darkened windows covering one wall. Zelt offered them energon, as he flipped a switch, and the windows became clear, showing the fighting pit. Elita politely declined, as the twins stood in front of the windows, looking into the easily 50 ft pit below them. It had smooth walls, covered in dents and blaster marks, and a few doors to enter at the pit level. 

“We only have 3 robotic life forms at the moment.” Zelt said, as he sat with Elita. “We have quite the performance set up for you, as we discussed.” 

Elita nodded, remembering how they had been able to get here. She had presented herself as a wealthy neutral, looking for entertainment in the form of pit fighters. I had taken a week for them to set up this demonstration, including forging documents to hide their identities, which, they found out; First Aid was pretty good at.

First Aid, Bluestreak, and Preceptor were on standby with the ship just out of the station’s scan range if they need quick back up, if Plan A fell though. 

“Ah!” Zelt said, smiling, and nodding to the pit. “ They are about to begin.” They all looked to see a group of 15 heavily armored, wheeled drones file into the pit. “They are only firing rubber bullets, no worries! No need to harm the merchandise!” 

Zelt smiled again, and Elita returned a small on nodding, as the twins tensed up, and was proud she didn’t punch Zelt in the face. 

A door on the other side of the pit opened, and Ironhide stepped out. He was beaten, and dented, with jagged welds across his chest, but it was him. 

The next two that stepped out almost made them drop their act. 

Kup and Hot Rod stood in line with Ironhide, looking just as bad. 

“Do they have names?” Elita asked, as the twins watched the 3 in the pit. She turned to Zelt, her face curious but he didn’t recognize the fire in her optics.

“The large red one is called Ironhide, the green one is Kup, I believe, and the other is Hot Rod.” Zelt said, nodding, “They are Autobots, if that makes a difference.” 

Elita made a noncommittal noise as Ironhide stepped into the middle of the ring, Kup and Hot Rod following. Ironhide held 2 axes, Hot Rod held a staff with a blade on each end, and Kup held two short swords. Ironhide glanced around, and stopped at their box seat, staring at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as they stood in front of the window. 

“Are you not worried about the fighters attacking?” Elita asked, as Kup and Hot Rod followed Ironhide’s line of sight. 

“That is not a worry.” Zelt said, still smiling and shaking his head. “They behave and fight and they live.” Elita stood, standing in front of the window, and watching the 3 in the ring. “They attack anyone and will be severely punished.”

“They look like they have survived quite a bit.” Elita said, watching as Ironhide spoke out the side of his mouth, with a nod from Kup and Hot Rod. “And have done even more.” 

When Ironhide moved towards the drones, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pulled Elita to ground with them only seconds before a drone came through the window, shattering the glass, and landed squarely on Zelt. 

Hot Rod and Kup had moved towards the wall, throwing their weapons their weapons to create a makeshift ladder, and started to climb. Ironhide took his 2 hand held axes, and pulled himself up. Elita, Sideswipe, And Sunstreaker gave them a hand up and the rolled into the box seating.

“Move.” Elita said, already heading to the door. 

The alarms started to sound, and they ran. Ironhide and the twins nearly ripped off the blast doors that tried to cut off their path. They were almost to the shuttle, when a swarm of guards showed up. Elita, with Kup and Hot Rod, forced their way through them, as Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide dove into the ship, the three of the quickly joining them. The doors closed, and Sideswipe was already in the pilot’s seat, already pulling away from the station. 

“Are they in pursuit?” Elita asked, as Sunstreaker sat next to Sideswipe. 

“3 ships, not much bigger than the shuttle, but heavily armed.” Sunstreaker said, looking over the readings, as Kup, Hot Rod, and Ironhide looked out the windows. 

“Comm the Traveler; Tell Blue I want weapons ready, and Preceptor to be ready for a jump.” Elita said.Sunstreaker sent the message…as Hot Rod collapsed. She turned with Kup and Ironhide to kneel next to him. “And tell Aid to have the med bay ready.” 

“He’s alive, just needs some fuel.” Kup said, checking him over. 

“We can help wit that.” Elita said, as Kup held Hot Rod’s head still. “Sunstreaker.”

“2 minutes, they’re gaining.” He said, “Blue is sending them warning shots.” 

Elita nodded, and looked over Kup and Ironhide, realizing they were even worse up close.

“You two will go to the med bay with Hot Rod.” They both nodded, as they left the ship land in the hanger. 

“Docked,” Sideswipe said, and he and Sunstreaker were on their feet, as Elita opened the door. First Aid greeted them, a little wide opticed, as Ironhide and Kup held up Hot Rod. 

“Welcome home,” Bluestreak’s voice came on over the ship wide speakers. “We have 3 minutes until we make a jump, according to Preceptor.” First Aid led the ragged bots to the med bay, as Elita and the Twins headed to the bridge. “There is currently a squad of ships joining us, with what looks like fancy pop guns….1 ½ minutes till we make the jump.” 

They entered the bridge as Bluestreak and Preceptor were working quickly. 

“First Aid, are you all in the med bay?” Elita asked, over the comm.

“We’re here and I’m checking everyone over.” Aid commed back.

“I got 3 ships with 1 shot!” Bluestreak said happily, making Sideswipe laugh and Sunstreaker shake his head, smiling. Even Elita cracked a small smile. “Jump in 3…2…1…”


	10. Team to an Almost Crew...Almost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kinda sappy chapter, and Kup is a grumpy old bot.

The Traveler only had superficial damage, thanks to Bluestreak’s always accurate shots. 

They had jumped 2 sectors, far from the High Council, and overworking the still-being-repaired engine. They ran systems checks, double checked, and gave Elita the all clear before they took a vent of relief. 

“I feel like there is a story here.” Bluestreak said, as she stood, “Because that wasn't even Plan B, that was Plan run like hell and shoot. Did his release not go as planned?”

“Not just his,” Elita said, making Bluestreak and Preceptor look at her. “Kup and Hot Rod as well.” Their optics got wide. “First Aid should have them half repaired by now.” 

She stood, and led the way to the med bay. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were quiet, and tense, making Bluestreak glance between them. 

They stepped into the med bay, the twins lagging behind. First Aid was working on Kup, as Hot Rod lay on the bed next to him, in power down, and Ironhide on his other side. Ironhide was quiet, watching them closely. 

“Bed rest for all of them,” First Aid said, glancing at Elita. “A week if I can make them. Their fuel is ridiculously low, and their systems need time for their self repair to work.” He glanced over the others, “I assume we made it away ok?”

“With barely a scratch,” Preceptor said, he nodded, “Do you need a hand?”

“Yes, please, can you check Hot Rod’s stats?” First Aid said, nodding to him. “Ironhide, you're next.” Ironhide didn't acknowledge him, starting at the twins, who were trying to not stare at him.

“Why do you make it sound like a threat, Aid?” Bluestreak asked, smiling. 

“He’s a medic,” Kup said, “They'll make any bot feel threatened.” He winced, and made a face, as First Aid tightened something in his shoulder too tight. “And then follow through on their threats…” First Aid nodded, smirking, and Kup relaxed as First Aid let up on his shoulder. “You still the best shot in the galaxy, Little Blue?” He nodded at Bluestreak.

“Of course,” Bluestreak said, still smiling. “You still look like an old mech; tell me again how the universe began again?” 

Kup’s bark of laughter helped ease the tension in the room, and they smiled. 

“I like the new fashion trend,” Kup said, nodding to their clothing. “Can you make me one? I look good in black.”

“Ask First Aid and Sunstreaker,” Elita said, as she and the twins shed their garments. “It worked well, before you 3 took matters into your own hands.”

“That was cool.” They all turned as Hot Rod spoke, raspy and tired, but still smirking. He waved at Kup, “Didn't know Kup could move that fast.”

“Frag you, Kid.” Kup said, but smirked at him. He nodded at Hot Rod, and looked at First Aid. “Will the mouthy one live?” 

“To be as old and mouthy as you.” First Aid said, not pausing as he worked, and getting a few quiet chuckles. “Alright, done, lay down and rest, Kup.” He turned as Ironhide disconnected his drip. “Ironhide-“

“One click, Aid.” Ironhide said, getting off the table, and heading towards the fully starting twins. “I gotta hug my sons first and then you can torture me.” Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were frozen to the spot, but returned the strut breaking hug he gave them. “Thank Primus and The Well.” They others smiled, watching the happy reunion. 

“Sunstreaker, the private rooms are stocked. Take Ironhide and finish his repairs.” First Aid offered gently, with a wide grin on his face. Sunstreaker nodded, as Ironhide let them go. Ironhide turned and pulled Bluestreak into a much gentler, but just as tight hug. 

“Little Blue, come tell me what these 2 have gotten you into while Sunny fixes me up.” Ironhide said, and they smiled at one another as Sunstreaker led the way for all of them. They set up Ironhide on the med bed, and Bluestreak started with how they found the Scrap King, their travels, how they ended up with Elita, and found the Traveler with Preceptor and First Aid. She flattered a bit, and glanced at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, deciding to tell him about the sparklings. But Ironhide spoke before they could decide.

“What am I missing?” Ironhide said, looking at Bluestreak curious. “Something important…”He looked between the twins, “Come on then, I’m a big mech, I survived raising you two, and I can handle whatever it.” 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged a look, and Bluestreak smiled.

“Are you sure, Grandmech?” Bluestreak said, quietly, but Ironhide turned to her.

He studied her for a minute, and spoke slowly.

“What did you call me?” Ironhide said, “Grandmech? Did you call me Grandmech?” He looked between the twins, “Did she just call me Grandmech?” 

“She did.” Sideswipe said, and Sunstreaker nodded as he worked.

“All of them are very healthy,” Sunstreaker said, and Ironhide gave him a look. “Yeah.”

“Twins.” Bluestreak said, still smiling. “Aid and Percy aren’t even trying to calculate the odds.” She wrapped her arms around the small but noticeable bump in her midsection. “I’m about 4 months along.” Ironhide started at Bluestreak for a minute, processing the information. “Sideswipe fainted when he found out, Sunstreaker freaked out by over planning.” 

“Yep,” Sideswipe said, nodding.

“I had to weld his helm back together.” Sunstreaker said, “I didn’t freak out that bad-“ He stopped when Bluestreak and Sideswipe gave him a look. “Fine, it was bad…Pops.” 

Ironhide looked at him, and then Sideswipe, before looking at Bluestreak again. 

“I thought-“ He started, and stopped, taking a deep.

“We didn't think either.” Sunstreaker said, quietly, “But there ours and Blue’s and…” He smiled at Bluestreak, with Sideswipe, “it’s amazing.” Ironhide was still in shock. “You're all fixed up, just need some rest.”

“If you want, you can hear their sparkbeats.” Bluestreak offered, “Sunny knows how to do it with hard lines.” Ironhide slowly nodded, and Sunstreaker went to pull out the monitor. Bluestreak sat next to him, and Sunstreaker hooked Bluestreak to the monitor. Sounds of two small but rapid sparkbeats filled their audios, and Ironhide’s optics got wide, and then he started to smile. 

“I can't…I just…”Ironhide said, and shook his head. “Primus be, I am so happy…” They all smiled, as Sunstreaker unhooked Bluestreak. Ironhide carefully pulled her into a hug, and she returned it. “I hope they’ve been taking care of you.” Bluestreak laughed, and pulled back, nodding.

“Very well.” Bluestreak said, wiping a tear away. “They're good mechs, I'm lucky to have them.” The twins grinned at that.

“Ah, true, true…but their even luckier to have you.” Ironhide said, and the twins nodded, making Bluestreak smile wider. “Twins of the Terror Twins,” He grinned, and laughed, “I can not wait for them to be here.”

********************************************************************************************

Kup, Hot Rod, and Ironhide slept for 2 days, waking only briefly to talk a little, and refueling. Everyone was in and out of the med bay, checking in on them. First Aid let them go on the 3rd day of them being on the ship, and they joined the others in the mess hall to refuel. 

“What is this stuff?” Kup asked, holding up as his half full cube. 

Hot Rod looked at the bottom of his second empty cube, before Ironhide simply shrugged and finished his cube off. 

“Synthetic Energon.” Preceptor said, as he drank. 

“I like it.” Kup said, nodding. “Can It be made into High Grade?”

“I'll find out.” Sideswipe said, and got a few laughs. 

Kup paused before his next sip, noticing Bluestreak’s bright pink cube. He put his cube down and looked at her.

“You're kidding me.” She raised an eyebrow at him, putting her own cube down. “With those 2? They will be hellions with a good aim.” Bluestreak smiled, as Kup nudged Ironhide next to him. “I guess you know already.” Ironhide nodded, smiling.

“Told me when we got here, kinda shocked to say the least.” Ironhide said, and Kup nodded in agreement. 

“What’s up?’ Hot Rod said, watching the conversation. 

‘Blue’s carrying, that’s why her cube is different.” Kup said, nodding to her bright pink cube. “How far along are you?” 

“4 months.” Bluestreak said, smiling.

“You can tell by the color of her cube?” Hot Rod said, “Oh, congrats, by the way.” He nodded at Bluestreak and the twins.

“I’m too old not to notice.” Kup said, huffing. “When’d you find out about the little one?”

“Little ones.” Sunstreaker said, and Kup looked at him surprised. “Twins.”

“Oh…Primus help us all.” Kup said, shaking his head and getting a few smiles. “Commander?”

“Yes, Kup?’ Elita said, putting down her cube, and clasping her hands in her lap. 

“I’d like to join this rag tag crew of yours, if you'll have use for an old mech as myself.” Kup said, looking at her.

“And he means old.” Sideswipe said, smirking and getting a look from Kup. 

“I’m staying too.” Ironhide said, he nodded at Elita. “Someone has got to keep you from running head first into battle.”

“So, you’ll take my place? Or just be running next to me?” Elita asked, smiling and getting a few laughs. “Hot Rod?”

“Well…I don't know…” He made a face, he waved around. “I mean, look at this place.”

“We can go drop you back off were we were.” Kup said, nodding. 

“Oh, yeah, no.” Hot Rod said, smiling and shaking his head. “I’m definitely here. I get a soft bed, fuel everyday, and then the company? Where else would I want to be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate it? Love it? Tell me why and see updates!


	11. Locked and Loaded

Elita sat at her desk, a few data pads in front of her, checking over progress reports. 

First Aid had the med bay fully stocked, and had Sunstreaker on call, if need be to help. Preceptor and Sideswipe had given reports about the ship’s engines and systems. Ironhide had taken over weapons and defense, after he fussed about the state they were in. Kup and Hot Rod were doing level by level security checks. It had been two weeks since they had picked them up, and everyone had easily adjusted to their presence. 

Elita looked up from her data pad when her door beeped an entry request. 

“Come in,” She said, and Bluestreak stepped inside, holding a few data pads. 

“Commander,” Bluestreak said, as she sat. “I have a couple of things for you.”

“Very well,” Elita said, nodding, and putting down her data pad. “Are we back to formal titles?”

“Oh, well,” Bluestreak said, waving her hand. “Roddy keeps calling you Commander and I just keep doing it. When we have more than a crew of 9, I will do it more regularly.” 

Elita nodded, and was about to speak when her comm. beeped. 

“Elita here.” She clicked on her comm.

“It’s Kup. We need you down on Level 7, with Blue or Percy. We found a locked room, and Ironhide is pretty sure it’s weapons, from the bulkheads around it.” Elita raised an eyebrow as Bluestreak looked curious.

“I'll bring Blue, be there in a click.” Elita clicked off, and looked at Bluestreak. “Change of plans, come on then.” 

They got up, and headed down to level 7. They found Kup, Hot Rod, and Ironhide outside a storage room. Its door had a simple lock on it, but the bulkheads were thicker, making Bluestreak and Elita look around, curious. 

“None of the codes are working, and we can’t find any other way to get in.” Kup said, as Bluestreak went to the keypad, and Elita looked around. “Do you know what it is?” 

“Weapons storage.” Elita said, “But I can’t remember for the life of me what is in there…”

“Oh, good.” Hot Rod said, and Kup elbowed him. Hot Rod gave Kup a dirty look as Bluestreak typed a code in the lock. They all turned as the keypad retracted into the wall and a hand scanner appeared. “Cool.” 

“That’s why it wasn’t working.” Ironhide said, shaking his head. Bluestreak stepped aside and Elita placed her hand on the scanner. They watched as the door opened, and Elita stepped into the room first, as the lights came on. “Nice.”

Boxes and crates scattered the room, either covered in ammo, or locked with bolts. 

“This is amazing.” Bluestreak said, heading towards a box bigger than her. “Bombs and rifles…Oh…” She spotted a sniper rifle, and was gone. 

“It looks like it’s in good condition…” Kup said, looking around. “Why’d you lock it up?” He looked at Elita.

“I must have locked it up when I abandoned ship, to keep it out of Con hands.” Elita said, looking around. “I wonder if there is an inventory-“ They all turned as she was cut off.

“Found an inventory.” Blue called, buried in the boxes, and they barely saw her hand raised with a data pad in it. “You always have the best toys, Elita.” 

“If we have to play, why not have the best?” Elita said, as they joined her. “Is it a full inventory?” 

Bluestreak appeared from behind a box, holding the data pad, and scrolling.

“Looks like it’s a full inventory.” Bluestreak said, nodding. “I want to-“ She paused, looking at the screen, glanced at Elita, and walked away suddenly. They all shared a puzzled look before quickly following her. They ended up on the other side of the room, and Bluestreak asked them to move multiple boxes before coming to a long, triple locked case at the bottom of the pile. Bluestreak looked at Elita. “I think you have to open it, it has a thumb print scanner.” 

“What is it?” Hot Rod asked, as Elita kneeled down, looking over the case. Bluestreak shook her head, as Elita started to open the case. They all held their breath, and their optics got wide, as she opened the lid. 

“I thought I had lost it…” Elita said, picking up the dented, chipped, worn, but sharp axe, symbols running across its blade and handle. She held it in her hands, looking it over. 

“I thought it was destroyed.” Ironhide said, still surprised and looking at the axe. 

“I found it, put it back together,” Elita said, “Even put the symbols back on it…”

“That was something to see in battle.” Kup said, “Prime would bring that down and the whole battle field would shake.”

“A weapon that great doesn’t need to stay in storage.” Bluestreak said, smiling slightly.

“That is a fact.” Ironhide said, starting to smile. “I could rig something up so you could carry it. ‘Lita.” Elita smiled as she still looked at the axe. “Or you could waste it and hang it on your wall with that hammer ya got.” 

“I have a bad habit of picking up other’s weapons.” Elita said, shaking her head. “Hide, tell me when you have something rigged up.” Hide nodded, as Elita stood, still holding the axe. “You three can go get Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to come help you move what we can use now.” They nodded, “Bluestreak, you had something else?” 

“Yes, but my data pads are in your office.” Bluestreak said, nodding. She handed Kup the inventory, and Elita threw the axe over her shoulder as they made their way back to her office. 

“What do you have to show me?” Elita said, as they sat, and she put the axe across her desk. 

“I think I found Autobots.” That made Elita give her a look, “I found a faint, but constant, distress signal.” She handed her a data pad, and Elita looked thru it. 

“The area it’s coming from is relatively safe.” Elita said, and nodded. “Change course, and we'll see what, or who, is there.” Blue nodded, “Anything else?” She eyed the other data pads Bluestreak held.

“I found a data cube on the station we picked you up from. It was encrypted, and had an Autobot signature.” Elita raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been trying to decrypt it and having a hard time of it, with the corruptions on it. But I was able to finally pull out a set of coordinates, and part of a message.” Bluestreak handed her the second data pad. “All it said was “Decepticons-here-join.” That’s the only words I can make out.” Elita nodded, as she looked at the coordinates. 

“It is quiet a ways from where we are.” Elita said, looking over the data. “It looks as if it was encoded by a high ranking Autobot signature…who, I can’t tell, but someone.” She looked at the first data pad, “How far away is the distress signal?”

“3 days.” Bluestreak said, and Elita nodded. “How do you like being back on your ship?” Elita smiled, as she put the data pads down, nodding.

“I am enjoying it quite a bit, especially having a crew again.” Elita said, “Almost comfortable…” She looked at Bluestreak. “How are you doing with 2 overprotective bondeds and now Ironhide watching over you?”

“I don’t think I’ve done any lifting in awhile.” Bluestreak said, shrugging. “I’m being patient with them; I’m just tired, I know they are worried… Aid is really great at talking to them about everything going on, thankfully.” Bluestreak smiled and Elita returned it. “Kup just keeps laughing at them, and that is the best kind of help…Ok, I am going to put in the new course.”

“I’ll send out a comm.,” Elita said, as Bluestreak stood. “If you need back up with those 3, you know where I am, Solider.”

“Yes, Commander.” Bluestreak said, smiling and left. Elita smiled as she left…and lost it as she turned to look at the axe still sitting on her desk. 

She ran her hand lightly over the handle, feeling the dents and scrapes, and where she had welded it back together. 

“Hopefully I can give you back to your owner…” Elita said, quietly, as her finger traced a symbol.


	12. Femme's Traps

“Who do you think it is?” Hot Rod asked, as they approached the planet. 

It was a bright, lush green and with huge ice caps at its poles. Everyone was on the bridge as they finally could pull the planet up on the view screen. 

“I’m betting its Autobots.” Kup said, as Sideswipe put the ship in orbit around the planet. 

“He’s not wrong.” Ironhide said, nodding, as they all stared at the view screen. 

“I found the source.” Bluestreak said, as she typed. “It’s coming from the southern landmass.” 

She pulled it up on the view screen, a red dot blinking where the signal was coming from. 

“Bluestreak keep scanning, Ironhide I want you to keep weapons on standby, and First Aid have the med bay on standby.” Elita said, as she stood. “Everyone else, we leave in 10, meet in the shuttle bay.”

“Sweet.” Hot Rod said, smirking, as Kup shook his head.

10 minutes later, they were packed up, and Sideswipe was taking them down to the planet. 

“Everything is still clear.” Bluestreak said, over the comms, “Stay safe.”

“Will do; just keep the ship warm for us.” Elita commed back. 

They landed easily, and stepped off the ship, optics and audials opened, and weapons ready. Preceptor held a scanner and started to track the distress signal. 

“How close are we?” Kup asked, quietly as he looked around. “Something is off.” 

“Not far,” Preceptor said, “The signal is getting stronger as we walk.”

“That’s good at least.” Hot Rod said, but there was uneasiness to his voice. 

“Yeah…but something is off.” Sunstreaker said, and Sideswipe nodded. 

“Like we’re being watched.” Elita said, quietly, her fingers twitching towards the axe on her back. “Elita to Bluestreak, report.”

“There is a force field,” Bluestreak commed back, and they all froze. “It’s delaying our sensors and comm., and I can not pinpoint the source.”

“Ironhide.” Elita said, looking around with the others.

“Weapons out and ready.” He commed back a minute later. 

“Keep it that way.” Elita said, and clicked off her comm.. “Keep moving, keep a line of sight to one another, and yell if you see anything.” 

A round of nods answered her. 

“Well, at least we know someone is here.” Hot Rod said quietly, as he and Kup led the way. “Maybe-“ 

He was cut off as they stepped into a trap, that scooped them up and into a tree. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took a step back and disappeared the same way. Elita pulled the axe off her back as she and Preceptor froze. Preceptor nudged Elita as they heard foot falls, and hid in the trees. As the other struggled in the traps, a trio of femmes appeared. 

A built, red and white femme was flanked by a tall dark green femme and a shorter light green femme on her other side. They all were heavily armed, carrying blades, and looking wild with the various dents, scratches, and dirt on their planting. 

“Let’s see what we caught, Moonracer.” The red and white femme said.

“My pleasure, Firestar, dear.” Moonracer said, as Elita and Preceptor watched, surprised, as they each cut down a trap. It came down quick and hard, with various grunts and yells. “Greenlight, what?” 

They both looked at the tall dark green femme as gasped, covering her mouth, her optics wide.

“Greenlight?” Firestar said, “Are-“

“It’s Kup and Hot Rod!” Greenlight said, helping take off the trap, “And Primus! It’s Sunstreaker and Sideswipe too!” 

Firestar and Moonracer looked shocked but quickly helped the mechs up. 

“Hello to you too.” Sideswipe said, as they checked over their new and various dents. 

“You three sent out the distress signal?” The femme’s turned and dropped their various weapons as Elita joined them slowly with Preceptor. “It must be bad then.”

“You’ve got to be fragging kidding me!” Moonracer said, throwing her arms in the air. “Commander Elita 1, where in the Pit have you been?” 

Elita couldn’t help but return the smile they gave to her. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Elita said, looking them over. “Do you have a ship?”

“Most of one.” Greenlight said, nodding. “We got shot down about a year ago. There is a good energon source here, thankfully. We were able to put together enough of the comm. to send out a distress signal, hoping someone would respond.”

“Please tell us you have a ship.” Firestar said, looking hopeful and tired all at once.

“We have the Traveler.” Elita said, and the femme’s all sighed in relief. “Why the force field?”

“We’ve had a few unfriendly visitors, and it stops back up from coming to quickly.” Firestar said, “Your comm. and sensors acting up?” 

“They are, but I’ll forgive you.” Elita said, “Let’s get you fixed up, a hot shower, and bed then.”

“By The Well, Yes, Please!” Moonracer said, grinning.

“Sunstreaker, comm. the ship, and tell them we have company.” Elita said, “This way, stop us if there are any more traps.” She led the way, with Sunstreaker opening his comm.

“Found them, it’s Firestar, Greenlight, and Moonracer. We’re bringing them back to the ship.”

“Good, We were getting worried.” Bluestreak said, “See you on the ship.” 

They got back to the shuttle, with Moonracer asking a million questions, Firestar asking a few, and Greenlight seemingly content to sit quietly and listen to everything. 

They reached the ship, with First Aid greeting them. They all gave First Aid a hug, and he returned it, before ushering them to the med bay, with Bluestreak and Ironhide joining them. 

“They’ve been on the planet for a year,” Sideswipe said, as Preceptor and Sunstreaker helped First Aid check over the new arrivals. “Their ship got shot down by Cons.”

“Looks like they held up just fine.” Ironhide said, nodding to where Moonracer still chatter away as First Aid was fixing her arm. 

“Alright, if you’re not medical, out and let these ladies get fixed up.” Elita said, waving them out. They stole one last glance at the femmes, and Elita turned back to First Aid.  
“First Aid, would you help them find a hot shower and a bed for the night.” First Aid nodded, and Elita looked at the happy femmes, “We’ll talk in the morning.”

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Firestar, Moonracer, and Greenlight stepped into the mess hall with First Aid the next morning. Elita, along with Kup, greeted them, as they got cubes. 

“Thank the Well for you all.” Moonracer said, as they all sat, Firestar and Greenlight nodded in agreement.

“I forgot how amazing hot showers are.” Firestar said, as Greenlight looked at the cube she held, sipping it slowly. 

“I am impressed by the syn-en. It is possibly a touch sweeter than regular energon.” 

“Wait, what?” Moonracer said, glancing at her now empty cube as the rest of the crew filtered in, and they explained, making Firestar and Moonracer simply shrug and get another cube.

“Ironhide and Bluestreak too?” Firestar said, smiling, and they returned it. “This is some crew you have here, Commander.” 

“If you like, you 3 are welcome to join us.” Elita said, looking at them, “We are looking for other Autobots…We may run into fights, and danger of sorts, but you 3 are welcome to join us.”

The 3 exchanged a look, and Firestar looked at Elita again.

“How’s the security?” 

“Terrible. You should stay and up date they systems.” Kup said, leaning forward on the table. 

“Alright.” Firestar said, nodding.

“I’ll help, and make sure she takes breaks.” Moonracer said, getting an optic roll from Firestar. 

“The lab is more than big enough for both of us, Greenlight.” Preceptor said, with a small smile.

“You don’t have to convince me to leave the jungle.” Greenlight said, shaking her head. “But we do need to go collect our weapons, and what equipment we have left.”

“Very Well, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Hot Rod can go with you.” Elita said, nodding.

“What about Bluestreak?” Moonracer said, flashing Bluestreak a smile. “We haven’t seen her more than a click!”

“I’ll see you later when you get back.” Bluestreak said, waving her off. “I-“

“Ah, come on!” Moonracer said, still smiling. “It’s not bad down there, just wet.” Bluestreak shook her head, “Why not?”

“Organic planets freak you out now?” Firestar said, smirking a bit. “I’ve seen you jump in mud and swim.” Greenlight was looking at Bluestreak, and her pink cube, before realization hit her. 

“How far along are you?” Greenlight asked, making Firestar and Moonracer give her a look.

“Almost 5 months,” Bluestreak said, smiling. “and twins too.” Greenlight looked shocked, as Firestar and Moonracer looked at Bluestreak. “I’m confined to the ship, to be safe, or I would have been the first one down there.” 

“For real? With those 2?” Moonracer said, waving at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. “They’ll be tiny terrors!” They all laughed at that.

“It’ll be payback for how bad they all were as sparklings.” Ironhide said, grinning. “I’m excited.”

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Later that night, after they had pulled everything they could from the downed ship, and organized it into their supplies, they called it a night. Bluestreak had given the femnes a tour and showed them their rooms.

She finally headed to her own quarters, waving a hello to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as they sat in the living area, and went to bed. She was surprised when she felt them curl up on each side of her.

“You two can stay up, I’m just tired from the girls today.” Bluestreak said, but smiled as she felt them wrap their arms around her. “Moonracer was going on about how you two handle me, saying I’m sweet but will frag you up if I needed to.” She laughed at their nods, “They are so happy to be on a ship again…”She looked at Sunstreaker, and paused because of the look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“We kind of need to talk about something.” Sunstreaker said his voice oddly hesitant. 

“Aid said we need to interface more.” Sideswipe supplied, as he laid his head on her shoulder, and only making Bluestreak more confused, and Sunstreaker sighed. 

“Not in those exact words.” Sunstreaker said, “A few of your counts are off, nothing serious, but we just want to be safe with the sparklings.” Bluestreak raised an eyebrow at him, “I was helping Aid go through you’re last exam today, and found out…There is 2 ways to up the counts: one is with extra additive and injections, which could upset your tanks or well…and that way will be easier on you and your systems.”

“Like…twice a week to keep everything good…and there was something else…” Sideswipe said, thinking and Sunstreaker finished up for him.

“It maybe harder for you to overload; you’re past the first few months, with twins…so a lot of that energy will go to them…” He paused, “We haven’t since before we found Elita, which would explain your counts…”

“We’ve been busy.” Sideswipe said, and kissed her neck.

“Too busy.” Bluestreak said, as Sunstreaker fidgeted. 

She grabbed his collar, and surprising him, pulled him into a kiss. She bit his lip, and she heard his engine rumble in approval. She smiled and kissed down his neck, as Sideswipe started to let his hands roam over her frame, kissing her where he could reach. 

“Let’s get busy another way then.” Sideswipe said, as Bluestreak kissed Sunstreaker again, hard. They both paused and gave him a look, only to get a slag eating grin in response. “Whatever, you love me.” They smiled, and laughed, until Sunstreaker pulled Bluestreak back into a kiss. 

Sideswipe’s hands kept wandering, and between too soft touches, and kisses, Bluestreak ended up riding Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker kneeled next to them, kissing Bluestreak. 

“This is the best possible way to end this week.” Sideswipe said, as he held Bluestreak’s hips. “It’s just been a good while, you know? And then-“ Sunstreaker moved, straddling his chest, and moving Sideswipe’s hands above his head. “Hey, what-“Sunstreaker pinned Sideswipe’s hands above his head with his ankles, still facing Bluestreak. “Sunny-“

“You should probably keep his mouth busy.” Bluestreak said, as she slowly rolled her hips, making Sideswipe gasp. 

“Just what I was thinking.” Sunstreaker said, as he opened his valve cover onto Sideswipe’s mouth. “He’ssss….still talk-lking….”He gasped, “Talkkkkking…”

“Sides, keep it up, he can barely think already.” Bluestreak said, smiling and kissed Sunstreaker. 

She dug her fingers into his hip, the other firmly placed of Sideswipe’s stomach, as she kept moving her hips. Sideswipe’s mouth and glossa worked its magic, and Sunstreaker overloaded with a thrown back helm, and a moan. He lay next to them, catching his vents, and let Sideswipe sit up, and bend his knees, thrusting into Bluestreak, as she gripped his shoulders. He overloaded loudly, almost denting the plating on Bluestreak’s hips. He lay back, panting hard, and looked at Bluestreak, as she still straddled him.

“You didn’t overload.” Sunstreaker voiced Sideswipe’s thoughts. 

“I enjoyed myself.” Bluestreak said, lying between them. 

“You’ll enjoy yourself more after we get you off.” Sunstreaker said, rolling to lean over her, and pulling her legs around his waist, surprising her. He kissed her hard, as he entered her, starting a fast pace. He sat back, holding onto her hips, and Sideswipe moved in and kissed her, sliding his hands all over her frame. 

“Come on, Blue, tell us how much you like this.” She moaned, and he bit her neck. “Little louder, I’m not sure I caught that.” He tweaked something on her plating and she yelled. Sunstreaker’s fingers were digging into her hips, as he kept up his hard pace. “Come on, Little Blue.” He kissed her again, making her moan, and she came undone. 

He buried his head into her neck, biting and kissing, as Sunstreaker followed her, almost growling. Sideswipe leaned back, propped up on his elbow, smiling as Sunstreaker leaned down, and thoroughly kissed Bluestreak, leaving them both vent less. 

“You are amazing, love.” Sunstreaker said, laying his forehead on hers, and Sideswipe smiled at them. 

He gave her one last kiss, and lay next to her. Sunstreaker pulled Bluestreak to his chest, a hand wrapped protectively over her stomach. Sideswipe snuggled in, throwing an arm over both of them, kissing them both good night, before letting power down take over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are still enjoying the story! I still have too many chapters to go, so keep reading!  
> (And I still have a few bots to add!)


	13. Go With the Flow

“Too many Organics.” Kup huffed, quietly as he and Bluestreak walked around the busy station. 

“It’s a fair mix,” Bluestreak said, looking around the shops and various life forms milling around. 

It had been a little over two weeks since they had picked up the 3 new crew members on the Traveler. Bluestreak was pushing 6 months, and very much showing when they stopped at a space station for supplies and possible Intel and star charts. Bluestreak had to fight to be allowed to leave the ship, everyone (more so Ironhide and the twins) had worried about her walking around on an unknown and busy station. Elita had stepped in, saying they needed Bluestreak to help find Intel and star charts, but, worried as well, said someone would need to accompany her wherever she went. Kup had volunteered, so the others could hunt for parts, and rolled his optics every time someone checked up on them, making Bluestreak laugh.

“It’s a fair mix, but still too many.” Kup said, “They’re too…squishy…all jumbled up and fleshy.” Bluestreak smiled, and shook her head. “What you think about that one?” He nodded to a shop, its front window covered in various comm. parts, and data cube on display. 

“I think it has a organic running it, will you be ok?” Bluestreak said, smirking as Kup huffed, and headed to the shop.

“I may step on them…that would be scrap to clean off my ped…” Kup said, as he opened the door for her. 

They looked through a few bins, and shelves, finding 2 cubes, before stepping out of the shop. They turned and stopped as they realized their path was blocked by 3 large robotic life forms, surrounding a white, much smaller, and sword carrying one. 

“What in the Pit?” Kup said, moving in front of Bluestreak. “Primus…” The smaller bot pushed back, and they got a full view of him. “Drift.” He glanced back at Bluestreak, “Stay back and comm. the ship.” Kup stepped forward, his hands up as he looked at the mech Drift was staring down. “Whoa, what is going on here?” Drift barely glanced at Kup, who stood in front of him. “Is he causing trouble?” He turned to look at Drift, “I thought I told you to wait by the ship and not do anything.” Drift bowed his head, but kept his swords up.

“You know this thief?” One of the mechs asked.

“I know him; I can’t imagine he’s stealing anything though.” Kup said, “I’ll pay for whatever you thought he stole.” 

“Oh no, it’s not like that.” Another one of the mechs said, narrowing his optics.

“Kup? Drift?” They all turned as Bluestreak spoke, “I don’t…” She put a hand on her stomach, and the other on the wall. Kup and Drift were at her side, the latter putting away his swords. 

“Scrap.” Kup said, he looked at the mechs, “We need to get her back to our ship. You can talk to our Commander there.” He slipped an arm around Bluestreak, and she leaned on him.  
“No, that’s not-“ The mech started, and he paused, realizing there was a crowd forming around him. “Fine, lead the way.” Drift and Kup helped Bluestreak walk, and they slowly made their way back to the ship. 

“Beautifully done.” Kup said, under his breath. Drift shot him a look, and caught Bluestreak’s wisp of a smile. He raised his voice, “Let me call the medic to join us.”

They reached the ship, with Elita, Ironhide, and First Aid waiting for them. 

“Get her to the med bay,” Elita said, looking over the three of them. First Aid led the way as Elita, with Ironhide puffed up behind her, turned to the mechs. “May I ask what happened that caused my people to come back in such a state?” 

Meanwhile, they had turned a corner in the ship, and Bluestreak started to grin. 

“What was that all about?” First Aid said, looking at the three of them. They let go of Bluestreak, and Drift started to slow slide down and sat on the floor. “I assume you are the reason?” First Aid looked at Drift, who had put his helm in his hands, and nodded. “Thankfully Blue is fine, but you need repairs, come on to the med bay.” First Aid offered his hand, and Drift slowly looked up at him. “Come on.”

“Drift, we’ll go with you.” Kup said, and Drift nodded. Kup and First Aid got him to his feet. “Do you always cause trouble wherever you go?” 

“A talent of mine.” Drift said, smirking a bit, as First Aid led the way. 

Bluestreak sat on a med bed next to Drift’s, with Kup standing next to her. Drift was too quiet, and looked on the verge of a minor break down, as he let First Aid move him around. He was welded, cleaned, and fully repaired by the time Elita and Ironhide walked into the med bay.

“Please tell me you dressed them down to their struts.” Bluestreak asked, smiling as Elita raised an eyebrow at her. 

“It was brutal.” Ironhide said, nodding. “Are you ok? You had us going for a minute.” 

“I am fine,” Bluestreak said, “I am just a good distraction.”

“Who did I just save from station security?” Elita asked, turning to look at Drift, as First Aid was doing another scan.

“Drift, ma’am.” He said quietly, his optics a bit wide. “Thank you for doing so.”

“Kup and Bluestreak do not simply vouch for anyone.” Elita said, watching Drift closely. “How do you know them?”

“I was with the Wreckers with Kup, ma’am, until it was disbanded.” Drift said

“Primus!” Kup said, suddenly. “I need to comm. Hot Rod.” Drift lit up, smiling.

“Roddy’s here?” Drift asked

“Loud and mouth as ever.” Kup said, nodding. Drift nodded, and turned to look at Bluestreak.

“You found them, I’m guess?” He glanced at her swelled stomach, and she wrapped her arms around it.

“I did, after we went our own ways.” Bluestreak said, and Elita raised an eyebrow at them. 

“Bluestreak and I were both captured by Skywarp and Thundercracker, and imprisoned on their ship.” Drift said, quietly, glancing at Bluestreak, who nodded in agreement. “We broke out, and she left me the ship. I blew it up, sad you missed it.” Bluestreak gave him a small smile.

“What did you do with Thundercracker and Skywarp?” First Aid asked, glancing between them.

“I took care of them.” Bluestreak said, “I made sure Drift was ok, and found Sides and Sunny, thankfully…”

“Good,” Kup said, nodding. He looked at Drift. “You joining us?” Drift gave him a wide opticed look, and Kup turned to Elita. “He’s a good soldier, and an extra set of hands on this terribly understaffed ship wouldn't hurt.” Elita looked over Drift for a moment, as he looked a mixture shock and worry, before nodding.

“Kup, set him up with some quarters,” She said, “Bluestreak, put him in rotations.” They both nodded, and Elita turned to leave.

“Welcome to the Traveler, Kid.” Ironhide said, with a grin, and followed her out.

“I’ll send you a schedule after you’ve settled in.” Bluestreak said, as she carefully slid off the table. 

“You look like the Pit, get some rest.” Kup said, and they both turned to leave.

“Wait, hey-“ Drift made them both look back at him. “I-I don’t know how to thank you- “

“Don’t,” Kup said, and Bluestreak nodded, “It’s what we do for family.”

Drift looked on the edge of tears again.

“First Aid will look after you, get some rest.” Bluestreak said, smiling. 

Drift nodded once, and they left, as First Aid insisted he lay down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness! But I wanted to update and I had this ready.


	14. Second Chances

Elita stepped into the security center with Ironhide. Firestar and Moonracer, who paused their work, surrounded by wires and half online monitors, and turned to them.

“How goes it?” Ironhide asked, raising an eyebrow at the chaos of the workstation.

“It goes,” Firestar said, as she stood. “2 weeks and we will be able to see dust in the hallways.” Elita nodded, “Who was in charge of security before?” She looked at Elita, who gave her a sad smile. “I thought it was him.” She glanced back at Moonracer, who still sat on the floor.

“Of course its dad’s work; have you seen all the backups and false leads we’ve had to deal with?” Moonracer said, shaking her head. “We’ll have basics down within a week.” Elita nodded, with a thoughtful look. “Something we need to check out?” 

“We have a new crew member.” Elita said, “His name is Drift, Bluestreak and Kup brought him on board, after rescuing him from station security. He is resting in the med bay now.” They nodded, “Do you know him?” 

“I don’t think so…” Moonracer said, turning to look at Firestar, thinking. 

“If Kup and Bluestreak helped him, he must be a decent bot.” Firestar said. Ironhide nodded in agreement. 

“True, True…” Elita said, as she pulled a data pad out of her subspace. “And speaking of Bluestreak, can you input these new command codes?” Firestar took it curious, scrolling thru the text. “If you need any help, comm. anyone you need, and we'll rearrange the schedule.” They both nodded, and Elita and Ironhide left, making Firestar and Moonracer exchange a curious look. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Drift was awake and already reaching for his swords, when his vision was filled with red paint covered in flames.

“Drift!!!” Hot Rod pulled him into a bear hug, half lifting him off the med bed. “It is so cool you're here!” Drift relaxed, and smiled, returning the hug. “Are you ok? Kup said you were all beat up?” He pulled back and looked over Drift. “Yeah…looks like it’s mostly your face…no…just that ugly mug of yours!” Hot Rod grinned widely, and Drift pushed him away, smiling, as he rolled his optics. “Aid, is Drifty good to go? He’s got enough beauty sleep for today…” 

First Aid joined them, doing a full scan of Drift. 

“Looks like you need some more…” Drift said, quietly, glancing at Hot Rod, who started to laugh, and First Aid smiled. 

“Your repairs are complete, just a bit of soreness. Get a full night’s rest, and refuel.” First Aid said, Drift nodded, as he started to stand.

“What were those mech’s after you for anyways?” Hot Rod asked, as Drift went to pick up his swords. “Bluestreak put up a good enough performance she freaked everyone out.” 

“They thought I stole their fuel. I didn't, I couldn't even use it if I had.” Drift said, clipping on his swords. “I left and they followed, before Bluestreak and Kup stepped in.” 

“Well, good then.” Hot Rod said, patting his shoulder. He looked at First Aid, “He’s good to go?”

“Yes, just stay out of trouble, especially you.” First Aid said, pointing at Hot Rod, “And don’t get Drift into trouble.” First Aid gave Hot Rod’s phony shocked look a raised eyebrow, and shooed them out. 

“I got your quarters next to mine, some of the nicer ones.” Hot Rod said, as he led the way. “Kup is down the hallway, because he still snores like a city former.” 

Drift smiled, nodding, and looking around as they walked. He had never seen such a nice Autobot ship, clean, functional, and with an actual commander in charge.

“Ok, so you met Elita, and Ironhide, Aid…Blue is here with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they’re bonded. Preceptor too, he’s a huge nerd, like scientist nerd, but is scary good with a gun... Greenlight too, super nerd.” Drift shook his head at Hot Rod’s descriptions, “Firestar and Moonracer, they’re in charge of Security, so be nice to them.” 

They stepped onto the lift, and Hot Rod picked the floor. “SO, Kup and I are the odd jobs bots at the moment. We help Hide with weapons, but I had to go help Percy-Preceptor-” He added after Drift’s confused look, “with the engines yesterday. But mostly inventory…You'll probably just join us-“ 

He paused, and smiled at Drift. “Actually, I’ll comm. Blue and make sure.” And he had already clicked on his comm. before Drift could object. “Hey, Blue, How you doing? – Good, Good, so, have you made the schedule-“ Hot Rod grinned as Drift shook his head, “You the best, Thanks, lates.” The lift stopped, as Hot Rod clicked off. “She already put you with us! SO cool!” 

They stepped off the lift, and Hot Rod lowered his voice. “So…what happened?” Drift glanced at him, his grin gone and his face serious, as they walked. 

“Why’d I disappear?” Drift asked quietly, Hot Rod nodded. “I got captured by Thundercracker and Skywarp…That’s how I know Bluestreak.” 

“Yeah, Kup told me that.” Hot Rod said, stopping in front of a door. “But…Why didn’t you come back?” Drift sighed, and Hot Rod looked around. “These are yours, mine are there, and Kup’s are that way.” He motioned to where they were, before opening the door. Drift stepped inside, Hot Rod following him in. Drift looked around, surprised to have a living area, with a dispenser, and another door led towards the bedroom. “Told you they were nice.”

Hot Rod went to the dispenser, getting cubes for them as Drift took off his swords. 

“So, after Bluestreak took out Thundercracker and Skywarp”, Drift started, making Hot Rod look at him surprised as they sat on one of the couches. “By herself, nearly tore them apart with her hands…She thought they had killed her bondeds,” Hot Rod nodded, handing Drift a cube, “She took one of the smaller ships, and left me with the larger ship. I told her I would destroy it, and I did…I couldn't get back because I was galaxies away and had no way to get back. I ended up on a planet … found a city of neutrals. They called in New Crystal City…They took me in, trained me,” 

He glanced at the long sword he had taken off his back. Hot Rod glanced at it, noticing the stone in the hilt and how it shimmered. 

“Even made a friend…his name was Wing…”

Drift had a look on his face, his shoulders tense, his tone quiet, and Hot Rod knew that tone. He carefully patted Drift on the shoulder, and Drift took a deep vent.

“I got off world after…and kept looking for anyone…But I've been fighting every step of the way…Cybertronians have a terrible reputation all over, we get the worse of everything.” 

“You're telling me…”Hot Rod said, nodding, his voice quiet and Drift reminded himself to ask how Hot Rod had gotten onto the Traveler. “But-“ His smile returned full force, “You're here now! We're trying to find who we can too, and keep the ship moving.” Drift smiled and finally took a sip of his cube. “And that is Syn-En.” Drift paused, looking at his cube. “It’s not bad, little weird, but we have plenty of it. Sideswipe almost has it made into Hi-Grade...almost.” 

Hot Rod drank his, shrugging, as Drift smiled to himself, sipping his cube, unsure about his change in luck.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stepped into their quarters, and found Bluestreak sprawled out on the couch, reading a data pad.

“Heard you had an exciting day.” Sunstreaker said, as the door closed. 

“I did, and we got a new team mate.” Bluestreak said, as they crowded her on the couch, and she lowered her data pad.

“Yeah, Roddy almost tackled the poor bot he was so excited.” Sideswipe said, “Kup said they were all in the Wreckers together.” Bluestreak nodded. “And Kup said you knew him…” They both looked at her.

“The bot from Thundercracker and Skywarp’s ship.” Sunny said, as Bluestreak nodded. “Drift, the reformed Con…”

“That is him…He was treated as bad as I was, so I know he’s not loyal to the Cons anymore.” Bluestreak said, as she started, or tried, to sit up. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker helped her sit up, and she put down her data pad on the table. “I have a feeling Elita may ask me more about him, why we were both on that ship…I don’t have any right to out him.” Sideswipe and Sunstreaker nodded, “I can’t outright lie…”She sighed, “He’s decent with weapons, nice, but the swords are new.”

“Any bot we can recruit for the sorry excuse of a crew is helpful.” Sideswipe said.

“No kidding.” Sunstreaker said, nodding. “And-“ They all turned as their door beeped with an entry request. 

They exchanged a look, and Sunstreaker got up first, heading to the door.

“Elita.” He said, after he had opened the door. He stepped back to let her in. “How can we help you tonight?” She stepped inside, and threw a look at Bluestreak, who had tensed up. 

“Hello Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak” Elita said, as he closed the door. “I was hoping to talk to Bluestreak.” 

“Come sit.” Sunstreaker said, offering a chair, “Would you like a cube?” She sat across from Bluestreak and Sideswipe. 

“Yes, please.” Elita said, and then turned to Bluestreak. “I’m sorry I interpreted your off shift.”

“Elita, you can’t interrupt something we don’t have.” Bluestreak said, with a small smile, betraying her fast swirling spark. Sunstreaker offered her a cube, joined Sideswipe and Bluestreak on the couch. 

“Fair point.” Elita said, nodding. “But I need to ask you something.”

Bluestreak mentally prepared herself for the questions about Drift, his past, what happened on the ship they were held prisoner on, how they parted…and almost missed the question Elita actually asked. 

“I would like you to step up as Second in Command.” 

Bluestreak’s wide opticed shocked look made Elita smile slightly.

“We almost have a crew, and a command structure would help keep everything in order when we add more bots to the ship. You have been a driving force behind all of us. Keeping us on a schedule, making sure we rest, and even finding more bots.” She paused, and she smile grew a bit. “The honest truth is that we would not be here without you.” A slight blush crept over Bluestreak’s cheeks as the twins started to smile. 

“I am beyond…honored, Elita,” Bluestreak started, slowly, and she looked at Elita, seriously. “But surely Ironhide or Kup would be better. They have more experience then-“

“I’ve spoken with both of them,” Elita said, gently cutting her off. “They are both better within the ranks. They, also, agreed with me about you.” They made Bluestreak pause, “From what I have seen lately, I have confidence you would do very well.” Elita sipped her cube, letting Bluestreak think.

“Yes.” Bluestreak said, her voce confident. “I will do my best.”

“That is all I ask.” Elita asked, “I already gave your command codes to Firestar, and we can talk more tomorrow, after I send out a quiet announcement.” 

“Thank you, Elita.” Bluestreak said, Elita nodded, and they shook hands before Sunstreaker let her out.

“That is awesome!” Sideswipe said, pulling Bluestreak into a hug as Sunstreaker joined them again. Sunstreaker gave her a kiss after he let her go. “Does this mean we have bragging rights? Cause were bonded to a Second In Command?” Sunstreaker gave Sideswipe a look, as Bluestreak chuckled, shaking her head. 

“I’ll make sure you have the best cell when you get thrown in the brig.” Bluestreak said, looking at Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker laughed.


	15. Not hostiles, just Special Ops

The next morning, no one was completely surprised at the announcement of the new Second In Command; But they still congratulated Bluestreak during morning refuel. Drift stayed close to Hot Rod, as they all sat at one long table, Elita at the head. 

“Elita, what ya thinking about?” Ironhide said, looking at her, as she shuffled through data pads. “You got your thinking face on.”

“I have one of those?” Elita said, pulling out a data pad, glancing at him. He nodded. “I was thinking how understaffed we are.” 

Kup huffed, mumbling something about how understaffed would be nice,making Elita’s lip twitch. 

“We need to find more bots to help keep the ship maintained and working. We have fuel to share, and more then enough room for anyone we find…We could send out a broad spectrum message.”

“A broad spectrum message.” Firestar said, “We could attract a whole lot of trouble…”

“Or a whole lot of bots.” Sunstreaker said, and a few nods went around.

“I’m worried about trouble with you two in security.” Ironhide said, nodding to Firestar and Moonracer.

“That is a fair point.” Moonracer said, looking at Firestar. 

“A broad spectrum message, at a limited range.” Greenlight said, thinking. 

“We could limit it to each sector we pass through, and wait for replies before moving on to the next.” Preceptor added, nodding. 

“We could fine tune the commutations array to any and all know Autobot comm. units possible.” Greenlight said, looking at Elita. “But we need to upgrade the system, and then it would work.” 

“Then let’s get started.” Elita said, “We leave the station tomorrow, let’s get prepped and ready to go. Preceptor, Greenlight, and want a status report by midday.” They nodded, as everyone got up to head to their assignments. “Bluestreak, come walk with me.” Bluestreak nodded, and followed her, talking as they headed to her office. 

When Elita let her go, Ironhide appeared an hour later, as Elita was looking over the early status report. 

“Ironhide, do you they it under control?” Elita asked, as he sat in front of her desk, and she put her data pad down. 

“They’re good, and if not, Bluestreak will get them going.” Elita smiled, “I thank Primus everyday my boys have her to keep them grounded.” She nodded, and was about to speak when he beat her to it. “Elita, we’ll find them.” She looked up and caught his optics, “I know of a couple of constants in this universe and one of them being Prime is still fighting somewhere.”

“We can only hope…”Elita said, quietly, “What’s the other?

“The Hatchet is still cursing my name somewhere.” That made them both smile, but it was short lived. 

“I know that is true…” Ironhide nodded, “How about a bet?”

“For what?” 

“Whoever finds their other half first gets a cube of high grade from the other.” Elita said, and Ironhide slowly nodded. 

“Deal,” He said, offering his hand, and she took it. “I hope I win…”

“Me too…”

*********************************************************

The next day, they were packed, loaded, and ready to leave the station. Elita was about to order for undocking procedures to begin, when Firestar commed her.

“Something is off.” Elita paused, glancing at Ironhide, Bluestreak, and Sideswipe as they gave her a curious look. 

“Can you elaborate?” Elita asked, quietly. 

“Our security systems have been disrupted.” Firestar said, and Elita raised an eyebrow. She motioned for Bluestreak to start doing a system sweep. “And…the frag…We have an unauthorized ship in the shuttle bay.” 

Elita stood, waving at Ironhide to join her. 

“Start scanning level by level, send out an Alert: Red now.” Elita clicked off, “Sideswipe, Bluestreak stay on the bridge and continue scanning for intruders on the ship. Hide, with me.” 

They armed themselves, and stepped off the bridge, heading the locks engage after the doors had closed. Bluestreak and Sideswipe started looking through the results as they popped up onscreen, Elita calling out orders over their comm., to be armed and keep moving. 

“It’s weird, there not any damage being reported,” Sideswipe said, “but the cameras are down in the shuttle bay, the mess hall-“

“Wait, the mess hall?” Bluestreak said, looking at him. “There’s no damage, but the cameras aren’t working?” He nodded slowly, and Blue started to type. “I know who broke onto the ship.” 

Meanwhile, Elita and Ironhide had met up with Kup, Drift, Hot Rod, and Sunstreaker. They were headed towards the mess hall, after Firestar had commed, saying all systems were blacked out in that area. Elita waved them on each side of the door, and stepped in front of it, nodding to Sunstreaker to override the door controls. 

She stepped in first, weapon out and ready, the others following quickly…only for them all pause at the scene in front of them. 

Mirage sat at one of the table, cube in hand, and his feet propped on the table. Hound was currently filling a cube and turned around, pausing at the group and their drawn weapons.

“Your security is scrap.” Mirage said, sipping his cube and glancing at them. 

“Elita!” Bluestreak voice came over the comm. “It’s Hound and Mirage! They're probably refueling in the mess hall.”

“Are you updating it?” Hound asked, conversationally, and looking between them. 

Elita took a deep vent, lowering her weapon, and motioned the others to do the same. 

“Stand down Alert: Red.” Elita commed back, “Not hostiles, just Special Ops.”

“Just as bad.” Firestar replied, as they all relaxed. “They are fixing my cameras.” She clicked off. 

“Ya know, normal bots just comm. and say hi.” Ironhide said, giving them a dirty look. “Not break in and take out half of the security systems.”

“Now, were would the fun in that be?” Mirage said, smirking as they heard quick footsteps. 

“I bet Mirage is on his second cube, Hound on his 3rd.” They heard Bluestreak’s voice before she appeared. 

“Just started my 3rd.” Hound said, smiling, as Bluestreak stepped up next to Elita. Their smiles turned to shock as they looked at her. 

“Bluestreak, you are in charge of them.” Elita said, nodding to Mirage and Hound. She looked at them. “Are you staying or going?”

“Staying.” Hound said, quietly, still looking at Bluestreak. 

“Very well, everyone back to your stations, Sunstreaker, come join us on the bridge.” Elita followed the others out, as Bluestreak sat with Mirage. 

“Hound, sit, finish your cube, and you two can tell me how you got onto the ship. Hound sat, and Mirage finally seemed to find his voice.

“You’re carrying.” It wasn't a question. 

“About 6 months.” Bluestreak said, nodding, as she started to smile. “Twins of the Terror Twins, it will be wonderful.”

“That is wonderful Blue!” Hound said, as Mirage smiled, nodding, as Hound took her hand in his. He looked at Mirage. “Was this a good idea?” Mirage laughed, making them smile.

“Ok, I need some answers before Elita changes her mind and throws you two in the brig.” Bluestreak said, looking between them. “and Firestar starts asking you to fix her cameras.”


	16. Message

Hound and Mirage had apparently heard about the Traveler through various others. 

Mostly about how an Autobot ship was up and moving which was a rarity anywhere these days. They found the ship, only because they knew what to look for. They only snuck aboard to make sure Autobots were onboard, and quickly repaired the security camera’s, with Moonracer and Firestar’s watchful optics making sure it was done right. 

A few days after they had left the station, Hound had a surprising offer during evening refuel.

“Since you are planning on sending out a message, we can offer the cloak on our ship.” Hound said, looking at Elita, and got a few surprised looks. “We may have issues with regulating it, because of the sheer size of the Traveler, but Mirage and I can work out the kinks.” Mirage nodded. 

“Anything to help keep the ship and crew safe, we can try.” Elita said, nodding. “You can start tomorrow, after we send out the message.” 

*********************************************************************************************

The whole crew gathered in the communications room the next day, Preceptor, Greenlight, along with Bluestreak, Firestar, and Moonracer where checking over everything, before Bluestreak gave Elita the all clear to start the message. 

 

To Any Autobots that receive this message, This is Commander Elita 1, aboard the Traveler.  
I am calling in all active and able Autobots for a place on my ship, and continue the good fight. 

Till All Are One.

 

They all watched with held vents, until Greenlight nodded. 

“Comm sent and hopefully received.” 

***********************************************************************************

 

The message, surprising them all, worked after 3 sectors. 

They were almost about to leave the sector, powering up their engines, when they got a comm.. 

“This is Commander Elita 1, on the Traveler.” Elita said, over the audio only comm..

“This is Blaster and Tracks! You are the sweetest music to our audials, Commander.” Elita actually smiled. “Were can we meet up?”

“More like can you meet us.” They heard Tracks come onto the comm.. “Our ship is moving slower than scrap.”

“Send us coordinates.” Elita said, “We’ll be there soon.” T

hey picked them up, and were surprised their ship had even gotten off a planet, much alone moved through space. First Aid did a full check over of them, and Elita welcomed them to the ship. 

They rested for a few days, and everyone made a point to greet them, before Blaster happily, and Tracks a bit less so, but still willing, went to work on the comm. array. 

They did wonders, and with Elita’s approval, sent out a new message, with Blaster recording, as extra protection for Elita. 

Elita stood in the communications room, Bluestreak with her, as Blaster started recording, and Tracks watching the systems, and everyone else listening in on the comms. 

 

I am sending out some vibes on the sound waves to my fellow Autobots.  
Blaster here, looking to keep the good fight going but need bot from anywhere to come and join the crew.  
Bring me your beaten and bruised, your lonely and crowed.  
I got a chilling pad for you; so, send me back me back some sweet tunes to keep this party going and we will see you soon.

Till All Are One

 

**********************************************************************

 

Elita called for a mandatory night off, for everyone. 

They celebrated, happy to be together again, to be with others again for some. 

Elita toasted them, and they responded the same, to their commander. 

Elita quietly left after 2 cubes, as Blaster insisted, with Hot Rod helping, they start a game while drinking.

Elita walked around the quiet ship, stopping once or twice to check the systems, but finding everything normal. 

She wandered and found herself at the observation deck. She quietly stepped inside, and found Bluestreak sitting in the middle of the room, the stars on all sides of her, as she looked on. 

“May I join you?” Elita asked, slowly joining her.

“Of course,” Bluestreak said, nodding and turning to look at Elita. “Did you not want to play a drinking game?” Elita gave her a sideways look, and Bluestreak smiled. “Who started it?” 

“Blaster and Hot Rod.” Elita said, and she nodded. “Ironhide and Kup are going to wipe the floor with them.” 

“That is an understatement.” Bluestreak said, glancing at the data pad next to her. Elita smiled when she realized it was the ship systems, happy to know she picked a good SIC. 

“Where to next?” Elita asked, looking up to the stars. 

“There is a station about a week out.” Bluestreak said, “We can resupply, look for parts on the list that is longer than me, and more intel.” Elita nodded, as Bluestreak wrapped her arms around her stomach.

“How are the twins?” Elita asked, nodding to Bluestreak’s stomach.

“Wiggly,” Bluestreak said, looking at her stomach. “Not kicking, but I can feel them moving. Aid, Greeny, and Percy are trying to figure out the best way to find out if they're mechs or femmes, but I am just happy with healthy sparklings.” Elita nodded, smiling at her. “I should go get Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to bed…Ironhide too before they end up with terrible hangovers.”

“They can be a little hung over; this part of space is fairly empty.” Elita said, “We have a lot to celebrate lately.” 

Bluestreak smiled, and nodded at that. 

“I am thankful for that.” Bluestreak said quietly.

Elita slowly nodded, as they turned back to the stargazing. They talked not and again, and it was late when they finally called it a night.

Bluestreak walked into her quarters, and had to stop herself from laughing out loud. 

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide were all passed out on various parts on the living room, a few high grade cubes around them. 

They were all snoring, Sideswipe the loudest because he was half on the floor and half on the chair, as Bluestreak picked up the empty cubes, and covered them in blankets. 

She gave them fresh cubes, within easy reach, and went to bed, smiling…

...not knowing that they would return the favor in the morning...

…or that the next day would bring a response to the message they had sent out. 

It was garbled and degraded, but held a set of coordinates, and Elita sent them towards their new hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	17. Response

Jazz woke up slowly, and was instantly thankful for the darken room, with how bad his helm felt. He slowly sat up, holding his helm, and looked around, spotting the still powered down mech next to him.

“Prowl?” He was surprised to hear how raspy his voice was. Prowl stirred slightly. “Prowler?”

“Don’t-don’t call me that,” Prowl grumbled, his optics slowly opening. He looked at Jazz, “Jazzy.” Jazz smiled. “Where are we?”

Jazz stood up slowly, his helm slowly clearing, as Prowl sat up. Jazz looked around, the CR chamber to his left, the computers, and a Ground Bridge, surprising him, across the room.

He froze when he saw the symbol on the floor. 

“Autobot base.” Jazz said, smirking. “I’ll be a Con…” Prowl stood, following his line of sight, and studied it for a minute before turning to look at Jazz.

“We didn’t detect any bases in this sector.” Prowl said

“We were also only able to scan for a hot click before we got shot down.” Jazz said, and Prowl paused before nodding. 

“Why are you up?” They both jumped as the sudden voice coming towards them. “I just finished repairing you.” 

The mech speaking came into view, and their jaws dropped. 

“Ratchet.” Prowl said, and Ratchet nodded, as he joined them.

“Hatchet!” Jazz smiled as he hugged him, and Ratchet fought to not smile. “It’s been too long.” Jazz let him go.

“Far too long,” Ratchet said, as he shook Prowl’s hand. 

“So, who’s in charge here-“ Jazz started and froze as 2 large mechs appeared, making Jazz and Prowl’s optics go wide.

“Optimus, Ultra Magnus.” Prowl said, after a minute, as they regained their composure. 

“Prowl, Jazz, it is good to see you both.” Optimus said, with a small smile.

“You as well.” Jazz said, slowly, and starting to smile. He shook his head, waving off Optimus. “Frag you.” 

Optimus couldn’t help that his smile grew as one of his oldest friends cursed at him.

“Of course you’d be in the middle of no where, fighting old bucket head.” He nudged a now smiling Prowl. “Why didn’t we look here before?” Ratchet started to laugh, as Magnus even cracked a small smile. “Good you see you too, Magnus.” 

“You two as well.” Ultra Magnus said, nodding to each of them. 

“How much of the ship is left?” Prowl asked, looking at them, still a slight smile on his face because of their company.

“Some good scrap pieces, and most of your on board computer.” Ratchet said, shrugging, “That’s about it.” 

“So much for the meet up.” Jazz said, looking at Prowl, who nodded, as they others looked curious. “Ratch, you already upload the data from our computer?” 

“Of course.” Ratchet said. “You’ve been out for 2 days, and should still be resting.” 

As he said this, he still moved towards the computer and was pulling up the files.

“There is too much fun to be lying around,” Jazz said, as he joined Ratchet. They both moved, and let Prowl work. Jazz turned to the others. “Is there anyone else here or just you 3?” 

“Bumblebee, is here, along with Arcee, and Smokescreen.” Optimus said.

“As well as Bulkhead and Wheeljack.” Ultra Magnus added.

“Little Bee is here?” Jazz said, starting to smile again. “Good, and Arcee is always good to have around…never hurts to have a few Wreckers around.” He raised an eyebrow, “Who’s Smokescreen? Rookie?” Optimus explained how Smokescreen had arrived and his guard position with Alpha Trion. “Really? That’s something.”

“He’s something too.” Ratchet offered, as he watched Prowl. “What are you looking for, Prowl?” 

“Something that may interest you, all of you.” Prowl said pulling up the file, 

it was audio only. He played the message he and Jazz had received; Blasters voice played loud and clear, making Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet look surprised, and possibly hopeful. 

“He is on a ship, but with whom?” Magnus asked, when the message was over, looking at Prowl and Jazz. 

“We don’t know.” Prowl said, turning towards them, “We were meeting Red Alert and Inferno, when we were ambushed, and thrown through a space bridge, ending up here. If they survived, they most likely destroyed the space bridge.” 

They were all quiet for a moment, until Optimus spoke, slowly.

“Can you respond to the frequency?” 

They looked at Prowl, who nodded, turning back to the computer. 

“I can, but it will take time to reach them.” Prowl said, starting to type.

“And then worry about if the Decepticons intercept it and prepare for a fight when, or if, they can come here.” Magnus said.

“A simple message would work.” Optimus said, “Possibly one word, so they know it was received and we are here.” He looked at them. “We can watch for them to enter the system, and warn them of Decepticon movements, as well as telling them they have back up waiting for them.”

“Optimus is down, let’s do this.” Jazz said, grinning, as Prowl’s fingers danced across the keyboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earth!!! I finally got to this part! I love the next few chapters!


	18. Again?

“Report.” Elita said, as they looked at what appeared to a scrap field on the screen. 

They had just dropped out of hyper drive, to the coordinates they had received a few days ago, and found the scrap field.

“It’s the remnants of a space bridge,” Bluestreak said, as she looked over the scans. “Preceptor and Greenlight confirmed it.” Elita nodded. “There are also parts of a con ship, a few possibly, and…found the Autobot ship.” 

She listed off a sting of coordinates and pulled it on screen. 

“They took a beating…” Ironhide said, as they looked over the small ship on screen. A huge hole dominated its side, showing the inside of the ship. The intact part of the hull was cover in dents, blaster marks, and parts of the ship floated nearby.

“Life signs?” Elita asked

“I can’t get a solid reading; there is too much radiation interference.” Bluestreak said, still typing.

“Keep trying-.” Elita started, and stopped when the doors to the bridge quietly locked. 

She exchanged a look with Bluestreak, Ironhide, and Sideswipe. 

“Firestar locked down all critical areas.” Bluestreak said, looking over the internal reports, and Elita clicked on her comm. only to have Firestar answer.

“Alert Red.” And Firestar clicked off, and silence filled the room. 

“Again?” Sideswipe said, raising an eyebrow.

“But they have all of the security systems up.” Bluestreak said, looking over her monitors, “They had to evade all of the sensors for her to call an alert…all life signs aboard are accounted for and stable.”

“Keep watch, and report any changes.” Elita said.

Firestar, after contacting Kup, Hot Rod, Drift, Hound, and Mirage for back up. Moonracer was checking key areas, after giving the others assignments, as Firestar stayed in the security center, watching the feeds and sensor readings. 

She checked the life signs…but something caught her optic on the feeds. Another camera caught something, and the Firestar picked up her weapon, as the 3rd time she saw it… down the hall from the security center. 

“Moonracer, possible hostiles nearing the security center.” Firestar stood, as she heard someone trying to open the door. “Armed and waiting backup.”

She leveled her weapon, as the door opened. Moonracer had opened the comm. to the rest of the crew, and half yelled, as Firestar saw them running on the monitors, as two mechs stepped inside. “Hands up! Keep them where I can see them.” 

The mechs turned to her, the larger one’s jaw dropped, as the smaller mech froze to the spot. 

“Firestar!” They all turned as Moonracer appeared in the doorway, weapon up and leveled before she paused, her look turning confused. “Dad? Pops?” she looked between them. “You broke on to the ship?”

Inferno nodded slowly, stopping as Red Alert collapsed. Inferno caught him as he fell, and Firestar and Moonracer kneeled next to him. 

“Inferno.” Red Alert said, looking at him. “Is that-“

“It’s the girls.” Inferno said, nodding and looking at them. “Explains how we got caught.” 

Red Alert nodded, closing his optics, as everyone else started to appear. Between quick explanations and some confusion, Inferno and Red Alert to the med bay; First Aid commed Sunstreaker and Preceptor to come help, and shooed everyone else out of the med bay. 

After they had settled down, Elita got them back on track, now looking to see what they could salvage, and pulling the damaged ship into the bay. It took them the rest of the day, and they all met in the mess hall at the end of the day. 

“What’s the word about the possible hostiles?” Kup asked, looking at Firestar and Moonracer, then Sunstreaker. 

“On the mend,” Sunstreaker said, “Inferno passed out after he got to the med bay, he was as bad as Red Alert.” 

“But Aid said, they’ll be OK.” Firestar said, “Scared the scrap out of us.” She and Moonracer paused, as if getting a comm. “They’re awake…”

“Asking for us.” Moonracer said, starting to get up. They waved them good night, as they headed to the med bay. 

“I can’t believe they broke onto the ship.” Hot Rod said, shaking his head. 

“I can,” Ironhide said, “Thankfully, their daughters were in charge of security, or they would have been on board for weeks before we even started to suspect anything.” 

“It’s nice to know security is working well.” Tracks said.

“Good point.” Mirage said, nodding.

“You going to give him a few days after Aid releases him to start with the pranks?” Tracks asked, smirking, and looking at the Sideswipe. 

“I’ll be generous and give him a week.” Sideswipe said, as Sunstreaker shook his head. Bluestreak gave him a look, and he only shrugged. 

“Sideswipe,” Elita said, as she sipped her cube, and he looked at her. “You do realize that the brig is fully operational.” She raised an eyebrow at him, and got a round of laughs. 

Elita smiled and Sideswipe gave her a mixed look of no-way-would-you-and-yes-yes-she-would-and-Bluestreak-would-find-a-nice-cell-for-him-like-she-had-promised. 

They finished refueling, still smiling, as Moonracer and Firestar settled into the med beds of each side of Inferno and Red Alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which Sci Fi show I was channeling when i wrote this...


	19. Direction

It took a few days for Red Alert and Inferno to recover, with a constant stream of visitors. 

They had found a small space station to rest and regroup, after picking up what they could from the new scrap field. The best part of it all, after Preceptor and Greenlight had excitedly told Elita and Bluestreak, and told them again, slower, after they had calmed down, was they had found plenty of parts to repair the Space Bridge aboard the Traveler. It had gone to unworkable after being unused for so long, but now could be repaired with what parts they had found. That caused for another celebration, a much quieter one, with Inferno and Red Alert happy to join in after First Aid released them.

Elita was looking over reports, inventory list, and repairs still needing to be done in her office when Bluestreak joined her. 

“You should take a break.” Bluestreak said, as she sat, and putting down the data pads she held. “The twins told me the station was very pretty; you should go look around, so I can live vicariously through you.” Elita smiled, and put down her data pad.

After what happened at the last station, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and even First Aid, had asked Bluestreak to stay on the ship from now on. She was officially 7 months now, and had agreed, but not without some argument, and brides of sweets. Elita had completely agreed, much to their relief. 

“We’ve only been here a day, I may tomorrow.” Elita said, she nodded to the data pads Bluestreak had brought with her. “But that’s not what you came here to talk to me about.”

“Part of it; you do need a break.” Bluestreak said, as she picked up a data pad, and handed it to her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, as Elita started to scroll through it. “You remember that set of coordinates we found, with the corrupt message?”

“It said something about Decepticons, join?” Elita asked, Bluestreak nodded, “You found it again…”

“From Red Alert and Inferno’s ship,” Bluestreak said, “The message is even worse, but the coordinates are the same.” 

“Are you sure it is the same message?” Elita asked, looking at her.

“Blaster confirmed that they both have the same source code.” Bluestreak said, Elita nodded. “And I found a third one today…” Elita looked at her fully, curious. “Kup brought me a data cube, and the coordinates popped up, with just the word “Here” from the message.” Bluestreak handed her another data pad, and Elita looked through both of them. “I’m not sure what it means, but someone is sending out a message, trying to find others, and we’ve found it 3 times now.” 

Elita was quiet for a moment, as she thought, scrolling through the data pads. 

“Ask Blaster to send out a comm. about a ship wide meeting tonight.” Elita said, nodding, as she seemed to come to a decision. “In the War Room.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Bluestreak said, nodding. “Anything else?”

“No, that should be all.” Elita said, and gave her a small smile. “Go rest for a bit, you need it more than I do.”

“I’m not arguing,” Bluestreak said, smiling and sighing. “I’ll see you in the meeting then.”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Blaster sent out the comm., making everyone curious, and they all met in the War Room, after they had speculated all day what it was about. 

The War Room was a meeting room, usually reserved for Command meetings. The windows were thicker, the bulkheads studier, with computer screens covering the wall on one side behind the long meeting table with 8 chairs. 

Elita sat at the head, the computer screens blinking behind her, and a data pad in front of her as everyone filed in. Bluestreak sat to her right, with Red Alert and Inferno next to her. First Aid sat at the other end, with Preceptor, Greenlight, and Kup claiming the other chairs. The rest of the crew stood close, and waiting as everyone got settled.

“Is this our first official ship wide meeting?” Hot Rod asked, looking around. 

“There’s not even 20 of us.” Kup said, “More like a group meeting…for bots who don’t know when to stop.” 

That got a few smiles, and they all turned to Elita, failing silent, and waiting for her.

“I first want to let you all know how honored I am to have you all on my ship.” She started, smiling slightly. “This journey so far has been nothing but adventurous, and I am glad you all are here to be on it with me.” They all returned small smiles and nods of agreement. “Now, since I have said my piece,” She looked at Bluestreak, handing her the data pad. “Can you explain what you told me this afternoon?” 

Bluestreak did, explaining how they found each message and what it could mean.

“What are you thinking about, Elita?” Ironhide said, furrowing his brow.

“Sideswipe,” Elita said, after glancing at him. Sideswipe looked at her. “How long would it take to reach these coordinates?” 

Bluestreak handed him the data pad, and he thought as he scrolled through it. 

“Two weeks at max speed,” He turned to Preceptor and Greenlight. “If the engines are up to it.”

“Greenlight has greatly improved the coolant systems, so it should not be a problem.” Preceptor said, and Greenlight nodded.

“I would suggest completely blocking off unused decks, to ensure the engine can keep top speeds for that long.” Greenlight said.

“To lessen the strain more, turn off auxiliary systems, and use the maintenance tunnels in out Alt modes to get around.” Preceptor added, and they looked at Elita, but Ironhide answered.

“The extra systems, I can understand. But I veto the maintenance tunnels.” He got a few curious looks. “For 1, Bluestreak can’t use her Alt mode, and 2, half of the ones me and Elita are too big for; not to mention the fact everyone here has gone through enough half lit tunnels to last a couple of life times.”

“Agreed,” Mirage said, Hound nodded. 

“That is true…” Blaster said, as Tracks made a face. 

“Very well,” Elita said, nodding, and then looked around the room. “Since this crew is so small, I decided to put this decision up to a vote. We can keep jumping from station to station, or go to these coordinates we have found on 3 separate occasions and see who is there.” 

She folded her hands in front of her, looking over her small crew, and was about to continue when the comm. beeped. Blaster went to the wall of screens, and pulled up the comm.

“Blue, come here.” Blaster said, and she joined him, looking at the screen curious. “Look familiar?”

“They responded.” Bluestreak said, quietly, “It must have been from your message.” Blaster nodded, as he looked over the details.

“Perfect match,” Blaster said, “It’s a one word message in text. “Confirmed” is all it says.” 

They all looked at Elita.

“Whoever they are, they had incredible timing.” Sunstreaker said

“No kidding.” Hot Rod said, nodding. 

“Now we have no doubt someone is there.” Moonracer said.

“Elita, why are you asking us to choose?” Firestar said, “We’d follow you to the end of the universe and back.”

“I understand that,” Elita said, “But it has been you choice to come aboard my ship and stay. Most of you haven’t been in combat in awhile. We know that there are both Decepticons and Autobots where we are going and we will be fighting.” 

“We knew what we were getting into.” Sideswipe said, shrugging.

“With you in command, we have nothing to worry about.” Drift said, quietly, and got nods in agreement.

“What is our plan of action, Commander?” Bluestreak asked, looking at Elita. 

Elita glanced at her, with the ghost of a smile, and then turned back to the crew. 

“I want a full report of the engines, ship systems, bridge, and cloak by tomorrow morning.” Elita said, “Start closing off unused decks and shutting down systems. We leave in 2 days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this, and I am so excited for the next few chapters. I know what's going to happen and everything, but the anticipation is killing me.


	20. Quiet Before the Storm

“It’s been too quiet lately.” Prowl said, as the team gathered in the main room after patrols.

“A whole week we’ve been here, and it is the easiest we’ve had in awhile.” Jazz said, and Prowl nodded. 

“I hope there is no correlation between the Decepticons lack of movements and the message we sent out.” Ultra Magnus said. 

The team had been told about the message, about how Jazz and Prowl had arrived, and where now a little hopeful for more backup to arrive.

Jazz and Prowl had been completely welcomed onto the team. The kids loved Jazz, who was always happy to talk to them and tell them stories, or offer them rides. Prowl, they had found out, was very similar to Ultra Magnus, but Jazz, on occasion, could made him smile.

The best part had been Optimus talking more, even smiling when Jazz started going on about a story. 

The bonus had been the day before when Jazz was telling the kids a joke and Ratchet snorted, only fueling Jazz more. It ended up with Ratchet having to leave the main room, because he was laughing too hard, and the kids trying to convince the bots it actually happened. 

They were all waiting, hoping for a reply, or anything, for them to know for sure their message had been received. 

“It was one word, why would that be suspicious?” Jack asked

“Because the Cons would know we are communicating with someone.” Arcee answered, “Bringing in backup, more bots to help.” 

“I still wish we knew who was on that ship,” Bulkhead said, shaking his head. 

“If it’s Blaster, Tracks has to be with him.” Bee beeped.

“I would assume Red Alert and Inferno met up with them now.” Prowl said, thinking. “We can only guess who else is with them.”

“Anyone would be helpful.” Wheeljack said, and got a few nods of agreement.

“Hopefully, we will meet them soon and can stop the Decepticons from finding them when they arrive.” Optimus said, with a determined look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet! i got more coming, so, keep reading!


	21. Arrival

“We have dropped out of hyperdrive, and are approaching the solar system.” Sideswipe said, as he sat at the helm, looking over his monitors. 

“Do you want me to try and contact them?” Blaster asked, turning to Elita, as she sat in the captain’s chair.

“No, not yet. I don’t want to risk the Decepticons intercepting our message and being prepared for our arrival.” Elita said, and clicked on her comm. “ Hound, Mirage, activate the cloak.” 

“Active and holding, Commander.” Hound responded back, “But there are power fluctuations. We will work on correcting them.”

“Keep me updated.” Elita said, she clicked off, “Ironhide, I want weapons up and ready. Check with Red Alert to make sure the ship is locked down and secured.” Ironhide nodded and got to work. “Bluestreak, I want all systems battle ready.” Bluestreak nodded and started to type. “Blaster, send out a ship wide comm., we are in battle ready mode, effective now.” 

She smirked slightly.

“Ready or not, here we come.” 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

They made it to the source of the message within a day. It was a planet third from the sun, and had organic life forms, from what Bluestreak could tell from her scans. Everyone was on edge, every system was checked, rechecked, and being watched. Hound and Mirage kept a constant vigil over the cloak controls, giving hourly reports that consisted of it was holding. First Aid decided to make rounds with cubes for everyone, it helped focus his nervous energy, and kept everyone fueled, because there was no way any of them would leave their stations. 

They were horribly understaffed, on a ship that was still being repaired, heading towards a know Decepticon location, with a cloak mostly working…

“Sideswipe, put us in a high orbit,” Elita said, as the blue and green world took over the view screen. “Bluestreak, keep scanning and watch for any possible signs of the Decepticons.” She clicked on the comm., “All stations report.” Everyone reported all systems go, “Bluestreak.”

“Nothing yet.” 

“Sideswipe, take us lower.” Elita said, and he did, as they collectively held their vents. “Bluestreak.” 

“They are either cloaked, or on the ground. I am not picking anything up.” Bluestreak said.

Elita nodded, and they went into an even lower orbit, where they could see the land masses easily. 

“Alright, let’s-“Elita started, but Hound cut her off suddenly, half yelling into the comm.

“The cloak is down.” Elita paused, “We are working on getting it back as soon as possible.”

“Preceptor, Greenlight, get to the cloak controls, and help Hound and Mirage.” Elita commed out, “Ironhide.”

“Weapons up and ready.” 

“Sideswipe, get us as low as you can,” Elita said, “Blaster, open-“ 

“Cons, 4 seekers inbound.” Bluestreak cut her off. 

“I got a lock on them.” Ironhide said, watching the targeting system. 

“Keep them in sight.” Elita said, “Mirage, Hound.” 

She was watching as the seekers showed up on screen.

“A few more clicks.” Hound commed back.

“Sideswipe, get us out of here, Hide, only shoot if they shoot first.” 

They both nodded, and got to work.

“They are only scouts, they are more incoming.” Bluestreak said, as she looked over her monitors. 

“Cloak is back up!” Mirage finally commed, and they relaxed, but only a touch. 

“Sideswipe.” Elita said, watching the scouts onscreen.

“Heading out now.” Sideswipe said, as he turned the ship around… 

...only for all hell to break loose...

The Nemesis loomed in front of them, its weapons already powering on, and Seekers jumping off the flight deck towards them. 

“Locked and Loaded.” Ironhide said, with a determined look.

“Shields are up and holding.” Bluestreak added.

“I’m glad they rolled out the welcome mat to greet us.” Elita said, her face set, “Ironhide, fire at will.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“I want 4 teams on shuttles,” Elita nearly yelled over the comm., as she ran to the shuttle bay. 

“We need to take their focus off the Traveler.” 

She half slid into the shuttle bay

“When we land, I want everyone either shooting or starting repairs, you know your duties.”

Elita jumped into an open shuttle, glancing as the 4 other teams Bluestreak had called out to join her, and powered on her engine. Her axe strapped to her back, as she powered up her weapons, and opened a comm. to the other shuttles.

“Follow my lead.” 

She led them out of the shuttle bay, and they stayed in a tight formation. 

The Nemesis came into view, firing at Traveler, seekers swarming everywhere. Smoke billowed out of the left engine of the Traveler, as it headed towards the ground, blaster fire and missiles coming from its cannons, and the Nemesis was covered in blast marks, part of its hull torn away near the bridge, and one of its cannons blown apart. 

“Fire at will! Make them sorry they started this fight.” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“By the Well!” Ratchet said, suddenly, making them jump, and turn to him. “An Autobot warship just showed up on our scanners.” 

“Where are they?” Bee beeped

“Open a comm..” Optimus said, as they all looked at the screen where the icon showed the ship was at. “We can-“ 

The icon disappeared, the screen blank, making them all freeze.

“I lost them.” Ratchet said, starting to type quickly, sounding worried. “They must have a cloak. I can bypass it, if it is an Autobot designed one, but it will take time.”

“See what you can do, Ratchet.” Optimus said, and turned to the team. “Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, take your ships and scout the area. Contact base when you find anything.” They both nodded and left, and Optimus looked at the rest of the team, “We will scout on the ground,” 

They nodded, ready to find out who had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this! I am so thankful for all of the wonderful comments and excitement I have seen from this story!   
> And, no, I'm really not sorry about the cliffhanger an the end of this chapter.   
> Cause the next one is beautiful and worth the wait.   
> I am honestly trying to do weekly updates, it maybe more or less, but at least a chapter a week.   
> And I am always open to comments and suggestions!


	22. Right in the Middle of Trouble

"How did-“ Smokescreen started, but stopped as they ducked suddenly, “A ship-“ he fired off 2 quick shots at the Cons headed their way, with Arcee taking down one, “-just disappear? ”  
They hit the ground as a volley of blaster fire sailed over them, leaving their backs warm as they got back up. 

“Like Ratchet said, it has to have a cloak.” Arcee said, as she started to shoot again. “The Cons may have knocked it out for a click, but they got it back up.”

“Then shouldn’t we see a ship by now?’ Smokescreen asked, “It was around here…” he started to advance with Arcee at the Cons coming towards them. “Or at least-“ 

They both turned as they heard a yell, and two mechs were thrown out of the trees to land in the clearing they had just arrived at. The two mechs quickly got up, and shot at the Cons after them, with Arcee and Smokescreen doing the same, as they joined the two mechs. The flame colored on smiled widely at them, between shots. 

“Hello, Arcee!” He said, “Fancy seeing you here.” Arcee rolled her optics at him.

“Hot Rod, right in the middle of trouble, I should have expected you.” Arcee said, she nodded to the white, sword carrying mech with him. “Who’s your friend?” 

“Drift,” Hot Rod said, as the last Con went down. “Who’s the rookie?” Hot Rod raised an eyebrow at Smokescreen.

“Smokescreen.” Arcee said, and a buzzing sound made them all look up. “Insecticons.” 

“Frag that.” Hot Rod said, he looked at Arcee. “Care to get us the hell out of here?”

“My pleasure.” Arcee said, opening up her comm. 

A bridge opened to their right, and ran in as the Cons were almost on top of them.

Ratchet closed the bridge, and raised an eyebrow at the two new Autobots Arcee and Smokescreen had returned with. Bumblebee and Optimus waited as they caught their vents, and Optimus spoke.

“Hot Rod.” Hot Rod froze with Drift, and they both looked at Optimus wide opticed. 

“And this is Drift.” Arcee offered, half smirking, and Optimus nodded, as Smokescreen watched everything quietly.

“Did you arrive on the Autobot ship?” Optimus asked, looking between them. Hot Rod made a sound as if to answer, but Drift spoke for them.

“We-we did, Sir.” Hot Rod seemed to come to his senses and grabbed Drift’s arm.

“Optimus Prime is seriously here, right?” Hot Rod asked, and Drift nodded slowly, glancing at Hot Rod then to Optimus. Hot Rod took a deep vent, “Well, then…” He smiled at Optimus, still a little wide opticed. “It’s good to see you again, Sir.” 

“You as well, Hot Rod, Drift.” He nodded at them as the comm. beeped. “Who else is on your ship?” 

“Blaster…but y’all probably know that…” Hot Rod said, as the bridge opened, “And then there’s- “

He stopped as Prowl and Jazz stepped into base, and his jaw dropped. 

“Is this who caused all this trouble?” Jazz asked, smiling at Hot Rod and Drift as they joined them. 

“Jazz…Prowl…Sir.” Hot Rod said, quickly, “This is Drift.” Drift nodded at them, throwing a still shocked Hot Rod a look. Hot Rod still seemed a little dazed. 

“Maybe we should contact the ship?” Drift offered, quietly and Hot Rod snapped back to the present, closing his mouth, and nodding. 

“Oh, yeah…we should do that...” Hot Rod said, looking at Optimus, who nodded. “We were part of 5 ships sent out, ours crashed, and I’m pretty sure everyone is scattered now.”  
Ratchet led him over to the computer. Hot Rod quickly contacted the ship, and spoke happily.

“Traveler, Hot Rod and Drift reporting in.” 

“Good to hear from you mechs.” Blaster replied, “Where are you calling me from?” 

“The Autobots here found us, and brought us to their base.” Hot Rod said, as Ratchet went to the ground bridge controls. 

“Only you two…” Blaster sighed, “Do they have a medic? Someone that can work on engines maybe? Aid has his hands full and Red locked down half the ship cause of a leak from the coolant systems.” 

Hot Rod and Drift looked at Optimus, who nodded. 

“Yeah, send coordinates and we’ll be there.” 

“Done, get here soon.” Blaster said, sending the coordinates and clicking off as the ground bridge closed again. 

“Ultra Magnus?” Drift said, quietly, his optics wide, as Hot Rod looked shocked. 

Ultra Magnus looked surprised for a split second that was soon replaced by his usual frown, as Wheeljack smirked, and Bulkhead smiled, looking at them curious. 

“Hot Rod, Drift.” Ultra Magnus said, nodding to each of them in turn. 

“You two came in on that ship?” Bulkhead asked, and they nodded. 

“No wonder the Cons were so mad.” Wheeljack smirked, and they smiled in return. 

“Did Blaster say First Aid and Red Alert?” Ratchet asked, looking at Hot Rod and Drift. 

“He did.” Drift said, as Hot Rod looked at the coordinates on screen. 

“If you can bridge us there, we have a bridge to bring you back.” Hot Rod said, turning to look at Optimus again. 

“Very well.” Optimus said, “Ratchet.” 

Ratchet opened the bridge, and they walked out to a gassy clearing, and barely had time to look around before another bridge appeared before them.


	23. How can we help?

They followed Hot Rod and Drift, and stepped onto hard metal and to 2 very surprised looking femmes. 

“Bluestreak, what happened to you?” Drift asked as he and Hot Rod joined her at the bridge controls, and looking over her dirty and dented plating. 

Her arm was wrapped up from shoulder to elbow, as Greenlight leaned against the console, holding her side, and not looking much better. 

“Console exploded from the attack, just a bit shaken.” Bluestreak said, looking over the new arrivals. “Greenlight got caught by a falling beam, and we were on our way to the med bay when Blaster told me y’all were on your way.” Her voice was oddly even and her face a touch pale, but her optics were wide. She finally looked at Prowl and Jazz, who shared her quietly shocked look. “I need to head back to the Bridge and-“

“You’re coming with me.” Greenlight interrupted her, standing up, and trying to take a step, only to stumble, and Smokescreen caught her. “Thank you.” She held onto him, and turned back to Bluestreak. “That cut on your arm is terrible and bleeding through your bandage.” 

She nodded to Bluestreak’s hastily wrapped arm, and Bluestreak glanced at it before taking a deep vent and nodded. 

“How can we help?” Optimus asked, looking at Bluestreak. 

She turned to look at him, and lost what little color she had in her face. 

“Blaster needs help on the Bridge, Preceptor with the engines, and First Aid in the Med Bay.” Bluestreak responded quickly. 

“Ultra Magnus, you Bulkhead, and Wheeljack go to the engines. Prowl and Jazz are with Arcee and me to the Bridge. Ratchet, take Smokescreen and Bumblebee to the Med Bay with Bluestreak and Greenlight, and help First Aid.” Optimus called out orders, and they all nodded in understanding. 

“Drift, take them to the engine room. Hot Rod, show them the bridge.” Bluestreak said, and they nodded. She turned and looked up at the lone camera in the room. “Red Alert, give them a safe path.” 

The door opened, and they took it as their sign to split up. 

Smokescreen matched Greenlight’s pace, as Bluestreak led the way. They walked into the Med Bay, and First Aid came to greet them only to freeze and his jaw to drop at the new arrivals. 

“Good to see you too First Aid.” Bee beeped, happily. 

“You as well, Bumblebee.” First Aid said, ushering them in, and glancing at Bluestreak. “Why didn’t you tell me they were coming to help?” 

“I knew about 10 minutes ago,” Bluestreak said, as Bumblebee and Ratchet helped her onto a bed. First Aid and Smokescreen helped Greenlight lay down on the bed next to her. 

“Are Firestar and Moonracer going to be alright?” Bluestreak asked, nodding to the unconscious femmes across from them. 

“Thankfully, yes, they’ll just have terrible helm aches.” First Aid said, “I just got Tracks stable before you all showed up.” He handed Ratchet a scanner, as he nodded to where Tracks was covered in fresh welds and a drip. “I still need to finish his repairs.” 

“Go ahead, I have these two.” Ratchet said, nodding to Bluestreak and Greenlight. 

“What happened to Tracks?” Greenlight asked, as Ratchet started to scan her. 

“Insecticons.” Bluestreak said, sighing. “He just made it out; Aid met him at the bridge. We lost 2 ships and another is missing.” She shook her head. “We have so much to do…”

“Did you see who just came to help us?” Greenlight said, as Ratchet started to repair her. “Optimus Prime, not to even mention Prowl and Jazz, or Ultra Magnus! This will be all over and done before Ratchet fixes us up.” 

“They may finish before I am done with you, I have a few repairs to do.” Ratchet said, and handed the scanner to Bumblebee. “Check over Bluestreak.” He took the scanner, and scanned her.

“Well, you do have a bad cut on your arm.” Bumblebee beeped, and Bluestreak smiled, nodding. 

“Vitals.” Ratchet asked, as he continued to work on Greenlight. Bumblebee read them off. He glanced at Bluestreak, “How far along are you?”

“7 and ½ months.” Bluestreak said, Ratchet nodded.

“Bumblebee, put a clean dressing on her arm,” Ratchet said, “Bluestreak, we can’t give you any pain medication. Your system is too over taxed.” Bluestreak took a deep vent, nodding. “Smokescreen.” Bluestreak’s head snapped up, and looked at Smokescreen. 

“Primus be.” Bluestreak said, looking at him fully. “You changed your colors.” Smokescreen smiled, shrugging, making Ratchet and Bumblebee glance at them. “I need a story after all this is taken care of.” Smokescreen nodded.

"Only if you tell me one too." Smokescreen said, smiling.

“Smokescreen, go ask First Aid where the pain medication is for Greenlight.” Smokescreen was gone, and Bluestreak watched him walk away quickly. 

Bumblebee started to take off her bandage, and she screwed up her face at the pain. 

“Bluestreak,” Greenlight said, holding out her hand. Bluestreak took it, and held on tight. “I’m sorry you can’t take anything.” Bluestreak gave her a small smile. “But it’s best for the twins.”  
Ratchet froze, but only for a second, and then went back to work.

Smokescreen returned with the medication, and Ratchet gave it to Greenlight, who relaxed immediately, as Bumblebee finished up Bluestreak’s arm. He started to clean up, and Bluestreak slid off the med bed. 

Ratchet finished the last weld for Greenlight to be stable, and went to stand in front of Bluestreak to stop her. 

“Get back on the med bed. You need a drip and to rest your arm, as well as be monitored.” Ratchet said his voice stern.

“I need to help monitor the ship.” Bluestreak said, holding her newly repaired arm close. “Hook me up to a drip and let me sit at the console.” He raised an eyebrow at her, about to object, but she beat him to it. “More wounded are going to be coming in soon and they will need the bed more than I will.” 

They stared each other down for a moment, until Ratchet sighed, nodding, agreeing. 

“Bumblebee, help her to the console, Smokescreen, go see if First Aid needs help.” Ratchet grabbed an IV as they moved. They hooked up the IV as she typed one handed.   
"This will monitor your vitals as well. If you feel any worse-“Ratchet started, and Bluestreak stopped him.

“I’ll yell,” Bluestreak said, flashing him a small smile.

Ratchet could barley return the small smile as the other injured bots started to come in.


	24. I can’t wrap my helm around it yet.

Kup with Inferno stumbled in first, and then almost on their heels was Preceptor being held up by a newly dented and burned Drift. Arcee brought in Red Alert with Blaster, holding the other up not long after they found beds for the others. 

Ratchet and First Aid were in their element, with Bumblebee and Smokescreen running and getting supplies they needed. Hound and Mirage limped in, and were quickly found a spot to rest. They had just got everyone settled, and resting, when the next mech walked in.

“I am back in mostly one piece. The Deciti-creeps weren’t so lucky.” Ratchet froze as the mech spoke, his gravely voice not easily forgotten. “Aid, where you want me?” 

Ratchet heard the mech stop suddenly, and he finally turned around to see Ironhide, dented, covered in cuts and burns, but in the metal. and sharing his same shocked look. 

“Ratchet?” Ironhide said his optics wide and his voice full of shock. 

“Who else could I be?” Ratchet said, raising an eyebrow after quickly overcoming his shock. Ironhide slowly started to grin. “You look terrible. Go sit on the med bed before you leak everywhere.” 

All optics, awake, were watching them, mostly trying to not be obvious. 

Ironhide didn’t move, and Ratchet stepped in front of him. 

“Well?” Ratchet asked,Ironhide pulled him into a tight hug, putting his head on top of Ratchet’s, as the others started to smile. 

Ratchet pushed him back after a moment, and pulled Ironhide down for a kiss, getting whistles and shouts from the others. Ironhide held him tight, smiling the whole time. Ratchet took him to a med bed after they parted, waving off the few whistles thrown at them, and they held hands as Ratchet checked over him.

“That was tamer than I thought it would be.” Bluestreak said, Bumblebee nodded, and Smokescreen looked between them, confused. “They’re bonded.”

“Really?” Smokescreen asked, and they both nodded. “Nah, you two are pulling my leg.”

“Nope, promise, little Smokey.” Bluestreak said, turning back to the monitor, and Bumblebee snorted, as Smokescreen shook his head.

First Aid called them a moment later to help, as the med bay doors opened again. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked in, beaten and dented, but whole, and quickly found Bluestreak, surrounding her, and looking her over. 

“I’m fine, just a few cuts and dents.” Bluestreak said, looking between them, and glancing at Ratchet, who was frozen with wide optics. She looked them over, “Are you two ok?”

“Nothing serious.” Sunstreaker said, looking over her vitals and her drip. The med bay opened again, letting in Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, and Ultra Magnus as they held up Bulkhead and Wheeljack’s unconscious forms between them. 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked shocked as they turned back to Bluestreak for answers

“Hot Rod and Drift found the Autobots here, somehow.” Bluestreak said, “I can’t wrap my helm around it yet.” They nodded, “Go help with the injured. I’m not going anywhere.” 

They both nodded, and turned to head to First Aid, when a voice stopped them in their tracks. 

“Sideswipe? Sunstreaker?” They turned slowly, optics wide, and found Ratchet staring at them, pale and shocked. 

“Dad.” Sideswipe said his voice questioning. 

“Primus, Dad?” Sunstreaker said, and took a step forward…only for Ironhide to dive suddenly to catch Ratchet as he collapsed. 

First Aid had just gotten the newly arrived injured bots on beds, and called at them.

“Ironhide, get him on a med bed. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, I need help.” 

They all moved, with Ironhide gently putting Ratchet on a med bed, and standing next to him, still holding his hand. Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, and Prowl joined Bluestreak at the console, looking over her reports.

“The ship has seen better days.” Bluestreak said, looking at them. “What happened? The engines aren’t even sending back damage reports.” 

“The fuses tripped, and burn out the internal wiring.” Ultra Magnus said, and Bluestreak sighed. “It can be repaired, but will take time.” 

“That and the other half of the ship.” Bluestreak said, “What about the coolant leak?” 

“It has been vented, but the area needs to be decontaminated.” Prowl said, Bluestreak nodded, and he raised an eyebrow at her, as she turned back to the monitor. “Something you’d like to tell us?” 

“Anything at all, Baby Blue?” Jazz said, putting a hand on her good shoulder, smiling. 

“Can’t think of a thing.” Bluestreak said, glancing at him. “Well, I am the size of a small tank now.” Jazz huffed a laugh, and Prowl smiled, “7 and ½ months…and twins.” They both looked at her surprised, as she smiled, “I know, surprised all of us. Sunny and Sides are excited.” 

“Congratulations, Bluestreak.” Optimus offered, as Jazz and Prowl slowly came back to their senses. 

“Thank you, Optimus.” Bluestreak said, smiling and nodding. Jazz carefully pulled her into a sideways hug, and she started to laugh. 

“Are we that old we’re going to have grandsparklings?” Jazz asked, looking at Prowl, as he stood on Bluestreak’s other side. 

“Even if we are not, it will be wonderful to have them.” Prowl said, and gently took Bluestreak’s free hand.

Bluestreak beamed as a few tears ran down her face.

Ratchet was slowly coming to, and Ironhide had him sit at the edge of the bed, watching as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran around with First Aid, with Bumblebee and Smokescreen still helping. Everyone was either repaired, and resting, or stable and unconscious.

It was starting to quiet down, and Prowl asked a question.

“Who is the Commanding officer here?” he was answered by the med bay door opening again, and the room fell almost silent. 

Elita stepped into the med bay, axe in one hand, covered in energon, and a cool pack over her left optic where she held it.


	25. Hallucinations

“Bluestreak.” She said, as the doors closed behind her, and turning to the wall monitor. 

“Commander?” Bluestreak said, as the mechs around her looked surprised. 

“Is everyone accounted for?” Elita asked, as she looked over the damage reports, touching the screen with the tip of the axe, helping her scroll. 

“And then some.” Jazz offered, smirking.

Elita turned to look at him, surprise showing through on her lone optic. Prowl nodded at her, with a small smile, and she turned to the med bay at large, seeing new faces mixed with her crew. 

“Elita.” She turned back around to see Ultra Magnus an arms length away from her, shocked, and her face broke into a grin, brightening up instantly. 

“Ultra Magnus!” She said, and quickly pulled him into a tight hug, still holding the axe, but dropping the cool pack, showing her swollen optic. “It has been far too long!” he returned the hug, and they pulled back, with the smallest of smiles on Ultra Magnus’ face. “How have you been? Are you in charge on this world?”

“I am well, Elita,” Ultra Magnus said, nodding. He stepped aside, “I am not in charge here.” 

Optimus stepped forward, with only optics for Elita. 

“Elita.” Optimus said, quietly.

“I think I hit my head harder that I thought…” Elita said, as she stared at Optimus. “I did destroy a shuttle…” Ultra Magnus stepped back and away, joining them at the console again, as everyone that could watch was looking at Optimus and Elita. 

“Perhaps Ratchet or First Aid should check you over.” Optimus said. “But I doubt they will find anything to worry over.” 

“Hallucinations are a fairly worrisome thing to worry over.” Elita said, never breaking his optic contact. 

“If you were having them, then yes, they would be.” Optimus said, nodding, as he stepped closer to her, half an arms length between them. 

“If you are not a hallucination, then, I should probably give this back to you.” Elita said, holding out the axe to Optimus. “But you are, so you can’t-“ She stopped as Optimus took the axe out of her hand, barely glancing at it. “Optimus.” 

“Yes, Elita?” Optimus said, as understanding showed across her face. 

She closed the space between them, and grabbed his collar plating, pulling him down and into a kiss. The hoots and whistles started, and only got louder, as he wrapped his free hand around her waist. They parted after a minute, and put their foreheads together, as Elita wrapped her arms around his neck. 

First Aid started to calm down the med bay, which was in a considerably lighter mood now. 

Ratchet joined him again, and they finished up repairs. When everyone was taken care of, Ratchet walked across the Med Bay and pulled Sideswipe and Sunstreaker into a tight hug they happily returned. Ironhide had joined the group at the console, and Ratchet and the twins joined them. 

“Ship looks like scrap,” Ironhide said, shaking his head. 

“Just most of it.” Elita said, looking over Bluestreak’s shoulder, holding Optimus' hand.

“We can start repairs after everyone is fixed up and rested.” Ratchet said, and looked at Bluestreak. “Come on, I have a free bed for you now.” 

Bluestreak glanced at him, and continued to type.

“I am really-“ Bluestreak started.

“-Not going to argue.” Sideswipe finished for her.

“Nope.” Ironhide said, and Sunstreaker nodded. 

“Go on, Bluestreak, you need the rest.” Elita said, “We have this under control.”

“You still need repairs.” Ratchet said, as Prowl and Jazz helped a reluctant Bluestreak navigate her drip and stand up at the same time. “I have a bed for you as well.” He glanced at the dents Optimus had, and the burn marks on Ultra Magnus. “You two as well.” 

They knew better than to argue, and followed Ratchet, as Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz took over watching the ship. 

“Elita, you destroyed a shuttle?” Bluestreak asked, as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe helped her onto a bed. 

“Completely.” Elita said, as she sat on the bed next to her, with Ultra Magnus, as Optimus stood next to them. “Took down a few Cons as well, so it wasn’t a complete waste.”

“Oh good.” Bluestreak said, as Sunstreaker started to check over her, and Sideswipe sat at the end of her bed. “Hot Rod and Drift lost theirs too, and Hound and Mirage as well.” 

“Everyone is accounted for, so that is all that matters.” Elita said, and they all nodded. “And then a whole new team as well.” She smiled at Optimus and Ultra Magnus, as Ratchet was repairing him. “I have your hammer in my office.” He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. 

“Thank you for holding onto it for me.” Ultra Magnus said, making face as Ratchet was cleaning a burn. 

“Only for my favorite little brother.” Elita said, smiling at him, and quiet enough only the four of them heard. Ultra Magnus huffed, and she chuckled. 

“I’m your only younger brother.” Ultra Magnus said, just as quietly. 

“That’s why you’re my favorite.” Elita said, as Ratchet moved onto her. 

“Where did you even find Optimus’ axe, Elita?” Ratchet asked, glancing at the axe Optimus still held. 

“Near Kaon,” Elita said, “I had to half rebuild it, but it was worth it.” Elita looked at Optimus, who smiled.

“It is wonderful done.” Optimus said, smiling at her. “And battle worthy as well.”

Elita nodded, as Ratchet motioned for Ultra Magnus and her to stand, and Optimus to sit. 

Elita took the axe, as First Aid joined them. He sat next to Optimus, and vented hard. 

“Everyone is stable,” First Aid said, “Can we not do that again for awhile?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! hope you enjoyed!


	26. Rest

“At least until everyone is better.” Sunstreaker said, as he now sat next to Bluestreak, as Sideswipe was now looking across the room.

“Agreed,” Elita said, nodding, as she crossed her arms. 

“I’ll start sending everyone that can to their quarters in a minute.” First Aid said, as Ratchet patched up Optimus. 

Sideswipe poked Sunstreaker, who gave him a look, as he nodded across the room. Bluestreak watched them smiling.

“Red Alert, Inferno, and Mirage need to stay in the med bay tonight.” Ratchet said.

“Tracks is down for a few days,” First Aid said, “Bulkhead and Wheeljack need to stay as well.” 

“Is Wheeljack still unconscious?” Ratchet asked, as he let Optimus stand. First Aid nodded, as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both stood, walking towards where Bumblebee and Smokescreen were talking to Arcee and Bulkhead. 

They all turned as they heard a startled yelp. Sideswipe rejoined them, carrying Smokescreen under his arm, as Sunstreaker and Bumblebee followed him.

“When did you get Smokey?” Sideswipe asked, looking at Optimus, Ratchet, and Magnus. Smokescreen hung his head, not wanting anyone to see his complete embarrassment. 

“For a bit now.” Ratchet said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Sides, please put him down.” Bluestreak said, with the tone of endless patience, as she gave them a smile. Sideswipe set Smokescreen on his feet, and Smokescreen shot him a look, which only made Sideswipe’s grin grow. “How did you end up here? Or get out of Icaon for that matter?”

“I didn’t get out. I got captured by Cons, ended up on a prison ship,” Smokescreen said, “I gave the guard the slip, and got into an escape pod, that ended up here.” He looked between the three of them. “What happened to you 3?”

“We got underground, found a ship, and got away as fast as we could.” Bluestreak said. She turned and looked at Elita. “He guarded Alpha Trion, he’s changed his colors since then.” Elita turned to look at Smokescreen, who promptly looked away, and fidgeted. Elita slowly nodded. “He harassed everyone for war stories, remember?” Smokescreen looked as if he wished the floor would up and swallow him whole. 

“I remember.” Elita said, and Smokescreen looked at her. “Quick learner too, a little over zealous at times…”

“That’s what you call it?” Bumblebee beeped, and the laugh from the group helped ease the tension and worry out of Smokescreen’s frame. 

He was still fidgeting when Ironhide, Prowl, and Jazz joined them. 

“What’s the plan?” Ironhide asked, looking around.

“Unless you need to return to your base tonight,” Elita said, looking at the new arrivals. “We have more than enough room for all of you.” 

“Thank you.” Optimus said, nodding.

Ratchet and First Aid got to work, letting some Bots out of the med bay. Arcee, with Firestar and Moonracer holding up Greenlight, headed to Femme Flats. It was an entire deck just for the femmes, and so named by Sideswipe, as a joke and they kept it. Hound helped Preceptor back to his quarters, both moving slowly. Hot Rod and Drift helped Kup out, as he grumbled and fussed about being helped. Blaster had fallen asleep on the med bed next to Tracks, and no one had the spark to wake him.

Elita offered to show Ultra Magnus, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen their quarters for the night. Smokescreen followed quietly, after a goodbye from the twins and Bluestreak. His optics were huge as he looked at the 3 commanders in front of him as they stepped out into the hallway, making Bumblebee chuckle, and Smokescreen shrugged, ducking his head. 

“Elita, you trained Smokey?” Bumblebee beeped, making her glance at him, then Smokescreen.

“I did, with a few others.” Elita said, nodding. “Bluestreak would come in and help when she wasn’t on missions and the twins when they weren’t in the brig.” Bumblebee nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you sooner, Smokescreen. Your paint job is so different, and I am getting old.” Smokescreen tried to speak but ended up with an apologetic shake of his head that made her smile, as they stepped onto the lift. She gave Bumblebee a once over, “And you have to be yellow, like Magnus has to be blue.” 

“It’s my trademark.” Bumblebee beeped, shrugging. “At least it’s more black than yellow now.” Elita smiled, and nodded. “We all know yours is pink.” Elita chuckled at that. 

“Jealous you can’t pull it off?” Elita asked.

Smokescreen’s head snapped up when he heard a huff from Optimus that sounded suspiciously like laughter, and Magnus’ mouth twitched into an almost smile. 

“You caught me…”Bumblebee said, nodding slowly as his optics were bright. Elita chuckled quietly as the lift stopped.

“Do I even want to know what you have been up to on this world?” Elita asked, as they stepped off the lift and into a corridor. 

“I am still catching up.” Magnus said, following her lead. 

“Ratchet has the reports of everything that has happened.” Optimus said.

“We’ve been busy.” Bumblebee said.

“It looks like we all have been.” Magnus said, looking around.

“Of course.” Elita said, as she stopped in front of a door. Smokescreen, this is yours,” He nodded, “Bumblebee, yours is across the hall.” She motioned to the identical door across from where they stood. “Hot Rod, Kup, and Drift are down the hall if you need anything.” 

“Thank you.” Bumblebee beeped, nodding thanks and Smokescreen did the same. Elita, Optimus, and Magnus bid them goodnight and got back on the lift, and Bumblebee turned to Smokescreen. “Let’s go say hi.” 

He nodded down the hall and Smokescreen followed him. Thankfully, someone had go to the trouble of putting names on each door, and Bumblebee actually laughed at Hot Rod’s flames on his door. They beeped Hot Rod’s and then Drift’s door for entry, but with no luck until they tried Kup’s, with Hot Rod answering. 

“Hey!” Hot Rod gave them a huge smile, “Come on in, we’re just making sure old mech isn’t going to die today.” 

“Keep going, Roddy,” They heard Kup say as Hot Rod stepped side to let them in. “and it’ll be you and not me.” They entered the room to find Kup laying on the couch, and Drift sitting in one of the chairs. “Who’s there?”

“Bee and Smokescreen.” Hot Rod said, closing the door, and leading them in. He offered them the other chair, and grabbed a desk chair for the other. “Y’all staying the night?” Bumblebee nodded as they sat, “Have you refueled yet?” 

“Got it.” Drift said, before they could answer, heading over to the dispenser, and Hot Rod stole his seat. 

“Elita showed us quarters down the hall, but wanted to come say hi first.” Bumblebee said, as Drift returned, raising an eyebrow at Hot Rod, as he handed them cubes. “and welcome you to Earth.”

“Is that the name of this dirt ball?” Kup asked, as Drift handed him a cube, and huffing. “Alright, Bee, give us the lowdown on what is going on around here.” 

As Bumblebee and Smokescreen filled them in, Elita, Optimus, and Magnus were sitting in her living room, drinking cubes, and Elita had to pause at what Optimus had just told her.

“Megatron is here?” She looked between them, and they nodded. “Starscream as well, I presume?”

“Of course.” Magnus said, sipping his cube. 

“We need to get this ship back in order then,” Elita said, thinking, as she looked at her cube. “I should head to the bridge-“ 

“The ship is stable for tonight.” Optimus said, “We can start repairs in the morning.” They shared a look, and Optimus gave her a small smile. 

“A tired commander is a useless commander.” Magnus said, sipping his cube. 

“I can not forget your infernal last words.” Elita said, smirking at him, and he gave her a sideways look. “But, you’re not wrong. You’re quarters are down the hall, I’ll show you.” He waved her off, putting his finished cube on the table.

“I can find them.” Magnus said, as he stood. “See you bright and early.”

“But not too bright and early.” Elita said, smiling at him. He shook his head, and patted her shoulder before leaving. 

“Do you have a set of quarters for me as well?” Optimus asked, putting his empty cube on the table next to Magnus’.

“Yes, next to Magnus.” Elita said, he nodded, and stood slowly. 

“Thank you, I am tired.” He said, Elita nodded, bowing her head a bit. 

She heard him take a few steps…to her bedroom door. She turned to see him open the door, and enter, leaving the door open, and she could just see him settle onto the bed. She slowly put her cube down, and stood, walking to the bedroom, only to pause in the door way. Optimus was lying in the middle of the bed, optics closed, and his hands folded over his stomach. 

“Comfortable?” She asked, as she unhurriedly walked up to him. She smiled at his nod. “What is so appealing about my bed? The one down the hall is softer, bigger even.” He opened his optics and looked at her as she stopped next to the bed. 

“But it is not yours…and you will not be in it.” Optimus said his tone oddly even, almost logical. 

“A fair point.” She said, nodding as she sat on the bed. She looked him over for a minute, before meeting his optics again. “You’re really here.”

“I believe I demonstrated that earlier that I am here with that kiss.” Optimus said. His tone was his default neutral, and Elita’s optics lit up. “Perhaps I should give you a second demonstration to ease your worries? If you will agree, of course.” He sat up, with the barest hint of a smile, and Elita furrowed her brow, thinking, and nodded.

“I will agree.” She said, sounding as if she had just given an order on the bridge. He pulled her into his lap, and gave her the softest kiss, as her fingers grabbed onto his chest. His fans clicked on, and she smiled against his lips. 

“Over a little kiss?” She asked

“Because you are the one kissing me.” Optimus said, kissing the corner of her mouth. He pulled back and looked at her. “Is this alright?” He tighten his fingers on her waist, as her fingers smoothed over the metal on his chest, and she smiled.

“Only if you kiss me again.” Elita said, making Optimus smile. 

#######################################################

Back in the Med Bay, everyone that was staying the night was asleep. First Aid had fallen asleep on one of the med beds, as Sunstreaker and Ratchet were double checking over the remaining patients. Sideswipe had fallen asleep on the med bed next to Bluestreak, and Ironhide on the chair between them. Bluestreak was still awake, and talking quietly with Prowl and Jazz. 

“You were going to meet up with Red Alert and Inferno?” She said, Prowl nodded.

“Did they destroy the space bridge?” Jazz asked, and Bluestreak nodded. “Good, one less thing to worry about.” He smiled at her. “How’d you end up on the Traveler? With this crew?” He waved around, “We’re going to have some fun.”

“Fun.” Prowl said, looking at Jazz, with a raised eyebrow. Jazz grinned, shrugging, and Bluestreak giggled, making them both turn to her smiling. “It is good to have you back.” He took her hand. 

“Glad to have you two back too.” Bluestreak said, smiling.

“Now you got us back, you can’t get rid of us again.” Jazz said, taking her other hand in his, as Ratchet and Sunstreaker joined them. “Everyone resting?”

“Yes,” Ratchet said, and then looked at Bluestreak. “Speaking of resting.” 

“I am, laying down and everything.” Bluestreak said, wiggling her peds as proof. “You should go rest.” 

“She has a point.” Sunstreaker said, walking over to Ironhide, as Ratchet opened his mouth to object. “I’ll stay and watch everyone. Come relieve me in the morning.” 

He nudged Ironhide, who started to stir. 

“You were in a battle today, then came and helped in the med bay.” Ratchet finally said, as Ironhide started to open his optics. “You go rest, I’ll stay.” Ironhide looked at Ratchet and then Sunstreaker. 

“I know the Med Bay better and its systems.” Sunstreaker started, as the others watched amused. “And I’m not leaving Blue and Sides here, so I’ll stay.” 

Ironhide was smiling and looked at Ratchet, who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Primus, he is your son.” Ironhide stood as they chuckled.

He gave Sunstreaker a one armed hug, which he returned. “Come on, Prowl, Jazz, I’ll find a set of quarters for you.” 

“Thank you.” Prowl said. He and Jazz gave Bluestreak a kiss on the side of her helm, and followed Ironhide as he nudged Ratchet out of the Med Bay. Ironhide found them a set of officer quarters, and then headed down the hall. 

Ratchet had been oddly quiet, and stayed that way as Ironhide stopped in front of a door.

“This is you for the night.” 

“Thank you.” Ratchet said, nodding, and not looking at him. They fell silent, Ironhide’s fingers twitched, as he watched Ratchet. “Well…” He finally looked at Ironhide, with a look in his optics Ironhide couldn’t quiet catch. “I will see you in the morning. Good night.” Ironhide nodded, and watched him walk into room.

“Night…”Ironhide said, making Ratchet pause. “I’ll come get you, I’m next door.”

He waved in the general direction of his quarters. Ratchet nodded, his face passive, and closed the door. Ironhide looked at the closed door for a minute before turning and heading into his quarters, sitting on his bed, putting his head in his hands, and leaning on his knees. He got up after a minute, and headed to the door, only to stop before he reached it. He started to pace, thinking, and stopped after a minute, staring at the door, trying to make a decision…when it was made for him. 

His door beeped an entry request, and he opened it immediately.

Ratchet looked at him shock and surprise, Ironhide not looking much different.

“Ratchet.” 

“Did I wake you?” Ironhide shook his head.

“Can’t sleep?” Ironhide asked, and Ratchet met his optics. 

“Something like that.” Ratchet said, nodding, and sighed. 

“Oh.” Ironhide said, They looked at each other for a minute.

“I’m grumpier than I use to be.” Ironhide looked at Ratchet confused as he spoke. “I work more than I ever have and power down even less. I have enjoyed my solitude far more lately than any company.” Ironhide stated to smile, as Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest. “And I am fairly certain I look like scrap-“

“You are a sight for sore optics.” Ratchet paused and looked at Ironhide. “Are you trying to deter me? Cause you just told me you need some company, some R &R, a hobby, and a good power down.” Ironhide smirked, “The last two I can put together for you if you want.” Ratchet’s optics got wide and his jaw dropped. “If it helps, I got a few new battle scars, some stories…but I never lost hope for you.”

“Me either.” Ratchet said, quietly, “I’m still trying to wrap my helm around all of you being here…” he carefully reached out and touched Ironhide’s arm, and looked back up at him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Ironhide reached out and pulled Ratchet close, “Can I kiss you again?”

“By the well, yes, please.” Ironhide beamed, as he pulled Ratchet into his quarters and got his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost done with the sappy reunions, but I enjoyed writing them too much, so enjoy!


	27. Safe and Here

“We should head to the bridge first,” Prowl said, as Jazz let him out of their quarters. “See what needs to be focused on.”

“Sure,” Jazz said, smiling, “Only after we wake up Prime and ‘Lita first.” Prowl glanced at him, trying not to smile. “I mean, especially after that kiss Hide and Hatchet had to subject us to, it’s only fair.”

“I agree,” Prowl said, nodding, “I’ll take Elita’s room, you take Ironhide’s and we will comm. Ultra Magnus after we are safely on the bridge.”

Jazz kissed him on the cheek, and headed down the hall.

“See you in a click, love.” Prowl couldn’t help but smile.

*********************************************

They stepped onto the bridge, a touch out of breath, and paused when they realized they weren’t the first ones there. 

Bluestreak sat at one of the intact counsels, typing away, and didn’t even glance at them. 

“Good morning, Little Blue.” Jazz said, and Bluestreak jumped, turning around in her chair. “Already hard at work? Shouldn’t you be resting or something?”

“You scared the scrap out of me.” Bluestreak said, with a hand over her spark, “I’ve been here for a bit, I wanted to help with the repairs. This poor ship is going to need a lot of work.” They both joined her, looking at the reports filling up the huge view screen. “I have all of the damage reports done; I was working on getting the locator system back up. I need-“

“How long have you been at this?” Prowl asked, looking at the screen, and then to Bluestreak. “This would have taken at least half the night.” She easily avoided his optics. “You’re as bad as me.”

“I learned from the best.” Bluestreak said, smiling a little, as she looked at the screen. “I only have half the sensors online, the console is wrecked, and I can’t get underneath it.”

“I can,” Jazz offered, heading to the wrecked console. “After were done Blue, you and those sparklings need rest. We’re here and we aren’t going anywhere now.” 

Bluestreak’s fingers paused as she typed, and Prowl put a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’ll work on the sensors; you keep working on the locator system.” She nodded, and he sat next to her, pulling up the damage reports he needed. 

They worked, with only a few curses from Jazz, at ease, until the Bridge door opened again. Elita, Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, and Ratchet stepped onto the bridge, all with cubes in various states of being full, and a bright pink one Elita held. 

“You’re late getting up.” Jazz said, after pushing himself from up from under the console. “But you brought cubes, so we’ll forgive you.” 

“I was worried for a minute.” Elita said her tone dry and he grinned at her, as Prowl had gotten up and joined them, taking a cube from Elita, and giving her a look. “Yes, Prowl?”

“She has command codes.” He nodded to where Bluestreak still worked. 

“She does,” Elita said, walking to Bluestreak and handing her the pink cube. “Who do you think runs the ship? I just run head long into battle with Ironhide. Bluestreak makes sure we get out and the ship keeps moving.” Bluestreak took her cube gladly, and sipped, smiling slightly as she glanced between them. “She is an incredible second…” Elita turned to look at her, “And still hasn’t been released from the med bay yet.” Bluestreak quickly looked away.

“How can I lay around and-“ Bluestreak said, and Ratchet stopped her. 

“You can lie around from you and your sparklings health.” Bluestreak put a hand on her stomach, “How did you even get out of the med bay? The twins and First Aid were there when we left last night.” 

“Aid was still asleep, and the twins were gone.” Bluestreak said, turning back to look at the screen. “I’m fine, really.”

“Primus, she is your daughter.” Ironhide said, glancing at Prowl, who nodded. “Finish your cube and back to the med bay with you.” Bluestreak raised an eyebrow at him, “I will physically carry you if need be. I’ve done it to everyone in this room; I don’t mind doing it to you.” 

“Frag it; he has…”Jazz said, smirking. “He’ll do it, Blue, don’t test him.” Bluestreak huffed, and took another sip of her cube. “Elita, what’s up with this energon? It’s kind of sweet.” 

“It’s not energon, its synthetic energon.” Elita said, finishing her cube. Optimus, Magnus, Prowl and Jazz got wide opticed as Ratchet looked completely horrified. “What is it?” 

“Syn-En.” Prowl said, looking at his now empty cube. Ironhide, Elita, and Bluestreak shared a look. 

“Yes,” Elita said, confused by their worrisome reaction and their looks at Ratchet. “Preceptor and First Aid perfected it; we’ve been living off it for months, except for Bluestreak. Even the ship runs off of it.” She paused, “I assume you’ve experimented with it, from your reaction. Preceptor and First Aid have some interesting stories to tell. But I assure you that it is safe, and completely compatible with our systems.” 

“And you refueled with it last night, if that helps.” Ironhide said, shrugging. 

“Somewhat.” Ratchet said, “We haven’t done anything odd yet, so it must be safe. I should go speak with First Aid and Preceptor about it.” He looked back at Bluestreak, “Come with me to the Med Bay.”

“I’m almost done, just-“Ratchet and Ironhide pinned her with a look. 

“Go, before you get hauled off.” Jazz said, Bluestreak sighed, and stood, putting a hand to her back. “I don’t want tired grandsparklings; I want them to harass those twins of yours.”

“I wouldn’t worry.” Prowl said, smiling at Bluestreak as Ratchet and Ironhide led her off the bridge. 

“Did they keep you up last night?” Ironhide asked, as they headed to the turbo lift.

“They’ve been kicking all morning, I think I have a bruised tank.” Bluestreak said, tiredly, as they stepped onto the turbo lift. “And it’s both of them; it’s driving me nuts and keeping busy helps.”

“Well, you’re up and their tired, so they’re trying to tell you to rest.” Ironhide said, and Ratchet nodded. “See, even the Doc agrees.” Bluestreak shook her head, and wrapped an arm around her stomach as the lift stopped and they got out. “Now, you can-“ 

Whatever Ironhide was going to tell Bluestreak she could do was interrupted by them almost walking into Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, as they rounded the corner to the Med Bay. Sideswipe was holding his left arm in his right hand, and both of them looked burnt and singed. Bluestreak’s optics got wide, and she grabbed Ironhide’s arm.

“What happened?” Ratchet asked, looking over them. “Why aren’t you in the Med Bay?” 

“Good Question.” First Aid asked, as he appeared behind the twins. “Come back to the Med Bay and – Blue. Bluestreak.” She had a death grip on Ironhide’s arm, and had turned very pale. “Med Bay, now.” 

He moved in and slipped an arm around Bluestreak, as Ironhide and Ratchet moved Sideswipe and Sunstreaker towards the Med Bay, both stealing glances at Bluestreak. He walked her into the Med Bay, and got her onto the nearest med bed. He wrapped her up in a blanket, and the energon her got her did little for the color on her face. 

“What happened?” she asked, quietly, and First Aid sighed, watching her stats. 

“They went to help Percy with the engines, and they had a few problems obviously.” First Aid said, looking over to see Ratchet re-attaching Sideswipe’s arm. “Where were you? I got up, and you were gone.”

“I couldn’t sleep last night.” Bluestreak said, just as quietly as she watched Ratchet work. “I kept having nightmares, and couldn’t settle down, and then the twins were gone, so I went to find them and ended up on the bridge, but the locator systems was down and I was tying to fix it and then-“

“Bluestreak.” First Aid stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “They came back to the med bay, and found you gone, and headed out to find you, dumb as that may be, they are fine.” Bluestreak took a deep vent. “Are the sparklings kicking you?” She nodded, “Bluestreak, look at me.” She did, her optics full of worry. “I know what is going through that processor of yours. Stop it now. That is bad for you, so stop. Everyone is safe and whole and here, ok?” Bluestreak took another deep vent, nodding, as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, with his arm in a sling, joined them followed by Ratchet and Ironhide. 

“Back up for a minute, let us check over Bluestreak.” Ratchet said, and they did, letting First Aid and Ratchet fuss over her.

“The sparklings are fine.” First Aid said, “Their mother though…”

“You have power cells like your father.” Ratchet grumbled, “Do you sleep at all?”

“When I can.” Bluestreak said, pulling the blanket closer around her, and not meeting his optics. “We are really understaffed and help out where I can."

Ratchet rounded on the twins, and First Aid didn’t even bother to hide his smile. 

“You two need to make sure she rests.” He started as the twins optics got wide. “And you need to stay out of trouble, letting her worry like that! She needs her rest and less stress, and you two need to make she has both!” 

They were all silent for a moment until Sideswipe smiled widely and bear hugged Ratchet.

“I’d never thought I’d be so happy to get lectured by you again.” Ratchet huffed, but returned the hug, just as tight, and glared at Sunstreaker, who simply smiled. 

“That is a first…” First Aid said brightly, still smiling. “Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, take Bluestreak back to your quarters to rest for the day.” 

“And then we can discuss your work schedule later.” Ratchet added, as Ironhide simply smiled at the whole exchange. The twins helped Bluestreak up, as she accepted her fate. “Aid, what’s on the agenda for the day?” 

He and Ironhide followed First Aid, after giving a quick good bye to them. Sunstreaker simply picked up Bluestreak, blanket and all, and she curled into his chest, and Sideswipe fell in step with them as they left the Med Bay. 

“A warm bath would be a good idea.” Sideswipe said, “Help you relax.” He glanced at Bluestreak, who nodded. 

“I’ve got some treats hidden too.” Sunstreaker said, and Bluestreak smiled into his chest. “We’ll get the ship patched up in no time.”

“We’ve repaired worse with less.” Sideswipe said, and they both nodded in agreement. “We have Team Prime to help us now…Wait...are we Team Elita?” He opened the door to their quarters, as they both gave him a look, “Is that right? Cause it should be.” 

“I’ll send out a ship wide comm.” Bluestreak said, as Sunstreaker carried her into the bathroom, and set her onto the side of the tub.

“I’ll do it, you should rest.” Sideswipe said, shrugging, as Sunstreaker started to draw the bath in the oversized tub. “What do you think will happen now that we’re all here? I can’t image they have a huge base or anything.” He took the blanket from her, and set in on the bed, as Sunstreaker stepped into the tub and offered Bluestreak his hand. “I mean, they look like they live planet side.” Sideswipe joined them again, and took Bluestreak’s other hand, helping her settle into the bath. “Why am I wearing this sling again? My arm is fine.”

“So you don’t use it and let it rest.” Sunstreaker said, pulling Bluestreak’s feet into his lap. Sideswipe looked over the sling, shrugged, and pulled it up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He joined them in the bath, sitting behind Bluestreak, and starting to rub her back. “How are you feeling?” Bluestreak had her optics closed, her chin resting on her chest, and made a pleased sound. “Good.” 

“What if Prime and Elita decide-“Sideswipe started, and Bluestreak cut him off.

“Sweetspark,” he closed his mouth, knowing that tone and Bluestreak was almost at her limit. “We will find out soon enough.” 

“Yes, Love.” Sideswipe said, and kissed the side of her head, making her smile.


	28. New Unit

It took a week for everyone to get out of the Med Bay, the ship to be patched up enough to be functional, but with the engines still needed more work to do jumps. 

The kids were kept off the ship until the repairs were done, with Miko loudly objecting, and Ms. Darby fully agreeing. Fowler had asked to see the ship and new crew, when everyone was settled in. 

Elita and Optimus called for a full ship wide meeting in the mess hall, with Bluestreak leading the speaking points, with some surprise from Team Prime. Bluestreak stood in front of the group, talking with Elita and Optimus as everyone settled in. 

“When did we go from a rag tag crew to a near unit?” Kup asked, looking around.

“Scrap if I know.” Sideswipe said, from the next table over as he and Sunstreaker sat with Ratchet and Ironhide. 

“It’s nice,” Jazz said, with a nod from Prowl. 

“It will be good to have help.” Ratchet said, and Ironhide threw an arm over his shoulders.

“It’ll be nice for you to not be so grumpy.” Wheeljack said, and got a laugh from Bulkhead, and Smokescreen as Ratchet rolled his optics at them. 

“You’d be grumpy too, having to deal with you three all the time.” Arcee said, smirking and getting a laugh from the group. 

They all turned as someone whistled, and saw Optimus and Bluestreak looking at Elita.

“Thank you for your attention.” Elita said, smiling slightly, and Bluestreak shook her head. Optimus looked as he was fighting to not smile. 

“Optimus and Elita have decided to combine Team Prime and Team Elita.” Bluestreak started, Sideswipe looked smug at his team name sticking. “New assignments will be given,” Everyone had their assignments pop up in their HUD. “And a new set of rotations will be sent out in the morning. The Traveler will be used as our main base, and Outpost Omega 1 will be used as a secondary base in emergencies.” She paused, letting the information sink in. “For Team Elita, the Decepticons here are in are led by Megatron himself, with Starscream his second.”

“Is Soundwave here as well?” Blaster asked, and she nodded. “I’ve had some nasty interference lately, wondering if it was him.” He shook his head. 

“Team Prime has been fighting the Decepticons here for some time now, with help from the humans.” Bluestreak continued, and a grumble of “organics” could be heard from Kup. “Agent William Fowler is a liaison to Team Prime, and will visiting the ship later this week along with a few other humans.” 

“Other humans?” Tracks asked.

“A few humans were targeted because of their involvement with the Autobots and are now under our protection.” Optimus answered. 

“When Agent Fowler and the others visit the ship, I expect best behavior.” Elita added, looking particularly at Kup and Sideswipe. “Any questions or concerns?” 

“Where can we go race?” Sideswipe said, and a few hopeful looks were sent Elita and Optimus’ way. 

“The Holodeck.” Sunstreaker answered, looking at Sideswipe as if he had a few screws loose. “Like we have been…”

“Well…yeah, but there is a whole planet we can go race around.” Sideswipe said, waving around. 

“No racing planet side.” Elita cut in, with Bluestreak sighing. “We are unknown here and need to keep it that way.” 

“Anything else?” Bluestreak asked, looking around. She looked at Elita and Optimus. 

“I’m glad too see you all well rested and in full repair for once,” Elita said, smiling and got a few nods in return. “Let’s finish up what repairs we can, and call it a night.” 

“Agreed, dismissed.” Optimus said.

Everyone headed to talk to their new Commanding Officers or to work on a few last repairs. The new rotations were sent out the next morning, with meetings with the new teams taking place that night. 

Jazz pulled Arcee, Bumblebee, Hound, and Mirage to the War Room, with Bluestreak joining them as an advisor, already being a coordinator for the Command Staff. Prowl had Red Alert, Inferno, Moonracer, Blaster, and Firestar join him on the Bridge. Elita and Optimus were in her office, looking over reports, battle plans, and Decepticon movements, and working on a strategy of some kind to work with the entire newly created unit. Everyone else met in the mess hall, waiting on Ultra Magnus and Ironhide. 

“How’d we end up with Magnus as out C.O.?” Sideswipe asked, as he sat with Sunstreaker, Drift, and Hot Rod, and Tracks. 

“Blaster told me he’s over the troops with Ironhide his second,” Tracks said, “Jazz pulled Special Ops into the War Room and Prowl is boring them to death on the bridge…I think Ratchet is over the Med Bay and Science division.”

“That sounds right; I bet First Aid is relived.” Sunstreaker said, nodding, as Kup, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen joined them. 

“So, what’s up with this rookie?” Kup said, nodding to Smokescreen. “His armor isn’t even scuffed.” 

“You are still pretty shinny…” Sideswipe said, smirking at Smokescreen. “He guarded Alpha Trion in Icaon, before the last siege, drove everyone nuts.” Smokescreen looked suddenly embarrassed. “Bluestreak taught him how to shoot, though.”

“Good then.” Kup said, nodding. “You got that going for you.” Smokescreen gave him a curious look, “Just glad we got a couple of more Wreckers to get this job done.” 

“We always do.” Wheeljack said, nodding and Bulkhead smiled, “Is Magnus our C.O.?” 

“With Hide,” Tracks said, “It should be fun.”

“That’s what we’re going to call it?” Hot Rod said, “I feel a lot of optic rolling about to happen.”

“From Hide or us?” Wheeljack said, and got a few laughs as Ultra Magnus and Ironhide joined them. 

“As I know you have heard, I will be you Commanding Officer, and Ironhide my Second in Charge.” Ultra Magnus started, as they gave him their attention. “I expect nothing but the best from all of you. We will be starting drills tomorrow, with Kup’s help.” 

Everyone but Smokescreen looked horrified by the idea.

“SO, suffering together will make us a better team?” Hot Rod asked.

“Frag yes.” Kup said, smirking at Hot Rod’s worried look.

“Can you please not kill us?” Sunstreaker asked, raising an eyebrow, his tone flat. “I would like to see my sparklings one day…after I recover.” 

“I second that.” Sideswipe said, raising his hand. 

“For Blue’s sake, we won’t.” Ironhide said, grinning. 

“Maybe we can talk her into shooting our fingers off again.” Sideswipe said, nudging Sunstreaker.

“Again?” Smokescreen asked, curious, looking at them. 

“She’s only done it like…twice?” Sunstreaker said, glancing at Sideswipe, who nodded. 

“It’s like foreplay.” Sideswipe said, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking at him, as Sunstreaker shrugged.

Smokescreen’s jaw almost hit the ground as the laughter started to bubble up from the others around them. Ironhide had to physically turn around to not laugh but his shaking shoulders gave him away. 

Ultra Magnus put a hand over his face, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update, but more shenanigans on the way.


	29. Drills

Elita and Optimus were going over reports the next morning, in her office, from the team meetings the night before, noting Ultra Magnus’ lengthy notes about the troops, and Ratchet’s suggestion for full physicals for everyone, and no report from Jazz as of yet. 

“This looks almost the same from the last report I remember…” Elita said, scrolling through the report from Prowl, stating weaknesses and improvements to the ship and unit. 

“Agreed,” Optimus said, smiling slightly. “I do not see Jazz’s report…if we see it soon-“

“It is because Prowl or Bluestreak typed it up for him.” Elita finished, “More likely Bluestreak.”

“I suspect that is why he wanted her as an advisor to the Special Ops team.” Optimus said, putting down the data pad he was reading. He looked over at Elita as she paced along the length of the room. “Have you made a rut in the floor yet?”

“Working on it.” Elita said, not looking at him as she continued to read. “I know you have made one at Omega 1.” She glanced at him, with a small smirk.

“A slight one in my quarters.” Optimus said, as he stood from his seat in front of her desk. 

“Slight.” She scoffed, still smirking as he walked up to her. “Slight rut my- What are you doing?” He stopped in front of her, taking the data pad out of her hands. “We have work to do.” He put the data pad on the desk, slipping his other arm around her waist. “We are at war with a jealous idiot.” 

“This will only take a moment, my love.” His voice rumbled, and she could feel it in her chest with how close she was to him. She couldn’t help but smile as he kissed her, wrapping his other arm around her waist…only for the door to open a moment later.

“Vector Sigma!” Bluestreak said, venting hard, and turned around quickly, missing Optimus and Elita’s shocked looks as the door closed. 

Bluestreak shuffled her data pads, and headed to the Mess Hall. 

She grumbled quietly to herself, grabbing a cube, and sitting down with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Smokescreen. 

“You ok?” Sideswipe asked, at Bluestreak’s odd look. 

“Yes…I just walked into Elita’s office, and Optimus was there with her.” Bluestreak said, and Sideswipe snorted. “It was not funny, I’m so embarrassed.”

“What’s up?” Smokescreen asked, looking at them. 

“Maybe they can help each other relax.” Sunstreaker said, and Sideswipe nodded. “Primus knows they both could use some stress relief-“

“Wait.” Smokescreen put his cube down. “Are you talking about what I think you’re talking about? With Optimus and Elita?” Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged a look, as Bluestreak looked at Smokescreen. 

“Smokescreen, they’re bonded, and have been since before the war.” Bluestreak said, and Smokescreen’s optics got wide. “Didn’t you see they kiss when we were all in the Med Bay?”

“They kissed in the Med Bay?” Smokescreen said, still looking shocked. “First Aid had me and Bee running everywhere, I missed that…” He paused, “Ratchet threw me off so bad with Ironhide, I was still wrapping my helm around that.” 

“Old Mech not yelling throws everyone off.” Sunstreaker said, nodding. “He’s gotten louder as he’s gotten older.”

“No, he’s always been that loud.” Sideswipe said, and Bluestreak nodded. “I think you’re audials are just damaged now.” 

“How long have you known Ratchet?” Smokescreen asked, picking up his cube again.

The 3 exchanged a look.

“He doesn’t know most of the bots here…” Bluestreak said, “He has no idea how everyone is related or who is with who…” Smokescreen put down his cube, looking between them. 

But before Bluestreak could explain, Elita appeared at her side, looking slightly apologetic. 

“Bluestreak, I am sorry,” Elita said, and Bluestreak huffed slightly. 

“It was my fault, I will knock next time.” Bluestreak said, shaking her head. “Are you going to do drills with the troops?”

“I did not want to if Kup is in charge of them.” Elita said, “Optimus is even trying to get of them…but we’ll be there running with them, I’m going to make Magnus too, it is only fair.” 

“I would if I could.” Bluestreak said, but didn’t sound at all sorry. “I can only hope you all don’t die.”

“I thank you for your support.” Elita said, in a flat tone, giving Bluestreak’s grin a narrow opticed look. “Alright, let’s go bots. Last one there gets to be the first victim.”

She disappeared, and Bluestreak smiled as the others half ran after her. She looked through her data pads again, picking one out as Hound and Mirage joined her. 

“Do you have any idea what Jazz has in store for us?” Hound asked. 

“Drills, like the troops, and Security.” Bluestreak said, scrolling through the data pad. 

“What kind of drills?” Arcee asked, as she and Bumblebee joined them. 

“As long as we don’t have to run drills with Kup, I’m down for anything.” Bumblebee beeped.

“Agreed.” Mirage said, as Jazz sat down next to Bluestreak. 

“You could go run drills with them, it would be good for the unit’s team building.” Bluestreak said, looking at Jazz. “Elita and Optimus are being good sports and running with them.”

“I have something more fun in mind.” Jazz said, “Hide and Not Found.” 

They looked at him curious, and he explained the drill, making them smile.

******************************************************************************

 

Prowl out down his data pad on the console next to him as Blaster asked him to look at something. 

He returned to pick up the data pad a moment later, only to find it gone and replace with a bright pink wrapped treat. 

He looked around quickly, and shook his head, as he sat back down, unwrapping the treat.

*****************************************************************************

 

Ratchet turned back to his work table and paused, realizing something was off. 

His entire tray of tools had been moved to the left, and he thought about comming Preceptor to check the ship’s stabilizers and did not see the bright yellow mech sneak out of the Med Bay.

****************************************************************************

 

Arcee watched as Preceptor and Greenlight walked straight into the door, and it opened a moment later in their confused faces.

Jazz had said as long as no one ended up in the Med Bay, anything was fair game. Arcee smirked, and headed down the hall way, already thinking of a new plan.

****************************************************************************

 

Moonracer and Firestar were doing a full inventory of the weapons, including what Team Prime had brought with them, calling off what they had, and recording everything as they worked in the newly named Weapons Locker.

“How do we have this many boxes of the same rifle?” Moonracer said, looking through the box she had just opened.

“I think you keep counting the same box.” Firestar said, as she typed. “How do-“ she stopped, almost tripping on a missile launcher in the middle of the floor. “Why did you leave this here?”

“Leave what where?” Moonracer said, getting up from her spot and joining Firestar. Firestar pointed at the launcher, giving Moonracer a look, only to get a confused one in return. 

“This right-“ She stopped again, looking down to where a box now sat. “The frag?”

“What? I am so lost.” Moonracer said, crossing her arms.

Hound and Mirage watched as the two argued over what they had, and didn't have. 

“We should stop soon, they really do have work to do.” Hound said, sighing, as he adjusted the projection around them. 

“Soon, but I missed this.” Mirage said, making yet another box of weapons disappear.

****************************************************************************

 

Bluestreak walked onto the training deck.

It was the lowest floor on the ship, with holo-emitters in the walls, with a control room near the entrance. Bluestreak joined Ultra Magnus and Ironhide as they stood off to the side, yelling encouragements to the troops, as they ran. 

It was a simple obstacle course today, as simple as Kup would make it, meaning only one smelting pit to jump over. Kup himself ran along the course, yelling “help”, as he would call it.

“How are drills going?” She asked, as they welcomed her.

“Good,” Ironhide said, nodding, “The kids are lagging a bit, but it’s their first day with Kup. What are you doing down here?” 

“I was going to enjoy Elita’s suffering, but she or Optimus aren't here.” Bluestreak said, looking between them.

“You complete the course in its entirety and you’re free.” Ultra Magnus said, “They did it the first time, I did it after them, but no one else has yet.” Bluestreak nodded. “Is Special Ops running drills as well?”

“They are, I was finishing up a few things, and am waiting on them to finish.” Bluestreak said, “Do you need me to shoot anyone?” Ironhide chuckled. 

“Possibly, to improve their reaction time and dodging skills.” Ultra Magnus said, nodding. 

“Just tell me when.” She said, as they watched the troops run, and jump and move as fast as they could over the course.

A group of them had just reached a flat sprint of the course, when Bluestreak glanced at her data pad she held, and tapped the screen. 

“What in the Well?” Ironhide said, as a rock suddenly appeared in the middle of the course. 

“It must be a glitch in the program.” Ultra Magnus said as they joined them. 

“Anyone hurt?” Kup asked, offering a hand to Hot Rod. 

He got grumbles and groans in response. Bluestreak glanced at the security camera, knowing Jazz sat in the Security Center, watching the Special Ops team work.

Jazz smiled as he sat next to Red Alert and Inferno.

“That was a good one.” Inferno said, waving his hand at the screen. “You can tell who trained her.”

“Prowl, of course.” Red Alert said, as he tryped. He glanced at Jazz, who shrugged, still smiling. “Prowl will hide in plain sight,” He waved at Jazz, “You disappear without a trace.”   
“That is about right-“ Inferno started, and stopped, looking to where Jazz had just been sitting. It was now empty and the door was still closed. He turned to the wall of monitors, and realized they were all frozen. “Ah, scrap…”

“I should have known better…” Red Alert said, shaking his head, as Inferno got up,smiling, to help reset the security feed. 

****************************************************************************

 

“I would like to see what would happen,” Eltia said, opening up a comm. to Optimus. “But Special Ops has been running a drill all day.”

“Who has not been seen in awhile?” Optimus asked, as he shuffled data pads on the meeting table in the War Room. 

He had received a call from Agent Fowler about his visit this coming week, and had wandered here. Elita had stayed in her office, filling out reports and catching up on everything, hence the comm. 

“None of them, only Bluestreak, but I don’t think she is running drills with them.” Elita said, “I just wanted to give you a warning, almost everyone has been hit but us.”

“Thank you, my love.” Optimus said, with a small smile. “Can I walk you to the Mess Hall for refuel tonight?”

“That would be lovely, my dear.” Elita said, and he could hear her smile. 

She clicked off and he returned back to his reports, only to look back up again as the door beeped for entry, and Bluestreak slowly walked in, holding a stack of data pads. 

“Hello, Optimus.” She said, putting the stack on the table. “I have a schedule for you, as well as Jazz’s report. Prowl wants to start patrols tomorrow; even with the advanced scanners and equipment of the Traveler monitoring everything, he wants bots on the ground.” Optimus nodded, “I put Team Prime in rotations, after I talked with Ratchet about deployment.” Optimus scrolled through the data pad. “Forgive me, but I need to sit.” She did, leaning back in the chair.

“I sorry I did not offer.” Optimus said, “Any thing else to report?”

“Preceptor checked over the holo-emitters and couldn’t find anything wrong, after the incident during drills.” Bluestreak said, he nodded, and set the data pad down. “Anything else, sir?”

“I believe you have everything covered.” Optimus said, she nodded, and tried to fully sit up. “Do you need help?” He was already standing, and walking around the table.

“Yes, please.” Bluestreak said, sighing, “I sat too far back.” He offered his hands and she pulled herself up. “Thank you.” 

“No worries,” Optimus said, she gave him a good bye and left. 

He sat down in front of his reports again, only to have Elita comm. him.

“Did Bluestreak just deliver a schedule to you?” 

“She did," He said, glancing at said schedule sitting on the table. 

“Pick it up.” Optimus’ curiosity lit up at the tone of her voice. He carefully picked it up, only to almost drop it again when a battle march started to play from it. He set it back down, and it stopped, “She is good.”

“Impressively so.” Optimus said, smiling.

 

****************************************************************************

“Well, Bee was the sneakiest, Arcee was the boldest, Mirage and Hound caused the most havoc.” Jazz smiled, as he looked at them as the sat in the Bluestreak’s newly cleaned up office. “But Bluestreak had the highest head count.”

“I wish I had thought of them running drills.” Mirage said, “I could have made it even worse.” 

“My personal favorite was the signing data pad.” Bluestreak said, smiling. 

“They knew we were running a drill, and assumed you weren’t part of it.” Arcee said, smirking. 

“They underestimated us once,” Jazz said, with a half smile. “Next time we’ll have to work a little harder, cause word will get around faster, and they’ll be ready.” They nodded, “We’ll give them a couple of days, and then run another one.”

“After the humans have come and gone.” Bluestreak said, looking at him. “I don’t think it would be a good idea to freak out the liaison we need to impress.” 

“She has a fair point.” Hound said, and Jazz laughed, nodding, and happy with the success of the drill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will introduce the humans to the new Bots, and then shit goes down from there. 
> 
> Do you love this or hate it? 
> 
> Tell me why and receive more chapters!


	30. Meet and Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, so Heads Up!
> 
> I want to give JazzyProwler a shout out for helping me edit this new chapter!  
> I also want to thank Izzybelw for helping me with ideas and just being awesome!
> 
> Enjoy!

“This ship is entirely too clean.” Elita said, looking around, as she and Optimus headed to the bridge. “Ultra Magnus must have had a part in this…Prowl too…and Red Alert…”She looked back at Optimus, “I hope this Agent Fowler appreciates all the work they went through for his visit.”

“He will see a full command structure and a fully organized unit of troops, and appreciate it.” Optimus said, “As well as our new system to monitor Decepticon activities.” Elita nodded as they stepped up to the bridge controls. 

“I think you appreciate it more.” Elita said, as he started to type. Optimus glanced at her, and she gave him a small smile. “Are the other humans joining us as well?”

“Yes, Miko was quite adamant about coming,” Optimus said, as the bridge opened. “And Agent Fowler could not object.”

“She beat him into submission so she could come today?” Elita asked, Optimus gave her a slight nod, making her smile. “I like her already.” 

Optimus gave her a raised eyebrow as Agent Fowler stepped through, followed by Ms. Darby, Jack, Miko, and Raf. Optimus closed the bridge as Elita kept a friendly distance, but stood at attention, holding her hands behind her back. 

“Agent Fowler, Ms. Darby, Jack, Miko, Raf.” Optimus said, motioning to Elita, and they looked up to her. “This is Commander Elita-1, and this is her ship, the Traveler.” 

The kids looked in awe, Ms. Darby looked beyond curious and mixed with worry…and Agent Fowler didn’t seemed fazed. 

“Welcome aboard.” Elita said, with a small smile. “It is nice to finally meet you all.” 

“Thank you for having us.” Agent Fowler said, nodding. He glanced around, “What is the plan for today?” 

“A tour to start off,” Elita said, “Then we can discuss the plan for us on Earth.” Fowler nodded, “Shall we?” 

Optimus bent down, and picked them up. Miko and Raf held onto his fingers, looking at everything. 

“OMG. She is so pretty.” Miko said, in what she seemed to think was a low voice. “and so pink…so cool!” 

Elita smiled, and glanced at Miko.

“Thank you Miko.” Elita said, “I have been called many things, but rarely pretty.” She glanced at Optimus, who simply shared her look. “I understand you are a Wrecker?”

“Yep!” Miko said, grinning. “Wreck and rule all the way!”

“You do sound like one.” Elita said, “I assume Bulkhead and Wheeljack are going to introduce you to the other Wrecker onboard?”

“Omg! Yes! After they get done with patrols!” Miko said, “Are they awesome? I bet they're awesome.”

“I think you all will get along just fine.” Elita said, with a small smile. 

“Is Bee really on the Special Ops team?” Raf asked, and Elita nodded. 

“With Arcee, Hound and Mirage.” Elita said, “With Jazz in charge of the team. Bumblebee is one of the best Special Ops bots I’ve ever seen.” Raf smiled. 

“How many teams do you have?” Jack asked.

“Command, Security, Medical/Science, Special Ops, the Frontliners and the Wrecker work together…” Elita said, as they walked. “We also have a Ship Coordinator, and helps advise our teams when needed.” 

“How many Autobots do you have on board so you are able to have a Ship Coordinator?” Fowler asked, looking between Optimus and Elita.

“29, with both teams.” Optimus said, as they approached a doorway. “This is the Bridge.” 

The doors opened, and they stepped onto the bridge. The huge view screen took up nearly the entire wall above the flashing and quietly beeping consoles, where Blaster and Prowl sat. The command chair sat in the middle, on a small platform, pristine. Elita knew then that Ultra Magnus had had a hand in cleaning up the ship. Jack, Miko, and Raf’s eyes were huge as they looked around. 

“Between Prowl, Blaster, Jazz, with Greenlight and Preceptor, our resident scientists, they configured our scanners to monitor and detect any and all Decepticon activity.” Elita said, nodding to where Prowl and Blaster worked. “We’re working on trying to track the Nemesis, but it will take time. With the new system in place, we’ve interrupted many raids and attacks, and are following their patrols at the moment.” 

“You’ve done all that in a week?” Fowler asked.

“We go the ship off the ground and running again in two.” Elita said, “My crew is far too determined, and I’m not sure they know how to recharge at night.” 

“Cause our Commander never does, so why would we?” Blaster said, flashing them a smile. 

“She should.” Prowl said, not looking up from his monitor. “We can get Ratchet after you.” Elita raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I already have First Aid, I don’t need Ratchet as well.” Elita said, Prowl nodded. “Shall we move on?” 

They gave the bridge one last look, before heading out again. 

“Who is First Aid?” Raf asked

“He’s a medic; he’s worked with Ratchet since before the war.” Elita said, as they turned a corner. A green femme was approaching them, her head down as she read a data pad. “They are old friends and they like having another medic to help the other out.” Elita pulled a cube out of her subspace, making them look at her curious. “They almost have the Med Bay fully inventoried and stocked.” She stopped the femme, taking one of her hands off of the data pad, and giving her the cube. The femme gave Elita a guilty smile, and passed them, still reading and now sipping on her cube. “That is Greenlight, incredible scientist, but forgets to refuel most days.” 

Optimus gave Elita a soft look, with a slight smile.

“Did you two know each other before the war?” Ms. Darby asked, looking between them. 

“Elita has known me since I was Orion Pax.” Optimus said, as they continued to walk.

Ms. Darby nodded, but didn’t look done. Fowler seemed to be taking everything in, and let the others talk for the moment. 

They toured through the weapons locker, the engine room, and the science labs, which they only passed by, just to be cautious. 

They walked into the Med Bay, to find Ratchet and a femme sitting on a med bay, bundled in blankets, as she held a data pad. 

“Ratchet! We missed you!” Miko said, as they had barely entered the door.

Ratchet looked up from where he was cleaning tools, and huffed, before going back to work. 

“Are you enjoying having a full Med Bay again?” Ms. Darby asked, as Optimus approached Ratchet as Elita went to the femme.

“It is nice.” Ratchet said, nodding, “And the help-“ he stopped, glancing at Elita. “Elita, don’t, she has a virus.”

“How’d you get a virus?” Elita said, stopping just short of the femme. 

“I don’t even know,” The femme said, “Maybe Jazz or Prowl?”

“They do get into everything…” Elita said, as Ratchet and Optimus joined them. “Should we worry about the rest of the crew?” 

“I don’t think so.” Ratchet said, “Her systems are just over worked, and the virus simply got to her. It shouldn’t affect anyone else.” Elita nodded.

“Oh, good,” The femme said, sighing. She offered Elita the data pad she had been looking at. “The new drills Ultra Magnus and Ironhide want to do will pull out a patrol unit from the field. I adjusted the new schedule to accommodate it, and need your approval.” Elita took the data pad.

“I’d like you to meet Bluestreak, Ship Coordinator and advisor.” Optimus said, nodding to the femme. Bluestreak nodded at them, clearing her throat. 

“Bluestreak was my second in command before we arrived on Earth.” Elita said, scrolling through the data pad. 

“It’s good to meet you all.” Bluestreak said, “Have you been all over the ship?”

“All over, it’s so cool.” Miko said, smiling. 

Bluestreak nodded, and started to cough, prompting Ratchet to pat her on the back. 

“You should lie down and rest.” Ratchet said, making Bluestreak make a face, and shake her head.

“I’m fine, old mech.” Bluestreak said, “I have work to do.” 

“And it will be there tomorrow.” Ratchet said, looking at her. 

“But it needs to be done today.” Bluestreak said, as Elita handed her the data pad back. “Don’t you have some other poor bot to harass?”

“No, just you at the moment.” Ratchet said, and they were all surprised to hear the note of humor in his voice. 

They turned as the door opened to let in 3 mechs, one large and red and the other two almost identical besides their red and yellow paint jobs. All of them were dented and scraped up, with the two helping the large red one walk. 

“So, we forgot how to drive on organic worlds…” The red mech said.

“All three of you?” Ratchet said, picking up a scanner. 

“It’s my fault.” The large red mech said. “Turned too fast, and threw us all into a ditch.” 

“It looks like superficial damage.” Ratchet said, scanning them one by one. 

“Optimus,” Raf asked, looking up at him. “Who are they?”

“Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.” Optimus said, motioning to each of them. “Ironhide is Second in Command over the Wreckers and Frontliners.” 

“That is so cool!” Miko said, still smiling. 

Sideswipe walked over to Bluestreak, and sat next to her, smiling.

“Hey, Sweetspark, How you doing?” She turned to him, giving him a look, only making him smile wider. He leaned in and she stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

“Sideswipe, Agent Fowler and Team Prime’s human friends are here.” She said, nodding to Optimus. 

Sideswipe paused, glanced at Optimus, and then slid off the med bed, looking slightly guilty. Ironhide snorted, and Sideswipe shot him a look.

“How’d you miss them? Think Prime walks around with his hands up like that all the time?” Ironhide said, nodding to Optimus. He looked at Ratchet, “Better check his helm, probably hit it harder than he thought.” 

“Says the mech that didn’t notice for a week when we switched our paint when we were kids.” Sunstreaker said, as he cleaned off his plating. 

“At least Dad noticed the same day, and just wanted to see how long it would take you to notice.” Sideswipe said, motioning at Ratchet, who nodded. “He won the bet and that was the worse part, lost a whole ten shanix.” 

“I’m sorry,” They all turned as Ms. Darby spoke, her face caught between curiosity and shock. “Did you just call Ratchet Dad?”

“Yeah…” Sideswipe said, glancing around, and stopping at Ratchet. “Wait…did you not tell them about us?” 

Ratchet avoided his optics, as he looked over the reports on the scanner. 

“I decided no hope was better than any hope.” Ratchet said, quietly. “So, I did not talk about any of you, to-“

“Fair enough.” Sunstreaker interrupted, nodding. 

“So, wait, you two are married?” Miko, eloquent as ever, looked between Ironhide and Ratchet, her smile never wavering and her eyes bright.

Ratchet sighed, as Ironhide laughed. 

“It’s called bonded,” Bluestreak said, “It’s like how humans get married, but a little more intense.” 

“How do you know that?” Sunstreaker asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you think I’ve been doing while you’ve been patrolling?” Bluestreak said, “I’ve been researching about the humans.”

“How is being bonded more intense than being married?” Ms. Darby asked, looking at Bluestreak.

“Humans exchange rings, and wear them.” Bluestreak said, “Being bonded requires you share your spark with who you want to bond with.” That made them all look at her surprised, and Bluestreak looked at Optimus and Ratchet. “How much have you told them about Cybertronians?” 

“Not enough, apparently.” Fowler said, sounding tired. He looked at Ratchet, with a slight smirk, “Didn’t realize you were a family man, Ratchet.” 

“Primus be!” Ratchet said, huffing and getting a few smiles. “Don’t you have to be somewhere else to be?”

“Not at the moment.” Elita said, and Ratchet gave her a look. 

They all turned as they heard a beeping, and realized it was coming from the monitors attached to Bluestreak. She was making a face and her arms had disappeared into her blanket, and was venting hard. 

“What’s wrong?” Ratchet said, instantly at her side. Bluestreak shook her head.

“Nothing, they’re both just kicking at the same time.” She took a deep vent, closing her optics.” Ratchet picked up his scanner and passed it over her. “Caught me off guard.”

“They’ve been active today.” Ratchet said, looking over the scans. 

“What?” Ms. Darby was the first one to speak, looking at Ratchet, then to Bluestreak. “Forgive me, but what is going on?”

“I’m carrying, pregnant,” Bluestreak said, “With twins.” She looked at the shocked faces. 

“OMG! Like robo-babies?” Miko said. “Wait, you guys can have babies?” 

“I thought you just built more bots?” Raf said, “You said the Well made new sparks?” He looked at Ratchet.

“It does, it’s one way we create new mechs and femmes.” Ratchet said, “But we can also create sparklings, babies as humans call them, and carry them.” 

“Well, then.” Fowler said, crossing his arms. “Learn something new everyday.” 

“How does-“ Ms. Darby started, and Jack stopped her.

“Nope, I do not want to hear details. Like, at all.” Miko and Raf nodded in agreement. “Where are we going next?” He looked at Optimus and Elita. 

“Mind if I stay here for a bit?” Ms. Darby asked, “I’m terribly curious.” 

“That is fine, Ms. Darby.” Ratchet said, and Optimus set her on the Med Bed across from Bluestreak. 

“We’ll see you in a bit.” Jack said, waving at Ms. Darby with Raf and Miko. “I don’t want details later!” 

They left, and Ironhide got off the med bed, huffing.

“We better go finish our reports.” Ironhide said, “About how we can’t drive.”

“You can’t drive; we go caught in your bad turn.” Sunstreaker said shooting Ironhide a look, “I’ve got dirt in places I don’t want to think about.” 

“Take Bluestreak back to your quarters, make sure she rest.” Ratchet said, and Bluestreak tried to object. “I am using my newly appointed authority on you. Go rest or instead of the rest of the day it will be the rest of the week.” 

Bluestreak gave him a look, but sighed as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked happy as they helped her down and off the med bed. Ms. Darby’s eyes got wide as she saw Bluestreak’s stomach, as her blanket fell away. 

“See you two later.” Ironhide said, waving them off. He leaned over and kissed the side of Ratchet’s head. “I’ll come by and get you from refuel.”

Ratchet gave him a small smile, and Ironhide returned a grin, before leaving. 

Ratchet turned to Ms. Darby, who was now smiling, and crossed her arms.

“You have a lot to explain.” 

*************************************************************************

Miko, Raf, and Jack sat on the table in the Mess Hall, where Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee were talking with them. 

Agent Fowler went to talk with Elita and Optimus in her office, dropping off the kids with them.

“This ship is awesome!!!” Miko said, “So cool!!!”

“What’s so cool?” Wheeljack said, joining them. 

“The ship.” Raf said, Bumblebee nodded. “Do you like being on a ship again?”

“Kind of nice,” Bumblebee beeped, “We have more room then at base.”

“A lot more room.” Bulkhead said, “I can walk down the hall without hitting something.”

“No, you still do,” Arcee said, “Just not as much.” 

That got a round of laughs, as two bot approached the table. 

“Yo, we still lobbing?” the flame colored mech asked, “Wreckers against Frontliners.” 

“Who’s all playing?” Wheeljack asked, looking at them.

“Me, Drift, you two, Kup offered to referee, because he’s too old.” 

“What about Smokey?” Bulkhead asked, “This is Hot Rod, and that’s Drift.” The kids waved at them, as Bulkhead pointed them out, making Hot Rod and Drift look curious. “We could talk Bee into joining us?” 

Bumblebee shrugged, but nodded.

“Smokescreen went to bug Sides and Sunny about joining.” Hot Rod said, rolling his optics. “He follows Bluestreak around like a scraplet.” 

“Let him, she doesn’t mind.” Arcee said, “Where are you lobbing?” 

“Holodeck, just to be safe.” Drift said.

“You have a Holodeck?” Raf asked, looking at them, hopeful. 

“It’s pretty cool.” Bumblebee said, “We playing now?” 

“Yep!” Hot Rod said, smiling, and led the way as Bulkhead and Bumblebee picked up the kids. 

“Are these your human friends?” Drift asked, politely, looking at the kids. 

“Miko, Raf, and Jack.” Arcee said, nodding to each of them in turn. 

“Drift and Hot Rod are Wreckers with Kup.” Wheeljack said, “And they are both a lot less grumpy than Kup is.”

“You haven’t seen Roddy when he first wakes up,” Drift said smiling, as Hot Rod shot him a look. “He’s worse than Magnus when you get out of line.”

“You are SO funny.” Hot Rod said, rolling his optics at Drift.

“You two are Wreckers? That is so cool!!! Bulkhead and Wheeljack told me there were other Wreckers on board!!!” Miko grinned at them.

“Oh, yeah, you took out Hardshell, right?” Hot Rod said; Miko beamed. 

“That is pretty impressive.” Drift said, nodding. “You should tell Kup; you two can trade stories.” 

“Kup only has a million.” Bumblebee said, “and we’ve all heard them all at least twice.” 

They entered the Holodeck, where a simple lobby area program was already up and running. Kup sat on the bleachers, and looked as they approached him. 

“About time, I was rusting waiting over here.” Kup said, as they sat with him. “Who else you waiting on?” 

“Smokey, and the Twins.” Drift said, “Shouldn’t be too long.”

“He probably go distracted and is swooning over them.” Hot Rod said, rolling his optics. 

Kup shot him a look, and then turned to look at the kids. 

“You are some of the tiniest organics I’ve seen in awhile.” Kup said.

“Thanks?” Jack said, glancing at Arcee.

“You sound grumpier than Ratchet.” Miko said, crossing her arms. Kup barked a laugh, smiling at her.

“You must be Miko.” Kup said, “Bulk and Jackie told me about you.” Miko stood up straighter, nodding. “Kind of small for a Wrecker…”

“You are kind of old for a Wrecker. Can you still pick up a blaster without breaking your arm?” Miko shot back, and smirked at the round of laughs she got. 

“That was good.” Bulkhead said still smiling. 

“Time to get the party started!” 

They turned to see Smokescreen walking into the Holodeck, followed by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and two femmes they didn’t know. 

“About time!” Kup called, as they sat on the bleachers with them. “How’d you talk Moonracer and Firestar into joining us?”

“We needed a break, and Smokey asked if we wanted to join y’all.” Firestar said, “And we wanted to meet the kids.” She and Moonracer smiled at the kids. “I hope you three gave this lot trouble.”

“We try.” Jack said, nodding. “But they get us into more trouble then we can cause.”

“That sounds about right.” Moonracer said. “Especially Arcee.” Arcee gave her a look that only made Moonracer smile. “She was always a trouble maker.”

“And where do you have to talk?” Arcee said, raising her eyebrow. 

“She doesn’t.” Firestar said, “She’s been in the brig more almost as much as Sides.”

“Almost, but no one has beat my record yet.” Sideswipe said, proudly. “Blue is pretty close…”

“And that is pretty impressive, with Prowl and Jazz her parents and all.” Moonracer said, making the kids look at her surprised. “Yes?” 

“Prowl and Jazz are Bluestreak’s parents?” Raf asked, and they nodded. “Wow.” 

“Yeah, they took her to the brig most of the time, so funny.” Moonracer said.

“Are we gonna play or keep gossiping?” Hot Rod said, jumping off the bleachers. “I call Captain!”

“I thought it was Wreckers vs Frontliners?” Smokescreen said, as they followed him. 

“Not enough bots,” Kup called after them, as he and Arcee got comfortable with the kids sitting between them. “Firestar, you got Captain too.” 

Firestar and Hot Rod quickly picked out teams, and started the game, as Arcee leaned over to Kup, and spoke quietly.

“What’s up with Hot Rod? He seemed on edge.”

“I don’t know, he’s been restless,” Kup said, shaking his head. “I’ll keep an optic on him.” 

Arcee nodded, and turned to watch the game again. 

Meanwhile in Elita’s office, Optimus and Elita sat on either side of the desk as Fowler stood on her desk. 

“I’m impressed by your progress,” Fowler said, “It looks like you have a pretty good unit, and they’re very well organized.” 

“Thank you, Agent Fowler.” Elita said, nodding. “I want to assure you that Ironhide will get the hang of Earth roads soon enough.” Fowler nodded, “Is there anything you would like to ask or know about?” 

“What are your plans for Megatron now that you have a ship and backup?” Fowler asked, looking between them. 

“Stop him, as we have always tried to do.” Optimus said, “Elita has always been in charge of guerrilla warfare, and it will only help our efforts. Jazz now has a full team, and can easily infiltrate the Nemesis and get more Intel for us.”

“And with our ability to make Synth-en, energon is not a worry anymore.” Elita said, and Fowler looked at her curious. “I know you have experienced the side effects of unfinished Synth-en, but ours is fully tested and we have been living off it for months. It is completely safe, and easy to make.” 

“Well, that helps.” Fowler said, “We don’t have to worry about Ratchet?”

He looked at Optimus, who shook his head, making Elita curious.

“I feel as if there is a story here.” Elita said, as her door pinged for an entry request. “Come in.” Ratchet stepped in, Ms. Darby in hand. “Speak of Unicron and he will appear.” 

“I wondered why my audials were burning.” Ratchet said, as he sat next to Optimus, putting Ms. Darby on the desk. 

“What is this story about you trying the Synth-En? What did you do?” Elita asked, and Ratchet looked immediately uncomfortable. 

“It’s nothing, really..” Ratchet said, and Elita gave him a pointed look. He sighed, and waved his hand at them, “I went on a slight…unplanned mission, and ended up punching Megatron in the face.” 

Elita quickly covered her mouth, badly hiding her smile. 

“Well..” Elita said, her optics bright. “I’m a little jealous; I haven’t punched him in the face in sometime.” 

“Not my best moment…” Ratchet said, fidgeting a bit in his chair. 

“We all have bad ones,” Elita said, shrugging, and making Ratchet nod, and sigh, “Anything else, Agent Fowler?” 

“What are you going to do with Omega 1? Should I decommission it or do you still need to use it?” Fowler said, looking between them.

“We have decided to keep it as a secondary base, and will use it when needed.” Optimus said, with Elita nodding. “But we will relocate to the Traveler.” Fowler nodded, “Any communications from you will be routed to the Traveler, and we can now respond quicker and now with more force.” 

“That is all I can ask.” Fowler said, “It sounds like we got a good plan.”


	31. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was almost the death of me. I loved it after I finished it, and hope you enjoy my suffering.

Agent Fowler, Ms. Darby, and the kids stepped in to Omega 1 with Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead after calling it a day. 

“That was so cool!” Miko said, grinning ear to ear as the bridge closed. “What time tomorrow?”

“We’ll decide tomorrow, I have to report back to HQ first.” Agent Fowler said. “This is a lot to take in…” He looked at Ms. Darby, “How informational was your talk with Ratchet?” 

“Very,” Ms. Darby said, and turned to look at Bumblebee. “I didn’t know you actually grew up in Autobot Headquarters.” Bee nodded, “Then you should know, are Elita and Optimus bonded? Ratchet kept avoiding the question.” 

Bulkhead and Arcee looked as if they were trying to fight to not smile, but kept quiet, as the others looked at Bumblebee. 

“Yeah, since before the war, but I didn’t tell you that.” Bumblebee said, and Raf translated. “They’re very private about all of it.”

“That explains why he was smiling all day.” Ms. Darby said, nodding. “And Ratchet told me about his sons and Bluestreak, the bot we met in the Med Bay…That was unexpected…”

“What about them?” Miko asked, as Fowler looked slightly apprehensive about what Ms. Darby may say.

“The 3 of them are bonded,” Ms. Darby said, “Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are split spark twins-“

“Nope.” Fowler said, raising his hands in defeat. “No. Nope. No.” 

He turned, as they all looked at him amused, and he headed to the elevator.

“Fowler-“ Bulkhead started, smiling. 

Fowler waved him off, shaking his head.

“Nope.” 

The door closed behind him, and Bulkhead chuckled. 

“Now we know how to break Fowler now.” Arcee said, smiling.

“What are split spark twins?” Raf asked. “That sounds painful…”

“They are born that way.” Ms. Darby said, “It’s, from what I understand, one spark in two bodies.” She looked at the Bots, who nodded. “Ratchet said it’s very rare, and…a bad omen.” 

“No, just those 2 are a bad omen.” Bumblebee beeped, making Raf give him a look, Bulkhead to laugh, and Arcee to nod. 

“Twins are only a bad omen because it’s hard enough to take care of one sparkling, trying to take care of two is near impossible, unless you have the resources.” Bulkhead said, “It was usually in Kaon and Tarn that were superstitious, but I heard that in Helex too.” Arcee nodded. “Sideswipe and Sunstreaker earned their bad omen and names of the “Terror Twins”.” He smiled at Bumblebee, “I know you didn’t help.”

Bumblebee looked embarrassed suddenly and shrugged. 

“Ratchet said you grew up with them, as well as Bluestreak, Moonracer, and Firestar.” Ms. Darby said, smiling. “Were you the ringleader?” 

“Not all the time…”Bumblebee said, and Raf started to laugh, before translating for them. “Bluestreak was more than me.” 

“I could see Bluestreak being the ring leader.” Arcee said, nodding. “She worked with Elita too long, rubbed off on her.”

“No Joke.” Bulkhead said, nodding. “This first time I met that femme she was running from a group of Cons, half carrying Elita, after she broke Elita out of a Con prison…”Bulkhead shook his head, as the kids looked at him wide eyed, and Bumblebee nodded. 

“Sounds like Blue.” Bumblebee beeped.

“Is Elita as impressive as we’ve heard?” Jack asked, “She seems like she would party.”

“She would party so hard!” Miko said, “And she’s pink! How cool is that?” She smiled, getting a few laughs in return. 

 

**********************************************

 

The next morning, Bluestreak was heading towards the Mess Hall, reading the notes from Elita and Optimus’ meeting with Agent Fowler. She was impressed by Agent Fowler’s acceptance of everything, but was wondering how loud he actually was, after hearing warnings from all of Team Prime. 

She stepped into the Mess Hall, and looked up from her data pad when she heard loud voices. She found Hot Rod and Smokescreen in each other's personal space. 

“Back off!” Smokescreen stepped back, and Hot Rod moved with him. 

“Come on, Smokey, tell me how you really feel!” Hot Rod said and Bluestreak knew she needed to step in.

“Knock it off!” Smokescreen jumped back and they both turned to look at Bluestreak, tension still thick between them. “What is going on?” 

“Nothing.” Smokescreen said, an edge to his voice, as he looked at Hot Rod. “Let’s go Blue, I-“

“No, she needs to hear this. She’s probably responsible.” Hot Rod said, and turned to Bluestreak, with annoyance in his optics and his voice sharp. “I’ve been trying to figure out what happened on the Holo-deck during training. Percy checked everything and it was fine... which is weird, because when you walked it, it all went to scrap.” He pointed at Bluestreak. “Such a weird thing to happen…THEN we find out Special Ops was running drills…I mean…”

“Hot Rod, you need to calm down.” Bluestreak said, her voice was calm as kept her anger in check. “We can talk about this later-“

“No, we can talk about this now.” Hot Rod said, and Bluestreak stood her ground as Hot Rod waved his hand. “I think you messed with the systems. You are the only one that could have is you.” Bluestreak watched him, with Smokescreen tense next to her. “How could you do this to other Autobots? We’re supposed to be fighting the Cons and you frag around with us? And it’s ok that YOU do it, of course.” He vented hard.

“Hot Rod, I’m sorry you are upset, but we need to be prepared for any attacks, including within our own ranks.” Bluestreak said, “This is our job; to work and prepare this unit for anything, and we will do what we need to do-“

“So, you’ll hurt those you care about because it is your job?” Hot Rod threw back, and Smokescreen’s optics got wide. “You’ll even send your bondeds to their deaths while you say it was to prepare them?” He gave Bluestreak a disgusted look, “Some mother you’ll be.” 

The words had barely left Hot Rod’s mouth when Bluestreak’s fist connected to the right side of his face. Smokescreen stood in shock as Bluestreak’s data pad hit the ground, as she sucker punched Hot Rod. His feet lifted off the ground as her right fist connected, and he hit the floor with a dull thud. Smokescreen weakly grabbed Bluestreak’s arm, holding her back as he looked shocked.

She vented hard, and didn’t even look back as Bulkhead, Arcee, and Wheeljack stepped into the Mess Hall, only to freeze at the scene before them, wondering what had happened.

 

*********************************************

 

Bluestreak didn’t sit up when she heard the door to the Brig open, but did look to see who was walking up to her cell. She didn’t remember being taken to the cell, or who had even brought her here, only that she had fallen asleep on the hard bed, after the energy bars had been activated. She hadn’t even tried to argue, but remembered Smokescreen doing plenty for her. 

She looked to see Ratchet as the bars deactivated.

“I had enough to do today with out having to fix Hot Rod’s face as well.” Ratchet said, as he stepped into the cell. Bluestreak sat up, looking away at Ratchet’s harsh tone. “I’ve been allowed to check you over.” He scanned her, as she put her hands in what was left of her lap. “Your hands both need repairs.” 

She nodded and he sat next to her, pulling out a med kit and a full pink energon cube. He took her right hand first, making her flinch when she realized it was sore and bloody. He cleaned off her hand with a gentleness that would surprise others, but only made Bluestreak feel guilty and finally speak. 

“I am sorry for causing you more work.” 

He glanced at her, without pausing his work, and sighed.

“You are forgiven.” He said, finishing with her right hand, and placed the cube in said hand. “I would have hit him with what he said.” He took her other hand, as Bluestreak looked at him curious, as she refueled. “Red Alert needed a higher ranking officer to witness for his report, and everyone else is off ship.” He wiggled her fingers, making sure they worked. “Which is good, because Ironhide would have put another dent in Hot Rod. I don’t want to think of what Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would have done…or still may do…” Bluestreak nodded, as he finished on her hand. “I had to inform Elita and Optimus about the situation, but Hot Rod was still was able to go on patrols with Drift today.” She sighed, nodding, and put her cube next to her before wrapping her arms around her stomach, feeling beyond tired and dreading what would happened after the Command Staff returned to the ship. “Now, since I have fixed your hands, you are in perfect health.”

“Thank you.” She said, quietly, as the door opened again.

“Ah, took you long enough.” Ratchet said, getting up as Smokescreen appeared in front of the cell with his arms full of pillows and blankets. 

“I kept getting stopped and asked where I was going.” Smokescreen said, shrugging. He stepped into the cell, “How is the detained?” 

He was smiling slightly and it was infectious; Bluestreak smiled, rolling her optics, before huffing at him.

“Tired.” She said, as he set the pile on the end of her bed. “…and a little sorry for what I did.”

“If it wasn’t you, it’d be someone else. Hot Rod has been looking for a fight.” Ratchet said, shaking his head. “I’m just surprised you’re in here before Sideswipe.”

Bluestreak nodded, half smiling. 

“He will be too.” Bluestreak said, she looked at fluffy pile of pillows and blankets. She grabbed a pillow, before glancing at Smokescreen, who failed terribly at looking innocent. 

“Those don’t look like standard issue.” Ratchet said raising at eyebrow at Smokescreen, and pointing at the pile, as he picked up the empty cube.

“Sadly, it was all I could find.” Smokescreen said, sighing, and shaking his head. “And, besides, I’ve never been on a ship. Where do I even find standard issue anything?” 

“Fair point.” Bluestreak said, as she started to move the pillows. “I’ll debrief you after I get out.”

Smokescreen nodded, as Ratchet shook his head.

“Get some rest while you’re in here.” Ratchet said, as they stepped out of the cell. “I’ll have energon brought to you later.”

Bluestreak nodded, as the energy bars activated. She laid back on her pile of pillows, and fell into power down without a second thought.

 

*********************************************

 

Optimus, Elita, Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, with Red Alert and Ratchet sat in the War Room, listening to Red Alert’s report about what had happened on the ship during patrols earlier that day. The patrols had been easy, no contact with Decepticons, and everyone reported in when required.

Which of course meant something else was bound to happen, and Elita sighed, fighting a smile as Red Alert finished. 

“She knocked him off his feet?” Jazz said, starting to smile. “That’s my girl.” Prowl shot him a look. “Don’t be like that; you know you’re proud too.” 

Prowl sighed. 

“I’ll tell her later.” He said quietly, only making Jazz’s smile grow. “I assume we’re simply being informed, because we can’t be part of her punishment?”

“Yes,” Optimus said, nodding. “But we are unsure of how to punish her. She is vital to the ships operations, and because of her condition, we can not assign maintenance duty or put her on double shifts.”

“Agreed.” Ratchet said, nodding. 

“So, tell her to not do it again, and let her go.” Ironhide said, “Hot Rod has been on edge since we joined the crew, and then add Team Prime?” He shook his head.

“We are fortunate no one else was involved, it could have ended in a full out brawl.” Ultra Magnus said, as Elita was quietly watching everything. “But it does not excuse Bluestreak punching him, even when verbally provoked.” He glanced at Elita, “She was your Second before, what do you think her punishment should be?”

“I will leave the punishment in you’re capable hands. I agree that she needs to be punished but…” Elita said, making Ultra Magnus look at her curious. “I’m too impressed to be mad.” Ironhide snorted, “As long as Ratchet agrees to the punishment, I will back it.” Optimus nodded.

“We are outgunned and out numbered; we can not let fighting within ranks tear us apart.” Optimus said his voice somber. “I agree with Elita.” 

Ultra Magnus nodded, and looked at Ratchet. 

“3 days in the Brig, then reduced shifts for a week after.” Ultra Magnus said, “Would that be acceptable?” Ratchet nodded, “Prowl and I can pick up what duties need to be taken care of.” He glanced at Prowl, who nodded. 

“Agreed.” Optimus said, and Elita nodded, ending the meeting...while across the ship Bluestreak was waking up in her cell after hearing a familiar voice speak.

“I thought you’d be here first.”

“So did I.” She fully opened her optics to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe outside the energy bars, both smirking at her. “Hey, beautiful.” 

She slowly sat up, smiling at them.

“Rest well, Love?” Sunstreaker asked,

“Mostly, how were patrols?” She asked.

“Boring, the excitement was here apparently,” Sideswipe said, “Did you really knock him off his feet? Smokescreen almost tacked us when we got back, telling us about it.” Bluestreak nodded, and he grinned. “That is so hot.”

She laughed, as Sunstreaker shook his head.

“The Command Staff is deciding your fate as we speak.” Sunstreaker said, “We are here to give you your evening fuel, as soon as Inferno gets here.” He held up the two cubes to show her.

“How’d you manage that?” Bluestreak said, looking between them.

“We know the CMO pretty well.” Sideswipe said, as the door opened. “Inferno, there you –“ He paused as he realized Inferno didn’t come alone. “Drift, don’t tell me you punched Roddy too.” 

Drift smiled, and shook his head.

“Your friend is an idiot.” Sunstreaker said, crossing his arms, and glancing at Drift, as Inferno started to deactivate the energy bars.

“I know, but he is a good friend.” Drift said, nodding. “Enough so I came to offer a civil apology from him after all this is over.” 

The bars deactivated, and Sideswipe stepped in first.

“Brig Sweet Brig.” 

Sideswipe gave Bluestreak a grin, and she shook her head, before looking at Drift.

“You are a good friend…How is Hot Rod?”

“He’s fine, and fully repaired.” Drift said, nodding. “Are you alright?”

“Just a few scrapes,” Bluestreak said, “Thank you, Drift, and I will contact Hot Rod after all this is over.” 

Drift nodded, and said his goodbyes, before heading to the Mess Hall. He grabbed a cube, and was debating making Hot Rod join him, when Kup called him over.

“How’s Roddy? And Blue for that matter?” Kup asked, as he sat with Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Arcee, Moonracer, and Greenlight, and they all turned to look at him.

“They’re both fine.” Drift said, nodding.

“Just hurt Roddy’s pride, that’s all.” Kup said, waving his hand. 

“And his jaw.” Moonracer said, putting down her cube. “Have you ever been punched by Blue?” She shook her head, “Fragging snipers… Did Kup tell y’all who we spotted on patrols today?” She got a round of curious looks as a response.

“Who?” Bulkhead asked, “Screamer, flitting around? 

“Even better, Airancid.” A few optics got wide. “YEAH…She was up north, near a mountain range.” 

Drift had frozen to the spot, but kept his voice even as he spoke.

“How-How long has she been here?” 

“A few months; she went rouge, tried to take over the Cons when Megatron was out of commission for a bit.” Bulkhead said.

“She’s always been crazed.” Moonracer said.

“Maybe we could rig up a really big fly swatter.” Greenlight said, crossing her arms as she thought. “Or a really big can of bug spray?”

“This can is going to have to be bigger than you.” Wheeljack said, smirking, and getting a few laughs as Drift took a deep vent, as they changed the subject. 

He silently hoped to not have to see any Decepticons soon…but didn’t know what was going to happen the next day.

 

****************************************************

 

“I still can’t believe they gave her 3 days in the brig.” Sunstreaker said, the next day as he and Sideswipe were on patrol. 

“No kidding.” Sideswipe said, as they drove. “She only knocked him out a little bit.”

“Yeah.” Sunstreaker said, “But she can rest for a minute now.”

“That’s true…Throw her in the brig, and that’s how you get her to take a break.” Sideswipe said, as they turned a corner. 

They stopped suddenly, as blaster fire flew past them. They transformed as 6 Eradicons appeared, and started to trade shots, only for 2 of them to run past them.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe on their heels, shooting as they ran, knew they’d take them down…only for someone to do it for them as they entered a clearing. 

A scuffed white faced, red mech faced them, blaster still smoking in their hand, and a bundle in the other.

They both paused as they noticed half of a Decepticon badge on the mech’s chest, and exchanged a look, wondering what they had just walked into.


	32. Knocked Out Cold

“Hands up! Now!” 

The mech said pointing his hand held blaster at them. They did, and looked over the mech. His red plating was polished where it wasn’t damaged, which was most of it. His optics were bright, despite the gash across his face. The mech’s leg was bleeding, and only got worse as he took a step back, his blaster steady.

“If you follow me-“ 

He tried to take another step, but his leg gave out.

He fell, dropping his weapon, and it landed at Sideswipe’s feet. He threw his hand out to catch himself, still holding the bundle. They looked at the mech surprised as the bundle started to cry.

The mech sat, putting his bad leg in front of him, and looking at the bundle. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both slowly lowered their hands, looking shocked. 

The mech glanced at them, and vented hard.

“If you are going to kill me, make it quick.” He said, glancing at them, as he moved the bundle in his arms. “Just don’t hurt…”

“How old is-“ Sunstreaker said, looking at the bundle.

“2 months.” He said, “Her name is Delta.” They could just see her face, with bright blue optics looking at the mech. He held her close, and put a hand to his leg, making a face. They moved in slowly, making the mech look at them again. “Hurry up would you?” He looked at his plating, “I would have wanted to look better when I went to the Well…but no such luck…” 

He signed, as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged a look. They kneeled next to him, and Sideswipe spoke first.

“What’s your name?”

“Why does it matter?” The mech asked, not bothering to look at them. 

“I usually like to know who was going to shoot me.” Sideswipe said. The mech glanced at him. “Or who may still shoot me…”

“Knockout.”

“Knockout,” Sunstreaker said, as he looked over Knockout’s leg. “Your leg looks terrible.” He leaned in just a touch closer, “Looks like it can be repaired…the sooner the better…”He looked at Sideswipe, who stood and opened his comm.

“Heeeyyyy Prowl…We’ve got a weird situation. We found a Knockout…Yes, He’s a Con…Didn’t even shoot at us…Here’s the thing of why I am comming you. He was being chased by other Cons, he took them out, and, here’s the kicker…What?” He made a face.” No, we didn’t kick…it’s a saying…Ok, he has a sparkling with him, her name is Delta.” 

Sideswipe went quiet as Prowl started to talk, and Knockout looked up at him, swaying slightly, as Sunstreaker was still looking over his leg. 

“He needs a medic, he’s pretty beat up…Aright, 5 clicks.” He clicked off the comm., and turned to look at Sunstreaker, who started to stand. “We got a bridge in 5.”

They both turned and looked at Knockout. 

“Can you walk?”

“Probably not…”Knockout mumbled, and attempted to get up, holding Delta to his chest.

He failed miserably, and Sideswipe stepped in, simply picking him up.

Knockout looked at Delta, wrapping both arms around her as he heard a bridge open behind them.

 

*************************************************************

 

“He lost too much energon.” Sunstreaker said, as Sideswipe laid Knockout on the Med Bed. “He passed out.” 

“Scrap.” Ratchet said, as he picked up Delta from Knockout, as Prowl walked into the Med Bay. “Sunstreaker, start a drip.” Delta started to cry, “Prowl, keep her calm.” Ratchet put Delta into his arms, and Prowl moved quickly to hold onto her. Delta quieted as she was passed around, as they started the drip, only for her to start screaming a minute later.

“Sides, Sunny, go get Blue now and bring her here!” 

The twins didn’t even pause as they ran out of the Med Bay, comming Red Alert as they moved. They only had a slight argument, with Red Alert confirming with Prowl, before they brought a confused Bluestreak back to the Med Bay, and explaining what they could. Delta was still crying, as Ratchet was working on Knockout.

“Prowl, give Delta to Bluestreak.” 

Prowl gently put the screaming sparkling into Bluestreak’s arms.

Delta’s screams turned into warbles, and all three of them looked at her, surprised. 

“Are you magic?” Sideswipe said in awe, his optics wide. 

“Probably.” Sunstreaker said, getting a closer look at Delta. 

“Sparklings-,” Ratchet said as he continued to work, making them all look at him. “-can sense a carrier’s spark. It has a calming effect, and Bluestreak is the only carrier onboard at the moment.” 

“Still think Blue’s magic.” Sideswipe said, quietly, and turning to look at Delta again. “She is so cute.”

“She is beautiful.” Bluestreak said, moving the blanket around Delta. “This blanket needs to be replaced…”

“Sideswipe, go clean up and find another blanket.” Prowl said, as Ratchet called Sunstreaker to help him. 

Bluestreak pulled Delta out of the dirty blanket, to reveal Delta’s blue and back plating and solid build. 

“I think she’s hungry…she’s trying to eat her hand.” Bluestreak said, as she held Delta close who was sucking on her hand. 

“I have low grade in the supply closet.” Ratchet called over his shoulder. 

“Let me help you sit, and I will go get the low grade.” Prowl said. He held Delta so Bluestreak could get on a med bed, giving her back as Delta started to get louder.

He left, and returned a few minutes later with a now clean Sideswipe, who held a fresh blanket. 

Bluestreak was completely at ease, feeding Delta as Sideswipe helped wrap her in the blanket. 

“So, who is the mech?” Bluestreak asked, glancing to where Ratchet and Sunstreaker were still working on Knockout.

“His name is Knockout.” Sideswipe said, “That’s all we got.” He shrugged.

“Our records indicate that he is a medic for the Decepticons.” Prowl said, “A doctor of sorts.”

“Was.” Ratchet said, as he and Sunstreaker joined them. “His badge is half torn off.” 

“Is it?” Prowl said, Ratchet nodded. “Will he live?”

“Yes, a few days rest, and steady energon, and he will be fine.” Ratchet said, “I disabled his T-Cog, to be safe.” Prowl nodded in agreement. 

“Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, I want you 2 to stand guard,” Prowl said, “Bluestreak-“ He turned to look at her.

“Mmmhmmm?” She said, not bothering to look at him as she adjusted Delta in her arms. 

“You can’t put her back in the brig!” Sideswipe said as he looked at Prowl shocked. 

Bluestreak pulled her arm free of Delta, and smacked Sideswipe in the stomach, careful to not bother Delta. 

He gave her a look as he rubbed where he had been hit. 

“No, I’m not that sparkless.” Sideswipe mumbled something, and Bluestreak smacked him again. Prowl’s lip twitched. “Bluestreak, if you agree to take care of Delta for the time being, I will talk to the Command Staff about it being the duration of your punishment.”

“Deal.” Bluestreak said, as Delta grabbed onto one of her fingers. “Who are her parents?”

“Not Knockout.” Ratchet said, looking at Delta. “Let me check her over.” 

Delta had finished her low grade and was halfway into recharge, still holding Bluestreak’s finger as Ratchet scanned her.

“About 2 months and very healthy; Knockout has been taking good care of her.” Ratchet said, as he looked over the scans. “I may have an idea of who one of her parents is, but I need to ask Knockout to be sure.”

“We need to question him when he wakes.” Prowl said, looking between Delta and then Knockout. “There is more to this story then what we have seen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delta is a tiny OC, any resemblance to any TF characters is by pure accident.


	33. Where to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been terribly sick and finally got this up!  
> The next update shouldn't take as long but I'm still not totally feeling better!   
> But, enjoy!

Bringing a Decepticon to base was usually kept quiet, until all of the Command staff was informed.

So, of course the entire unit knew by the end of the day, a few even bold enough to try and walk by the Med Bay, where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker kept them moving. 

Knockout woke later that day.   
His systems took an extra moment to boot up before he could open his optics. His audials were first, and he realized he heard the familiar sounds of a Med Bay and… a lullaby?

He turned towards the quiet song, and saw a femme two med beds away, heavily carrying and holding a bundle. He froze as she finished the song, realizing she had Delta.

His optics only got wider as she spoke to him.

“How are you feeling?” She glanced at him, “Delta is half asleep, and fully refueled.” 

Knockout relaxed a little, as the femme slid off the med bed. 

“Good as I can be.” He was surprised at how raspy his voice sounded. “How has she been?” 

She joined him just out of arm's length, as he looked at Delta. 

“Hungry and very snuggly.” She said, “You have taken incredible care of her, considering the circumstances.” 

“Of being on a Decepticon Warship?” Knockout asked and the femme nodded. “Aren’t you a little worried about being so close to a Con in your condition?”

She raised an eyebrow at him, almost smirking.

“Considering you are injured, in our Med Bay, at our Base, with guards at the door and two very feisty Medics nearby,” She said, as she sat on the med bed next to him. “You should be more worried than I should.”

Knockout tried to shrug but stopped when he felt how much it hurt. 

“Wondered when you would wake up.” Knockout turned to see Ratchet walking up to him, with a vaguely familiar medic behind him. He heard a door open and two frontliners appeared, the ones that had helped him, and he now knew how his guards were as Ratchet and the medic checked him over. 

“Do you know how you got here?” The medic asked. 

“I do…but where is here?” He glanced around, wondering if he really was at Autobot Base. “A med bay, but where?”

“Be thankful it’s the Med Bay and not the Brig!” Sideswipe piped up, “You almost shot us!” 

“A very big almost.” Sunstreaker said, raising his eyebrow at Sideswipe. “I’ll comm Prowl.” 

He and Ratchet shared a look, and he stepped to the side, and Ratchet turned to look at Knockout again. 

“Now, I have a reasonable idea of whose sparkling this is, but I would like to hear it from you.” Knockout took a deep vent, looking up at the ceiling, “She is not yours in any way, biologically at least.” 

Knockout nodded, and glanced back at Ratchet.

“Breakdown.” Knockout said, quietly, and Ratchet nodded. “Was she harmed at all?” He looked back at Delta. 

“Not a scratch on her and very healthy.” Ratchet said, “Thankfully Bluestreak was here to keep her calm, and help her sleep.” 

Knockout nodded, and they all turned as the doors opened again. Optimus, Elita, Ironhide, and Prowl walked in, and Knockout’s optics got wide.

“Primus be, you are here.” Knockout said, as they joined them around Knockout’s bed. They all looked at him curious, and he motioned to Elita. “I just thought the Eradicons had hit their helms too hard, saying Commander Elita 1 was here…” 

“I may have hit their helms too hard,” Elita said, “But I am here and wondering why you were on the run with a sparkling.” 

Knockout looked away, but spoke.

“A…A warship is no place for a sparkling.” He took a deep vent, “I have a small ship hidden, and I was going to take Delta and leave this planet…but I got caught, and ran. They had my ship surrounded last time I saw, and are ordered to kill me on sight now.” 

He clenched his hands into fists, as Prowl, Elita, and Optimus shared a look. 

“Where is your ship?” Prowl asked, making Knockout turn to look at him. 

“It doesn’t matter-“ Knockout started, but Ratchet quickly cut him off. 

“It does matter because if you think we will let you take a sparkling into an active battle zone, you have another thing coming.” Knockout looked at Ratchet surprised, and realized they all felt the same way. 

He listed off a string of coordinates, and Prowl nodded. 

“Ironhide, take a team and bring the ship back to base.” Prowl said.

“Yes, sir.” Ironhide nodded, “Sides, Sunny, Let’s go.” They followed him out, almost beaming. 

“I will explain the situation to Red Alert,” Optimus said, “Prowl, I may need you assistance.” 

Prowl nodded, and they both turned, leaving Elita, who was joining Bluestreak, and looking at Delta.

Ratchet and the medic, Knockout still wasn’t sure of his name, left them, talking about something.

“She is beautiful.” Elita said, quietly, “And has quiet the set on vents on her, I heard.” Bluestreak nodded, and Elita glanced at Knockout. “Where will you go? I assume you can’t go back to the Decepticons.” 

She nodded to his half gone badge, and he quickly put a hand up to cover it, and avoided her optics.

“There is a neutral colony a few jumps from here I know of.” Knockout said, wondering what drugs he was on that he could so easily talk to them.

Especially Elita, she was on the same level as Optimus. Enemy #1 of the Decepticons, but everyone had incredible respect for how she could throw anyone across a battlefield. 

“Which one?” Bluestreak asked.

“It’s on Rigel 3.” Knockout said, and Bluestreak made a face. “You know of it?” 

“I’ve been there. They have the whole deal, cities and trading posts, and even a government,” Bluestreak said, “But, I also came with a new form of an insane caste system. I was deemed good for breeding, and almost bonded to some femme, before we got out of there.” Knockout looked at her with wide optics. “Yep, I know… Annex Trading Outpost, maybe? It’s a few light-years in the other direction though.” 

“I wouldn’t recommend there either.” Elita said, shaking her head. “There is no order; they took out the outpost management years ago. Now it’s bigger the gun, the better off you are.” 

“So, you were fine, right?” Bluestreak asked, smiling, and Elita shrugged, but nodded.

Knockout was still lost at the slightly surreal feeling the whole situation gave him. He was talking calmly and getting advice from Autobots, after being repaired in their Med Bay. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Ratchet and the medic joined them again, checking over Knockout and adjusting a few things. 

“You could try Hex 4.” Elita said, “I have never been, but I have also never heard anything bad about it. Have you, First Aid?” She looked to the medic, who nodded.

“I have and wouldn’t recommend it unless you want to live by the Law of Primus, I would not recommend it.” First Aid said, shaking his head, as Ratchet was looking over a data pad. “It was terrible! No drinking, smoking, prayers, 10 times a day…If you don’t like fun, go there.”

“That sounds terrible.” Ratchet said, making a face as he still looked at his data pad. “Elita, Knockout needs to rest.”

“Yes, of course.” Elita said, nodding, and turned to look at Knockout. “Knockout, when you are full repaired; we will have a more formal discussion.” 

Knockout nodded, and Elita left, making him feel more relaxed and anxious all at once. 

“Rest, you need it after the day you’ve had.” First Aid said, patting Knockout’s shoulder. “We will take good care of Delta so you can rest.” 

Knockout nodded, as his optics got heavy, not realizing how tired he actually was, and fell into powerdown.


	34. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-short and sweet, but I will post more soon.

If I get shot, I am not getting the brunt of the yelling.” Sideswipe said, as he slowly walked, alone, into the wooded area. It was getting dark, and Sideswipe was trying not look at the constantly moving shadows. 

Ironhide had taken him, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Moonracer to recover Knockout’s ship. Knockout was right; it was completely surrounded, with patrols. To break through, a distraction was needed; a red mech type of distraction that Sideswipe was now regretting agreeing to. 

“Ironhide will get most of it, no worries.” Bumblebee happily beeped, over the comm. and Ironhide responded with a huff. Sunstreaker was on alert, keeping Sideswipe in his line of sight with his weapon out and ready. 

“I don’t want too be around for that.” Sunstreaker muttered.

“Then don’t let me get shot.” Sideswipe responded, keeping his pace even.

“They’re moving in, your 6.” Moonracer said, watching Sideswipe move, and now the 2 Decepticons closing in. 

“Your 9, almost to you.” Arcee said, aiming her weapon. 

Sideswipe didn’t glance around, keeping his pace…until he heard footsteps. He broke into a full run, ducking and weaving, as blaster fire started to fly past him. He heard the Decepticons go down, but didn’t look, but felt Sunstreaker join him. They reached the ship, and Sideswipe opened the hatch, as Sunstreaker stood guard. They both dove in, shut the hatch, and Sideswipe headed to the controls. 

“Got the ship.” Sideswipe commed to the team, as he started take off procedures. “Headed back home.”

“Move a bit quicker, back up just arrived.” Ironhide grunted as blaster fire flew past him, and the others joined him as the blue portal opened behind them. 

Bulkhead opened the bridge to Omega 1, and the kids watched as Ironhide, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Moonracer tumbled in. 

“Nice entrance!” Miko said, as Bulkhead closed the bridge, and they caught their vents. Bulkhead gave her a half smile, and shook his head. 

“Join the Autobots, they said, it’ll be fun, they said.” Moonracer said, from where she still sat on the floor. She looked at Ironhide as Arcee went to the comm. “I wanna go back to that jungle you found me in.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Ironhide said, waving her off. “You’d end up driving yourself nuts instead of us.” 

He headed to the Med Bay, looking around, as Bumblebee helped her up. 

“Omega 1 to Traveler.” Arcee said interpreting their conversation. 

“Traveler here.” Blaster’s voice was cheery as ever.

“Did Sideswipe and Sunstreaker docked?” 

“They are currently docking and we are on the move.” He paused, “Hatchet wants to know who he needs to patch up.” 

Moonracer and Bumblebee snorted, and Arcee cracked a small smile. 

“Besides a few paint scrapes, we’re fine.” Arcee said, as the kids looked curious.

“We’ll comm. you when we land, Traveler out.” Blaster signed off, and Arcee looked at Bumblebee and Moonracer. “I hope Ratchet doesn’t hear Blaster call him Hatchet.”

“I haven’t heard that in forever.” Ironhide said, still poking around the Med Bay. “I should make him a sign for the Med Bay on the ship.” 

“Why Hatchet?” Jack asked, looking at the Bots.

“Ratchet the Hatchet. The terrifying CMO of the Autobots.” Moonracer said, smiling fully. “He can throw a wrench better than some Bots can shoot.” Ironhide nodded, as he joined them again. “What were you looking for?” 

“Nothing, just looking. I can tell Ratch has been here.” Ironhide said, as he glanced around. Bumblebee shook his head, making Ironhide smile.

“Ratchet isn’t that scary, just grumpy.” Miko said, “Totally not terrifying.” 

“He has resources now, and First Aid to help.” Moonracer said, “Just wait till you hear him yelling down the hall.”

“Do you know Bluestreak gave him a wrench as a gift the other day?” Arcee said, Ironhide laughed, and Moonracer looked worried. 

“She’s still laughing about it.” Ironhide said, “Especially when he threaten me with it a whole minute later.” The Bots laughed. 

“Hey, what’s the whole story?” Moonracer asked, looking at Ironhide. “All I heard was that we picked up some Con with a sparkling.” 

That made them all turn to look at Ironhide. 

“His name is Knockout, the twins brought him in.” Ironhide said, “The sparkling’s name is Delta, Ratchet said she’s only a few months old.” 

“Whoa.” Miko said, “Where did he get a robo-baby?” 

“Well-“ Before Ironhide could answer, the comm. beeped and Arcee answered it. 

“Arcee here.” She answered.

“We have landed and sending you coordinates.” Blaster replied, “Red Alert wants Moonracer to meet him in the shuttle bay.” 

Moonracer perked up as Arcee clicked off, as the coordinates popped up onscreen. They were about to open the bridge, when a familiar white car pulled into base, Miko turned to look at the Bots, Arcee and Bumblebee shared a look, already knowing they were coming back to the Traveler with them. 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************

 

Moonracer disappeared as soon as they stepped onto the ship, leaving Arcee, Ironhide, and Bumblebee to watch the kids and Ms. Darby. 

“Can we visit Ratchet?” Raf asked, looking at the bots. 

“For a click, I bet him and Aid are busy with what happened.” Ironhide said, and led the way. 

“Is Ratchet still enjoying having a full Med Bay?” Ms. Darby asked, and Ironhide smiled.

“He’s happier than a scraplet in a junkyard.” Ironhide said and got a few laughs, “Him and Aid have that place clean and prepped for anything.” 

They stepped into the Med Bay and were greeted warmly by who they assumed was First Aid.

“Hello! How are you?” He joined them and paused as he saw the kids and Ms. Darby, “These must be your human friends! I’m First Aid, and it’s nice to meet you.” 

They exchanged hellos until Ratchet appeared, reading a data pad. 

“Aid, who is it?” He glanced up, “Oh, did you get the ship?”

“It was a success.” Bumblebee beeped, nodding. “Forgot Sideswipe could run that fast.” Ratchet raised an eyebrow and then looked at Ironhide, who held his hands up in defense. “They wanted to say hi.” He nodded to his full hands. 

“We missed our grumpy Doc!” Miko said, smiling, and First Aid quickly covered his mouth to hide what sounded like a snort. 

“I can go back to Omega 1 and you can take care of this all by yourself.” Ratchet said, looking at First Aid, and waved around. First Aid shook his head, seeming to roll his optics.

“Yeah, empty threats,” First Aid said, “You have supplies, equipment you probably haven’t seen in years, not to mention your full tank and family. You aren’t going anywhere, old mech.” Ratchet huffed, as Ironhide chuckled, and everyone looked amused. “You’d miss me anyways.” First Aid crossed his arms, and looked at Ratchet. 

“Don’t you have work to be doing?” Ratchet asked, half glaring at First Aid. 

“Not at the moment.” First Aid said, cheerily. “Bluestreak is powered down with Delta-“

“Not anymore.” They turned to see Bluestreak carrying a bundle with her. “The sass between you two woke me up.” 

“Is that the robo-baby?” Miko asked, and got a few looks.

“The sparkling that Knockout had with him.” Jack helped as Ratchet and First Aid surrounded Bluestreak. “Delta, right?”

“This is her.” Bluestreak said, nodding. 

“Where’s the Con?” Ironhide asked, looking between the medics.

“We put him in one of the private rooms in the back.” Ratchet said, turning back to them. “Red Alert came by and put up a few more security measures to be safe.” 

“Good.” Ironhide said, nodding, as Arcee went to look at Delta.

“She’s so tiny.” Arcee said, as bright blue optics looked up at her. 

“Don’t let that fool you. She has a very good set of vents on her.” Ratchet said, “My audials are still ringing.”

“True, I heard the tail end of it, and it was bad.” Bluestreak said, nodding. “Did they get the ship back ok?”

“Red Alert and the security team are already checking over it.” Ironhide said, and Bluestreak nodded. 

“What are you going to do with Knockout now that he’s here?” Jack asked, “Is he still a Con?”

“He’s not a Decepticon anymore.” Ratchet said, “But he is also not an Autobot…” He sighed. “We don’t know yet. We are going to let him rest, and find out after he is better.” 

“Wait, y’all might let him join the Bots?” Miko asked, looking at them.

“He did risk his life to rescue a sparkling in the middle of a war zone.” Arcee said.

“It’s always been a choice to become an Autobot, and Knockout will need to make one for him and Delta.” Ratchet said, looking at them, as Bluestreak held Delta close.

 

*************************************************************************

 

Prowl sat stiffly at the table in the War Room, several data pads in front of him, as Jazz paced behind him. Optimus was leaned back in his chair, scrolling through a data pad as Elita had her head in her hand, switching between three different data pads.

“What should we do?” Elita said, taking a deep vent, and sitting up, only to lean back in her chair.

“Let him decide, of course.” Optimus answered, as if Elita’s question wasn’t out of the blue, still scrolling.

“He is a huge security risk.” Prowl said, glancing at him.

“You think I’m a security risk.” Jazz said, as he stopped pacing and finally sat next to Prowl. 

“A low level security risk.” Prowl said, making Jazz smile. “He said he wants to leave after he has his ship.”

“Because he has no other options.” Elita said, looking at him. “Him and Delta could stay as neutrals. He can help in the Med Bay, another medic wouldn’t hurt with how much we keep running into the Decepticons.” They all nodded. “I’m just worried about how accepting the crew will be to him.” She turned to Optimus, who lowered his data pad. “Did Team Prime run into him?”

“On occasion.” Optimus said, nodding. “I am less worried about the crew than of Delta’s other parent coming and looking for her.” 

“I’m not even sure if that is a concern.” Prowl said, “Knockout had been taking care of Delta, from what we found on the ship. Her other parent may either be dead or rouge.”

Jazz perked up at that, and Elita did a moment later, looking at one another. 

“What intel did you find in the ship’s computer?” Jazz said, looking at Prowl, who started to shuffle the data pads in front of him.

“A few mine locations, coordinates to different planets, profiles-“ Prowl paused as he picked up a data pad. “Medical profiles of known Decepticons on Earth.” Optimus looked at him, “It includes CNA data.” 

“I bet we only need one.” Elita said, as Jazz opened his comm. to Ratchet.


	35. Second Chances

It was late, the kids and Ms. Darby had gone home, and the Unit was settling down for the night. 

Ratchet and First Aid were worried about Delta, and wanted to keep her in the Med Bay for the night. Bluestreak, along with the Twins, offered to watch Delta and Knockout for the night so they could get some power down. 

There was minimal grumbling but agreement after Ironhide ushered out the medics.

Bluestreak was feeding Delta as she sat on a med bed that was now covered in pillows and an extra blanket, as Sunstreaker was doing a last check on Knockout with Sideswipe.

They joined her again, only to stop halfway and look on surprised as they realized Bluestreak was quietly singing Delta a lullaby. 

“Primus…were going to be parents.” Sideswipe said, quietly, Sunstreaker raised an eyebrow at him, his arms crossed. “I know, I know… we’ve seen the them, and heard their sparkbeats and everything… but to see Blue…” 

He trailed off, waving at Bluestreak, but Sunstreaker nodded in understanding. They finally joined Bluestreak, looking at a now sleeping Delta

“She’s asleep.” Bluestreak said, “She almost ate the bottle.” She smiled, “Ok, I’m ready for bed.”

Sideswipe carefully took Delta, and set her in the small bed next to Bluestreak’s as Sunstreaker pulled Bluestreak into his arms, and kissed her.

“You are going to be a wonderful mother.” Sunstreaker said, as he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. 

“Just the best.” Sideswipe said, as he sat next to her. “Just amazing.” He kissed the side of her head, making her smile. “I hope we’ll both be just as good.” 

“You’ll be amazing.” Bluestreak said, and turned to kiss Sideswipe’s cheek. “You too.” She kissed Sunstreaker’s and they both smiled widely. 

“Alright, bed.” Sunstreaker said, as they untangled themselves, and Sideswipe stood. “How-“ 

He paused as the Med Bay doors opened, and were surprised to see Elita and Optimus walking in.

“What did you two do?” Sunstreaker asked, looking at Bluestreak and Sideswipe. 

“What did we do?” Sideswipe said, looking at Bluestreak and thinking, as she shrugged.

“You are not in trouble.” Optimus said as they joined them. “Is Delta asleep?” 

“We just put her down.” Bluestreak said, looking between Elita and Optimus. “I don’t think you came here only to see her.”

“It would have been a plus.” Elita said, nodding. “We have a few questions for you.” They both looked at Bluestreak and she nodded, as the Twins looked on curious. “How long have you known Drift?” 

Bluestreak gave her a curious look, but answered.

“We were both imprisoned on Skywarp and Thundercracker’s ship. We helped each other escape. I told you this when he arrived on board.” Elita nodded, and Bluestreak glanced at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. 

“Did he tell you why he was imprisoned?” Elita asked, making Bluestreak give her a curious look.

“What brought this up now?” Bluestreak asked, “He’s been on the ship for months now. Did something happen?”

“Just curious.” Elita said, her voice even, “We don’t know a lot about him. Kup and Hot Rod won’t say anything, saying he’s a great wrecker, and leaving it at that. You are the only other one I can ask.”

“With Knockout on board, we want to ensure his and Delta’s safety, and are looking at everyone that it may be a concern.” Optimus said, “Since we do not have many records of him, word of mouth is all we can go by. Any and all Intel you provide would be helpful.” 

“Off the record?” Bluestreak said, and they both nodded. “Drift will be avoiding Knockout, but you need to talk to Drift to understand why. But I did not tell you that, this being off the record.”

“Anything you’d like to say on record?” Elita asked, and Bluestreak gave her a blank look. “Understood.”

“Thank you for your help.” Bluestreak nodded, as they turned and left, leaving the three with more questions. 

“We can speak with Dirft, understand why he was in a Decepticon Data base with an unknown status.” Optimus said, as they walked down the hallway.

“We could, but he has been nothing by loyal since Bluestreak and Kup brought him onboard.” Elita said, as they turned a corner. “Hot Rod is inseparable from him.” She sighed, “Red Alert is putting up more security measures, just to be safe, but I don’t think It will be an issue.”

“We will leave it be unless something happens.” Optimus said, nodding as they arrived at the door to her quarters. 

“Agreed.” She said, as she opened the door, and they stepped inside.

Elita headed to the bed, and laid face first. She heard Optimus chuckle as he got them cubes.

“Tired, my dear?” Optimus said, as he joined her.

“How are you not, love?” she asked muffled by the bedding as he sat next to her. 

“I have you here again; I would rather be awake and see you then power down.” He spoke quietly, and Elita pushed herself up on to an elbow, facing him, half smiling. 

“Even after all these years, you are still trying to win me over?” She asked, taking the offered cube, and meeting his optics. “We are bonded, you have me and you are forever in my spark.” 

“I would like to stay there, so I have to keep trying to win you over.” He said, with a small smile. 

She shook her head, and then took a sip of her cube. 

“I always tried to figure out how that quiet Archivist won over my spark as I guarded the halls where he worked.” Elita smiled, and looked at him again. “But you say scrap like that and I fall in love all over again.” 

He smiled, nodding, as Elita chuckled.

They were halfway done when the door beeped an entry request. 

Elita flopped back on the bed, sighing.

“No one is here.” Elita called as Optimus got up, smirking at her.

She heard him let someone in, sitting up when she heard multiple voices speaking.

She got up and stepped out of her room, and was surprised to find half of the command staff in her living area. She looked around curious, and Optimus wore the same expression. 

“I know,” Ironhide said, motioning to everyone in the room, from his spot on the couch, his voice thick with sleep. “Jazz and Prowl came to talk to Ratch, and the Magnus came out of nowhere and we decided to move the party here.”

“Talk about what?” Elita asked, leaning against the doorway, and looking at the others.

“Knockout and Delta and what we should do with them.” Ratchet said, sitting with Ironhide as Jazz took one of the chairs, Optimus in the other, as Prowl and Magnus stood between them.

“Knockout should be punished for his crimes.” Prowl said

“He’s a Con, not the worse one I’ve seen, but still a Con.” Jazz said, nodding. 

“Then what would happen to Delta? He is all she has ever known.” Ratchet said, looking at them.

“It wouldn’t be good to take that away.” Ironhide said, shaking his head.

“He risked his life to save Delta.” Magnus said his voice quiet. “He had plans to go to a neutral colony for her safety. Let him stay as a neutral, and keep Delta safe here, without taking her into unknown territory. His records we have of him indicate he is a decent medic and would be helpful in the Med Bay.”

He sighed, and looked around, and continued. 

“We have all done things in this war we should be punished for and we all deserve a chance at forgiveness as well. He should offer Knockout the same chance.”

That silenced everyone, and caused a few wide optics, but quiet agreement.

Optimus and Elita shared a look, and Optimus nodded. 

“Agreed.” Elita said, “We can offer him a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you might find out who Delta's other parent is and that Kup is the best kind of babysitter.


	36. Woke

It took two more days for Knockout to fully recover and wake up. 

When Knockout did wake up, it was slow, letting his systems adjust to his new repairs. 

The first thing he did was pat the bed next to him, looking for Delta. He sat up straight, his optics wide open, when he realized she wasn’t there. He had taken half his blanket off before First Aid appeared.

“Hey, hey, you still need to take it easy-“ He put a hand on Knockout’s arm to stop him. “Lay down, it’s ok.” 

“Where’s Delta?” Knockout said, pausing when he realized how raspy his voice was. 

“If you will lay back down, I will get her, ok?” First Aid said, watching Knockout, his voice calm. Knockout slowly laid back down, “Aright, two clicks.” He let go of Knockout, went to the doorway, and poked his head out. “Sides, Sunny, can you bring Delta in here, please?” He stepped back and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who was holding Delta, walked in, looking at First Aid curious. 

“Can I hold her?” Knockout asked, his optics looking at Delta.

First Aid nodded, and Sunstreaker, with Sideswipe staying close, carefully put Delta in Knockout’s arms. Knockout held her close, and Delta immediately started to gurgle at him. She grabbed his face, and Knockout smiled. 

“That is her favorite thing to do.” Sideswipe said, quietly, and Knockout glanced at him. “She’s pretty good at poking optics.” 

“She likes grabbing Ratchet’s chevron.” First Aid said, nodding. 

“She doesn’t do it to Blue.” Sunstreaker said, “She probably likes her better than us.” Sideswipe nodded, “Speaking of.”

Bluestreak stepped into the room, holding a bottle, and glanced around, before looking at Knockout holding Delta. 

“Have you been taking care of her?” Knockout asked, glancing at Bluestreak as she came to the side of his bed, smiling slightly at them. 

“I have, with just about everyone else on board.” Bluestreak said, as she felt Sideswipe and Sunstreaker move just a touch closer to her. “All she has done is smile, refuel, and grab anything she can.” Knockout nodded his optics watery. “I have some news for you. Your ship is fully repaired and functioning.” 

That made Knockout look at her surprised. 

“Me and Sunny fixed it up when it was our turn to watch Delta.” Sideswipe said, getting a look from Sunstreaker. “Delta helped too, but it was more her sitting there looking adorable.” 

“Why?” Knockout looked at them, confusion written on his face. 

“Cause we could?” Sideswipe said, raising an eyebrow. “Caught up on all the maintenance, and changed out all the fluids, and cleaned it up.” 

Knockout looked at them, still surprised, as Delta started to wiggle. 

“It’s time for her refuel.” Bluestreak said, nodding to Delta. “Let me feed her, so First Aid can check you over.” 

Knockout let Bluestreak take Delta, watching as she sat in the lone chair, and Delta happily refueled. 

“Thank you for repairing my ship.” Knockout said, looking at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. “Even after I tried to shoot you.” Sideswipe smiled, and Sunstreaker shrugged, as they both stood next to Bluestreak. First Aid was checking over Knockout, who let himself be moved around. “Are you her body guards? You’re circling her.” First Aid seemingly coughed suddenly, turning his face away, and Bluestreak smiled. He looked between the three of them, thinking. “No, worse, bonded …bondeds…” He looked at Bluestreak, “You are the reason they helped me.” 

“You’re welcome.” Bluestreak said, not looking at him, and Sunstreaker didn’t bother to hide his snort. Knockout gave her a small smile, as Ratchet joined them, glancing around. 

“Good, you’re awake.” Ratchet said, joining First Aid and looking over the scans of Knockout. He turned and looked at the twins, “Doesn’t your shifts start soon?” 

“But sparkling.” Sideswipe said, pointing at Delta. 

“Way more fun.” Sunstreaker added, quietly.

“Well, just make sure to comm. Magnus or Ironhide…I’m sure they’ll understand.” Bluestreak said, glancing between them, as Delta was now halfway into power down.

“Fine, Fine…”Sunstreaker huffed, as Sideswipe vented a long, suffering sigh, making Ratchet shake his head. 

They left, giving Bluestreak looks, before Ratchet spoke to Knockout.

“You’re fully repaired, you just need rest.” He glanced at Bluestreak, “The command staff would like to have a formal discussion with you, possibly tonight, if you are feeling well enough.”

“What would this discussion be about?’ Knockout said, as he slowly started to sit up. They both helped him, and he threw his legs over the side of the bed. 

“Your future.” Ratchet said, watching Knockout. “I, though, would like to know Delta’s story.” Knockout glanced at him, “I have identified both her parents from the records you had aboard your ship, and would like to make sure Airancid will not come looking for her.”

Knockout looked at Delta, who was now powered down in Bluestreak’s arms, and bowed his head, shaking it.

“Her other parent does not know she exists.” Knockout said, quietly. “Delta is the result of a… forced encounter, before her other parent went rouge. Megatron forbid me from terminating the pregnancy, saying we needed strong soldiers.” 

He sighed, and did not notice Bluestreak’s shocked look or Ratchet and First Aid’s blank ones.

“Breakdown took care of himself for Delta’s sake but could not bond with her after she was born. So, I did…and after he was killed-“ Knockout took a deep vent, “After… after I buried him, I didn’t want that to happen to her and started to plan our getaway…which fell through wonderfully…”

“You got away from the Cons at least,” First Aid said, quietly, “They can’t find you here, that’s for sure.”

“Where is here?” Knockout said, looking around, and his shoulders relaxing slightly. 

“The Traveler, Commander Elita-1’s ship.” Bluestreak said, “Since Delta is full, I need to go refuel.” 

“Good, you should take Ratchet.” First Aid said, smiling, and Ratchet rolled his optics. “It would also be good for Knockout to walk around a bit, test his repairs. It’s not a terribly long walk.”

“True, True.” Ratchet said, nodding. “Let’s go then.” First Aid helped Knockout stand, as Ratchet took Delta, so Bluestreak could stand up. “Aid, comm. security and tell them were we are.” First Aid nodded, and Ratchet led the way out of the Med Bay. 

“This ship is massive.” Knockout said, looking around as they walked. “How many can it hold?”

“Enough.” Ratchet said, and Knockout gave him a sideways look. “It’s a bit brighter than the Nemesis if I remember correctly.” 

“It is.” Knockout said, nodding as they stepped into the empty Mess Hall.

They sat, with Ratchet giving Bluestreak Delta, and getting fuel for all of them. Knockout took a sip, and paused, pulling back to look at his cube.

“What is this?”

“Perfectly safe. You’ve been fueling with it for a few days now, anyways.” Ratchet said, as Bluestreak was refueling one handed. Delta had woken up as they sat, but was still content to stay where she was. “Both cubes.” He nudged a second pink cube at Bluestreak, who sighed, but nodded. 

They turned as they heard footsteps and found Kup, limping slightly, and holding a massive rifle. 

“Kup.” Bluestreak said a tone in her voice, as Knockout tensed up. 

“I need your help with this rifle.” Kup said, as he sat next to her, across from Knockout and Ratchet. “I know guns, you know rifles better.” 

He set the rifle on the table, and Knockout flinched. 

“I thought we agreed on no weapons in the Mess Hall?” Bluestreak said, as she looked over the rifle, curious. 

“Oh? That was a real rule?” Kup said, looking at her, slightly surprised. “I thought Magnus was kidding…It’s already here, would you just look at it?” She gave him a small smile, “Here, you need 2 hands.” She handed him Delta, under Knockout’s watchful optics.

She started to take apart the rifle, looking over each piece as she did. Kup held Delta like a pro, letting her play with his fingers as he watched Bluestreak work. 

“You should be resting.” Ratchet said, looking at Kup. “It’ll only make your leg worse.”

Kup waved him off, only to pause when he seemed to realize that Knockout was sitting next to Ratchet. 

“You’re Knockout.” It wasn’t a question, “Are you staying or going?” Knockout raised an eyebrow at him, “Just asking, I like this little femme, she’s sweet and always laughs at my bad jokes.” 

“I don’t know yet.” Knockout said as he glanced at Ratchet. “What will they ask me at this formal discussion tonight?” 

“What happened and your plans for what you want to do now.” Ratchet said, sipping on his cube. 

“If you want to remain neutral, you would be offered a place on the ship.” Bluestreak said, as her hands never stopped moving. 

“Even after all the fighting I’ve had with the Autobots here?” Knockout said, looking at her unconvinced, and with a touch of his signature drawl coming into his voice. 

“From what I heard, it was a two way fight,” Kup said, shrugging. “Half the Bots here have knocked one another out,” He glanced at Bluestreak, who pointedly avoided his optics, “Not an issue.”

“Delta would be safe.” Ratchet said, nodding. “Are you ready to meet with them tonight?” 

Knockout stared into his half drunk cube, before slowly nodding. 

“Yes,” Knockout said, “Better now than later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, the Formal Discussion for Knockout and...a Wrecker gets called out...


	37. The Formal Discussion

“How’d we end up with escort duty?” Sunstreaker asked, as he, Sideswipe, and Bluestreak, with Delta snuggled into her arms, headed to Knockout’s temporary quarters.

Bluestreak had offered to watch Delta so Knockout could rest before the Formal Discussion with the Command Staff. Elita had asked Bluestreak to sit with the rest of the Command Staff to decide Knockout’s fate, because she had interacted with him as much as First Aid and Ratchet had. 

“Just that lucky.” Sideswipe responded, shrugging, as they arrived, and Bluestreak buzzed the door. 

Knockout quickly appeared, and joined them. He had cleaned up some, not polished, but there was now a slight shine to his armor. 

“Did you rest?” Bluestreak asked, as they walked.

“Somewhat.” Knockout said, “Did you and Delta?”

“We did, and she is ready to play now.” Bluestreak said, and did not miss the small smile Knockout gave to Delta. 

They finally reached the War Room, and Knockout took a deep vent. Firestar and Moonracer stood at either side of the door, and let them in.

Optimus sat at the head of the table, Elita to his right, Ultra Magnus and then Ratchet next to her. Prowl sat at his left, with Jazz, with Ironhide and Red Alert standing behind Optimus. The twins stood behind Knockout as Bluestreak took a seat to his right. 

“Knockout,” Elita started, and Knockout looked at her. “Thank you for joining us tonight.” Knockout nodded, “Now that you are cleared by Ratchet, we can have a formal discussion as we spoke of.” She glanced around the room. “We have all heard bits and pieces of your story and would like to hear it in its entirety and for our records. It will also help us make a decision for our consideration for you and Delta to remain here on the Traveler.” 

“Stay here?” Knockout said, looking at her surprised. “I’m trying to get away from the fighting. I appreciate the help, but why would I stay here?” 

“Better chances of survival for you and Delta, for one.” Ratchet said, giving Knockout an expressionless look. “This is a nearly fully staffed Autobot ship-“

“I am not becoming an Autobot.” Knockout said, interrupting him and making Ratchet give him a searching look. 

“That is not what this is about.” Prowl said, his voice even and Knockout was now even more puzzled. 

“This discussion is to determine if you would be a threat to our cause or unit.” Ultra Magnus said, “If you do not give us any reason to believe you are, we may offer you a place on the Traveler, with duties appropriate for your skills, as well as your own quarters.” 

“And out the airlock if I am?” Knockout said, his voice almost sounding back to normal, without all the confidence behind it, as he looked around the table. “Or did you get the brig cleaned up for me?”

That left them in a tense silence, the moment stretching almost too long, until Bluestreak spoke.

“You have risked everything you know to save an unwanted and unexpected sparkling. You could have shot Sideswipe and Sunstreaker when they found you, and keep going.” She turned and looked at him. “You are not going to throw away this opportunity of giving her a safe place to live. You need us to survive; we are your best chance.” 

Knockout looked at her for a full minute, before looking at Delta, and sighing. He told them the entire story, from Breakdown carrying, when he decided to run, and how he got caught when he finally was able to leave. 

“That’s everything…before I ended up in your Med Bay.” Knockout said, looking around. “Did I pass?”

“Will you have any issues with Team Prime because of your previous encounters with them?” Prowl asked, looking at Knockout with his eternal neutral expression. 

“If Delta is safe and healthy, I will be on my best behavior.” Knockout said, shrugging. “If my choices are that bad, I’ll take the Autobot ship that is fully stocked any day.”

He saw Bluestreak bow her head out of the corner of his optic, as she hid her smile.

“Very well.” Optimus said, making Knockout pause at the finality of his tone. Optimus glanced around at the others, and then nodded to the twins. “Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will show you your new quarters.”

“Be in the Med Bay at 0800, and bring Delta with you.” Ratchet said, looking pointedly at Knockout who was now frozen in his seat. 

“0800.” Knockout said, when it finally sunk in he wasn’t getting kicked off the ship. Sunstreaker took Delta from Bluestreak, as Knockout slowly stood. 

“Bluestreak.” Jazz said, quietly next to her, as Sideswipe led the way out for Knockout and Sunstreaker. Bluestreak looked at him curious, then the rest of the table. “Sit for a minute.”

Jazz’s tone was too quiet, and now Bluestreak was concerned. The door opened a minute later, and she turned to look at Elita as Hot Rod and Kup walked in.

“I thought you said we would keep this off the record.” Bluestreak said, as Kup sat in the now empty seat Knockout had left, and Hot Rod stood on his other side, away from Bluestreak.

“The risk is too high, with Knockout onboard now.” Red Alert offered, “We need to be prepared for anything.” 

“We don’t need to worry about anyone in this unit. We need to worry about the Cons that have been attacking nearly every day on patrols.” Bluestreak was quietly fuming as Elita’s face was impassive. 

“So, K.O. is staying?” Kup asked, looking mildly curious. 

“Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are taking him to his quarters now.” Ultra Magnus said, quietly. Kup glanced around the room, and shared a look with Hot Rod.

“Then why are we here then?” Hot Rod asked, slowly, looking at the tense faces in front of them.

“Drift, or Deadlock, as he once went by.” Jazz said, looking at Hot Rod.

“Why would you say that?” Hot Rod said, his voice a touch too high, and Kup sighed, shaking his head. 

“I know you’re a Wrecker at spark kid,” Kup said, throwing a look over his shoulder. “You are about as subtle as a bomb going off in a town square.” 

Hot Rod quickly hid his face, as Ironhide couldn’t help but smile.

“We have come to understand, from the Intel from Knockout’s ship that Drift, then Deadlock, joined the Wreckers when Hot Rod, and Kup where on the team, and Ultra Magnus in charge.” Prowl said, “We only have gathered this from the limited records from Knockout’s ship and what we have from Drift’s service record with the Autobots.” He looked between Magnus, Hot Rod, Kup, and Bluestreak. “All 4 of you have been impressively quiet about Drift.”

“He’s a good mech, he has been nothing but helpful!” Hot Rod said, his optics wide, as he stepped closer to the table. 

“Agreed.” Bluestreak said. Hot Rod glanced at her, and she caught his optics for a moment. “I am not going to cause trouble.”

“Agreed, throw us in the brig.” Kup said, leaning back in his chair. “I’m not going to cause trouble because you want to be prepared.” 

“I second that.” Ultra Magnus said, looking at Optimus and Elita. “I will sit in the brig first before harassing a fellow Autobot. We can deal with any issues if or when they arise.” 

Optimus and Elita shared a look, before Elita spoke, looking at Magnus.

“Very well. He is under your command, but will inform the rest of the Command Staff if we need to be concerned.” She paused, “Understood?”

“Yes.” Magnus said, with a small nod.

“Bluestreak, Kup, Hot Rod, you are dismissed.” Optimus said, looking at them.

Kup stood first, and offered Bluestreak a hand, and Hot Rod came her other side to help, surprising Bluestreak. 

Kup led the way out, and they were halfway down the hall before Hot Rod took the lead, turning at the end of the hall. 

“Drift should be in his quarters.” Bluestreak and Kup followed, “He’s gonna freak out.”

“He also knew this could happen.” Kup said, glancing at Hot Rod.

“This is ridiculous.” Bluestreak said, as they reached Drift’s quarters. 

Drift opened the door, and gave them a curious look, before letting them in. 

“So, how are all of you?” Drift asked, offering them a seat.

“We’re here now.” Kup said, “The Command Staff decided to let Knockout stay.” Drift nodded, still looking confused. “Then they called me and Roddy in, and questioned us with Bluestreak and Magnus.”

“About what?” Drift asked, as he sat next to Hot Rod. 

“You.” Bluestreak said, quietly, and he looked at her. “They found records on Knockout’s ship and connected you with Deadlock.”

Drift looked at her for a moment, before slowly nodding, and then leaned back in his chair. 

“I was worried something like this would happen…” Drift said, “Is Knockout staying?” They nodded, “They’re worried about threats…I barely know the mech, he may have patched me up a few times…” He shook his head. “Should I-“ 

They all turned as the door beeped an entry request. Drift quickly answered it, and froze in the door way. 

“Ultra Magnus, sir.” Drift said, and quickly stepped aside, letting Ultra Magnus step inside, and raise an eyebrow at the others, as Drift closed the door.

“I assume you have been informed of the situation?” Magnus said, turning to look at Drift, who nodded. 

“They have. Should I be worried?” 

“No, but Red Alert may be watching you closer.” Ultra Magnus said.

“Red Alert watches you closer if you give him a funny look.” Kup said, and Bluestreak nodded in agreement. 

“But I would advise you to avoid Knockout unless absolutely necessary.” Ultra Magnus said.

“I will do my best.” Drift said, nodding, “Thank you.” He looked around.

“You’re a Wrecker, it’s what you do.” Kup said, “Blue owes you a life debt or something, right?” 

He stood and offered Bluestreak a hand. 

“That’s about right.” Bluestreak said, as she took Kup’s hand and stood, Hot Rod following her. She turned to look at Hot Rod, “Hot Rod, I’m sorry I damaged you.” 

“But not sorry you punched him.” Kup said, examining the ceiling. 

“I deserved it; I was totally out of line.” Hot Rod said, “I’m still getting adjusted to all of this.” He waved his hand around, “A commander and crew and stuff.” Bluestreak nodded, “But so not sorry you ended up in the bridge. You knocked me off my feet.”

Ultra Magnus face palmed as Drift shook his head at Hot Rod’s small smirk. 

“Me either, I just slept for two days.” Bluestreak said, smiling. “Drift, comm. if you need anything.”

“Same here.” Kup said, nodding. 

“My door is always open,” Ultra Magnus said, with a curt nod. He left, with Bluestreak and Kup following him.

Drift let them out, and closed the door before turning to look at Hot Rod, who was now sprawled out across the couch. 

“Be honest, brutally honest, should I be worried?” Drift asked, as he sat across from Hot Rod. 

“Nah, just do what Mags said and avoid Knockout.” Hot Rod said, “It’ll be ok.” Drift sighed, and flopped back in the chair. “We got your back.”


	38. Safe for Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES!!!!!!!!

A quiet announcement was sent over the comm. the next morning, with mixed reactions. 

Red Alert pulled the Security Team into a meeting first thing, throwing off patrols for the day, and Bluestreak grumbled quietly with Magnus as they rearranged the schedule. Prowl tried to talk to Red Alert about how he couldn’t schedule impromptu meetings, and ended up getting pulled into said meeting.

Elita disappeared on patrols, while Optimus was left to deal with the issues on the ship, while wishing he had left the ship first. 

While all of this was happening, Knockout was getting up. 

He ended up leaving his quarters early, with Delta happily gurgling at him as he walked. A data pad had been left in his quarters, with a map of the ship, and his schedule. He easily found the Med Bay, without passing anyone, and had a nagging suspicion that he was being watched. He could have sworn the cameras kept turning in his direction. He shook it off, knowing he was safer than he had ever been on the Nemesis. 

He mused on that odd thought for a moment, before he stepped into the Med Bay. He let the door close behind him and looked around for a moment. It was the most fully stocked and completely working Med Bay he had seen in sometime, surprising him. 

“You’re early.” Knockout turned to see Ratchet sitting at the console, typing away. 

“Like that is a bad thing?” First Aid said, appearing with an arm full of supplies. “You would be early if you actually left once in awhile.” Ratchet shot First Aid a look, who only returned a bright smile. “Let me stock this and then I can give you a tour.” Knockout nodded, as Ratchet stood, and turned to him. 

“We set up a play pen for Delta in the office.” Knockout looked at Ratchet curious. “I’ll show you while Aid finishes up.” 

Knockout followed Ratchet into the office. There were two desks facing each other, and then another door on the other side of the room. A play pen sat next to one of the desks, away from the door, and Ratchet nodded to it. 

“I’m not sure she’ll know what to do with a play pen.” Knockout said, as he put Delta in. 

“Not like the one she had?” Ratchet asked.

“She’s never had one.” Knockout said, making Ratchet pause. “I couldn’t really get anyone to help me make anything for her.” Knockout looked over Delta, as Ratchet’s face fell. He joined Knockout, watching as Delta wiggled. 

“Well, now she’ll probably have more than either of you will know what to do with.” Ratchet said, crossing his arms. “First Aid has drafted both Preceptor and Greenlight to make toys and a rocker for her when they aren’t busy. Bluestreak and the Twins have called sitter duty permanently, and they need the practice anyways.” Knockout nodded, “That’s your desk as well.” Knockout glanced at the desk, only to do a double take when he realized the small plaque had his name on it. “First Aid has been busy, labeling half the ship, and getting things in order.” 

“It is what I do.” First Aid said, joining them. “I still need to put a plaque on your door.” He waved at the blank door, “Sunstreaker offered to help.” 

“I don’t need an office, you were here first.” Ratchet said, sighing. “I will-“

“You’ve been saying that since we got here,” First Aid said, shaking his head. “You’re still the CMO, so shut it, and go grumble in your office.” Knockout looked shocked as Ratchet huffed, and First Aid looked smug. “Alright, now, time for a tour of our lovely Med Bay.” Delta decided at that moment that she was not getting enough attention, and started to fuss. 

“I got her, go ahead. She can help me with paper work.” Ratchet said, picking up Delta, who reached for Ratchet’s chevron once it was in range, and Ratchet quickly distracted her with his hand. 

First Aid led the way, with Knockout glancing at Ratchet holding Delta, before following. He showed Knockout the private rooms, storage, the lab, all while asking questions about Knockout’s training, and experience. 

“I was never officially trained,” Knockout offered, “I had a mentor, before the war, and continued to learn after.” First Aid nodded, “Will that be a problem? Are you going to put me through classes or something?” 

“Primus be, no,” First Aid said, “I was fully trained and had my own clinic before the war started and I still learned more during the war then I ever did in class.” Knockout nodded, “We’ll always be here to help, so you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Knockout said, and First Aid chuckled. 

“You’ll fit in just fine here,” First Aid said as they stepped back into the office, “With Chief Sass in charge.”

“What are you then?” Ratchet called from his office. “Doctor Smart Aft?” 

They both stood in the doorway of Ratchet’s office. Ratchet sat at his desk, typing one handed as he held Delta is his other arm, and wiggling a toy in front of her. 

“You trained me, so that was your title first.” First Aid said, “It was passed down after you became Chief.” 

“And you wear it well.” Ratchet said, nodding. “Magnus is going to start running drills tomorrow.”

“Is Kup involved? Because you know he’s going to send those younger Bots in here.” First Aid said, shaking his head. “Who do you think it will be first?”

“Smokescreen.” Ratchet said, not pausing. “He’s trying to keep up with the Wreckers and the Twins.”

“By the Well, that mech.” First Aid said, “If Bluestreak was running with them, he’d be here every other day.” Ratchet nodded, “How much paperwork do we have? I can show Knockout the filing system.” 

“Too much,” Ratchet said, nodding to the small pile on his desk. “I’m still integrating Team Prime files with the Travelers.” 

“Oh, fun.” First Aid said, and picked up a handful of data pads. 

“Do you want me to take her?” Knockout asked, nodding to Delta.

“She’s fine,” Ratchet said, as he looked over the computer screen. 

Knockout half smiled as First Aid led him to his desk, and showed him how to login, and use the system. Knockout sat at his own desk, with a few files to sort, and got to work. First Aid huffed at the paperwork, and an occasional chuckle came from Ratchet’s office. 

“Ratchet, what did your team not get into?” First Aid asked, after a bit, leaning back in his chair. He was looking at a data pad, curious. 

“This from the mech that helped, recently, stage a prison break, with a costume change.” Ratchet called back, and First Aid started to laugh. 

“Costume change?” Knockout asked, quietly, looking at First Aid, beyond curious. 

“It was great.” First Aid said, as he got up. “Sunstreaker helped make capes, and Elita this robe kind of thing. We broke Ironhide, Kup, and Hot Rod out of an alien prison.” He offered Knockout a data pad, and he paused at the picture of Elita in her robe, and the twins in capes. “They’re in storage, just in case we need them again.” 

“That is the best thing I have seen in awhile.” Knockout said, with a small smile. 

“Yep.” First Aid said, as Knockout handed back the data pad. 

They heard the med bay doors open, and First Aid stepped out of the office.

“Oh no, what did you do?” 

“Who is it?” Ratchet called.

“Elita, and she’s dented quite nicely.” First Aid called back, “Knockout, would you come help me?” 

Knockout got up, and joined First Aid, who was checking over Elita. She looked like she had just gotten out of a fight, covered in dents, and as Knockout went behind her he noticed the claw marks down her back. 

“Megatron?” Knockout asked, as he hooked her up to a drip. 

“What?” First Aid said, pausing only a moment. “Why do you say that?”

“How bad is my back?” Elita asked, trying to look over her shoulder. 

“Not good.” Knockout said, looking over the marks, before picking up a welder. “Easy fix, at least.” 

First Aid moved to stand next to him, and he looked at Elita’s back, worried. 

“What happened?” Ratchet stepped out of the office, and joined them. “Delta is asleep.” He glanced at Knockout before crossing his arms and staring at Elita. 

“I ran into him on patrols.” Elita said, “And by ran into, I mean he dropped from the sky and almost landed on top of me, before throwing me into the side of a mountain.” She made a face as they started to mend her back. “I threw him off a cliff though, so it’s fair.” She smiled, “I got called a few nicknames I forgot about.” She vented suddenly as they patched a bad spot on her back. First Aid quietly and quickly injected a sedative into her IV line. “He’s a little upset about losing his medic.” She tried to glance at Knockout, only for First Aid to poke her to hold still. 

“I sincerely doubt that.” Knockout said, as he and First Aid worked. “I’m surprised he noticed I was gone-“

“He asked me what I had done with his medic.” Elita interrupted quietly, “I’m not surprised, medics are invaluable. I think Ratchet and First Aid are the only reason we’ve survived the war this long.” She vented hard again. “Primus Be, that hurts.” 

“Half way done.” First Aid said, “I remember when Hook was off lined, that was a bad day all around. He was a little off his rocker, but did solid work.” 

“A little? He was almost as mean as me and would throw patients around the Med Bay.” Ratchet said, and Knockout nodded. “Did you work with him?”

“I did, and he was insane.” Knockout said, concentrating on the repairs. “But, his repairs were flawless, and his knowledge was impressive.” He glanced at Elita, “How does it feel?”

“Feels like someone gave me a sedative.” She glanced at First Aid, who only beamed. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“A quarter of an inch deeper and you would have had to been carried in here.” Knockout said, as he stepped back, him and First Aid looking over his work. “I’ve repaired it so many times, I can do it quickly now, but it wasn’t good.” 

“Why didn’t you just knock him off his feet and call for a bridge?” Ratchet asked, and Elita glanced at him, before bowing her head. 

“I did knock him off his feet,” Elita said, “But it’s been awhile since I’ve fought that old slagger and I forgot how crafty he is.” 

The Med Bay doors opened, and Optimus stepped inside, making Elita sigh. 

“You’re good, but off patrols for 2 days until your self repair is done.” First Aid said, as Optimus joined them. Elita nodded, and then looked at Optimus.

“How’d you know I was here?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“A little blue bird told me.” Optimus said, with a slight smile. “What happened?”

“Me and Old Bucket head had it out.” Elita said, as First Aid disconnected her drip. “We both walked away, but he doesn’t have anyone to repair him.” She paused, and tried to look at First Aid. “How much did you give me?”

“Enough to make you rest today.” First Aid said, brightly. 

“She’s off patrols for 2 days.” Ratchet said, to Optimus. “You can go, just stay out of trouble.” He looked at Elita, and she rolled her optics.

“Yes, yes…” She started to stand and her knees gave out. Optimus caught her, holding her up. “It hurts to stand.” She took a deep breath, holding onto him. “Mind walking me out?” 

“I’ll do one better.” Optimus said, and carefully picked her up, mindful of her new welds, and making her look at him surprised. 

“Make sure she rests!” First Aid called as they turned to leave.

“I will.” Optimus said, nodding, as Elita wrapped an arm around his neck.  
“I’m glad you’re cute, or I wouldn’t have let you do this.” Were Elita’s final words, and Optimus soft laugh was the last thing they heard before the doors closed behind them. 

“What just happened?” Knockout asked, looking at Ratchet and First Aid. “Did Optimus Prime just carry Commander Eltia-1 out of here, flirting?”

“He did,” Ratchet said, nodding. “They’re making up for lost time.”

That made Knockout raise an eyebrow. 

“Are they bonded?” He looked between the two medics, “Because half of the gossip I’ve heard before makes WAY more sense now.” 

“They are, now what gossip?” First Aid said, as they started to clean up.

“That Megatron was in love with Optimus, and that’s part of the reason he fights and chases him so much.” Knockout said, “But if Optimus is bonded to Elita, then that’s why he started extra patrols after he found out she was here. He was jealous…is jealous.” He shook his head, “Explains why he and Starscream are so messed up.” 

“They are a couple?” First Aid asked, as they put the tools away and went back to the office. “A couple of crazies, but still, they’re together?”

“It’s the most extreme form of love hate I’ve ever seen.” Knockout said, as he sat, and glanced at a still sleeping Delta. He turned back to see First Aid at his desk, and Ratchet leaning in the door way to his office, and decided he had shared enough, it was their turn. “That IV did not have energon in it, what was it?” 

“It’s Synthetic Energon.” Ratchet said, after a moment. “First Aid and Preceptor perfected it a few months ago, and the crew, besides Bluestreak and Delta to be safe, are living off of it.” Knockout looked at him shocked and awed. “It’s amazingly simple to make, and powers everything we need without any problems as far as we know.” Knockout leaned back in his chair, taking a deep vent, letting the news sink in. 

“I know,” First Aid said, nodding. “Preceptor and I were in shock after we figured it out, and had to keep it to ourselves until we ran into Elita, the twins, and Bluestreak.” 

“That’s incredible.” Knockout said, with a small smile. “I can’t believe… can I see the formula? I’ve worked on it before when I had better resources, but never got anywhere close…”

“I will walk you through it, better yet!” First Aid said, as he picked up a data pad. “Ratch, pull up a chair, I’ve barely had any time to explain it to you yet either.”

Ratchet nodded, and disappeared into his office. They pulled their chairs in front of the desk, and First Aid started to explain how they got the formula.

First Aid was halfway through the story before Knockout realized he was sitting in the Med Bay on an Autobot ship, with Autobot Medics, talking about how they had made the biggest scientific discovery of their age… and he suddenly realized he was more comfortable then he had been in a long time. 

That made him pause, and file the thought away for later, along with trying to figure out how this enemy ship was slowly becoming a home for him and Delta.


	39. Wait, What?

The next few days for Knockout were fairly quiet; He worked in the Med Bay, organizing files and cleaning and stocking. He helped with repairs, getting a full welcome from Greenlight, who beamed at Delta, Jazz made faces at Ratchet as he and First Aid reattached his armor after pulling out deeps dents he wouldn’t say how he got. 

He got a simple greeting from Hound and Mirage, who delivered supplies to the med bay for them, and decided to watch out for them when they started to exclude him from the conversation with Ratchet and First Aid. 

At night he would go back to his quarters, refuel with Delta, and, thanks to Perceptor, Sideswipe, and Smokescreen, was able to watch broadcasts from Earth. He usually found races and, on occasion, shows about how Humans “pimped out” their cars.

He had been allowed to retrieve a few items from his ship that had been deemed acceptable for him to have in his quarters. 

One was an old scanner he was trying to fix, and when he finally did, by the end of the week, he brought the scanner to the Med Bay, with Delta that morning, and got curious looks from Ratchet and First Aid. 

“I finally got it working again,” Knockout said, handing it to Ratchet, “Megatron damaged it, but I put too much work into it to let it go.”

“What is it?” First Aid asked, as Ratchet turned the scanner on.

His optics got wide, as he looked at the screen readouts.

“We can find out if Blue is having mechs or femmes…”Ratchet said, and First Aid looked shocked. “How were you able to make this? We’ve been working on one, but the parts are being fickle.” He looked at Knockout.

“I needed to know for Delta, so I was able to get the parts and time to devote to it.” Knockout said, “I had figured, even with this incredible Med Bay, that would not be something you would have.” 

“Thank You!” First Aid said, beaming at Knockout and giving him a one armed hug, surprising him. “The twins and Blue will be so excited!!!” 

“We can tell her at her appointment today.” Ratchet said, still looking over the scanner. “Thank you.” He looked at Knockout with such a sincere look it stunned him. 

“It’s nothing really.” Knockout said, waving his hand, “It kept me busy after my shifts.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” First Aid said, still smiling. “Let’s tackle the paper work first today.” 

They headed to the office, while Ratchet went to put the scanner away. Delta wanted to be held, and Knockout couldn’t talk her out of it. She sat in his lap, as he typed, moved data pads, and read, all while keeping an arm around her. 

When the Med Bay doors opened a few hours later and Delta was taking a nap in her play pen, they all got up to find Bluestreak and Magnus walk in. They both held data pads, and were talking even as Bluestreak sat on a bed, he stood next to her, motioning to the data pad. 

“I don’t think sending extra patrols will help any.” Bluestreak said, as First Aid started to hook up various cables to her. “We’ll wear them out, without anything to show for it.”

“There has been a lot of activity in the area as of late.” Magnus argued, “The patrols that do go by send back reports of blaster marks and crushed rock. Something is going on there and we need to know what it is.” 

“Knockout.” First Aid said, quietly, waving him over, as Ratchet looked between Magnus and Bluestreak. 

“That area has nothing to offer, no energon, no tactical basis, not even a nice view.” Bluestreak said, looking at Magnus. 

“What area are you talking about?” Ratchet asked, and Magnus listed off a set of coordinates. Knockout huffed quietly, as he helped First Aid set up the scans on Bluestreak. “Knockout.” Knockout glanced at Ratchet, then looked at Bluestreak and Magnus. He listed off the coordinates again. 

“Those exact coordinates, correct?” They both nodded, “Starscream goes there to shoot at things when he gets mad.” Bluestreak started to smile. “I had to go pull him out of a small avalanche he caused one time. He goes about once a week; depends on how much of a prima donna he’s being.” First Aid laughed, as Knockout shrugged. 

“Surprised he doesn’t go more than.” Ratchet said, and Knockout nodded. 

“We can go set up an ambush and catch him.” Bluestreak offered, looking at Magnus. “Can you sit? It’s killing my neck too look up that high.” Magnus gave her a look but sat on the bed across from her. “Thank you.” She paused, “No, I have been in a base when Starscream was captured, you can hear him yelling from 3 rooms over, even with a reinforced brig in the way.”

“We could question him on how to find the Nemesis.” Magnus offered. “Megatron’s plans… but we’d still have to deal with a screaming seeker onboard.” He sighed and rubbed his face, prompting the medics to glance at him. 

Knockout gave First Aid a look, who nodded at Ratchet to join him. Knockout stepped back, and acted as if he was heading to the stockroom, only to pause and look at seemingly something on Magnus foot.

“Ultra Magnus,” Knockout said, making Magnus look at him. “Is your foot alright? The plating is bent oddly.” 

“I have not had any pain as of late.” Magnus said, confused. “What-“

“Lay down on the bed and we can look it over.” Knockout said, as Bluestreak was watching the whole scene curious.

She had heard nothing but good things about everyone that had interacted with Knockout since he had become part of the crew. First Aid had told her that he was a sarcastic as he and Ratchet were and liked to throw jokes back and forth. 

She also had been in the Med Bay enough to know when Medics were scheming and she waited, quietly, to see what was going to happen. 

Magnus was now laying on the bed, as Knockout looked over his foot, and getting glances from Ratchet and First Aid as they looked over Bluestreak. 

“Give me one moment, I need to grab something.” Knockout said, and he turned and headed to the stock room. Magnus glanced as he left, only to looking back up at the ceiling, closing his optics. 

“Oh, he’s good.” First Aid said, barely a whisper, as Ratchet nodded. 

“Bluestreak, you are in good health.” Ratchet said, as they started to disconnect her. “The twins are where they should be at 8 months, and are on the way to be growing as they should.” Bluestreak smiled, and wrapped her arms around her stomach. “You have 4 months left, but I know we’ve talked to about the possibility of them coming early because they are twins.” 

Knockout out returned, holding a small tool, and walked up to Magnus again. He sighed after looking at Magnus’ foot, and then went back to the stock room. Magnus hadn’t moved, but his vents were starting to even out. 

“What are the chances of them coming early?” Bluestreak asked, as they kept stealing glances at Magnus. 

“With the high stress situation you are in, it is a good possibility.” First Aid offered, as Knockout returned, empty handed, and simply pulled the fabric divider around Magnus’ bed. “But, we are ready for everything, so no worries.” Knockout joined them, and First Aid patted him on the shoulder. “That was impressive. He’s too suspicious of me and Ratchet, so he won’t settle around us in the Med Bay.” 

“I was worried he was going to fall over on us.” Knockout said, “His power cells are all but depleted, and his tanks are low. I’m not even going to mention the stress on the cabling in his shoulders and back. It hurts to look at.” 

“Set up an IV on him, and I’ll go talk to Elita.” Ratchet said, shaking his head. “He won’t look after himself, especially if Elita is here.”

“I cleared his schedule for the rest of the day.” Bluestreak said, with a few taps on her data pad. “He’s been doing patrols, helping organizing training, while helping me keep everyone on track…” She looked at Knockout, “Thank you, he needs the rest.” 

“It’s my job.” Knockout said, nodding. 

“OH!” First Aid said, and quickly disappeared. He retuned with Knockout’s scanner, and showed it to Bluestreak. “SO, good news, Knockout is being ridiculously helpful.” Bluestreak looked at them confused. “This scanner will tell us if you are having mechs or femmes.” She looked at him shocked, “It is Knockout’s, and he repaired it so we can use it on you.” 

“Really?” She asked, and they nodded. “Primus! This is wonderful! The twins will be so excited!” She smiled, putting a hand to her face. “When can we use it?”

“Well, now, if you like.” First Aid said, and Bluestreak thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

“I’ll wait for the twins to get back from patrols…and Ironhide, and Jazz and Prowl…” Bluestreak said, “Can they all fit in here?”

“We’ll make room, no worries.” Ratchet said, nodding with a smile. “Comm everyone when they get back and come by later, ok?”

“Deal.” Bluestreak said, as they helped her off the bed. “Knockout, thank you.” He nodded, and was shocked when she pulled him into a hug. “You didn’t have to do this, at all.”

“Your bondeds saved my life, and Delta’s, this is a small favor I can return.” Knockout said, quietly. “I’ll test it again to make sure it works as it should.” She gave him a smile, and left, with goodbyes for all of them. 

“Let’s get Magnus taken care of, before they all get back.” Ratchet said, turning towards Magnus’ bed. 

They put him on an IV, made sure all his systems were working correctly, and then Ratchet commed Elita. 

She came to the Med Bay, a stern look on her face, and looked over Magnus, before waving the Medics into the office. 

“What did I need to do to make sure he doesn’t run himself into the ground again?” Elita asked, looking at them.

“He’s not fueling, taking too much on, and not powering down enough.” First Aid said

“He’s being Ultra Magnus.” Ratchet said, “He is going to destroy his cabling if he doesn’t relax from time to time. We thankfully can repair it now, but it would put him out of commission for weeks.” Elita sighed, “You could order him to take time off.”

“I am not starting that fight with him.” Elita said, “He’ll throw it back at me, saying I need it more. We are planning raids as soon as Prowl is done with Recon, we need him in top shape; physically and mentally.”

“I would recommend massages, just to give him something relaxing.” First Aid said, “Even then, he still won’t relax fully, saying it’s a waste of time.”

“I’ll do it.” They all looked at Knockout as he spoke. “I have worked on War Builds since I started, I can get him to get rid of the tension in his cables.” He looked at Ratchet, “Once a week, here in the private rooms for an hour will help.” Ratchet looked at Knockout for a moment, and then nodded, turning to Elita. 

“Let’s start with that, and see how it goes.” Ratchet said, Elita nodded, glancing at Knockout.

“Thank you.” She said, “Tell me when he wakes, and I’ll come talk with him.” She nodded and left, and First Aid let out a deep vent.

“He’s not going to like this.” First Aid said, crossing his arms.

“Not his choice anymore.” Ratchet said, and turned back to Knockout. “You sure you’re up for this?”

“I have being dealing with Cons for way to look for much to bother me anymore.” Knockout said, shrugging. “I am going to test my scanner.” 

“I’ll help.” First Aid said. They went into the main Med Bay, and quietly tested it as Magnus slept.

Magnus woke a few hours later, and First Aid pulled back the curtain to have Ratchet giving him a look.

“When were you planning to rest? Refuel? Not collapse?” Ratchet asked, as Knockout and First Aid checked him over, and removed the various lines attached to him. Magnus had the good grace to avoid his optics, as they helped him sit up. “Elita would like to speak with you.” Magnus nodded, “You are also scheduled to be in the here once a week to get rid of the tension in your cables so we don’t have to replace them.” Magnus looked at him, about to object. “It is not an offer, but an order. If you miss any of these appointments, you will be put on Medical Leave to not over stress yourself again.” Magnus again nodded, and slowly stood. “Any questions before you head to your quarters and power down until your next shift?” 

“No.” Magnus said.

“I already sent Bluestreak your appointment time, and it will not interfere with operations.” Ratchet said, “You are free to go.” Magnus nodded, and left, before Ratchet took a deep vent.

“I feel bad about my self and I haven’t done anything.” First Aid said quietly and Knockout could stop the snort of laughter that escaped him. “I missed you Ratchet,” He beamed at Ratchet, who smiled and shook his head. “Let’s clean up, cause I think patrols are about to end and we’ll have a full Med Bay again.” 

They cleaned up, and had barely just finished when Bluestreak walked in, followed by Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Prowl, and Jazz, all looking excited. Sideswipe pulled Knockout into a hug, getting a few laughs before getting Bluestreak comfortable on a bed. 

Ratchet picked up the scanner, which First Aid took from him a moment later.

“No, you can wait with the rest of your family.” First Aid said, smiling and getting a look from Ratchet. Knockout paused at the comment, and looked over the gathered Autobots, realizing what he meant. He held Delta close watching as she played with his fingers, as he made a mental list of who was related to whom onboard, with what he knew. He looked up as Sunstreaker spoke his name.

“Let Knockout do it then, cause its only fair.” 

“He almost shot us, he basically is family too.” Sideswipe said, and Sunstreaker paused before nodding. “But I’d rather made Aid wait.” 

“Why do I get singled out?” First Aid asked, as he offered the scanner to Knockout. “So Rude.” He shook his head, “Trade you?”

He took Delta, and Knockout took the scanner. He stepped up to Bluestreak, and started to scan her.

“Do you want mechs or femmes?” Knockout asked, glancing at her, and ignoring the voice in his head asking if Sideswipe had just claimed him as family. 

“I’m happy either way.” Bluestreak said, “But fat and healthy are the priority.” Knockout smiled, and nodded. “Femmes would be nice so I’m not so outnumbered.” 

“Well, you’ll be less outnumbered then.” Knockout said, with a small smile.

He let it sink in a moment, and Prowl spoke first.

“Femmes?”

“If they have tiny door wings…”Jazz said, shaking his head. 

“That is killing me with that mental image.” First Aid said, as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were both giving a teary eyed Bluestreak a hug. 

“Tiny little femmes?” Ironhide said, smiling. “This is great!” He wrapped his arms around the Twins and Bluestreak. “I’m so happy for you three!” First Aid looked over Knockout’s shoulder at the scanner, smiling. “Ratchet! Aren’t you excited!?”

“I am.” Ratchet said, his arms across his chest, and he took a deep vent. “I just-“

He shook his head, putting a hand to his face, and Sideswipe got up, and pulled him into a hug. 

“You two were bad enough; I don’t know what to do with your children.” First Aid said, “Your little femmes!!!” Ironhide had let Bluestreak and Sunstreaker go, and Prowl and Jazz quickly pulled her into a hug. “Everyone is going to be so excited!”

Knockout smiled as they gave congratulations and hugs all around. Ironhide came and pulled Ratchet close, talking to him quietly, before Ratchet went and hugged Bluestreak, both with a few tears down their faces.

Knockout took Delta from First Aid, and went to put the scanner away, giving them a moment.

He slipped out of the Med Bay, and headed to his quarters, happy he could help them. He was smiling to him self until he opened his door, let it close behind him, and took a few steps only to stop. 

“Delta,” he looked at her, and she turned to him. “Did we just get adopted by Autobots?... Is that a thing that can happen?” She huffed at him, “Hear me out, and I’ll get fuel.” He went to get her a bottle.

“We got welcomed onto a ship full of Autobots, with most of their command staff on board, and I got a job in a Med Bay with Ratchet and First Aid, The Autobot Medics. I fixed up an old scanner for them, just because I could...Primus be, they are rubbing off on me.”

He had gotten her bottle and has holding and feeding her one handed, as he got himself a cube.

“I offered to give massages to Ultra Magnus. That mech has commanded the Wreckers before, and I offered to be in small room with him… At least he’s not terrible to look at…”

He paused as he held his cube.

“I’m going to ignore THAT line of reasoning for now.” He shook his head, as he went to sit on the couch.

“Delta,” He gave her a serious look, and she met his optics, “I think we’re stuck…This isn’t a terrible life. We can stay Neutrals here.”

He sat back on the couch, sipping his cube.

“You changed me, I was ruthless!” She giggled at that, and he sighed. “What do you know? You can’t even talk yet. Makes for a bit of a one sided conversation, but I’ll take what I can get.” 

He sipped his cube again, thinking.

“I am a terrible Decepticon now…I’ll blame and thank you for that.” She smiled at him, and he returned it.


	40. Come In

Ultra Magnus woke, to a quiet request from his door. He got up slowly, and didn’t bother to check who it was before opening it. 

“Sleep well?” Elita asked, as he stepped back to let her in.

“I did.” Magnus said, “I left you a message after I was discharged from the Med Bay.”

“I received said message, but if you were fine, you wouldn’t have fallen asleep in the Med Bay.” Elita said, as she sat on the couch. “You need to take care of yourself-“

“I do? You have no room to talk.” Magnus said, sitting across from her. “Thankfully Optimus is here to help take care of you, and you of him.” Elita sighed, “We’ve all been working nonstop and it caught up to me, nothing more. I will go to my appointments, so I can keep fighting.”

“Good.” Elita said, “Did Ratchet tell you who was going to be helping you?”

“I assumed him of course.” Magnus said, as Elita stood. “First Aid, then, I suppose?”

“Knockout, actually; he has experience with War Builds and offered to help.” Elita had gathered up two cubes. “I’m still surprised he has fit in so well with the Unit.” She sat and offered him a cube, which he took. 

“Knockout.” Magnus said, furrowing his brow. “Did Ratchet agree to this?” Elita nodded, “I do not have a choice then…”

“I understand your reservations, but think about his position as well. He’s going to be in a small room with the Commander of the Wreckers, who doesn’t want to be there, and he has to make sure you get better, or it looks bad on him.” Magnus slowly nodded, before sitting back in his chair. “The worse that can happen is that this doesn’t work, and you are out of rotations for a few weeks,” Magnus sighed at that, “Or this helps you, and helps get the world off your shoulders for a moment.”

“You are right, I am sorry to say.” Magnus said, making her smile. “I will be my best to give it a try, but no guarantees.”

“That’s all we can ask.” Elita said, nodding. “Maybe you and Knockout can help each other out during your appointments.”

“How so?”

“You could talk to him about Autobot culture, and you could get some insight in the Decepticon ranks…I dare say, make a friend.” Elita still smiled at the raised eyebrows he gave her. “Just a friend, he’s outside the Unit, and doesn’t know you like everyone else does. It doesn’t hurt to try.” 

“You’re my friend.” He said quietly, and her smile softened. 

“I’m also your sister, and in all technicalities, your Commander.” 

“Again, I won’t guarantee anything.” 

As Elita shook her head at Magnus’ stubbornness, across the ship Knockout was half sprawled on the couch, watching something called Top Gear. Delta was on her floor mat, a gift from Greenlight, playing with a few toys, when someone beeped his door for an entry request. He got up, making sure Delta wasn’t gong anywhere, and opened his door.  
“Yo, what up, Doc?” Sideswipe said, as he carefully pushed his way in, a box in his hands.

“Hello.” Knockout said, slowly, and stepped aside to let in Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, and surprising him, Smokescreen. “Come in?”

“I’m sorry Knockout, they insisted.” Bluestreak said, sounding apologetic. “They wanted to thank you for helping us find out about the girls, and Smokey got an idea, and they rolled with it.”

“It’s my job, it’s really nothing.” Knockout said, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, whatevs.” Sideswipe said, as he, Sunstreaker, and Smokescreen set the boxes on his table. “Sunny’s got this down to a science; we’ll have you done before you know it.”

“What?” Knockout said, looking at them.

“Your finish is killing me. I am going to fix it. I already have new paint and a new mix of wax for you.” Sunstreaker said. Knockout looked at him surprised. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Bluestreak offered, “We heard through the ranks you like to have a nice polish and they thought to offer to fix yours?” 

“Well…”Knockout said, walking over to look at the boxes they had brought. “I am very particular about my finish…” He looked at Sunstreaker, “Wait, you mix your own wax?”

“Of course, from the base up.” Sunstreaker said, “Well?” He crossed his arms. 

“I couldn’t tell you no after you came all this way, and brought everything with you.” Knockout said, with a small smirk. “Do your best.”

Sunstreaker smiled, and quickly got them organized. Bluestreak sat on the floor next to Delta, and played with her. 

“What are you watching?” Sideswipe asked, as they started to strip Knockout’s old finish off. 

“Top Gear, I think.” Knockout said, shrugging. “The humans have so many shows about cars.” 

“They have shows about everything.” Bluestreak said, “Blaster keeps finding clips to show everyone. They have something called Vine and they keep doing things for it.” 

“They’re not terrible.” Smokescreen said, “They have a lot of fun racing.” 

“We should go find a race and join in.” Sideswipe said, “We’d wipe the floor with them.”

“I’m not hearing this.” Bluestreak said, making Delta giggle. 

“Why do you two have to be bonded to someone in the Command Staff?” Smokescreen said, “We could have way more fun.”

“She’s not technically on the Command Staff.” Sunstreaker said, “but she also is at the same time.” 

“She is right here.” Bluestreak said, and got a few laughs. “I could be doing missions if it wasn’t for you two!”

“That is not all our fault.” Sideswipe said, looking smug.

“No, it is your fault.” Knockout said, and they looked at him. “Bluestreak has a damaged spark, and shouldn't be able to carry or help create a new spark. But, since you two are split spark twins, between the 2 of you, you have about the equivalent of a spark and a half. Then add the fact twins usually have twins, and can’t carry themselves… Because of you two, she is carrying and it is your fault.” 

“Oh, we just got scienced!” Sideswipe said, putting a hand to his chest. “It hurt too.”

“Thank you, Knockout.” Bluestreak said, smiling. 

“Bluestreak, I am so not sorry you are carrying our adorable as frag twin femmes.” Sunstreaker said, flashing her a smile. “Sides or I wouldn’t have been able to deal with it all. You got tougher armor then we ever will.” 

“If they have door wings, I’m just gonna die.” Sideswipe said, “Just keel over. Just dead.” Knockout laughed as they never paused their work. 

“Are they going to have door wings?” Smokescreen asked

“Hopefully.” Bluestreak said, nodding. “I’ve never seen a sparkling with door wings, besides you, Smokey.” The twins laughed.

“So funny.” Smokescreen said, rolling his optics. “Just hilarious.” 

“If you need a bottle, I’m pretty sure Delta will let you borrow one.” Sunstreaker dead panned, and Sideswipe had to step away to laugh. 

“She may fight you for it and win.” Knockout offered, with a touch of his drawl. 

Sunstreaker started to shake with silent laughter, as Sideswipe was now holding his sides. 

“WOW. I was gonna help, but I’ll go sit with Blue now, who is way nicer to me then you afts.” Smokescreen said, and went to sit of the floor with Bluestreak, who patted his back. “Why do you like them?”

“They aren’t afts to me usually.” Bluestreak said, as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker calmed down and got back to Knockout’s finish. “They like you if they make fun of you.”

“Then why don’t they tease Prowl?” Smokescreen asked.

“We’re not that dumb.” Sunstreaker said, “Sides is on occasion.” Sideswipe nodded to confirm. “Usually don’t mess with the Command Staff, except Jazz; Jazz always to down to party.” 

“I went on patrol with him the other day.” Smokescreen said, “That was fun… And Primus! I almost forgot!” They all looked at him, waiting. “We ran into Megatron, because we were scouting a mine, and Jazz just transforms and walks up to him. He’s asking how his day is going, telling him how nice the weather is.” Bluestreak shook her head. “I Know! I’m calling Blaster, asking for a bridge, and Jazz is just chatting up Megatron. Megatron like, rolls his optics and swipes at Jazz, who dances around him, telling him he can do better than that, even for a mech his age. Megatron gets fragged off, and growls and dives for him…and the bridge appears. Jazz blows him a slagging kiss as we run for it!” Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are laughing, and Bluestreak looked resigned. “It was insane and so cool at the same time! I swear him and Commander Elita fist bumped when we got back.” He shook his head, “I went with Elita today, and she is so cool.”

“Totally cool.” Sideswipe said, as they started to paint Knockout. “KO, if you’re ticklish, tell us now.” Knockout shook his head. “Oh, good, one less worry.” 

“Who are you patrolling with tomorrow, Smokey?” Sunstreaker asked.

“After drills, I’m going with…Kup.” Smokescreen said, thinking. “He has the best stories, Hot Rod rolls his optics a lot but he never leaves until Kup is done.” 

“Hot Rod always rolls his optics, unless it’s the Commanders.” Sideswipe said, “I don’t want to do drills.”

“I second that.” Sunstreaker said, “We have suffered enough.” 

“It’s fun! We all get to hang out and like tell each other how horrible it is and stuff.” Smokescreen said, smiling.

Bluestreak snorted and patted him on the back again. 

“Smokescreen, I’m glad to have you back.” Bluestreak said, “Your optimism is infectious.” Smokescreen smiled at that, looking bashful suddenly. “Can you help me up? I roll too easily now.” He did, carefully, and helped her sit of the couch. “Delta looks like she needs to be held.”

Smokescreen, with a look of complete focus, picked up Delta, and gave her to Bluestreak, before sighing in relief. He sat next to her, as Delta happily snuggled into Bluestreak’s chest. 

“She should be ready to sleep now.” Knockout said, “I can get a blanket from her room and she should be out.”

“On it,” Smokescreen said, and paused at the two doors, glancing back at Knockout.

“Your left.” Knockout said, Smokescreen smiled, and nodded. 

He returned with a bright pink blanket, and offered it to Bluestreak. He sat with her again, and they started to talk about patrols recently. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were making noises and poking him to move this way and that.

They stepped back not too long after, both smiling. 

“Nice work.” Sideswipe said, nodding. Sunstreaker nodded. 

Knockout looked over himself, and was shocked to see how shinny he was, and it made him realize how bad his armor had gotten. 

“I agree, nice work.” Knockout said, nodding. “Who taught you?”

“Self taught.” Sunstreaker said, “Picked up a few things here and there.” Knockout nodded, impressed. “This wax is for you, when you run out, I will show you how to make more.” He set a tin on the table. “This is for touch ups, and scratches, and you can always comm. me to help, but they will probably follow me.” He nodded to the other 3 with them. 

“Thank you.” Knockout said, “I didn’t realize I needed this.”

“Anytime.” Sunstreaker said, as they packed up the boxes, nodding.

“What are we watching?” Sideswipe said, as he sat on Bluestreak’s other side. 

“Battle Bots.” Smokescreen said, shrugging. 

“How appropriate.” Sunstreaker said, sitting in one of the chairs. “They’re human made and controlled?” 

“They build them and fight them.” Smokescreen said, as Knockout claimed the other chair. “Oh! Wait, I know what we can watch!” Smokescreen changed the channel. “Miko told me to watch this movie.”

The movie turned out to be a bad sci-fi movie with robots and fainting women, while the men went on to save the day. They picked it apart as they watched it, groaning at the terrible robot noises, and laughing when the robot attacked. It finally finished, and the credits rolled, when they decided to call it a night.

“That was terrible.” Sunstreaker said, as they got up.

“Tell Miko we need more suggestions.” Sideswipe said, as he stretched. 

“I think one was plenty.” Knockout said, as he took a sleeping Delta from Bluestreak. 

“I agree with Knockout.” Bluestreak said, as they helped her up. 

“Good night, thank you for letting us take over your quarters for the night.”

“Thank you for the polish and paint.” Knockout countered. 

They said their goodbyes, and left, with Knockout smiling.


	41. Raids

The next day Knockout left his quarters, early as always, and was surprised to get a comm. from First Aid to meet him in the Mess Hall. He did, with only Greenlight and Preceptor there; they gave him a good morning before going back to their data pads. First Aid wanted to ask him something about a few things before they got on shift. 

Knockout and he talked as Delta happily refueled, and didn’t notice the Mess Hall filling up. Knockout glanced around on occasion, recognizing most of the faces he saw, but missed a white flash walk into the Mess Hall and quickly out. 

“Hey.” They turned as Smokescreen appeared, and looked at Knockout. “How did you keep your finish so shinny? My always gets scuffs when I power down.” Knockout gave Smokescreen a curious look before answering. 

“A thick layer of polish before you power down.” Knockout said, “Sunstreaker’s wax is part of it as well, I’ve never had anything like it.” 

“He made it in like 5 clicks, it was crazy.” Smokescreen said, shaking his head. 

“He’s being doing it since he was a kid, he should be efficient at it by now.” First Aid said, nodding. 

“I’ll have to sweet talk him for some.” Smokescreen said, shrugging. “Well, cool, see you two lates.” 

He left with a smile, and leaving Knockout curious, as Smokescreen joined Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Kup. 

“You’re finish does look nice.” First Aid said, as he scrolled through the data pad. “Was it just Sunny?

“Him, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen.” Knockout said, “They offered me a new finish as a thank you for helping them find out about the girls.” First Aid nodded, and they decided to head to the Med Bay.

He met First Aid the next couple of days in the Mess Hall, and got good mornings from half the Unit, surprising him and they found out within the week plans were finalized and they started raiding Decepticon mines. 

They hit three on the first day, Elita, Optimus, and Ultra Magnus each taking one down with small teams. They took as much energon as they could, before blowing it up, to not raise suspicions with the Decepticons. 

First Aid and Knockout, now with Ratchet sat in the Mess Hall a few days later, and looked up surprised at Sunstreaker as he set a stack of treats on their table next to their cubes.

“Bluestreak has more on the way.” He said, sitting with them. “She is making enough for everyone.” 

“Bluestreak makes treats?” Knockout said, as First Aid and Ratchet picked up a few, as Sunstreaker nodded. “You make wax and Sideswipe makes jokes.” He picked up a treat, avoiding Delta’s grabbing hands, “Learn something new everyday.” 

“These are so good.” First Aid said, picking up another. “How does she make them this good?” 

Ratchet shrugged as Knockout looked to see Ultra Magnus and Elita step into the Mess Hall, talking to one another. They turned around as someone called their names, and Bluestreak appeared, holding a huge basket full of various treats. Elita’s face lit up, and he was surprised to see Magnus give her a small smile. They talked for a minute, until Bluestreak spotted the Medics and Sunstreaker, pulling them to sit and join them. 

“Thank you, Little Blue.” First Aid said, as they sat. 

“You are welcome.” She said, “We have an incredible surplus, and I couldn’t help myself.” 

“It’s good for morale.” Elita said, nodding, as she ate another treat. “I can’t remember the last time I ate a treat.” She paused, and then took a handful, pushing the basket to Magnus. “I bet Optimus doesn’t either.” She left them with a wave, and Magnus shook his head. 

“Are they still making optics at each other all the time?” First Aid asked his optics bright. 

“All the time.” Bluestreak said, nodding. “I forgot how perfect of an optic roll Magnus has.”

“I have perfected it after all these years.” Magnus said, and got a few laughs and a surprised look from Knockout. “If you’ll excuse me.” 

He stood, and turned to leave, only for Bluestreak to catch his arm.

“Don’t forget your treats.” She said, smiling. He nodded, and picked up the basket, leaving. 

“I bet he eats the whole thing today.” They turned to see Sideswipe join them. “At least he’ll be in a good mood.” Sunstreaker nodded. “I guess we should head out and prep.” 

“Be careful.” Bluestreak said, as they got up. 

“Of course.” Sideswipe said, “We’ve got the A team.” They kissed her and left to help raid the next mine.

They prepped and Prowl triple checked the recon with Jazz, with Optimus and Elita both leading the raid because of its shear size. 

They went in, fast but when they hit the mine, the Decepticons were alerted of the attack, and came in full force. 

Injuries had been to a minimum for each raid, and when the Decepticons attacked this raid, no one got out undamaged. 

They called in backup and even pulled in a few shuttles to even the odds. It ended with an Autobot victory, the mine went down in a haze of blue fire, but only just. 

Optimus and Elita carried in Ironhide, sporting injuries themselves, as Ratchet was calling out orders in the Med Bay, as Knockout and First Aid worked as fast as they could. Sunstreaker was helping get Bots moving to where they needed to be, and patching up what he could.

As the chaos was happening in the Med Bay, Hot Rod and Drift dragged themselves in, and laid across a bed, waiting their turn. Sunstreaker finally got to them, quickly and visually, checking them over.

“Looks superficial.” Sunstreaker said, “But we got to pull out these dents. Sit and rest for a minute, alright?” 

“I won’t argue.” Hot Rod said, and Drift nodded. 

“Wait, did we get everyone out?” Drift asked, sitting up.

“Yeah, thankfully, and nothing a few days rest won’t fix.” Sunstreaker said, and Drift vented in relief. “Rest, be back in a bit.”

Drift lay shoulder to shoulder with Hot Rod, waiting their turn, and they both slowly fell into power down. 

The Medics stabilized the worse injuries and moved on to the less serious ones. 

Knockout had been on the ship long enough to recognize almost every single face he saw, either from files or from repairing them. He heard spark beat monitors, steady thankfully, as he walked pass beds, until he came up to Hot Rod and Drift, poking at their feet.

“Wake up, and I’ll get your repairs done.” 

Drift jumped and half fell off the bed, waking Hot Rod, and making Knockout freeze. 

He pulled a small blade from his shin, and went for Knockout.

Knockout moved quickly, pulling a syringe out of his subspace, and the blade missed him by inches. Drift tried again, but Knockout caught the blade before it touched him, the edge biting into his hand. 

His other hand pushed the needle into Drift’s thigh, and pushed the plunger down in a well practiced motion. It threw off Drift for just enough time for Knockout to kick his feet out from under him. 

He landed hard, taking Knockout with him, and pulling the blade from Knockout’s hand. Knockout grabbed Drift’s wrists, and sat on his chest, twisting the blade out of his hand, only for Knockout to get a punch to this jaw. Knockout simply held on, and the sedative finally took effect. 

He let Drift go, and got up, taking a deep vent, as Drift was limp on the floor.


	42. Talks

“Frag! Are you ok?” Smokescreen said, appearing at his side. “Is Drift ok?”

“Fine, Fine.” Knockout said, “Hot Rod, can you and Smokescreen get him onto the bed?” They did as First Aid appeared, taking Knockout’s hand and looked it over, as Knockout was rubbing his jaw. “Frag the hurt.” 

“I have no doubt.” First Aid said, as he motioned him to sit on the bed next to Drift. “Sunstreaker, scan him; something is wrong.” Sunstreaker started to scan him, and First Aid patched Knockout’s hand. “Your jaw is going to hurt for a day or two, just bruising, luckily.” 

“Slag, he’s got a pinched line on his helm,” Sunstreaker said, looking over the scans, “I didn’t see it before.” 

He carefully moved Drift’s head, and pulled off a piece of sharply dented armor at the base of his helm. 

“Is he going to be ok?” Hot Rod asked, as he stood next to Drift’s bed.

“As soon as we patch him up.” First Aid said, “No worries Hot Rod.” Hot Rod nodded. “Smokescreen, can you go get Knockout an ice pack? You stay here for a minute.” He looked at Knockout, who nodded. First Aid went to check over Drift and then Hot Rod. Smokescreen returned, and sat with Knockout, offering him the ice pack. 

“Where’d you learn how to do that?” Smokescreen asked, “Sweet moves.” Knockout gave him a look.

“I was a medic with the Decepticons.” Knockout said, putting the ice pack to his jaw, “Half my patients either attacked me or threaten me. I learned how to give them a taste of my medicine.” Smokescreen snorted, and shook his head. “How long has Drift been here?” Smokescreen had been a constant sight in the Mess Hall in the mornings, always saying good morning, if he didn’t have a question for him or First Aid, making Knockout relax some around him.

“Before the Traveler got to Earth.” Smokescreen said, shrugging. “He’s super good with swords, and he and Hot Rod are best buds. He’s a Wrecker too, super cool.” 

Knockout nodded, glancing at Drift, only to do a double take. He stood and joined First Aid who was checking over his stats. 

“What?” First Aid said, cautiously, looking at Knockout. 

“Nothing, I just haven’t seen him before.” Knockout said, as Ratchet joined them. 

“He rarely every comes to the Med Bay.” Ratchet said, “Your hand ok?” Knockout offered it to him, and Ratchet looked it over, before shaking his head. “Primus Be! Almost the entire Unit down and then two damaged Medics!” He huffed, and then turned around, as Knockout noticed First Aid’s dents. “Magnus, what are we going to do about this?” Magnus joined them, looking over the scene, his brow furrowed. “Do I need to worry about my Medics getting hurt every time we plan a raid or go into battle? Knockout has a damaged hand, and First Aid got thrown to the floor by Tracks.” 

“No,” Magnus said, “Drift was first in to the mine and last out, and didn’t stop fighting until Hot Rod dragged him away. Tracks was trapped in a small cave in, and we had to pull him out before we brought him here.” Magnus sighed, “I am sorry for-”

“No, no, I am sorry. I should not have yelled at you.” Ratchet said, shaking his head. “It is not your fault at all, just a bad battle.” 

“It’s alright Ratchet, we are still all on edge.” Magnus said, nodding. “Can I do anything to help?” 

“Yes,” Knockout said, getting a curious look from them. “Sit and we can repair your damage.” 

“It is nothing, I can-” Magnus started

“Listen to your Medics and sit.” First Aid said poking Magnus towards the bed Knockout had been sitting on. 

Magnus gave them a look, and turned as Hot Rod snorted. 

“What? They are like tiny compared to you and giving you orders? Tiny but terrifying.” Sunstreaker nodded, with a half smile as Magnus sat and let himself be scanned and repaired.

“Don’t forget that.” First Aid said, brightly, as he and Knockout repaired Magnus.

“Sunstreaker, come help me check on the others.” Ratchet said, “Hot Rod sit and let your repairs finish.” 

Hot Rod sat at the end of Drift’s bed, getting comfortable. Magnus and Hot Rod exchanged a look, and Knockout didn’t miss it. 

“Drift has had an extensive rebuild.” Knockout said, as he worked. “He has the scars to prove it. What happened to him?”

“A shuttle accident, ended up with like a complete rebuild.” Hot Rod said, shrugging. 

“I’ve seen plenty of mechs and femmes walk away from a shuttle crash.” Knockout said, “Hardly any need a full rebuild.” Magnus was looking at Knockout. “From what I saw of his scans, he had heavier armor, possibly hand blasters…different optics, maybe?” First Aid paused, looking at Knockout with Hot Rod. Magnus gave Knockout a searching look. “Just an observation.” 

“What are you trying to say, Knockout?” Magnus said, after a moment and Knockout glanced at him. 

“I am simply making an observation.” Knockout said his voice even. “I haven’t said anything.” 

“You haven’t said plenty.” Magnus said, Knockout shrugged, making Magnus fight a small smile, surprising himself. “Is there something you’d like to inform us about we may not know of?” 

“Now you’re the one not saying anything.” Knockout said, with a smirk. “You may or may not know about any other names Drift has gone by, and I may or may not have known him by.”

“Well, that wasn’t confusing.” Hot Rod said, crossing his arms. “At all, can you vague it up a bit there, KO?”

“Later,” First Aid said, “You all need to rest, and for Knockout and I to help check on everyone.” 

They left Magnus and Hot Rod looking at one another, and First Aid took Knockout’s arm, steering him to the office. He grabbed Ratchet as he walked, and closed the door behind them after they were all in. 

“First Aid.” Ratchet said, looking at him confused. 

“Knockout, spill.” First Aid said, “You were talking about Drift like you know him.” Ratchet turned to look at Knockout. “Don’t dance around it, do you or don’t you?” 

“Am I in trouble?” Knockout asked, looking between them. 

“No, but do you know Drift?” Ratchet said. 

Knockout raised an eyebrow at them, now knowing something was up. He had never been asked about anyone in the Unit like this…and he realized that means they knew who Drift was too. They had taken the files from his ship, according to Bluestreak, and he had pulled out even more data cubes for them to have. He was part of the reason why they were pulling raids and had been successful until now. 

“I do, but I haven’t known him as Drift in a long time.” Knockout said, nodding. “I haven’t seen him why? Because he’s an Ex-Con too? Is he worried about me outing him or something? Or if he would do something to me?” 

Ratchet and First Aid relaxed, visibly. 

“There was some worry he would cause trouble with you.” Ratchet said, “Because we just didn’t know…but after him attacking you-”

“Because he was injured, nothing else.” Knockout said, “His optics were unfocused, he went off of instinct, attack or die.” He looked between them. “Who else knows? Magnus, Hot Rod, you two…I feel as if this isn’t common knowledge.”

“No, it’s not.” Ratchet said, shaking his head. “First Aid knows to help keep you and Delta safe.” Knockout looked at him surprised. 

“I’m glad Blue came and got her, it would have been too much for her to stay in her play pen.” First Aid said, leaning against his desk. 

“Thank the well.” Knockout said, nodding. “What does this mean now?” Ratchet and First Aid shared a look. “Am I allowed to talk to him?”

“We won’t stop you, but after what happened, you may want to have someone with you.” First Aid said, shrugging. “Magnus may be best.”

“Let me go talk to him then.” Knockout said, nodding. He turned and headed back into the Med Bay. Magnus had found a data pad, but was still laying down. Hot Rod had fallen asleep, sitting up and Drift was still out. “Ultra Magnus…forgive me, Commander.” Ultra Magnus put down his data pad, and looked at Knockout out. “I would like to speak with Drift, after he wakes, but I would appreciate you be present.”

“Very well.” Magnus said, “Would you like to speak here or my office?”

“Here, just in case.” Knockout said, Magnus nodded. “Thank you.”

He turned back as Ratchet and First Aid stepped out of the office, and joined them.

They sent Bots to their quarters and back on duty to help Prowl, Blaster, Greenlight, Preceptor, and Bluestreak with reports and clean up. 

Ratchet walked out Ironhide, and Optimus and Elita held each other up as they left. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took Jazz back to his quarters, telling Knockout to come get Delta in their quarters when he was done. 

Drift finally woke, and the first thing he saw was Hot Rod powered down at the end of his bed. 

He turned and was surprised to see Magnus on the bed next to him, reading a data pad. He froze when his processor caught up, remembering what had happened.

He vaguely heard his spark monitor beep faster and he stared at Knockout approached him. He saw Knockout look over his stats, and check his IV, before pausing and meeting his optics. 

“I was worried I gave you too much.” Knockout said, and Magnus turned to see Drift and Knockout looking at one another. “You were just worn out, needed the rest.” Knockout crossed his arms. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better.” Drift said, quietly. “Did I- Did I hurt-”

“I’m fine; I startled you, it’s my fault.” Knockout said, waving his good hand. “Not the first time it’s happened, and I doubt the last.” He shrugged. “You had a pinched energon line in you neck, threw off your processor. You are fully repaired now.” Drift nodded, slowly. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” Drift glanced at Knockout’s slightly swollen jaw. “A lesser mech wouldn’t have been able to move with your injury.” He nodded at Hot Rod, “How is he sleeping like that?” 

“He can power down anywhere.” Drift said, “I’ve seen him take a nap during debriefings.” He glanced at Magnus, “Not recently, but I have.” Knockout nodded, “Am I in trouble? I didn’t mean to attack you… I am so sorry, I really am. Even hurt, I should have been better than that.” 

“You are not in trouble.” Magnus said, as he sat up. “But if my assumptions are correct, Knockout may be able to easy your worries.”

Drift now looked worried, and turned to Knockout.

“I know who you are.” Knockout said, quietly. “I remember when you joined; I helped with some of the first rebuilds and weapon enhancements.” Drift took a deep vent, “I will not out you, if you are worried, and I have no fears you will harm myself or Delta… You now know I can defend myself, so why do I need to worry?” He gave Drift a half smile, as Drift nodded, sighing. 

“I’ve been worried, I would freak you out or something, with my reputation…” Drift said, a hard tone in his voice. 

“I’ve been on the Nemesis with Megatron, when he was dealing with Starscream and Prime.” Knockout said, waving his hand. “You’re not going to freak me out.” Drift took a deep vent, and closed his optics. “We’re good?”

“We’re good.” Drift said, opening his optics and offered a hand. Knockout took it, and they shook. 

“You are all released, go rest for now.” Knockout said, motioning to all of them. He shook Hot Rod, who took a moment to wake. “Go sleep in your own quarters.” Hot Rod paused, and looked at them all, his optics a little wide. 

“We’d better listen; he’s been working with Aid and Ratchet, and is just as feisty.” Drift said, as he slowly got up. Hot Rod looked at him curious, as they got off the bed. “Knockout, thank you again. I owe you.”

“Repay me by coming and getting fixed in the Med Bay, and not doing your own repairs.” Knockout said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Deal.” Drift said, nodding, with a slight smile. Knockout waved him off, and he left with Hot Rod giving them looks.

“Thank you for your presence.” Knockout said, as Magnus stood. “Go rest, and I will see you tomorrow Commander.” 

Magnus nodded, and left. He glanced back at Knockout who was already cleaning the beds, impressed and surprised by his and Drift’s talk. He was looking forward to his appointment tomorrow, and not only because it would help his tired cables.


	43. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO, i just moved and I have time to update again!  
> I finally finished the outline and If you really like this story, please be ready for the long haul, it's going to take a bit.   
> Thank you for reading and please don't hesitate to comment!

Knockout walked to morning refuel the next morning, with Delta on his hip, and a data pad in his other hand.

Delta was still half asleep, curled up into his arm, and wasn’t bothered as they entered the loud Mess Hall. 

He sat, and was surprised to see a cube appear before him. He looked up and paused, as Drift sat next to him. 

“How is she sleeping?” Drift asked, sipping his own cube, and nodding to Delta. 

“She can sleep just about anywhere and through anything.” Knockout said, “I am a little jealous, honestly.”

“So am I.” Drift said, nodding. Knockout smiled, and nodded. “Are you planning on coming to the party later this week?”

“I believe First Aid is making me on pain of death.” Knockout said, “What do Autobots do when they party?” 

“Drink and dance.” Drift said, “A lot less fighting.” 

“That’s good news.” Knockout said, “Is it because they just don’t or is it the fear of Ratchet that keeps them from ending up in the Med Bay?” 

“Oh, definitely the latter.” Drift said, nodding with a serious look. Knockout chuckled, “Aid, how are you?” First Aid sat with them.

“Good, how are you?” First Aid asked, sipping his cube. Drift nodded, “Is she growing again? She’s been so sleepy lately.”

“I think she is.” Knockout said, nodding, and readjusting Delta, who huffed at him. “Drift was telling me Autobots don’t fight much during parties because of the fear of Ratchet.”

“Oh, yeah.” First Aid said, nodding, and they both laughed. “Come on then, get this paperwork started.” They all stood.

“Later.” Drift said, waving them off. 

Knockout returned in and it hit him that he had a new ally that was more than happy to help him.

 

**********************************************************************************************

 

Knockout had taken half the morning thinking about the fact he had now gathered a small group of friends and the other half getting a private room ready for Magnus appointment. 

He had found a bed big enough for Magnus to comfortably lay on, and found oil and a gel lubricant for the tighter joints and kinks, and was debating about if he needed music with First Aid when Magnus walked in. 

“Good luck.” First Aid said, winking at him. “I got Delta, we can file paperwork.” He waved at Magnus, and went to the office. 

“Commander.” Knockout said, nodding, and Magnus returned it. “This way.” He led the way to the private room. It was in the far back of the Med Bay, with a lock on the door, and the glass square in the door was covered. Knockout opened the door, and let Magnus in first. “I made sure to give you the utmost privacy as I could, because you are not fully comfortable with this. I also have a selection of music to help you relax, if you would like.” 

Magnus looked around the room, and nodded.

“Thank you.” Magnus said quietly, “Music would help.”

Knockout nodded, and told Magnus where to lie down. Knockout turned on a quiet melody, and picked up the oil. 

“Ready?” Knockout asked, and Magnus nodded into the table.

Knockout started at his shoulders, working the oil into all of his cables. He felt a knot come loose, and Magnus sighed and visibly relaxed. 

“Tell me if anything hurts.” Knockout said, as his hands kept moving. 

Magnus mumbled to show his understanding as Knockout worked out another knot. 

Knockout got through both of Magnus shoulders, and stopped for a moment when he realized Magnus had been too quiet. He did and quick scan, and started to smile. 

Magnus had powered down, completely, after just relaxing his shoulders. 

Knockout sent a quick message to Ratchet and First Aid, asking them what to do. What he expected was a message saying let him sleep or something, not for both of them to appear, both looking impressed. 

“Let him sleep,” Ratchet said, quietly. “Set an alarm for the end of the appointment, and then wake him.” 

“Poor mech.” First Aid said, shaking his head, as Knockout stepped out of the room, and turned off the light, before setting an internal alarm. “But I would say that was a success.”

“I can get a section each time he comes in and falls asleep, that will work.” Knockout said, nodding. “What pile of paperwork were you on?” 

They went back to the office, and worked until Knockout’s alarm went off. 

He made his way back to the private room, and turned on the lights, and slowly started to wake Magnus.

“Alright, all done for the day.” Knockout said, shaking his shoulder. Magnus slowly woke, blinking a few times. “How do you feel?”

“Like I fell asleep.” Magnus said, “And much more relaxed.” Knockout nodded as Magnus sat up. “I am sorry-”

“There is no need to apologize, Commander.” Knockout gently cut in. “If getting part of your cables worked on and you resting is what helps, then we can work with that.” Magnus looked slightly embarrassed but nodded as he stood. “Same time, next week.”

“Of course.” Magnus said, “Knockout,” Knockout stopped before he opened the door. “You may call me Magnus, if we are not in an official setting.” 

“Very well, Magnus.” Knockout said, as he opened the door. “Thank you for being one of my best patients this week.”

“I do what I can.” Magnus said, as Magnus went to the door. “Next week.” 

He gave Knockout another nod and left, leaving Knockout smiling. 

 

*********************************************************************

 

Knockout stood near the wall, in the cleared out Mess Hall where the party was happening, with a decent drink in his hand, and enjoying watching the crew let loose for the moment. 

Blaster had a full sound system up and playing music he hadn’t heard in years. Jazz was with him, dancing as he helped. 

That amused Knockout to no end, to know the terrifying Jazz was dancing and was pretty good at it too. 

He was more surprised to see Prowl, along with Elita and Optimus sitting at a table with drinks and talking. 

Ratchet and Ironhide were currently talking with Arcee and Wheeljack, as others were either sitting or trying to dance on the impromptu dance floor. 

He felt a little guilty that the Twins and Bluestreak were all in the Med Bay with Delta and not enjoying this. 

To be fair, they had kicked all three medics out, telling them to have a good time. 

First Aid was making flirting quietly with Bulkhead, who was eating up every word, and Knockout smirked at them. 

He glanced around the room again, and paused when he saw Magnus walk in. He watched as Magnus got a drink, and sat in one of the more comfortable chairs. 

Knockout got curious as Magnus seemed bored, and didn’t try to engage anyone, but no one tried to talk to him either. 

Knockout decided to change that, and quickly made his way over. He sat next to Magnus, who gave him a questioning look. 

“You look like you’d rather be anywhere else but here right now.” Knockout said, sipping his drink.

“I have some paperwork that needs to be done,” Magnus said, “But Elita and Optimus urged me to come by.” Knockout nodded, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Can’t complain.” Knockout said, “I don’t have to worry about breaking up a fight, and the drinks are very good.” He nodded to the bar, where Greenlight stood, mixing drinks. “I never would have guessed she could make an amazing Kaon Kaboom.” 

“She made me an Icaon Inferno.” Magnus said, and took a drink. “That is quite good.” 

“How many of those is it going to take to get you on the dance floor?” Knockout asked, taking another drink. 

“I don’t dance.” Magnus said, shaking his head. 

“You don’t dance?” Knockout asked, and Magnus shook his head. “At all?” Another head shake, “Why not?”

“Moving gracefully on the battlefield is one thing, and another on a dance floor.” Magnus said

“It’s still a similar dance.” Knockout said, “One just involves weapons and the other involves not stepping on toes, literally.” 

“You are not wrong.” Magnus said, with a small smile, and neither of them noticed Elita, Optimus, and Prowl looking at them curious. 

“He made a friend.” Prowl said.

“Only Magnus would somehow make a friend with a reformed Decepticon.” Elita said, smiling, as she took a drink. “They get along pretty well.” She paused, as Magnus seemed to be laughing. “Do I owe someone money? I feel like I lost a bet.”

“It’s probably me.” Jazz slid in and sat next to Prowl, throwing an arm over his shoulders. “You talking about how Doc Polished is actually getting Commander Rulebook to talk and laugh?” Elita laughed, as Optimus and Prowl smiled. “Yeah, I know, I’m impressed.”

“Commander Rulebook.” Prowl said, looking at Jazz. 

“Well, you’re Commander Straight Struts, Elita is Commander BadAft, and OP is Prime that Doesn’t Party.” Jazz said, like it was nothing new, waving to each of them. 

Elita started to laugh harder, covering her mouth that did nothing to smother the sound, and Optimus simply nodded, and Prowl rolled his optics, and started to explain how he had to be Commander Straight Struts to his Commander Reckless title. 

They got into a friendly argument, as Magnus was finishing up his drink. 

“To bad you don’t dance,” Knockout said, with a sigh, and a glance at Magnus. “Sure a few more drinks and I could talk you into it? I am very persuasive.”

“I’m fairly sure the rest of the drinks in the bar would not be enough incentive to do something I do not do.” Magnus said, with a slight smile as he set his empty cube on the table. “If you will excuse me, I have an early patrol tomorrow.” 

“Saved by the duty roster.” Knockout said, shaking his head. “Power down well, Commander.” 

“You as well, Doctor.” Magnus said, with a nod.

He turned and left, leaving Knockout without anyone to talk to. 

He had actually been enjoying talking with Magnus, and after scanning the room, he realized anyone else he’d be comfortable with had already left for the night. 

He downed his cube, and set in next to Magnus’ on the table, before getting up, and heading out…only to be stopped by Mirage and Tracks, with Hound trying to wrangle them. 

They were all obliviously drunk, and Knockout tried to side step them, only for Tracks to point at him, his finger almost touching Knockout’s face.

“Why are you here, Con?” Knockout froze, his optics a bit wide. 

“Shouldn’t you be bowing to your Lord or something?” Mirage slurred, and Hound shook his head. 

“You’re only here cause we need another Medic so we can take out the other Cons like you.” Tracks said, “Once we’re done, why would we need you?” 

“Just another intake to fuel, that doesn’t even want to be here.” Mirage said, giving Knockout a look. “That no one wants here.” Tracks nodded, “I mean, who would want to have an Ex-Con that was disgraced, as a teammate?” 

They both laughed, as Hound finally got a hold of them, and pulled them away as Knockout could hear his spark in his audials. 

He turned and walked, his feet on autopilot ended up in the Med Bay. 

He found the Twins, asleep and sprawled out on Med Beds, with Bluestreak on another that was covered in pillows and blankets, with Delta sound asleep on her chest. 

Knockout had no desire to wake them, and for them to notice how upset he was.

He turned around and headed back to his quarters, and was already thinking about how the bottle of hi-grade Sideswipe had given him a few days ago was hopefully as strong as he had promised. 

He was going to get truly and well drunk to keep his processor quiet until his next shift.


	44. Upward Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, heed the tags.

The next day could only be described as hell.

The Command Staff had planned another raid. 

It should have been easy.

A grab and run like there were scraplets on your heels. 

They could have easily taken out a decent sized mine Megatron had, as well have extra energon along with the Syn-En, along with aggravating Megatron into retailing and losing troops.

They took out the mine.

But Megatron was ready.

He had half of his standing army on the with him, and took them by surprise.

He was relentless, and it was only between Optimus and Elita fighting him that kept him at bay. 

Prowl was taken out too early, after rolling out with the first wave of back up.

Bluestreak was the literal spark saver during the battle. She calmly and quickly called in movements, opened and closed the space bridge with a touch on the console on the Bridge where she did it all by herself, with Delta wrapped up and bundled onto her chest. 

Ratchet and First Aid were moving as fast as they could, with Knockout doing triage on the incoming injured. 

Nothing worked right.

They destroyed an entire spark monitor, along with having to wrestle with keeping enough energon ready, and then had to send a slightly smoking Firestar to find extra blankets to keep some of the Bots from going into shock. 

It took the entire day, and most of the evening to get everyone repaired, and out of danger. 

After they finish a final check of everyone, Ratchet goes and sits next to Ironhide, who pulls him to lay down with him. First Aid slid down the wall next to the office, and sits, before putting his head in his hands. Knockout sits next to him, wide opticed and takes a deep vent. 

“We’re ok.” First Aid mumbles and Knockout stays quiet. 

His processor is finally catching up to him, after quieting it last night. 

He didn’t do anything today that was helpful, First Aid and Ratchet ran everything, and he had a huge part of breaking the equipment. He couldn’t get to anything fast enough; Ratchet had to move him at one point because he couldn’t get a line on Hot Rod to stop bleeding. First Aid was the reason they had energon at all, and used up most of his own to keep a few of the others from bleeding out. 

Knockout got up suddenly, and went into to the office, all without First Aid looking up. He returned, and kneeled next to First Aid, putting two cubes next to him.

“You need to fuel, Ratchet too.” Knockout said, quietly, “Ok?” First Aid nodded, taking a deep vent. “Can you tell Blue and the Twins to take good care of Delta for me?” First Aid nodded again and Knockout patted him on the back, before standing and, walking out of the Med Bay. 

He knew where he wanted to go, and was thankful he had remembered the way. It took him nearly an hour, but he finally made it to the top of the ship. He threw open the hatch and stepped out into the open night air. He closed the hatch, and took a deep vent, before finally reaching his destination. 

He stood on the edge, and looked down. He couldn’t see where the ship met the earth, it was covered in shadows. The wind whipped around him, and he could feel the dampness in the air. He looked up, and the sky was clear, and the stars and moon were bright tonight. He looked back down, with his feet at the very edge of the ship, and took a deep vent.

“Fancy seeing you here.” He froze, his shoulders tensing up. He didn’t have to turn around to know how spoke. “Come here often?” He could hear the slight tightness to Sideswipe’s voice. 

“First time, actually.” Knockout said, not looking at him. 

“Not much here, so I can see why.” Sunstreaker said, sounding similar to Sideswipe. 

“It doesn’t have any appeal, no fuel or snacks.” That voice surprised him. Knockout glanced behind him and saw Drift watching him closely, the Twins doing the same. 

“It has one attraction.” Knockout said, turning back to look down the side of the ship. “You three need rest after today, go.” 

“We can rest, if you come join us.” Drift said.

“First Aid commed us.” Sunstreaker said

“Bluestreak tracked down your ID signature on the ship’s computer.” Sideswipe added. “Delta is currently grabbing Smokescreen’s face and giggling.” 

Tears started to roll down Knockout’s face. 

“Do you really want her to lose the only person that has wanted her since she was born?” Sunstreaker said, his tone much softer than Knockout had ever heard. 

“You three will take better care of her than I ever will be able to.” Knockout said, his voice full static. “She can grow up with your twins and never have to know who brought her into this horrific world.”

“This world that you have given her nothing but love and a new life.” Sideswipe said, “You survived Megatron and Starscream to save her.” Knockout wiped his face, “She will grow up with our twins, and our twins will grow up knowing you too.” 

“Knockout.” Drift said, quietly, “This will only make everything worse. If you stay, you can make it better.” Knockout took a deep vent, “This is the easy way out, and neither of us knows how to do things easy. We survived the Decepticons, and are now fighting them. If you do this, not only will Delta not know the only parent she has ever known, but Megatron wins. He broke you and you have to go to the Well with that in your spark.” 

They all fell silent, listening to the wind around them, as Knockout thought. 

He looked up at the stars again, and took a deep vent…before stepping back, and away from the edge. 

Drift got to him first, and carefully put a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on then.” 

“Bluestreak has cubes for us.” Sunstreaker said.

“We hunted down some treats too.” Sideswipe said, nodding, “You ready to head back down?” 

Knockout nodded, his throat too tight to talk, and Drift’s arm slid around his shoulders, gently steering him towards the hatch. 

They made their way down and to the Twin’s quarters, and thankfully didn’t run into anyone. The way back seemed to take no time at all, and before Knockout knew it, a door opened before him, and he was greeted with the sight of Bluestreak and Smokescreen both on the floor, playing with a giggling Delta. 

He barely registered the movement or talking around him as he sat on the loveseat. He reached out for Delta and Bluestreak puts her in his arms.

Delta, in all her innocence, gives him the biggest smile, and grabs his cheek, and it breaks Knockout out of his stupor. Tears slowly roll down his cheek, and he kisses Delta’s forehead, as she giggles and pushes him away. 

Bluestreak is watching him closely as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hand out cubes to everyone. Smokescreen is silent, and glances at the Twins and Drift for an explanation, an only gets head shakes in return. They all settle into various pieces of furniture, with the Twins helping Bluestreak up, before flopping down on either side of Smokescreen on the couch. Drift took the lone chair, and were sipping on their cubes when Bluestreak sat with Knockout, and nudged his hand with a cube. 

“You need to fuel.” He takes the cube, and drains it quickly. Another one appears, and he drinks it more slowly as Smokescreen asks Drift about his short swords. They talk quietly, as Knockout finishes the second cube. 

“Thank you,” Knockout says, quietly, and Bluestreak nods.

“I’ve been there.” He looks at her as she is just as quiet, “A couple of times…I jumped on a bomb, I drove straight off a cliff…even tried to overdose once.” She sat up a bit straighter, wrapping her arms around her stomach, and looked at the others. “They saved me, my family…Prowl pulled me off of the bomb before it went off, Elita dived after me on the cliff, and barely caught me…Sides and Sunny found me when I overdosed.” 

Knockout was watching the play of emotions across her face, the pain showed through the most and he could almost feel it.

“After all of it, I’m glad I never succeeded. I would have hurt them more than anything.” She turned and looked at Knockout, a fire in her optics. “You are part of this family now, Delta too, ever since Sides and Sunny brought you here. You are meant to be here and wanted, we can’t lose you.” 

She carefully took his free hand, and held tight. 

Knockout couldn’t wrap his helm around any of it.

He doesn’t deserve this, after what he’s has done. He can’t accept that he has these mechs and femmes know all about him and still call him family. 

He tries to tell Bluestreak, but the fire in her optics tells him she is going to fight for him, even if he won’t fight for himself.

He sighs, and leans back, holding Delta close. He’s not sure when he falls into power down, but he wakes in the early hours of the morning, up covered in a blanket, the Twins sound asleep on the couch, with Smokescreen snoring quietly between them, and Drift sideways in the chair, his swords on the floor next to him. He turns his head to see another cube, and treats, and smiles to himself, before he powers down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, concerns, or complaints are appreciated.


	45. Little talks

“Rise and Shine!” Knockout hears the groans before he opens his optics. “Come on, wake up!” Smokescreen is poking at Sideswipe who is grumbling at him. “Blue!” He calls as he pushes at Sideswipe, who only leans back into the couch.

“She’s not here.” Sunstreaker says, as he appears with cubes for them all. “She left earlier, should be back in a minute.” 

“How does she sneak out like that?” Smokescreen said, as Sunstreaker handed Drift a cube. “With all of us here?”

“She trained with Jazz and Prowl since forever.” Sideswipe said, his voice still full of sleep. “She may be carrying but don’t underestimate her.” Sunstreaker nodded as he handed Knockout a cube. 

“Roddy will tell you that.” Sunstreaker said, smirking as Sideswipe snorted, as he sat next to Knockout. 

“Why do you say that?” Knockout asked, looking at him curious as Delta was still asleep on him. 

“Roddy and her got into it, he said some things, and she decked him.” Drift said, with a half smile. “One, two, and he was out apparently.” 

He shook his head, and drank from his cube as the door opened. Bluestreak joined them, holding a bottle, and smiling at them. 

“Good Morning.” She said, heading to Knockout. “Who is ready for another fun day?”

“Can we just have a day?” Sunstreaker asked, “No fun, or excitement, or anything?” 

“I’m down.” Drift said, nodding.

“You all are so boring.” Smokescreen said, as Bluestreak took Delta from Knockout. “We are Elita’s ship, with like the entire Command Staff, and all the best Bots, and-” 

A pillow hit him in the face, and he turned to look at a half awake Sideswipe. 

“It is too early for your rookie-ness.” Sideswipe smirked, “Can you like turn it off till we get on patrols? Or is it involuntary? You are as bad as Blue use to be.” 

“Nah, I was worse.” Bluestreak said, as she paced, feeding a half awake Delta. “But everyone let me be because I could shoot them from across the base.”

“You did once.” Sunstreaker said, “Scared the scrap out of… who was it?” He looked at Bluestreak, thinking. 

“Magnus.” Bluestreak said, and the twins chuckled as the others looked at her shocked. 

“I’m sorry, you shot at Magnus and lived to tell the tale?” Drift said, looking at her in awe. “He got mad if my brand got out of place.”

“He’s stricter than Optimus.” Smokescreen said, “How?”

“He told me I was going to be removed from Special Ops, because my accuracy was getting worse.” Bluestreak started, “I tried to tell him that there was an issue with the weapons I had been given. I can’t remember who was in charge of them, but they weren’t being cared for correctly, messing up my stats, and I was still recovering from Tyger Pax, so it was a bad deal all around.” 

She gave Delta back to Knockout, and sat next to Smokescreen,

“I told him to give me one more chance, and I’d show him. He agreed, but didn’t set a time or date, so I did.” She smiled, “He was talking with Prowl, about something, and I set up my rifle, that I had stripped and cleaned up, in the mess hall…They were in the yard, and I shot 4 times, between his fingers and into the wall.” 

“I wish I had a picture of his face.” Sideswipe said, shaking his head. 

“No kidding.” Drift said, “So, what did he do? What did Prowl do?”

“Magnus jumped and scared half the yard, and Prowl, in his eternal ability to be unfazed, told him, and I quote, “She’s in the mess hall, if you’d like to speak with her.” Magnus threw me in the brig for a week, and Jazz slipped me in rust sticks, telling me when my next mission was.” Bluestreak said, “He never questioned my shooting accuracy again.” 

“Now if you can ever get Smokey trained, he can shoot at Commanders too.” Sideswipe said, nudging Smokescreen’s arm.

“One thing I’m not going to do is shoot at ANY of the Commanders.” Smokescreen said, shaking his head. 

“You say that now.” Sunstreaker said, shrugging. “Elita would probably laugh.”

“I think she’s more scary than Jazz.” Knockout said, thinking.

“Primus be, yes.” Sunstreaker said, nodding.

“It’s worse when you have them together.” Bluestreak said, “Ok, let’s get this day started.” She tried to get up, “I miss being able to stand up by myself.” Sideswipe and Sunstreaker quickly helped her up, and the others go up as well. “Knockout, can you come help me talk Optimus and Elita into going back to the Med Bay?”

“They shouldn’t have ever left.” Knockout said, looking at her confused. “Where are they?”

“Fowler commed the ship early asking what happened,” Bluestreak said, “He said it a bit louder, and with some odd earth saying mixed in, but same message, and Elita and Optimus had to go talk with him. Ratchet asked me to go help and get them back to the Med Bay.” 

“I’ll take Delta, I’m going to go help in the Med Bay today.” Sunstreaker said, “You three need it.”

“I won’t object.” Knockout said, as he gave Sunstreaker Delta. 

“Wonder what we got today.” Sideswipe said, as they headed to the door. 

“After yesterday, I’m fine with just patrols.” Smokescreen said, shaking his head, as they stepped out into the hall way. “Do you think-” 

He paused as they realized Magnus was standing in front of them. 

“We were just on our way to get our assignments.” Sideswipe said.

“Wait, we’re actually up early for once.” Sunstreaker said, raising an eyebrow. “Why are you here?” 

“Ultra Magnus, I thought you were still in the Med Bay.” Bluestreak said, as Knockout turned a clinical optic over him. 

“Ratchet released me this morning, and told me you were on your way to persuade Elita and Optimus, and I was going to join you.” Magnus said, and then looked at Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Drift, “Everyone is reporting in at the Mess Hall, Ironhide will give out assignments today.” 

“Yes, sir.” Smokescreen said, nodding and at attention. Drift smiled as Sideswipe shook his head. 

They all said good bye, and Magnus, Bluestreak, and Knockout headed towards Elita’s office. 

“Do you know what Fowler may be saying?” Bluestreak asked, as they walked.

“I do not know, but it was enough for Optimus and Elita to both leave worried this morning.” Magnus said, “He just arrived a few minutes ago, that is all I know.” 

“Ratchet is worried,” Bluestreak said, “I don’t know how bad they are.” She looked at Knockout, who shook his head. 

“Elita shouldn’t be up,” Knockout said, “Her welds were still too fresh, she pulled them out twice yesterday. Optimus was just as bad, his arm is still in a brace, and his knee joint had to be completely replaced.” Magnus sighed. “They’re going to make it worse.” 

“That is why we brought you to guilt them into resting.” Bluestreak said, brightly, as they finally reached Elita’s office. 

They pinged the door for entry and it opened a moment later. Elita sat at her desk, Optimus in front, with Fowler on the desktop, and they were all looking at them. 

“Good Morning.” Bluestreak said, as they entered the office. 

“Morning.” Elita said, raising an eyebrow as she glanced at Knockout. “We will return to the Med Bay when we are done talking to Agent Fowler.” She tried to sit up straighter, and only made a pained face causing Knockout to round the desk and quickly scan her. 

“You are trying to pull out yet another weld.” Knockout said, “It’s one of the deeper ones, so if you rest it will not get worse.” Bluestreak sat in the chair next to Optimus, as Magnus stood between them. “How did you even walk here? You’re knee isn’t even set properly yet.” He looked at Optimus who looked away. “And your brace is loose.” He went to Optimus’ side, and started to adjust the brace around his arm. “You need to return to the Med Bay or we will have to redo all the work we did yesterday.”

“Knockout, Agent Fowler just arrived. Please give us a few moments and we will return to the Med Bay.” Optimus said, looking at Knockout as he worked. 

“Very well.” Knockout said, nodding. 

“Agent Fowler.” Elita said, making Fowler turn back to her, after looking surprised at Knockout. 

“You haven’t been released from Medical yet?” He looked between the both of them, “I’ll make this quick then. Your battle yesterday got recorded and is online right now.” Fowler started. “Not to mention when you blow up a mine, we have to make up a cover story about a gas line explosion or cave in.”

“There is a recording of the battle from yesterday?” Bluestreak asked, as she picked up a data pad from the desk.

“It’s on all the conspiracy web sites right now, but it’s getting some looks from smaller news outlets.” Fowler said, as Bluestreak typed. “I need your Unit to be more discrete, I can’t keep going back and constantly covering your tracks.” 

“It’s a bad video,” Bluestreak said, and they all looked at her as she studied the data pad. “AH, but I can pick out a few Bots…Elita, you have gotten pretty good with that axe.” She paused the video, and showed it to them. Megatron was front and center, fuzzy as it was, with a fist pulled back and aimed at Prowl. “Is when he went down?” 

“Knocked him out cold, and threw him halfway across the battlefield.” Elita said, tiredly, “Bluestreak, what do you have in mind?” Elita gave her a questioning look. 

“Blaster can clean up anything that might get out.” Bluestreak said, “We didn’t know it was a problem or we would have done it sooner.” She typed on the data pad. “He’ll have all the footage pulled within the next half hour.” Fowler looked at her, curious, and then looked between Optimus and Elita, who both nodded. 

“What are your plans now?” Fowler asked

“Fall back and regroup.” Elita said, sighing.

“Yesterday was too much of a surprise for the Unit and we do not want it to happen again.” Optimus said, “We will inform you if we decide to do any more raids on Decepticon mines.” 

“Good.” Fowler said, nodding. 

“Agent Fowler, I can take you back to the Bridge.” Magnus said, and offered his hand. 

“Med Bay.” Knockout said, looking between Optimus and Elita. 

They all stood, and Bluestreak walked with them to the Med Bay, typing on a data pad.

“I’m surprised you’re up and moving Knockout.” Elita said, and he glanced at her. “After giving transfusions, and then getting shocked so bad, I thought you’d still be down.” 

“What happened?” Bluestreak asked.

“They ran out of energon at one point, and Knockout had to do three transfusions from himself.” Elita said, “Ratchet had to make him refuel, when he was working on Hot Rod I think.” 

“One of the spark monitors malfunctioned and almost gave Bulkhead bad shock, but Knockout was taking care of it before anyone was injured.” Optimus said, nodding. 

Knockout’s eyebrows went up, and everything clicked, as they stopped in front of the Med Bay doors. 

“Thank you, Knockout, for all you have done.” Elita said, with a small smile, and Optimus nodded. 

“You’re-You’re welcome, of course.” Knockout said, shocked and in awe. He quickly regained his composer, “To bed with both of you.” 

They walked into the Med Bay, and he got Elita and Optimus into beds as Bluestreak walked over to Jazz and Prowl, checked them over, and they both almost instantly powered down. Knockout turned to check over the others and was promptly pulled into a hug by First Aid. It was tight, and held his arms at his sides, but Knockout couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank the Well you got them here.” Ratchet said, as First Aid let him go. “They need the rest.” He looked at Knockout, his optics bright and searching. “You alright?”

“Oh, no,” Knockout said, shaking his head. “But I have too much work to do to be worried about it.” Ratchet crossed his arms, as First Aid looked worried now. 

“We’ll talk after we get everyone repaired and out of the Med Bay.” First Aid said, patting him on the shoulder, and Knockout started to object. “Yeah, don’t even try it. I am almost as stubborn as Ratchet and will get you to talk.” Ratchet nodded, agreeing as Knockout closed his mouth. 

“You two go check on everyone, and I will start paperwork.” Ratchet said, “Delta is taking a mid morning nap, but I’ll watch her if she wakes.” Knockout nodded, with a small smile. 

“I want a mid morning nap.” First Aid said, as Ratchet headed to the office as Bluestreak joined them, after talking with Jazz. 

“Me too.” Bluestreak said, nodding and looked at Knockout. “Refuel tonight, Mess Hall, I have those jellied treats you like.” 

“I will be there then.” Knockout said, “I’ll bring First Aid and Ratchet too.” 

“Good.” Bluestreak said, nodding. “I’ll see you all later.” 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The next few days go by in the same way. 

Knockout only tells First Aid and Ratchet that it was a bad day and it got to him. They accept it, but he can still tell they don’t completely believe him. 

Bluestreak, or one of the twins, Smokescreen, and even Drift stop by the Med Bay to say hello and ask how there day is going, making sure to ask Knockout.

Bluestreak brings treats, and they laugh as Delta covers her face with a particularly gooey one. 

Sideswipe wanders into the office, and sits on the nearest desk, and tells them terrible jokes. 

Sunstreaker brings gossip with him, while trying to talk First Aid and Ratchet into a polish. 

Drift gets the worst end of the deal while bringing in a few data pads to Ratchet from Preceptor about a possible cortical patch blocker. 

“How are you all today?” Drift asks, as he walked into the office. 

“Good, good,” Ratchet said, as he walked out of his office, and Knockout nodded at him. Drift handed him the data pads, as First Aid appeared at Drift’s side. 

“You have a cut on your back.” First Aid said, making them all look at Drift. “What did you do?” 

“I don’t know, actually.” Drift said, trying to look over his shoulder. “Is it bad?” 

“No, It’ll just take a minute.” First Aid said, taking Drift’s elbow, and leading him out of the office. “Knockout, can you help me?” Knockout joined them, giving First Aid a curious look. “Go ahead and sit here.” Drift sat on the bed, and First Aid picked up a scanner. “Well, the repair will take a minute, but you are terribly over due for your physical.” Drift hung his head, and sighed. “Alright then, just hold still a minute, and then we’ll start your physical.”

Drift did as he was told, and moved this way and that. Knockout helped, and smiled as Drift made faces. 

“I’d rather face down a squadron of the enemy then go through a physical.” Drift said, as First Aid was poking at him.

“But then you’d have to deal with an upset Ratchet or First Aid.” Knockout offered, “Your choice.” 

“Fair point.” Drift said, as First Aid huffed a little. “I think Megatron and Starscream would get nervous around them.”

“Especially when Ratchet starts going.” Knockout said

“With a wrench in his hand.” Drift added.

“He makes Optimus and Elita nervous.” Knockout said, and Drift nodded.

“I have no doubt.” Drift said, “But I heard you got Magnus to relax.” He looked at Knockout, who nodded. “That’s impressive; no wonder you fit in so well here.” He gave Knockout a small but genuine smile, and Knockout returned it. “Besides the fact you’re all a little crazy.” 

Knockout snorted as First Aid shrugged before nodding, making Drift laugh with them as they worked. 

 

*******************

 

Just over a week later, Knockout is on his way to morning refuel when someone calls his name.

He freezes, with Delta on his hip, as Mirage, Tracks, and Hound approach him not far from the Mess Hall. 

“Hey, Knockout.” Hound said, with a cheerful tone that quickly vanishes as they see Knockout’s anxious look. “We wanted to talk to you about the other night.”

They fall silent, until Hound elbows Mirage, who has the good grace to look uneasy. 

“We want to apologize for what we said.” Mirage glances at the others, “You got slag from us, and then still went on to repair everyone the next day without stopping.”

“It was wrong of us.” Tracks said, crossing his arms, “We’re sorry it ever happened. We were terribly drunk and…yeah…” 

“Especially after all you have done, you are a great addition to the unit.” Hound offered. “We’re very and truly sorry.” 

“Sorry about what?” 

They all turn as Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Drift walk up behind them. Sideswipe is smiling easy but Sunstreaker has a stone face, and Drift looks the other 3 up and down, making them shift their feet. 

“An error, that’s all.” Knockout said, glancing at Sideswipe. “Thank you for your apology. I have no hard feelings about any of it; I expected it to be a rough road, and I have dealt with much worse.” 

“Thank you.” Hound said, with nods from Mirage and Tracks. “If you’ll excuse us, we need to get going.” 

They turn to leave and are only a few steps away when Drift speaks just loud enough for them to hear.

“Knockout, just give me the word and they won’t talk again.” 

Sideswipe looks at Drift with a mix of shock and awe, as Hound, Tracks, and Mirage disappear into the Mess Hall. 

“Welp, that’s terrifying; we were just going to finally tell Jazz and Prowl.” Sideswipe said, shrugging, “But I like your plan better.” 

Drift beams, and nods, making Knockout chuckle.

“That’s why we like you.” Sunstreaker said, nodding. “And before you ask,” He turned to look at Knockout, “Blue pulled the security tapes, and we’ve been waiting for them to fess up.” 

“Answers my question.” Knockout said and paused before looking between them, “Have you been trailing me, waiting for them?” 

“Ah, we better get to morning refuel. Mags is going be ready for patrols today!” Sideswipe said, leading the way to the Mess Hall as Drift and Sunstreaker avoided Knockout’s curious looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, so next chapter is a long way in the making.   
> I feel like I left something out, so just ask if something is confusing, but i should have a lot of the loose ends wrapped up at the moment.   
> Cause now it's gonna get good.


	46. Unintentional

Knockout is adjusting to his new found friends, and how they like to not tell him they are watching him to make sure he is ok. 

He decides to go to the source and he catches Bluestreak a few days later during mid day refuel, as she has half the table covered in data pads.

“Paperwork is for the weary.” Knockout said, as he sat across from her.

“Then we always must be tired.” Bluestreak said, smiling as she sits back. “How are you?” 

“Good, rested for the moment.” Bluestreak nods, “I heard you pulled some security footage, and then the twins and Drift have been watching me.” 

“I did, I wanted to know what happened.” Bluestreak said, without missing a beat. “Red Alert got wind of it after, and all 3 of them had a talking to by Optimus and Elita. They are on grunt duty for a bit, but I didn’t tell you this. Since they apologized, and have the threat of those 3, it should never happen again.” She shuffled her data pads, “As for them following you, they have a bad habit of doing that.” Knockout sighed, as she smiled slightly. “You get use to it, weird but sweet.”

“I don’t have a choice in the matter?” Knockout asked, and Bluestreak picked up another datapad, as she shook her head.

“Nope; not unless you want to lose your favorite sparkling sitters.” 

“I couldn’t do that to Delta.” Knockout said, shaking his head. “I was just curious and wanted to know.” Bluestreak nodded, with a small smile. “What time for refuel?”

“After patrols, but I think we’re going to play cards after too.” Bluestreak said, “Smokescreen is killer at it, so be ready.” 

“I will be.” Knockout said, nodding. “See you then.” She waved him goodbye and he headed back to the Med Bay.

He had his appointment with Magnus after getting back and , Magnus was prompt as always. 

Magnus was more relaxed this time, and Knockout was surprised when Magnus asked him a question after he had started.

“Have you done this many times before?”

“I have, many times.” Knockout said, as he worked out a bad kink. “War Builds need a lot more maintenance and this is included in it usually.” 

“I would not have thought it was an accepted procedure among the Decepticons.” Magnus said, and Knockout smiled.

“It was the only time I wouldn’t get threats, so I never minded.” Knockout said, “I guess it is odd to think of someone like Motormaster getting a massage…”He huffed, “Never thought of it that way.”

“How did you get them to relax?” Magnus asked, and Knockout could feel a touch of tightness return to Magnus’ shoulders. 

“Honestly?” Knockout said, “Half of them I would have to sedate.” He paused, “Thankfully, you are not that bad. Distracting you seems to help.” 

“How are you distracting me?” Magnus asked.

“I’m sorry, Magnus, you’re a bit muffled by the bed.” Knockout said, smiling fully now. “What do you do when you aren’t on duty?”

“Why do you ask?” Magnus said, sounding a touch surprised.

“Just curious.” Knockout said, “I usually end up watching movies with Delta, but she has a bad habit of falling asleep in the middle of them.”

“What movies?” Magnus asked

“Whatever I find, the humans have an impressive amount of things to watch.” Knockout said, “Delta likes to giggle at the bad Sci-Fi movies, and then fall asleep spread out.”

“That would be something to see.” Magnus said, and Knockout nodded.

“You are more than welcome to join us; I’d hate to deprive you of a small, snoring sparkling and some bad Sci-Fi.” Knockout said, jokingly, not thinking anything of it.

“If you insist, I am free tonight.” Magnus said, quietly, his voice a touch tense that Knockout missed.

“Well, you know what I will be doing.” Knockout said, as he worked. 

He let Magnus go after they are done; telling him to have a good day, and Magnus returns it. 

Knockout goes about the rest of the day, not giving his conversation with Magnus a second thought…until he opens the ping at his door later that evening after refuel and cards to find Magnus standing there. 

He stands in shock for a moment, until Magnus speaks.

“Are you still available to watch a movie tonight?” Magnus asks, looking at Knockout’s surprised face. “Or is this a bad time?”

“Oh, well…I mean-” Knockout is still not sure how to respond. He didn’t think Magnus would actually show up, at all…But he technically did invite him and it would be rude to turn him away. Knockout quickly smiled. “Yes, sorry, I was picking up, come in.” 

He stepped aside, and Magnus walks into the mostly clean quarters, the worse mess is around Delta. 

She is propped up a mound of pillows facing them, surrounded by toys, and squeals happily and smiles when Magnus looks at her. 

Knockout raises an eyebrow and looks at Magnus. 

“She may remember me.” Magnus said, as Delta still smiled, reaching out for them. “I carried her, with Bluestreak, around after you first arrived.” Knockout almost asks how she was comfortable with him but stops himself, knowing this is not the time or place. 

“She likes anyone who smiles at her.” Knockout said, smiling as he walked over to Delta.

He picks her up, and hands her to Magnus. She gurgles happily, and Magnus smiles back at her.

Knockout has to catch his jaw from dropping. Magnus’ face lights up when he smiles, making him look almost nothing like the rule book throwing, hard as nails Commander he’s known as. 

“What are we watching tonight?” Magnus asks, bringing Knockout back to the present and here.

“Oh, I was thinking about Transmorphers.” Knockout said, “Giant Alien robots, and the like.” 

“Sounds like an interesting movie.” Magnus said, as Knockout led the way to the couch. 

They both sat, and Knockout turned on the screen, pulling the movie up. They sit in relative silence, besides Delta cooing at Magnus. 

“That is not scientifically sound.” Magnus said, not long after the movie starts and the first few scenes go by. 

Knockout gives him a surprised look; it seems to be his default feeling for the whole evening. 

“I could be…if you bend the laws of everything.” Knockout counters, “And then add a few laws.” 

Magnus nods, making him smile. 

Magnus starts to pick apart the movie, making faces, and Knockout is trying his hardest not to laugh and wake Delta. Knockout helps, only fueling Magnus, who Knockout thinks would be gesturing if he wasn’t holding a fully sleeping Delta in his arms. 

The movie ends, and Knockout carefully takes Delta from Magnus, still smiling. 

“Thank you for having me tonight.” Magnus said, when Knockout returned from putting Delta in bed, and gives Knockout a small smile. 

“The pleasure was all mine.” Knockout said, shaking his head, “I enjoyed it.” He paused, “And…if you are free again, just comm. me and we can pick apart another movie.” Knockout is trying to figure out what made him offer a second movie night, and Magnus’ smile seems to be part of it. 

“Thank you, I will remember that.” Magnus said, as he stood. 

They say their goodnights, and Magnus heads back to his quarters. He is in a good mood, and it shows when he runs into Elita.

“What have you been up, out this late at night?” Elita asks, as they fall in step together. 

“I watched a movie with Knockout.” Magnus said, as Elita stops mid step, and looks at him with wide optics. 

He turns to look at her questioningly, but before he can say anything, she cuts him off.

“When did this happen? Who asked who out?” Elita looked at him, and he looks at her shocked.

“That’s not what happened…”Magnus starts, “He simply invited me to watch a movie with him and Delta.”

“Are you going to do it again?” Elita asks

“I’m not sure…but Knockout did say to comm. him again when I was free and we could…” Elita smiles, and pats him on the arm.

“Good night, Magnus.” He shook his head as she turned and headed to her quarters. 

Magnus walks down the hallway to his, and gets into his bed, almost powered down, when he realizes he just went on an unintentional date and agreed to another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, concerns, and complaints are always welcomed.


	47. Battle Drills

Elita opened the door to her quarters, and smiled when she stepped inside.

Optimus was powered down as he sat in one of the chairs, a data pad still in his hand. 

“Optimus,” She said, quietly, as she took the datapad out of his hand. He stirred slightly, and opened his optics. 

“I’m sorry, I was more tired that I thought.” Optimus said, as he sat up. 

“We’ve been working overtime since the last bad raid.” Elita said, nodding, as she set the data pad down. “Come to bed, love, we have a meeting in the morning.” 

She offered her hand, and he took it, only to pull her closer and into his lap. 

“In a moment.” Optimus said, wrapping his arms around her. “I believe Magnus, Prowl, and Bluestreak have everything in order and we will simply be approving everything tomorrow.” 

“I know, but we will have to bring Ironhide and Kup back a bit on how they want to do the drills.” Optimus nodded, as Elita laid her head on his shoulder. “I ran into Magnus on the way back from my office a minute ago.”

“What was he doing out this late?” Optimus asked, sounding tired again.

“He had a movie night with Knockout.” Elita said, and felt Optimus pause. “What?”

“I owe Ratchet a cube of hi-grade.” Optimus said, quietly and Elita chuckled. 

“You were betting on my brother?” Elita said, still smiling. 

“Ratchet made the bet, and I couldn’t refuse the hi-grade.” Optimus said, “Sideswipe makes a special blend for him and Ironhide, and it’s terrible to get a hold of.” 

“One day, we really have to shut down his little operation.” Elita said, “You know, when we stop trading for his hi-grade.” Optimus nodded. “Bed, come on, I’m tired.” 

Optimus let her up, and followed her. He sat on the bed, watching as she fidgeted around the room for a minute, before offering her a hand. 

She paused and took it, giving him a curious look. 

“I am still amazed by you.” He said quietly, with bright optics. “You took on Megatron in hand to hand combat, and forced him to retreat, helped bring back everyone, before getting repairs yourself, and then have been running the ship, as I have been running constant patrols.” Elita shrugged, “You barely get tired, and are always the first to volunteer…I hate that you have to do any of this, but you do, without complaint, and with everything you have to offer.”

“I told you, all those years ago, if you were going to start a war, I was going to be your best commander.” Elita said, “And the war is still going, so we must too.” Optimus nodded slowly, “Besides, went we finally do end it, you are going to find me a nice, pretty planet to settle on, and we’ll have too many sparklings, and our biggest worry is what time we will be taking a nap that day.” 

Optimus gave her a small smile, and nodded. She stepped close, and kissed his forehead, before letting his hand go and rounding the bed to lay down. 

He laid down next to her, and kissed her, before pulling her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I did agree to that.” Optimus said, “Do you want a house by the beach or in the mountains?”

“Beach, of course.” Elita said, now sounding tired. “We can watch the sun set on the water every night. It’ll be beautiful.”

“I will be with you, my love, it will always be beautiful.” Optimus said, half asleep, and Elita kissed his shoulder, smiling before they both finally fell into power down. 

 

************************************************************************

 

Bluestreak, Prowl, and Magnus looked up from were they sat in the War Room to see Ironhide and Kup walk in. 

“Why are we having this meeting so early?” Kup asked, “I’m too old for this.” He and Ironhide sat next to Bluestreak. 

“You’re too old for everything.” Bluestreak countered, with a smile, as she handed Prowl a data pad. 

“You shouldn’t talk to your elders like that.” Ironhide said, looking at Bluestreak, with a mock serious tone. “You have to speak louder, he can’t hear very well anymore.” Bluestreak snorted, as Ironhide smiled at Kup giving him a look. “Who else besides the bosses and Ratch are joining us?”

“Jazz,” Prowl said, as he read. The door opened again, and Jazz walked in with cubes on a tray. “Speak of Unicron and he shall appear.” He flashed Jazz a small smile, who returned it.

“Good Morning, Autobots!” Jazz said, brightly, as he walked around the table and handed out cubes, giving Bluestreak 2 pink ones. “How is everyone this morning?”

“Not as awake as you are.” Prowl said, as he glanced at Jazz. Jazz sat next to him, still beaming. “Did you see Optimus and Elita on your way here?” 

Before Jazz could answer, the door opened again, and Optimus and Elita both walked in.

“How did you all beat us here?” Elita said, as they sat, and took their cubes. 

“Talent.” Magnus said, handing Bluestreak a data pad. “Are we just lacking Ratchet now?”

“He’s on his way,” Ironhide said, nodding. 

“We can fill him in.” Prowl said, putting down the data pad he held. “Elita.” They all turned to look at her. 

“After these last few disastrous missions,” Elita started, “We need to be more prepared. We are still not fully integrated within our ranks to pull of a fully successful mission. With the Holodeck in working order, we will start running weekly drills, simulations of real battles.” 

She paused as the door opened and Ratchet stepped inside. He simply stood next to Ironhide as he realized he was late and all the seats were taken, and nodded to everyone. 

“In order for us to run these simulations, we need to pull everyone off of patrols and projects for a few hours, which may be an issue.” Optimus said, “Team Prime know the terrain better but Elita’s crew have more recent combat experience on a larger scale we have not had.” 

“I’ve gone over the schedule, timelines, and Con movements, and it would have to be early morning drills to make it work best.” Bluestreak said, and handed a data pad down to Elita and Optimus. 

“From what I understand, I will be calling movements, after an initial battle plan is understood.” Prowl said, “Ratchet will be with me, and helping send in medics and help remove any injured.” 

“I really like the idea of Blue with Smokey and Percy.” Jazz said, leaning on the table. “Make them get found and brought back.” 

“It would help their dodging skills.” Magnus said, nodding. 

“Smokey does need the practice.” Bluestreak said, nodding. “He’s getting pretty good at it.” 

“Preceptor most likely would need a break from the cortical patch block.” Ratchet said, “He’s been at it for weeks now, and making slow progress. First Aid and Knockout need the practice as well.”

“Why does Knockout need to run medic drills?” Kup asked, looking curious.

“He’s never run with our protocols; he needs to know how we do things.” Ratchet said. “First Aid is simply out of practice. From what he told me about where you picked him up, it was very easy and I don’t want my medics slacking.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Elita said, nodding. “Let’s start it tomorrow morning.” 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

The next morning, Elita, Optimus, and Magnus waited as everyone filed into the Holodeck. Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Kup stood in the front of the group, and everyone was quietly talking. 

“Who are we waiting on?” Magnus asked.

“Hot Rod and Drift.” Prowl said, looking around, and then turned to look at Bluestreak holding one of the battle drill blasters filled with paint balls, giving her a curious look.

“We need to give a demonstration.” Bluestreak said, and Prowl nodded as Jazz chuckled. 

Hot Rod and Drift stepped in a minute later and were both promptly shot and their chest plates covered in blue paint. They looked shocked and confused as Optimus spoke.

“We will be running battle drills once a week to help improve our performance on the battlefield. You will be given non lethal weapons, as demonstrated on Hot Rod and Drift. We will have two snipers, Preceptor and Smokescreen with Bluestreak.” 

“Whoa, wait, wait.” Sideswipe said, holding his hand up. “We have to let them shoot at us? How are we supposed to dodge that? Between the two of them, they’ve taken down Devastator.” 

“Not to mention how many Cons they’ve taken down between the two of them.” Sunstreaker said, getting a few nods from the others around him. 

“Are you two just worried about us having a weapon?” Bluestreak asked.

“They’re not the only two.” Bumblebee beeped, and got a few laughs and nods. 

“You can have snipers and medics or no snipers and no medics.” Elita said, getting their attention again, and making them pause. “That’s what I thought. Knockout and First Aid will be the field medics, and need to be protected, at all costs. Greenlight and Red Alert are in the main control room and will be evaluating us.”

“Any questions before we begin?” Magnus asked, and no one said anything. 

They broke up into groups, as Bluestreak, Smokescreen, and Preceptor went to find the best spot to set up. 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker caught the medics before they joined their group.

“Where’s Delta?” Sideswipe asked.

“With Greenlight and Red Alert,” Knockout said, “They love each other, and she has my comm.” 

“Please don’t let this paint dry on me. I just waxed this morning.” Sunstreaker said, making First Aid chuckle, and Ratchet shake his head.

“Same here, it will be scrap to get out of joints later.” Knockout said, nodding.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were called over and they separated.

Prowl with Ratchet stood back towards the control room, as Knockout and First Aid got their supplies of cleaning cloths to “repair” the others; Magnus started the program when everyone was in position, and Optimus looked at the everyone, as the holo-Cons appear.

“Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!” 

His battle mask snapped in place as they moved in, with a few yells and hoots. 

Prowl started to call out movements, and Ratchet sent in First Aid and Knockout as Preceptor and Smokescreen with Bluestreak start to take out Bots one by one. 

Greenlight and Red Alert send in challenges to the program; walls suddenly appearing, more holo-cons moving in, and trying to separate the teams. 

Preceptor got found first by Drift, who was half covered in paint, and Knockout quickly wiped it off as Preceptor joined the main battle. 

No one had found Smokescreen and Bluestreak yet, Prowl was still calling out orders as Jazz was moving silently with Special Ops, Optimus, Magnus, and Elita were taking everything and anything down, while still calling out orders, all while everyone was keeping the medics protected and moving to help the others. 

They finally ended the drill when the program was complete, and everyone gathered up again. 

“Alright Red Alert, how’d we do?” Elita asked, looking over to the control room, where she knows they can hear everything going on. 

“Out of 100, I will give the drill a 95.” Red Alert said, over the PA. “But, you only found Preceptor.” 

They all look up as they hear shots, and half of them are covered in paint a moment later. 

They scattered as the medics start to clean up the “injured” and try to find Smokescreen and Bluestreak.

Bumblebee finds them a few minutes later, and brings them back to the group with them both smiling, half of which now need a good scrub. 

“There goes our good score.” Moonracer said, shrugging.

“Red Alert?” Magnus asks

“92.” They all look around surprised. “Not a single one of the medics was ever shot and was always with an escort, even after the second round from the snipers.” 

“Not bad.” Elita said, nodding. “Next week, we’ll try for a better score.”


	48. Movie Night

A few days later, Smokescreen and Magnus are walking back through the bridge onto the ship, and were surprised to find Bluestreak at the controls.

“Hey, Blue!” Smokescreen said, smiling, as she closes the bridge. “How’d you get bridge duty?”

“I didn’t, it was either me or you’d end up waiting a bit.” Bluestreak said, sounding disgruntled. “Elita is talking to Fowler, and Red is helping her, but Firestar had the info he needed, which pulled Moonracer off of Bridge duty, because they both had to help, and there was a skirmish that messed up rotations…so, now I’m here until someone relives me.” 

“I think you need a break.” Smokescreen said, looking at Bluestreak.

Bluestreak sighed, and shook her head.

“Agreed.” Magnus said, “Bluestreak, I will take over.”

“Commander, I am fine, really.” Bluestreak said, “It’s just been a long day, that’s all.” 

“A long day of you running around the ship when you’re not suppose to.” Magnus countered. “I can-” 

He paused as the comm. beeped, and Bluestreak quickly opened the bridge. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked through, looking tired but both quickly looked curious at them as Bluestreak closed the bridge.

“Why are you on Bridge duty?” Sunstreaker asked, looking at Bluestreak. 

“She’s not anymore.” Magnus said, knowing he had back up now. “Bluestreak has been running around the ship all day, and needs a break.” 

“Commander-” Bluestreak started. 

“Nope, too late!” Sideswipe said, as he went to her side and slid an arm around her waist. “Break time! Those candies you’ve been working on should be done by now.” 

“Which ones?” Smokescreen asked, looking interested. 

“The rust sprinkled ones.” Sideswipe said, as he steered Bluestreak out of the Bridge Room. 

Sunstreaker gave him a nod of thanks, and he returned it as they left. 

He turned back to the console and started on some paperwork, and smiled to himself when he got a message from Bluestreak a few minutes later saying thank you. 

 

*********************************************************************

 

Later that night, after everyone had returned to the ship, Magnus was in his quarters, and had just finished all of his paperwork. 

He shuffled through the data pads, stacked them away, and walked into his living room.

His quarters were too quiet; there was nothing in them but a few data pads and weapons. He didn’t have a screen to watch anything on, but he knew someone who did…Knockout would be up, it wasn’t terribly late. 

He did also tell Magnus to comm. him when he was free again, but Magnus didn’t want to impose. He could simply go to bed early, but it didn’t appeal to him. Company sounded better, which in itself was an odd thing for Magnus to want.

He finally gave in and commed Knockout.

“Knockout.”

“Yes, Magnus?” Knockout quickly responded, making him feel a bit better.

“Are you available this evening to watch a movie?” 

“Oddly enough, I am, but you will have to bring treats because Drift and Smokescreen ate all of mine.” 

“Fair enough, I will be there in a moment.” Magnus clicked off, and pulled out his massive stash of treats he’s been slowly hoarding. Bluestreak always found him and gave him some, and he loves them but rarely has a reason to enjoy them. 

He takes a few different kinds and heads to Knockout’s quarters, who greets him with a smile.

“I found a terrible movie for us to watch.” Knockout said, as Magnus stepped inside. Magnus smiles a little and misses Knockout’s wide opticed look. 

“Another great human film?” Magnus asks, handing Knockout the treats. “I hope these are sufficient.” 

“They will do.” Knockout said, nodding with a slightly smile. “I’ll get cubes if you get Delta.” 

Magnus nodded and walked over to Delta’s pillow nest of the floor and she smiled at him. He picked her up, keeping her blanket wrapped around her, and sat on the couch as Knockout returned with cubes and the treats on a proper plate. 

Knockout got a few treats as he started the movie, offering them to Magnus, who took them without jousting Delta.

Not long after the opening credits, Knockout shivered, making Magnus give him a curious look. Knockout got up and went into his room, only to return with a blanket, and curled back up the couch, covering himself. He glanced at Magnus, who was still had an raised eyebrow at him. 

“This ship is too cold.” Knockout said, “It doesn’t bother me much in the Med Bay because we are moving around so much, but when I’m in my quarters, I’m usually wrapped up in a blanket.” He gives Magnus a half smile, and nods at Delta. “You do know half the reason she likes you is because you are probably very warm.” 

Magnus turned to look at the half asleep sparkling in his arms.

“I can’t believe you are using me for how warm I am.” Magnus said, looking at Delta seriously. Delta gave him a sleepy giggle, as Knockout quietly snorted, quickly covering his mouth, as Magnus gave him another raised eyebrow at his smile. 

They quietly watch the movie a bit longer until Knockout shivered again. 

“You are making me cold.” Magnus said, as Knockout was rearranging his blanket. 

“Fine.” Knockout huffed. 

He picked up Magnus arm closest to him, and laid it across the back of the couch, before sitting closer to him, almost touching, and making Magnus pause. 

“You are incredibly warm.” Knockout said, sighing. Magnus smiled, and shrugged. They start to pick apart the movie, and going through the rest of the treats and cubes, with Delta already sound asleep and making them smile at her tiny snores.

When the movie finally ended, Knockout carefully takes Delta from Magnus, and puts her to bed. He came back to find Magnus still sitting on the couch, with an odd look on his face. 

“Magnus, are you alright?” Knockout asks, quietly. Magnus almost looked upset, and wonders if he had done something. Magnus glanced at him, only to do a double take before clearing his throat. 

“Forgive me, Knockout, I am fine…I am just not ready to go back to my quiet quarters by myself.” That made Knockout pause, and suddenly realize he didn’t want Magnus to leave yet either. They can sit comfortably in silence, or trade quips about whatever their watching easily. He’s company for the sake of enjoying what they are doing at the moment, and it’s a nice thing to have. Knockout smiled, and nodded.

“I have another movie we can watch.”

“Is it as scientifically inaccurate as the last one we watched?” Magnus asked, with a serious face.

“Hopefully even worse.” Knockout said, and Magnus gave him a half smile as he nodded.

Knockout grabbed his blanket again, as he changed to another movie, and surprised Magnus when Knockout moved his arm again to the back of the couch. Knockout leaned in that much closer, and they both smiled so the other one can’t see. 

 

***********************************************************************

 

Magnus left very late that night, thanking Knockout, who gave him a brilliant smile as he left. 

The next morning, he met Elita before patrols, and they talked about the day, with her giving him odd looks. 

Before they went to start their duties, Elita pulled him aside, and out of audial range, making Magnus look at her worried. 

“What’s going on? You have been almost giddy this morning.” Elita asks, looking him over. “Did someone slip something into your morning fuel?” 

Magnus sighed, and shook his head.

“No, it’s nothing of that sort. I-um…” Magnus paused, thinking. “I had another movie night with Knockout.” 

Elita’s worried look turned into a grin.

“Oh, I see.” Elita said, nodding. “Do I need to go threaten him? Is this going to become a regular thing?” Magnus huffs and she chuckled. “I am glad you enjoyed your time.”

As Magnus is giving Elita a look, Knockout is teasing First Aid as they are in the office doing paperwork.

“I mean, honestly, how old are you? Leaving paint transfers on your neck?” Knockout asked, smirking as he glanced at First Aid who was beyond embarrassed looking. First Aid sighed. “Or was it like a memento?”

“Primus Be!” First Aid said, shaking his head. “Ratchet, can you help me out or something?” 

A snort of laughter comes from Ratchet’s office, making Knockout chuckle. 

“Even Ratchet knows better!” Knockout said, still smirking. First Aid turned to him, and waved a finger at him.

“Ok, ok, I get it.” First Aid said, “Drop it, or I am going to tell everyone I see who I saw leaving your quarters late last night.” 

“Why were you out so late? Was it because you were getting back from whoever you got those paint transfers from?” Knockout shot back, as Ratchet stepped out of his office with a few data pads. 

“It was green paint; it narrows down the list of suspects.” Ratchet said, looking through his data pads, as First Aid threw his hands in the air. “Who left Knockout’s quarters late last night?” 

“I bet you who guess right.” First Aid said, starting to smile. “Kind of surprised me.” They both turned to look at Knockout. “Spill or I will tell everyone.”

Knockout studied First Aid for a click, and knew he wasn’t bluffing. 

“Magnus.” Knockout said, “I jokingly asked him to come join me for a movie the other night, and he showed up. Then I told him to comm. me when he was free again, not thinking he would and he did last night. We ONLY watched a movie, that is all we did.” 

“I believe you, and I am surprised Magnus took you up on the offer.” Ratchet said, nodding. 

“I won’t tell anyone, but I’m really impressed you got him to come watch a movie with you.” First Aid said as he looked smug. “The scandal it would bring!” Knockout rolled his optics as he smiled.

“I don’t even know what to do with you two.” Knockout said, and got a chuckle out of both of them. 

 

************************************************************************************************

Magnus’ next massage appointment was after a battle drill that was a success. 

Everything ran smoothly, the Medics remained untouched and even Bluestreak and Smokescreen only got in a few dozen rounds before Bumblebee found them, with Drift on his heels.

As Magnus was laying on the table, he was trying to figure out a way to ask Knockout for another movie night. He was tense, making Knockout worried, and when a cable in Magnus’ back creaked, Knockout stopped.

“Magnus, is something wrong today? You are really tense, and I may actually have to sedate you if you don’t relax.” Magnus had turned on his side to face Knockout. 

“To be honest, I was trying to figure out a way to ask you for another movie night.” Magnus said, surprising Knockout. “I am worried I am bothering you, or are a nuisance…” He briefly caught Knockout’s optics, “But I do enjoy having movie night with you and Delta.” 

Knockout, the never bashful, smiles, and nods, before speaking. 

“Why don’t we just make it a weekly thing? It could be something to look forward to between the small mountain of paperwork, and duty shifts.”

Magnus paused for a moment, surprised by the offer. 

“I will look forward to it then.” Magnus said, with a small smile and a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, concerns, or complaints are always welcomed.


	49. Old stories and new chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!!  
> ok, ok, I got this up, I love it, thank you for patiently waiting for this, and I hope it was worth the wait!

Magnus and Knockout enjoy their movie nights over the next few weeks. 

During this time, Bluestreak is officially over 9 months, and she with the twins were being asked about what names they we’re thinking about for the sparklings. 

“I still like SkullCrusher.” Sideswipe said as he, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide were at Bluestreak’s weekly appointment, while the Medics fussed over Bluestreak. 

“No.” Sunstreaker said, as Bluestreak shook her head. “You’re as bad as Kup, saying we should be Mayhem or Off-road.” 

“Firestar offered Trouble 1 and Trouble 2 for names.” Bluestreak said, “Moony just laughed and agreed.”

“I mean…” First Aid started, shrugging. 

“K.O.” Sideswipe said, suddenly, and Knockout raised an eyebrow at him. “How’d you name Delta Delta?”

“It was my mother’s name, her taken name.” Knockout said, “He given name was D-3174.” He shrugged, “I was born in Kaon; it was fairly common.” He paused, and looked at them. “What about Beta and Zeta? It’s-” 

He stopped when he realized the twins had stiffened up, and the others looked uncomfortable.

“That ain’t gonna happen.” Sideswipe said, his voice a touch tight. “Those are our birth parent’s taken names…SO definitely not going to happen.” 

“I see…Are you originally from Kaon?” Knockout asked, looking at them curious.

“They are, but were raised in Icaon after Ironhide and I adopted them.” Ratchet said, as Knockout seems to be studying the twins. “Why do you ask?”

“Your birth mother…was it Zeta of Kaon, she was a Pit Fighter?” Knockout asked, and they all looked at him surprised. 

“How do you know that?” First Aid asked, as Knockout leaned against the Med Bed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I knew her, and Beta…I don’t know how I saw it before…” Knockout said, “I was one of the few medics that would work on Pit Fighters, I knew most of them.” He paused, and put a hand over his mouth, “I think I delivered you.”

“Wait, what?” Ironhide said, his brow furrowed. “How is that possible? You can’t be much older than them, so how is that possible?”

“I’m fairly old, actually.” Knockout said, shrugging, still looking at the twins. “I’m probably as old as you and Ratchet. I’ve had rebuilds and damage over the years that doesn’t show it.” 

“You delivered us.” Sideswipe said, unbelieving.

“Small universe…”Sunstreaker added, shaking his head, as Ratchet turned suddenly and walked back into the office.

“Wait, wait, where? How?” Bluestreak asked, “I need to hear this story.” 

They all turned to look at Knockout, and he glanced around before nodding.

“It was…the middle of the night.” Knockout started, thinking, “Zeta commed me worried, well, freaking out is a better term…I headed over to their house, after I figured out Beta is in labor. I got there and she was pretty far along. Maybe an hour later, and you two made your grand entrance…”He looked at the twins, “Sunny, you’re older, and Sides is younger by all of…5 minutes, at most…” 

Ratchet returned holding a data pad, as Knockout thought.

“What happened to Beta?” Sunstreaker asked, quietly.

“Labor was too hard on her, after years of terrible care, and living in the Pits.” Knockout said, his tone gentler than before. "She kissed you and held you before…”He shook his head, “I did everything I could…”

They fell quiet for a moment, until Ratchet spoke.

“Knockout’s signature is on your birth certificates.” They all looked at Ratchet, “I never knew who it was, until I started seeing it on reports, and it just clicked.” 

“Really small universe.” First Aid said, shaking his head.

“Did you know Zeta died?” Sunstreaker asked, looking at Knockout, who shook his head. “She was crushed under a building.”

“She was…something in the Decepticon ranks.” Knockout said, with a tone to his voice.

“A fragging glitched old slagger?” Sides offered, and Knockout looked at him, before slowly nodding. 

“She use to throw cons across the mess hall for giving her looks, and liked to beat sense into anyone that wouldn’t listen.” Knockout said.

“That was Zeta.” Sunny said, sighing. He gave Knockout a once over. “Are you really that old?”

Knockout raised an eyebrow at him, and Sideswipe snorted, as Bluestreak shook her head.

“Poor old mech,” Sideswipe said, coming to Knockout’s side, “Do you want some help to walk back to your desk? I can cool your energon for you too.”

“Wow.” Knockout said, as he rolled his optics. “Rude!”

“Ignore them, they’re always mouthy.” Ironhide said, making First Aid and Ratchet smile, as Sideswipe looked mock offended. 

“Only cause I learned it from you!” Sideswipe said, beaming.

“You learned that from Ratchet, and don’t deny that.” First Aid said, making them laugh and getting an optic roll from Ratchet.

 

*****************************************

 

Later than night, Knockout was waiting for Magnus to arrive, as Delta played with her toys. 

He was trying to find a terrible movie for them to watch, and decided on one just as he door pinged him. He let Magnus in, got them cubes, as Magnus picked up Delta. 

They all sat on the couch, and barely a quarter way into the movie, both of them turn to look at Delta who was quietly snoring. 

“She was tired tonight.” Knockout said, as he carefully picked up Delta from Magnus. 

Magnus nodded, as Knockout went to put Delta to bed. Knockout joined him back on the couch, and sat next to Magnus…who wrapped his arm around Knockout. Knockout paused for all of 2 clicks, until simply getting more comfortable, and letting it be. 

As they watched the movie, Knockout’s conversation with the twins earlier that day ran through his head and he huffed, making Magnus give him a questioning look. 

“The twins are calling me Old Mech, because they found out I’m a little older than they are.” Knockout said. “And by a little older, to be fair, means I’m about as old at Ratchet and Ironhide.”

“That’s surprising.” Magnus said, “You look good for your age then.” 

Knockout paused, and looked at Magnus, with a slight smirk.

“Did you just say I look good for my age?” Knockout asked.

“You look good no matter what age-” Magnus starts and stops suddenly, only to see Knockout’s smug look, and looked back to the screen, embarrassed.

Knockout stays quiet for a moment, before speaking, while looking at the screen. 

“Maybe we should just make this official.” 

Magnus glanced at him, shocked, but quickly collected himself.

“What are we making official?” Magnus asks, and can see Knockout’s smirk out of the corner of his optic.

“Us.” Knockout answers, and shrugs. “I enjoy our time together, and you must too, because you keep coming back. Delta likes you, so that’s a big plus-”

“Delta likes anyone with candy.” Magnus adds

“She only makes that audial splitting squeal around you.” Knockout said, making Magnus pause. “You can’t argue with that.”

“No, I can not.” Magnus said, stalling, and trying to wrap his helm around the situation.

“Tell me no, and I’ll drop it.” Knockout said, glancing at Magnus, “But you did wrap your arm around me.”

Magnus froze when he realized he did have his arm around Knockout… and it felt comfortable. 

“If we make this official,” Magnus started slowly. “We need to go on an official date.” They looked at one another.

“Since you are proposing this, when and where?” Knockout asked, as the credits started to roll across the screen.

“Next week, instead of our movie night.” Magnus said, “Is that acceptable?”

Knockout smiled, and Magnus vents stopped for a moment. It was a real smile, not the one he usually wore, and it surprised Magnus.

“That is acceptable, I will ask the twins and Bluestreak to watch Delta.” Knockout said, and Magnus nodded. “Next week then?”

“Next week.” Magnus said, nodding, and neither of them moved. 

“You really are warm.” Knockout said, as he pressed just that much closer to Magnus.

“Delta first, and now you?” Magnus said, shaking his head slightly as Knockout shrugged. “I have been lied to this whole time…I do hope you like me and not just my warmth.” 

“Why not both?” Knockout asked, as Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. He slowly put his hand on Magnus’ cheek. “You’re not terrible to look at either, so that’s another bonus.” 

He leaned in and Magnus leaned in with him, and they could almost feel the other’s vents on their faces.

“Thank you, I think.” Magnus said, and Knockout smiled, and Magnus lowered his voice to a rumble. “You are an incredible mech…and I am glad to have met you-” 

Knockout closed the distance between them, kissing him fully. Magnus wasn’t sure if it was the whispered words or his rumbling tone, but he didn’t object, and pulled Knockout closer. They parted after only a minute, and then Magnus pulled Knockout into another kiss, making him gasp. They pulled back after their vents demanded air, and smiled at one another. 

“Well, that was lovely…”Knockout said, with a full smile, “Could I ask for another?” 

Magnus smiled, and was happy to give him another kiss.


	50. Ruined Raid

Another week flew by between battle drills, and planning another raid…while Magnus planned his date with Knockout, much to Elita’s delight. Fowler was beyond impressed with how the Unit is running, and the kids are usually around the ship, riding on someone’s shoulder.

Morale is high, and the Unit is ready for the next raid.

They make a plan with Optimus staying with the scouts and patrolling, as Elita and Magnus lead the way into the mine. 

“Let’s move in!” Elita called to the others following her. 

They held their blasters and headed into the mine. They took down troops and miners that fought back, with part of the raiding team taking energon as they go. 

Elita and Magnus are flawless together, and after clearing out a large cavern, call for help to clean out the energon.

“Quickly, before they regroup.” Magnus said, as the raiding party moved the energon. 

They start to clear out, with Magnus and Elita leaving last, checking over the mine…and they came across a half online Con, with his blaster pointed at a sizeable energon crystal, making the energon in their lines run cold

“For the Glory of the Decepticons!” 

Before Elita or Magnus could stop him, he shot the crystal, and the blast knocked them off their feet. 

They quickly got up as the walls around them started to shake, and Magnus grabbed Elita and pulled her with him as they headed to the cave entrance. 

They barely made is out of the cave, dented and covered in dirt…to find Megatron and half a battalion with him.

“Commander Elita-1, Commander Ultra Magnus.” Megatron said, with a toothy grin, “It is good to see you both.” Elita and Magnus straighten up, watching Megatron. “I suggest you come quietly,” Elita’s hand twitched, “It is in your best interest.” Elita and Magnus exchanged a look. “Cuff them, before they do anything heroic.”

 

*************************************

 

Elita and Magnus hung against the wall, the chains pulling their arms above their head, and their feet just touching the ground. 

They weren’t sure how long they had been in the brig on the Nemesis, but long enough that Starscream was visiting them for the 3rd time, and he looked irate now. 

“You would rather die in this cell, here now? This is the fate of the Commander Elita-1?” Starscream said, trying to get in her face. “What of you Magnus? Commander of the Wreckers and you’ll die on an enemy ship?”

“Better to die loyal then tell you anything.” Magnus said, his head bowed, and was promptly shocked by Starscream. 

“Do you share Magnus’ thoughts?” Starscream looked at Elita again, “Die a loyal idiot then-”

“I may die here, but at least I was loyal, Screamer.” Elita said, with a half smirk. “Loyalty was never your thing, screaming though....” She chuckled, “I thank Primus-” 

Starscream stopped her with a shock, and then a jab to her side, making Elita take a sharp vent. 

“Fine, since you will not speak with me,” Starscream said, his smile turning wicked. “Then we will just have to use the cortical patch to get the information we need.”

He waved and troops joined them in the brig. They were pulled out of their chains, and out of the door as Elita and Magnus both hoped Preceptor’s block was up to the challenge.

 

****************************

 

They both woke later to a slap on the face, and bound tightly to a medical slab. 

Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave loomed over them, the first two looking pleased. 

“Elita, I should congratulate you,” Megatron said, “When are your sparklings going to arrive?” 

“What are you on about, Megatron?” Elita said, not bothering to hide her annoyance, as Magnus looked at them curious.

The screen in front of them came to life to show what the patch had pulled from their memories. 

The first was of Bluestreak, and when she had found Elita, then of when Elita had adjusted Bluestreak’s armor; another showed when she and Bluestreak were sitting in the war room, going over data pads, and laughing about something. The last was of Bluestreak telling Elita she was going to have femmes, and Elita giving her a tight hug. 

Elita stayed quiet as the images played across the screen, and Megatron’s smile grew. 

“Is it shocking I have found out, Elita?” Megatron asked, “I didn’t realize things were so bad between you and Prime that you found another to warm your bed.” 

Elita glared at him, and Megatron laughed with Starscream.

“Now, where is my medic?” 

The screen flashed images of Knockout in the Med Bay and then the Mess Hall, making Magnus pause when he realized they were from him.

“The medic and the sparkling that was with him, where are they?” Megatron looked between them.

“The sparkling died after Knockout’s escape, she was too weak and we were unable to save her.” Magnus said, quietly, and Megatron narrowed his optics. 

“I will ask Optimus, when I contact him again with my demands.” Megatron said with a sharp tone to his voice. 

“Optimus will not give in to any of you demands.” Magnus said

“Magnus,” Megatron said, chuckling. “I only ask for the energon you stole, and my medic back, of course.”

“And how do you plan on convincing him?” Elita said, and Megatron’s smile makes them pause.

“By killing you in front of him, of course.”


	51. Small Favors and Thanks

They were both pulled off of the slabs, and cuffed, before being dragged to what looked like a large communications room. 

One wall was covered in a screen, where they are forced to kneel facing it, as Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave followed them in.

“Soundwave, open a channel to the Traveler.” 

The screen came to life, and Optimus with Jazz and Prowl on either side of him came into view. 

Magnus and Elita were careful to keep their faces blank, as Optimus looked grim, and Megatron and Starscream smirked. 

“Optimus, so good to see you.” Megatron said, his tone light. “How-”

“Megatron, release them now and will not retaliate.” Optimus cut him off, making Megatron smirk.

“Now, now, Optimus, how are you going to do that?” Megatron laughed, “I have two of your commanders at my mercy, and half of your Unit is damaged.” 

“I will ask you one more time, Megatron.” Optimus said, “Release them before we come and take them from you.”

“He’s bluffing.” Starscream said, waving Optimus off. “They can’t find the Nemesis, they’ve never been able to.”

“You are right…we were unable to find the Nemesis…” Optimus said, and paused.

…Jazz and then Prowl flickered, and then disappeared, revealing Hound and Mirage in their places. 

Megatron and Starscream’s optics go wide as Elita can’t help but smile as Magnus sighs. 

“…Until the Traveler joined us.” 

Alerts start to blare all over the Nemesis, and Soundwave turns to the console…only to be knocked off his feet as the door is blown open, and lands on him. 

Prowl ran in first and tackled Starscream, as Jazz is hot on his heels and headed for Megatron. Arcee appeared next and takes off Elita’s and Magnus’ cuffs, before leading the way out. They run, with Prowl and Jazz joining them a minute later, with Megatron raging and yelling behind them.

They turn a corner, as Prowl calls for a bridge, and Bumblebee joining them. 

The portal appears, and they run through it, and back onto the Traveler. 

Preceptor closes the bridge the moment they are all through, and Drift, Ironhide, Hot Rod, Bulkhead, Wheeljack with the Twins lower their weapons.

“Made it.” Jazz said, quietly, as Elita sat, putting her head in her hands. She took a deep vent as Magnus took a few steps and slid down against the wall. 

They barely take a vent when the door to the bridge room opens, letting Optimus, with Knockout and First Aid in.

“I’m fine.” Elita tries as Knockout starts to check her over, and First Aid looks over Magnus. 

“You are a terrible liar.” Knockout said, as First Aid calls over Ironhide and Bulkhead to help Magnus to his feet. “We need to get you to the Med Bay, can you walk?”

“I will take her.” Optimus said, quietly, kneeling next to them. Knockout stepped back and Optimus easily picked her up. She curled into him, and closed her optics. 

They all make it to the Med Bay, where Ratchet was getting everything prepared. They work quickly to repair and clean up Magnus and Elita. 

“We need the rest of the Command staff.” Elita said, looking at Optimus, as Ratchet was wielding her side. “With Bluestreak and the twins.”

“Can it wait until later?” Ratchet said, “You both need rest a refuel.” 

“No, it can’t.” Elita said, “Ratchet, please, it will not take long.” 

Ratchet gave her a raised eyebrow.

“Alright, but you have to stay in bed.” Ratchet said, and Elita nodded. 

Optimus called in the rest of the Command staff with Bluestreak and the Twins, as the Medics hovered around Elita and Magnus. 

“You’ve been gone for 3 days and the first thing you do when you get back is call a meeting?” Jazz said, as everyone found a spot to sit or stand. “You got to find a way to take a break, Lita.” 

Eltia gave him a small smile, and shrugged, as Optimus stood at her side. 

“We had a plan ready a day after you had been captured, but were waiting on Megatron to comm. about his demands for the distraction.” Prowl offered.

“It was a good distraction.” Magnus offered, with a nod, as Knockout was checking over his stats. 

“It was a good plan.” Elita said, “Percy’s cortical patch blockers worked, and Megatron didn’t get any Intel about the ship or our plans.”

“What did they get then?” Jazz asked, catching on to what Elita wasn’t saying. Elita put a hand over her optics, but spoke.

“Megatron thinks that Bluestreak is carrying my sparklings. He pulled a few of my memories of myself and her,” Elita said, making them all look at her wide opticed. “He knows Knockout is onboard, but we were able to convince him Delta did not survive your escape.” 

She glanced at Knockout, who nodded, and they all fell silent for a moment.

“So, Megatron thinks you and Optimus aren’t together anymore?” Bluestreak asks, looking at Elita. “And I am carrying your sparklings?” Elita nods, and sighs. “This is great.” 

They all turned to look at her.

“It may help us.” Prowl said, nodding. “It’ll throw them off, thinking we have issues in our command structure, and in-fighting.” 

“They’ll get sloppy and we can hit them even harder.” Jazz added.

“Megatron will use it against you as much as he can.” Ironhide said.

“How do we keep it up?” Red Alert asked.

“Megatron will, that’s the best part.” Jazz said, “We can tell the rest of the Unit to keep up appearances.”

“We could call team meetings tonight, and debrief-” Prowl started.

“Go debrief everyone.” Ratchet interpreted, “They need rest.”

He shooed everyone out, with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker trying to ask Elita how she broke them up, and making her smile, before being kicked out last.

They moved Elita and Magnus to their own private rooms. Optimus stayed with Elita, making Ratchet warn him about letting Elita rest. Knockout was checking on Magnus, as he was trying to fight powering down.

“I’m sorry, Knockout.” Magnus said, making Knockout pause.

“Sorry about what?” Knockout asks, as he checks his energon drip.

“Megatron knows you’re here because of me. They memories he pulled from me where about you.” Magnus said, “I didn’t want that to happen. I fought to keep you here when you first arrived. I made sure the rest of the Command Staff gave you a chance here.” 

Knockout looked at him with wide optics, shock written all over his features. Knockout slid his hand into Magnus’, who quickly let go, confusing him. Magnus wraps an arm around his waist, and pulls him close laying his head on Knockout’s shoulder. 

“Thank you then”, Knockout said, “I owe you.”

“Knockout, that is-”Magnus started, and Knockout cut him off.

“You have kept Delta safe, and made sure I have a chance here.” Knockout said, “The least I can do is owe you a favor.” 

Magnus gives him a small smile only to lose it a moment later.

“I missed my appointment and our date.” Magnus said, looking worried. 

“Magnus, Magnus.” Knockout said, smiling, “We can make up both, alright?” Magnus slowly nods, “Rest, you’ve had a rough couple of days.” 

Knockout tried to pull away, only for Magnus to stop him, and sit up, kissing his cheek. Knockout looked at him surprised, before grabbing his collar, and kissing him fully. He pulled back a minute later to Magnus smiling.

“This date better be amazing.” Knockout said, and Magnus nods.

“It will be, I promise.” Magnus said, making Knockout smile.

“Ok, ok, you really need to rest, no arguing, or I will send Ratchet in here.” Knockout said, gently pushing Magnus back onto the bed. Magnus laid down, smiling, and closes his optics. Knockout gives him one last look, and then leaves, shutting the door quietly. 

He turned to head back to the office only to run into a smug-as-the-Pit looking First Aid and Ratchet with a smirk and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Don’t.” Knockout said, holding up a hand, and then turned away from them. 

They both started to chuckle as Knockout, halfway down the hall, shook his head.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

Elita and Magnus are released from the Med Bay the next morning, with Optimus making sure to get them to their quarters. They are on medical leave for 3 days, with strict orders from the Medics to take it easy. Magnus got to his quarters, waving Elita and Optimus good bye, and barely made it to his bed before he powered down. 

He slept until his empty tank woke him, followed shortly by comm.

“Have you refueled yet?” Knockout asked, making Magnus smile.

“I have not, I was powered down most of the day.” Magnus said.

“That’s good.” Knockout said, “Would you want to come meet me and Delta in the Mess Hall?”

“That would be lovely.” Magnus said, “See you in a click.” 

He clicked off, and slowly made his way to the Mess Hall. He found Knockout, who already had a cube waiting on him, and sat with him.

Delta made grabby hands for him, and he sat her on the table, letting her sit up and hold onto his hand.   
They talked quietly, and hardly pause when Drift and Hot Rod join them. Kup, with Wheeljack and Bulkhead sit down on the other side of the table, and Magnus looked at them curious.

Knockout looked at Magnus, then around the table, before putting down his cube, and addressing everyone.

“What’s all this about?” 

They all turned to look at him, and Kup’s huff of laughter breaks up the tension. 

“You gonna be good to the commander?” Hot Rod asks, and Magnus looking mortified. 

“Protective, are we?” Knockout said, smiling, and he looks at Magnus, “Bulkhead and First Aid have been quietly dating for awhile,” Bulkhead optics got wide as a few chuckles go around the table, “Aid probably said something to him after he saw me do you last check up yesterday.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it theses day?” Kup asked as he sipped his energon, and a few laughs and snorts from around the table.

Magnus covered his face with his hand, and sighs.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Hot Rod piped up, and Knockout nodded.

“I will be good to him as long as he lets me.” Knockout said, giving Magnus a small smile. “And if I have to worry about you lot coming and getting me, I will make sure he is treated better than he ever has…as if I need the motivation.” 

Magnus moved his hand slightly, and gave Knockout a small smile. 

“Good.” Hot Rod said, “It’s been nice, he’s in a better mood.” 

“Yeah, keep doing whatever you’re doing.” Wheeljack said, smirking, with the others nodding and trying and failing not to laugh.

Magnus put his head in his hand, as Knockout patted his arm, and wanted to know how he got stuck with the most reckless and over protective bots in the galaxy…and who he needed to thank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am like 3/4 of the way thru this story, i just realized, after finishing these two chapters up.   
> As always, love it, hate it, i am always down for comments, concerns, and questions.


	52. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Updated!  
> I am really proud of myself!  
> Enjoy!

Magnus and Elita are put on a week of ship duty after the Medics release them. 

Magnus takes it in stride, and mostly helps Bluestreak organize everything and oversee the day's operations.   
Elita, though, is ready to be back in the field, and ends up helping all over the ship. She goes from the Labs, to then helping Red Alert, and all while finding time to help with inventory. 

She meets Optimus everyday after patrols, and he always greets her smiling. 

The Decepticons are quiet after the last attack, and Jazz boasts because it must have been them taking out half their systems in the rescue mission. He pushes for another run at the Nemesis, and Prowl stops him quickly saying they need to prep and do more recon. 

Preceptor and Greenlight were ecstatic about the results with the cortical patch blockers, and start working on a full patch, with full command approval.

Magnus and Knockout usually end up fueling together, and Magnus takes his time to plan their date, which he set for the end of the week. 

Magnus met Knockout at his quarters, and was quickly let in.

“I’m sorry, I’m running terribly behind.” Knockout said, as Knockout opened the door. “Delta is being terribly fussy, I think she’s growing, and she does not like it.” Delta, who sat on Knockout’s hip, looked as if she had been crying, and Magnus gave them a small smile. “The twins and Blue are watching her tonight, I just have to drop her off.”

“How can I help?” Magnus asked, and Knockout looked relieved. 

“Can you take her while I grab a few things?” Knockout said, as Magnus walked in and he closed the door.

“Of course.” Magnus said, and Knockout handed over Delta. Delta made faces, but didn’t fuss. Knockout went to grab a few things from her room, and Magnus spoke quietly to Delta.

“Young femme, you can not give your father such a hard time.” She watched him with her slightly watery optics, neither of them noticing Knockout pausing in Delta’s doorway and watching them, smiling. “You have a possibly loud and fun evening ahead of you, with Bluestreak and the twins, are you not excited?” He tickled her tummy, and she gave him a smile, before grabbing his hand. “That’s better.”

“I am going to tell all of your Wreckers.” Knockout said, smiling widely. Magnus glanced at him, and shrugged.

“I do not think I could live it down.” Magnus said, “If you do tell them, then I will simply do it to them, and simply scare them.” Knockout chuckled, and picked up Delta’s bag. “Ready, Doctor?”

“Yes, Commander.” Knockout said, leading the way out. “I need you to coo to Hot Rod and see how much he freaks out. Drift would laugh for years.” Magnus nodded, as they walked. “Where is our date?”

“It is a surprise.” Magnus said, “You will find out soon.”

“Definitely telling the Wreckers now.” Knockout said, making Magnus chuckle.

Knockout pinged Bluestreak and the Twins door, and both he and Magnus paused, when Prowl answered. 

“You’re late.” Prowl said, as he stepped aside to let them in. 

“Delta has been growing, and I bet she was fussy.” Ratchet said as he sat next to Ironhide on the couch. Jazz sat next to them, as Optimus and Elita sat in the love seat. The twins and Bluestreak were all in the oversized chair.

“She was; I got hit with a few toys and half her bottle.” Knockout said with an uncertain tone to his voice. 

“We got her, no worries.” Sideswipe said, as he stood and walked up to them. “Everyone invited themselves over, so we’ll keep her busy.” 

“What are you two doing tonight?” Sunstreaker asked, as Magnus and Elita shared a look.

“Street racing,” Knockout said, without a pause, as he handed over Delta’s bag. “Magnus says he knows where some nice drag strips are.”

“Street racing.” Elita said, as Knockout took Delta from Magnus. “You haven’t done that since we were young.” 

“You went street racing?” Knockout asked, as he kissed Delta’s cheek, and she batted him away. 

“Elita needed back up.” Magnus said, looking at Elita. “Don’t you have some inventory to do?” Jazz snorted with Ironhide on the couch. 

“Already finished it.” Elita said, “Don’t get pulled over, Agent Fowler will pop a gasket if you get a ticket.” 

“Speaking of…”Prowl said, looking at Jazz and then the twins. 

“It was only a little speeding.” Jazz said, waving him off. 

“I didn’t realize Fowler could turn that red.” Bluestreak said, and then reached out to Knockout, “I’ll take Delta, and you two go have fun, come pick her up in the morning.” Knockout handed her Delta, who snuggled into Bluestreak’s chest. 

“Thank you again.” Knockout said, as He and Magnus turned towards the door. They waved them out, and when they stepped into the hallway, Magnus offered Knockout his arm.

“What a gentlemech.” Knockout said, with a half smile. “Does Elita always give you a hard time?”

“Ever since we were young.” Magnus said, nodding. “She asked if she needed to have a conversation with you.” Knockout raised an eyebrow at him as they walked. “She means well, if not slightly over protective.” 

“I think Optimus was enjoying the show.” Knockout said, “and Elita dragged him out.” 

“That is about right.” Magnus said, as they kept walking. “I do hope you enjoy what I have planned.”

“You have been amazing so far, I don’t see why it would change now.” Knockout said, smiling, and Magnus returned a small embarrassed one. 

They finally made it to the observation deck, where there was a sign on the door that said “Reserved”.

“After you.” Magnus said, opening the door. Knockout walked in curious, and smiles. 

There was a blanket laid in the middle of the floor, with cubes and treats laid out. The sun was just setting and Knockout paused, looking at the red and yellow streaked sky as Magnus closed the door and joined him. 

“This is a good start.” Knockout said, smiling, and Magnus returned it. 

Magnus offers his hand, and Knockout takes it. Magnus leads him to sit on the blanket, and they go through the cubes and treats as they talk about their day. 

“The night of the party, when you asked me to dance,” Magnus said, making Knockout look at him as he bit into a flaky, chewy treat, “I did not want to because there were so many people and it is unbecoming of an officer to…get down on the dance floor, as Jazz has said.” Knockout smiles, and nods, “So, now I would like to make it up to you and ask you to dance.” Magnus looked at him, a touch worried.

“That would be wonderful.” Knockout said. 

Magnus nods, and then pulls out a data pad out of his subspace, and puts on a playlist of instrumental songs. He stands and helps Knockout to his feet, where he leads them away from the blanket. Magnus leads, surprising Knockout because he can dance, and dance well. 

“You are a decent dancer.” Knockout said as they moved. Magnus held him close, beside being a little awkward because of some kibble, it was quite nice. “I think you could teach the rookies a few moves.” Magnus huffs, and they slowly move around the room. 

After a few minutes, Knockout looks as if he means to say something and stops, looking away quickly, but Magnus catches the look.

“Something wrong?” Magnus asked, now sounding worried. Knockout pauses, and looks at Magnus for a minute, and they stop dancing. 

“I have been wanting to ask you why Delta is so calm around you.” Knockout asked quietly. “I just think you have a calming personality but…” 

The music still plays, and Magnus looks at him for a moment, before looking away.

“At the start of the war, I ended up carrying,” Magnus starts, quietly, and Knockout goes still, listening. “It was a drunken night, and the Commander was killed a week later…I found out, I did everything right, I stayed off the front lines, and started working at HQ…but my sparkling was stillborn.” He took a deep vent, and Knockout squeezed his arms. “I was devastated, Elita changed her plans to stay with me when I was recovering…We buried her, and gave her the name Ariel after a nickname of Elita’s when she was younger, with Optimus saying the last rights, and Ratchet and Ironhide with us.” He sighed, “I threw myself into plans and rules and regulations after that. I knew I couldn’t control what happened but now I can control everything that happens now.” Knockout looked at him, shocked, but in awe, and Magnus hung his head. “I am sorry, this is not appropriate first date talk.” 

“I asked, and I thank you for being so honest.” Knockout said, shaking his head. “I am sorry you lost her.” Magnus nodded, stiffly, and clears his throat. “And technically this isn’t our first date, so this is appropriate talk.” Magnus raises any eyebrow at him, “Our first date is when I asked you to a movie night and to watch Delta fall asleep.

“We did not say it was a date, we were simply being friendly, and that does not count.” Magnus counters, as he starts to lead them again. 

They start to playfully argue how this is their first date and how it isn’t as well. When the playlist ends, Magnus leans down, and kisses Knockout’s hand. 

“No.” Knockout said, and pulls Magnus into a full kiss, surprising Magnus. “Better.” Magnus smiles at him fully, and Knockout can’t help but return it. “Thank you.” 

“The pleasure was all mine.” Magnus said, nodding.

“May I suggest a cube of high grade from a source I will not give up back at my place?” Knockout offered.

“That sounds like a good way to end the night.” Magnus said. 

They pack up everything, and head back to Knockout’s quarters.

Knockout gets them cubes, and simply sits in Magnus’ lap, getting a look but only getting more comfortable, and Magnus wraps his arm around him. 

“I’ll plan the next one, but I doubt I can top this.” Knockout said, as he sipped his cube, and Magnus kissed the side of his helm.


	53. Heroic Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated!!!

Battles had increased in the last few weeks, but only when Optimus or Elita were present. 

Megatron would appear and ask how the sparklings were doing as Elita was shooting at him, or ask Optimus how losing the love of your life to a Special Ops agent felt. 

The Twins laughed every time it happened, and offered some comebacks to “help”.

Bluestreak simply shook her head, and went to file reports. But filing reports ended up being Bluestreak sitting down in her office, and falling asleep where she sat. Whoever found her simply woke her up, and asked her what she had been working on. 

The most recent time was Ratchet, and he brought a cube with him.

“Bluestreak.” He said it quietly, but Bluestreak jumped, and looked at him wide opticed. 

“Hi, Ratchet.” Bluestreak said, sounding tired. “This is like the third time today…”She sighed, “Is this normal?”

“Bluestreak, you are 10 months carrying with twins.” Ratchet said, “You are fine. You told me you’ve been sleeping, they are just growing.” Bluestreak nodded. “Are Magnus and Prowl helping you with paperwork? They will have to do it all themselves in a few months.”

“They are helping, that’s why I can still fall asleep and everything still gets done.” Bluestreak said, “It keeps Magnus on the ship more, and he can see Knockout, so I know he doesn’t mind.”

“I am still surprised they get along so well.” Ratchet said, “It’s good for both of them, but still odd.”

“Of course,” Bluestreak said, “But it’s nice to see Magnus smile more, but Elita is dying to know more.” Ratchet chuckled, “Have you heard anything else about the bug?” Ratchet huffed, but before he could answer, the door opened and Arcee stepped in. “Hello Arcee, how are you?”

“Good, you?” Arcee said, as she sat, as Bluestreak nodded. “Prowl is asking for the inventory for the Amory, and I was told to come ask you for it.” 

“Which Amory?” Bluestreak asked, pulling out a few data pads. 

“The one that makes Red Alert nervous.” Arcee said, and Bluestreak nodded, before pulling out a data pad and handing it over to her. “Did Ratchet wake you?” Bluestreak sighed.

“Maybe,” Bluestreak said, “I was just asking him if we have any new reports of the bug that has been harassing the Unit.” 

“She has been terrible, we almost had her yesterday but she ran into one of her holes.” Arcee said, not without a touch of bitterness.

“Thankfully no one has been injured besides a few scuffs and minor denting.” Ratchet said, “I am worried she was get bored and we will not be as lucky.”

“We can hope.” Bluestreak said, nodding.

Unfortunately, their hope was short lived. 

The next day Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were attacked by Airancid. After a frantic comm., they fell through the bridge, half online, and were rushed to the Med Bay.

“She got the jump on them, she was still shooting at them as they come through.” First Aid said, as he and Knockout started to hook up various machines to the Twins. Ratchet was already putting pressure on a massive gash across Sunstreaker’s chest, watching their stats.

“Comm Preceptor and Greenlight up here now; we’re going to need the extra hands.” Ratchet said, his voice oddly calm. Knockout and First Aid exchange a look, and Knockout opens the comm. quickly. They arrived in moments, and the spark beat monitor attached to Sideswipe started to beep too quickly. 

“I need help.” First Aid said, as he was starting to fix the cut lines in Sunstreaker’s chest. Greenlight helps him, “Percy, go grab some more energon.” Percy was gone, as Knockout was working on Sideswipe with Ratchet. 

“Knockout-” Ratchet starts, but stops as Sunstreaker’s spark rate starts to pulse. “Grab a crash cart!” Percy had returned and Knockout flew past him, “Greenlight, Preceptor, finish up on Sideswipe, Knockout.” Knockout had returned, the crash cart ready and charged. 

“Ok, 2 pulses, and pause.” First Aid said, looking at the machine’s read outs.

“That’s not…”Ratchet said, barely whispering, looking at the machines, as his and First Aid’s hands never stopped moving. 

“It’ll work, I know a way.” Knockout said, starting to hook himself up between the machine and Sunstreaker. First Aid quickly helps, and double checks the connections.

“Stand back.” 

Ratchet lifts his hands away, and First Aid flicks on the machine. Sunstreaker’s body jumps off the bed, and Knockout shakes his head, and gets a better footing.

“Another.” 

First Aid does it again.

Sunstreaker spark stabilizes, weak but constant. Sideswipe groans, and they all breathe a sigh of relief. 

First Aid steps back to help Ratchet, as Knockout, shakily, disconnects himself, takes a step, and drops to the ground.

 

********************************************************************

 

Knockout woke, disoriented for a moment, until he realized he was in the Med Bay. It was quiet, and he took that as a good sign. He turned to see Magnus, holding Delta, who were both looking at him.

“I am glad to see you awake.” Magnus said, and Knockout gives him a half smile. 

“You’ve been out for over an hour!” Ratchet said as he and First Aid joined them, “You could have off lined yourself! It was an incredible risk! What if it hadn’t worked?” 

“It did,” Knockout said, shrugging, surprised his voice was a touch raspy. “I owed them.”

“Heroic Idiot.” First Aid said, beaming, “We’ll make an Autobot of you yet.”

“Don’t hold your vents,” Knockout said, smiling and making the chuckle. He slowly sat up, “How are they?”

“Stable, Thank the Well.” First Aid said, “But their injuries will take some time to heal, and they’re in and out of consciousness at the moment.” Ratchet nodded, his shoulders stiff. “We’ve had half the ship come through the Med Bay.”

“Jazz and Prowl are watching Bluestreak at the moment.” Ratchet said, “She’s too quiet, they’re worried she plotting to take out Airancid.”

“We’ve stopped patrols near where she was sighted.” Magnus offered, as Delta chewed on his finger, “Elita is leading a group of teams on shuttles to search for her.”

“Good.” First Aid said, nodding. 

“Go back to your quarters and rest.” Ratchet said, and Knockout opened his mouth. “I’m not leaving this Med Bay and Aid is staying with me, and Ironhide is coming by after his shift. Come back tomorrow and help.”

“Will do.” Knockout said, knowing he was beat and slowly got up. 

Magnus offered him a hand and they headed to Knockout’s quarters. Magnus kept glancing at Knockout; he was too quiet, and seemed to be thinking. 

Magnus got Knockout to sit on his bed, and he put Delta to bed. He returned and stood in the doorway, watching Knockout.

“Airancid won’t listen to reason and will kill the next bot she encounters.” Knockout said, quietly. Magnus slowly nodded, and Knockout sighed. “Go rest, you look as bad as I feel.”

“It was a little distressing to get a comm. that you had nearly off lined yourself trying to save Sunstreaker.” Magnus said, “You need it more than I do.” 

“I will power down if you do.” Knockout offered, as he laid down, “Or you can just come power down with me?” Magnus paused at that, raising an eyebrow at him. “Come on, the bed is plenty big enough for both of us.” Magnus took a few steps into the bedroom, as Knockout rearranged the blankets. “It would help if you got into bed and a lot warmer.” Knockout smiled as Magnus rolled his optics, but finally got into bed, giving Knockout plenty of space. 

“Again, you are just using me for my warmth.” Magnus said, as he got comfortable. 

“Magnus, you are adorably gentlemech like,” Knockout said, as he snuggled into Magnus’ chest, putting Magnus’ arm around him. “But we aren’t doing anything and its way more comfortable and much warmer like this.”

Magnus relaxed at that, and pulled Knockout close, as Knockout was already making plans for Airancid.


	54. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I updated twice in two weeks, what is this? 
> 
> I really liked this chapter, i have had an outline for it for months, but i haven't been able to write it yet. I am so close to everything happening and i am so ready to let y'all read it! Like the last few chapters are a rollercoaster, and it's gonna be good. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> and as always, forgive the spelling, and feel free to comment, like, and share.

The next morning, Knockout and Magnus went their separate ways, Magnus to the bridge, and Knockout went to Mess Hall where he needed to put his plan into play. 

He was lucky that he found the mech he was looking for. 

He sat with Drift, who gave him a curious look, but smiled as Delta gurgled at him.

“Morning,” Knockout said, Drift nodded, slowly, “I want to take out Airancid, want to help?” Drift put down his cube. “We raid the armory, slip out in the middle of the night, and then hunt her down.” 

Drift gave Knockout a thoughtful look.

“What time tonight?” Drift asks, and Knockout smiles. 

Before he can answer, though, they both turn as Arcee, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack sit down with them. 

“When are we doing this?” Bumblebee beeps, as he sips his cube. 

“We can take the JackHammer, it won’t be missed.” Wheeljack offers.

Knockout looks between them, now worried.

“Don’t tell me you weren’t planning this already.” Arcee said, quietly, looking at Knockout. “I heard what happened in the Med Bay yesterday.” 

“You’re not going to turn me in?” Knockout said, “Revenge isn’t very Autobot like, and I doubt it goes along with my terms of staying here and out of the brig.” 

“We have the resources now,” Arcee said, “It’s more like a mission.” She leaned in, “What’s the plan?” 

“Meet at the shuttle bay, Midnight.” Knockout said.

“I’ll round up some weapons,” Wheeljack said.

“I’ll track her movements today.” Bumblebee said, nodding.

“I’ll make sure no one sees us leave.” Arcee said.

“I’ll be there to help.” Drift offered. 

“See you tonight then.” Knockout said, as he stood. 

********************************************************************************************************

The day went by quietly, everyone doing their part of the plan.

Knockout helped check over the twins, and started to mentally make a list of what weapons would be best to take out Airancid. 

Knockout stayed in the Med Bay the entire day, well past his shift, letting First Aid and Ratchet rest. 

A quarter an hour until Midnight, Knockout asked First Aid to watch Delta for a minute, as she slept in her play pen. First Aid, already half asleep himself on a med bed, waved him off. 

Knockout left, a touch tense, but quickly met up with Drift. 

“I’m glad we won’t have to worry about weapons if Wheeljack is in charge of them.” Drift said, and Knockout nodded as Bumblebee appeared.

“One less worry.” Bumblebee beeped, “Already downloaded the intel onto the JackHammer.”

“She seems to be sticking to a small forest.” Arcee said, as she and Wheeljack joined them. “I already have a search pattern ready.”

“Good.” Drift said, as Bumblebee handed Knockout something.

“I got it while we were on the Nemesis, and I thought you’d like it back.” Bumblebee beeped, as Knockout smiled and extended his staff.

“I do,” Knockout said, as they rounded the corner. 

They froze suddenly, when they realized someone was waiting for them in front of the shuttle bay door. 

Bluestreak looked pale and exhausted, but her optics were bright as she looked over them. 

“You have 3 hours.” She said, and they all looked at her confused. “Moonracer gets off of her shift then, and she’s running diagnostics on the security systems, causing some of the cameras to go offline.” They look at her surprised, but stay silent as she continues, “We never saw each other, and none of you were here at any time tonight.” They nodded in understanding, “If you do not make in back within the 3 hour window, do not return until morning, where an emergency patrol was sent because of a possible attack, and you all were apart of.” Bluestreak took a deep vent and her look softened, “Please come back safe, and be careful.”

Bumblebee stepped forward and quickly hugged her, before she opened the shuttle bay door. 

It closed behind them as they headed to the JackHammer. Wheeljack let them in, and they sat on the floor as Arcee pulled out a data pad. Wheeljack got them moving and off of the Traveler.

“Ok,” Arcee touched the screen on the data pad and a 3-D image of the area popped up between them on the floor. “This is what we are going to do.” 

She explained the search pattern, and how they needed to keep each other in sight to avoid any trouble. 

They landed too soon, and they armed themselves to the denta.

“Stay close and Alert,” Arcee said, “Yell, and shoot at anything that moves, got it?” 

They all nodded and they started the search. 

They took nearly an hour of quick glances and a too quiet forest for them to finally find one of Airancid’s traps. 

“First one of the night.” Bumblebee said, as they joined him. 

“Just to be safe.” Wheeljack said, as he took one of the smaller bombs off his belt and threw it down the hole. 

They scattered and kept searching, taking Wheeljack’s suggestion and throwing the smaller bombs into the increasing amount of traps they started to find. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Airancid hit the ground in front of Arcee. 

“A little search party for little ol’ me? How sweet. I didn’t realized you missed me so much, Arcee.” 

Airancid lunged at Arcee, and tackled her to the ground. 

Wheeljack and Bumblebee start to shoot as Knockout and Drift move in, forcing her into a small clearing. 

They slowly start to surround her, and she laughs. 

“I am so glad you brought friends!” Airancid said, sneering and then pauses when she sees Knockout and Drift. “Now, what do two Decepticon traitors want with me?” She waved at Arcee, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee, “I can understand the Autobots, but we were once all Decepticons together. Does that not count as something my dear comrades?” 

“You still talk too much.” Drift said, weapons in hand. “I was always surprised with how much you were able to talk with a spike down your throat half the time.” 

“That is rich, coming from you, buymech.” Airancid shot back, but it had hit a nerve, and Drift smiled very un-Autobot like. 

“You missed the last time she was on the Nemesis.” Knockout said, his drawl coming back into his voice. “It was very sad, really-”

“Is this because of your friend, that big blue idiot?” Airancid asked, suddenly, as he lashed at Bumblebee getting to close. “He barely put up a fight! But he did have an eye on me.” She laughed again, “Like Tailgate, of course.” She glanced at Arcee, still smiling. “Oh, my, is it because of those twins from the other day? They were fun, where are they?” She glanced around at them, “Oh, dear, that bad?” 

She laughed, throwing her head back, and Knockout took the opportunity to throw is staff like a javelin. 

It hit Airancid in her back, and she howls. 

With a few quick shots from Arcee, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack, she loses 3 of her spider legs. Airancid shoots webbing at them, and Bumblebee gets the full brunt of it. 

She tackles Wheeljack, Knockout’s staff in her back loosening and falling to the ground, and then heads to Arcee, but not before Drift and Knockout stop her, and tackle her to the ground. 

Knockout gets thrown sideways into a tree while they wrestle. Airancid comes out on top of Drift. She reaches back, her hand inches away from his spark, when Knockout picks up his staff off the ground and shocks her. 

She lashes out, and Knockout gets thrown into Wheeljack, taking them both down as Drift gets up quickly. She lunges at him only to freeze, and her optics go dark. 

Arcee stands next to Drift as Airancid crumples to the ground with a gaping hole in her chest, her blaster still smoking. 

They take a moment to catch their vents, looking at the now lifeless and slightly smoking body of Airancid. 

They untangle Bumblebee and Knockout does a quick check over everyone to make sure there aren’t any serious injuries.

Arcee started to shake, and Wheeljack quickly puts his arm around her. 

“We need to head back.” Drift said, as they all still stared at Airancid. 

“Times almost up.” Bumblebee said, nodding, and was the first to turn back to the ship. 

Knockout followed, then Drift. Wheeljack was last, with his arm tightly around Arcee. They made it back to the ship, where Arcee was still shaking.

No one said anything as Wheeljack picked her up, and sat in the pilot’s chair with her in his lap. 

They loaded up, and headed out. Drift put away the weapons, as Knockout pulled out a med kit. 

“A couple of welds and some rest, and we’ll be fine.” Knockout said, as he fixed a cut on Bumblebee’s arm.

“Not a bad mission at all then.” Bumblebee beeped, and Drift nodded as he sat with them.He looked at Drift, “You’re an Ex-Con?” Drift nodded, “Joined the winning side then?” Drift huffed and nudged Bumblebee, and Knockout shook his head. 

The rest of the trip back was quiet, and Arcee had stopped shaking as they all stepped off the JackHammer.

“Good riddance.” Wheeljack said, as they stepped back onto the Traveler through the shuttle bay doors, his arm still around Arcee. 

“She deserved worse.” Arcee said, quietly, as Wheeljack pulled her closer. 

“So much worse.” Knockout said, just as quietly. 

With a few quiet words and waves, they parted.

Knockout headed to the Med Bay, only to find it empty. He headed back to the office and found First Aid at his desk, with Delta asleep on his chest. He heard snores coming from Ratchet’s office, and was thankful they were both sleeping. 

He carefully picked up Delta, who only grumbled slightly, and held her close at First Aid didn’t ever flinch.

Knockout walked to the private rooms, and wasn’t surprised to find Bluestreak there, sitting up on the extra bed they had put there for her. 

The machines connected to the Twins beeped quietly as Bluestreak turned to see Knockout walk in.

“You should be sleeping.” Knockout said, as she gave him a questioning look. “We don’t have to worry about anyone else getting attacked anymore.” He sat next to her, and she sighed, nodding.

“I feel bad knowing I was a part of her becoming an orphan,” Bluestreak said quietly. “I hardly remember my birth parents and she won’t even get a choice.” She looked at Delta, and then to Knockout as he spoke. “

“You should feel better knowing you gave her a second chance. She has a home and more family then she will know what to do with now. She will have your twins to grow up with, too…and if they are anything like their fathers, Primus help us.”

That got Bluestreak to smile a little, but only for a moment, until she looked at the twins again. 

“I hope they wake soon, its too quiet…” She said, and Knockout nodded.

“They will,” Knockout said, with certainty to his voice, “Between me, First Aid, and Ratchet, they will be up before you know it.”


	55. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was looking over my outline, and I have maybe 5 chapters left, maybe 6. I didn't realize i was that close, it's just amazes me I have gotten this far with this story, and It's almost complete.   
> It'll be awesome, but man, i love this story and i hope you all will stay with me until the end.

The next morning, Knockout headed to the Mess Hall, Delta happy and awake and Knockout deciding if he could slip in a nap that day. He sat with Smokescreen and Hot Rod as the Mess Hall filled up, and everyone turned as the Command Staff entered together. 

The room fell silent, all optics on them. 

“We have located Airancid,” Optimus said, looking around the room. That got curious looks, “and she had been deactivated.”

A few eyebrows shot up, and looks were exchanged. 

“When was she off lined?” Kup asked

“Sometime last night,” Prowl offered, “and the blaster fire had an Autobot signature to it. We do not condone these actions and there will be consequences to anyone that has participated. ”

“Since the security system was going through maintenance last night, the video feeds were down and we do not know who did this.” Elita said, “If you have any information about what happened, please let us know.”

They turned and left, and the Mess Hall started to buzz with conversation. Knockout looked around, as Smokescreen and Hot Rod were trying to figure out who it could have been. 

“What do you think, Knockers?” Smokescreen asked, and Knockout looked back at him, with a raised eyebrow. 

“Of all the nicknames, you pick that.” Knockout said, shaking his head. “I thought K.O. was a better one.”

“Yeah, ok.” Smokescreen said, shrugging. “But who do you think did it?”

“I am not going to speculate,” Knockout said, “That usually gets someone in trouble.” He stood, holding Delta. “I’ve got to get to my shift, don’t think too hard or you’ll end up hurting yourselves.” 

He got waves and rolled optics for that as he turned and headed out of the Mess Hall, taking a deep vent.

Thankfully, the day went by smoothly, with the Twins improving, as Bluestreak watched over them as she worked from her bed. 

“You should power down, Bluestreak.” First Aid said, as he and Knockout where checking over the twins mid day. 

“Has she still not?” They turned to see Prowl standing in the doorway, and looking at Bluestreak.

“Not a full power down.” First Aid said, “A nap or two, but not really.” 

“Why must you be so stubborn?” Prowl asked as he crossed the room, and sat next to her. 

“I learned it from you.” Bluestreak said, not looking up from her data pad. “Aid and K.O. said they are improving, they kicked Ratchet and Ironhide out an hour or two ago cause they looked worse than me.”

“They are improving better than we had hoped.” First Aid said, “Do you have any leads on who took out that spider?”

“It’s too low on our priority list for us to launch an investigation into it.” Prowl said, “We just don’t want it to happen again,” He paused, “I understand why they did it…Because I know Bluestreak would have done it herself had she been able to.” She nodded as Prowl looked at Knockout for all of a click, but it made Knockout’s vent stall. 

Prowl knew he had planned it, and had helped take out that spider. Knockout didn’t know how but he knew Prowl wasn’t fooled. 

Prowl turned back to Bluestreak and took the data pad out of her hand. 

“I’m almost-” Bluestreak started.

“I can work on this and you can power down.” Prowl said, “Jazz is coming by later because we are worried about you and our grandsparklings. Do I need to tuck you in?” 

Bluestreak gave him a dirty look, but laid down as First Aid and Knockout quietly left, closing the door behind them, and hiding their smiles.

 

**********************

 

Knockout walked into his quarters that night, and put Delta on her mat to play as he grabbed a cube. 

He sat for all of a minute when his door beeped at him, and he opened the door confused until he realized it was Magnus. 

“Movie night.” Knockout said, looking up at him.

“Yes.” Magnus said, “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I was busy today and it just slipped my mind.” Knockout said, as he moved aside to let him in. 

“I found one for us to watch.” Magnus said as he sat, as Knockout went to get him a cube. “I came across it doing research about something Agent Fowler had said.”

“That can’t be good.” Knockout said, as he sat with Magnus. “Was it because of one of his human sayings?”

Magnus nodded as he picked up the control to the view screen. Magnus turned on a movie called Independence Day, as Delta played with her toys. 

“Aliens.” Magnus said, and Knockout nodded. Magnus gave him a sideways look.

“There is no way he should have survived that.” Magnus said, and Knockout nodded, again, but Magnus stayed quiet. 

Delta started to fuss and Magnus picked her up before Knockout could move. She fell asleep within a minute and Magnus tried to make a few more remarks about the movie before turning it off and looking at Knockout. 

“Knockout, what is wrong?” Magnus asked, quietly. Knockout took a deep vent, and looked at Magnus, before looking at Delta. He rubbed her back as she slept, and she gurgles. 

“She will never know her parents.” Knockout said, quietly, “One didn’t want her and the other didn’t know she existed…I have to tell her what happened to them one day, and I don’t know what that will do to her. She doesn’t deserve any of this. If I was even able to have sparklings, I wouldn’t because this is what could happen.” He fell silent, still looking at Delta.

“Why can’t you have sparklings?” Magnus asked, quietly.

“It’s not likely, at best,” Knockout said, sighing, “Not after the scrap I went through in my youth, and then joining the Decepticons and all the rebuilds I have gone through…” 

“That doesn’t matter.” Magnus said, “Delta is your daughter, it does not matter if you carried her or not. You have taken care of her and protected her since she was born. You will be there to help her through her past she couldn’t control, and everything else she needs. It will be hard, but you will be there for her and that will make all the difference. She will be loved and cared for, and what happened when she couldn’t remember anything will just be a foot note on the wonderful life you can give her now.” Magnus pulled Knockout close, who was nearly to tears. “You are just tired; you had a long night last night.” 

Knockout rested his head on Magnus’ chest, and sighed, nodding. 

Magnus got them up a moving, poking Knockout to his room as he put Delta to bed. Knockout curled up into a ball, as he heard Magnus walk in and then out of Delta’s room and the slower footsteps into his. Magnus pulled the covers back, and curled around Knockout, who sighed at the warmth. 

“You don’t have to sleep here, I will sleep, I promise.” Knockout said, quietly. 

“I won’t sleep because now I’m worried about you.” Magnus said, into his shoulder. “If I stay here, we will both sleep knowing the other is sleeping.” 

Knockout relaxed, not realizing how tense he had been, and he knew he would sleep better with Magnus there. 

“If you insist, you can stay.” Knockout said, stretching out a little against Magnus. “Not because I like having you here or anything…”  
He felt Magnus smile on his shoulder.

“Of course, nothing like that.” Magnus said, making Knockout smile, and Magnus pulled him closer. 

*************************************

 

The next three days were uneventful, with a constant stream of visitors to the Med Bay to check on the Twins and Bluestreak. They had still been improving, with brief flashes of consciousness, but they mostly stayed in power down. 

It was the nightly check up on the third night, with Ratchet, Knockout, and First Aid all there, when Bluestreak sat up in her bed suddenly. 

“Bluestreak?” Ratchet said, going to her side. 

“I’m fine,” She said, as she put a hand to her stomach. “They both just started kicking, and it hurt.” 

She paused, and looked at the Twins. A second later, Sunny grunted and started to open is optics, with Sideswipe taking a deep vent and doing the same a minute later. Ratchet quickly helped Knockout and First Aid, as they checked over the now almost awake Twins.

“Frag.” Sunstreaker said

“Slag this.” Sideswipe said, “Where are we?”

“Med Bay.” Sunstreaker answered, “Oh no.” 

“Is Blue ok?” Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both said at once, both trying to sit up and were promptly stopped. 

“She’s fine, worried about you two.” Ratchet said, his voice filled with relief. “Look.” He nodded to where Bluestreak sat her hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her face. 

“Blue!” Sideswipe said, “Are you ok? We’re sorry-”

“Please don’t cry.” Sunstreaker said, and it only made Bluestreak cry worse. 

“I’m just glad you two are ok,” Bluestreak said, waving them off. “I am not raising these sparklings alone, so don’t do that to me again.” 

That got weak chuckles from them and smiles from the Medics. 

They got visitors more often; after everyone found out they were awake, for the next week as they recovered in the Med Bay. They worried over Bluestreak, who actually left the Med Bay now to work, but she only rolled her optics, smiling at them. 

They were released to ship duty at the end of the week. 

Ratchet told them to take it easy, or he will put them on two weeks of ship duty, instead of just the one they needed. Sideswipe tells terrible jokes to anyone that will listen, and Sunstreaker huffs at everything he is assigned to do. Oddly enough, it helps the Unit relax knowing the Terror Twins are up and being themselves. Patrols go smoother and any battles that happen are quick and without any injuries. 

A drill was planned out at the end of the week, and Command has to adjust their plans to not put Sideswipe and Sunstreaker at the forefront for awhile. The drill starts as planned. The Unit is moving, Knockout and First Aid are quick and efficient, Smokescreen is pickoff Bots left and right when everything comes to a screeching halt. 

“I need Back up!” Bumblebee yells. Not beeps, or whirls, or clicks. He spoke, yelled in his voice. He turned around and looked at all the wide optics staring at him. “What’s wrong?” He froze, realizing he could hear his own voice. 

Ratchet, Knockout, and First Aid appear and surround him, starting to scan and look him over. 

“Optimus were taking Bumblebee back to the Med Bay.” Ratchet said. 

Optimus nodded and they walked a stunned Bumblebee out, leaving them with questions until that night when there was a Unit meeting in the Mess Hall. 

“What happened?” Smokescreen asked, as Ratchet stood in front of everyone, and all optics turned to Ratchet.

“We have found out that the Synthetic Energon has restorative properties,” A ripple of shock when through the Unit, “We did not realize it until we started comparing past and present exams on everyone; it has helped with fewer visits to the Med Bay, and has improved the efficiency of our systems.” He shook his head, “It has even reduced scars on our armor and our protoforms. In Bumblebee’s case, it has basically rebuilt his voice box… We are still running tests, with the entire science division involved, but it is incredible.” 

“Is that why the ship’s systems are working so well too?” Sideswipe asked, “This is not the same ship we started out on.”

“I am looking into it now, but it seems to be the Synthetic Energon improved the systems of the ship as well.” Preceptor said. 

“Does this mean-”Hot Rod started

“No.” Kup said, “You can still get put in the Med Bay, you aren’t immortal.” That got a round of laughs, “Is this why I can run circles around these sparklings these days?”

“When did you stop?” Ratchet shot back, and got another round of laughs. 

They let the meeting end, with morale high, and Bumblebee talking to everyone that would listen.


	56. Ready or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the home stretch. I have this chapter, and another, maybe two and then an epilogue.

After the shock of Bumblebee talking for the first time since the near beginning of the war, there was some quiet for the Unit.

It was lucky, because now everyone was on Bluestreak watch. 

After a fight with the Medics and then the Command staff backing them up, Bluestreak was put on bed rest for her last month. She still insisted on helping with what paper work she could, from her bed in the Med Bay during the day. 

She’s wasn’t lonely at least, and usually ended up with all 3 Medics around her at some point during the day. 

The quiet lasts for all just a few short days, before all hell broke loose. 

“Why are they calling an emergency Bridge?” Sideswipe said, as Sunstreaker opened the Bridge.

Hot Rod and Smokescreen nearly flew in, their tires screeching as they hit the ground, and didn’t stop. They drove down the hallway, as Sideswipe got on the Comm to Elita, who was s on the Ship’s Bridge.

“Hot Rod and Smokescreen just flew through an emergency Bridge.” 

“I’ll catch them, did they say anything?” Elita asked, as she stood.

“They just sounded spooked when they commed about the Bridge.” Sideswipe offered as Elita was on the move.

“Alright, Elita out.” She clicked off and was halfway down the hall when Hot Rod and Smokescreen skidded to a halt in front of her and transformed.

“Commander!” Smokescreen said, “The Cons are on their way!”

“They know our location, we heard a group of them talking about it.” Hot Rod offered, “They have coordinates.” 

“Megatron is leading it.” Smokescreen said. 

Elita paused for a click, and then opened a ship wide comm. 

“We are on Alert: Red. The Decepticons know our location, call in all patrols. You know your stations, get moving and get ready.”

Elita turned back to the bridge as red lights started going off all over the ship. Sideswipe got everyone back through the Bridge, and he and Sunstreaker help load and ready the weapons. Optimus gets scouts on and around the ship, as Prowl triple checks everyone’s positions. 

“There’s here,” Red Alert says, as he watches the scanners. “They’re surrounding us; Megatron is at the bow of the ship.” He paused, “Starscream has a squadron at our stern.” 

“I’ll get Starscream.” Elita said, looking at Optimus. 

“I have Megatron.” Optimus said, and they headed out, calling out other Bots to help them. 

Ironhide gave the order and they started to shoot at the Cons outside as Elita and Optimus got into position. 

Megatron was ready for a fight and breached the hall, bringing the fight onto the Traveler. 

As shots were traded and Cons try to evade the Travelers assault, in the Med Bay, Ratchet had sealed the doors, after making sure he, First Aid, and Knockout had a weapon apiece, and they had moved Bluestreak and Delta into one of the back rooms.

“How did they find us?” First Aid said, as he held a data pad Bluestreak had hooked up to the security cameras. 

“They probably have been tracking us for months, and finally figured how where we were.” Ratchet said, “We’ve moved a few times as well, so that’s even more frustrating.” Knockout sat on the other med bed, holding Delta, and nodded. “No one can get in here, and we have energon for years. You have to have command codes to bypass my lockout on the door.” 

“That’s something, at least.” First Aid said, as Ratchet joined him, looking at the data pad. “They’re on the lower levels anyways.” 

Ratchet said something, but Knockout was looking at Bluestreak. 

She was making a face as she clenched her fists. 

He got up, Delta on his hip, and did a quick scan. 

“How long?” Knockout asked, looking over Bluestreak.

“What is it?” First Aid asked, looking at them.

“She’s having contractions.” Knockout said, “They look like they’re about 30 minutes apart at the moment.”


	57. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i lied, like this one and another and THen the epilogue.

First Aid dropped the data pad, and Ratchet froze where he stood. 

“Isn’t it too early?” Bluestreak asked, with a touch of desperation in her voice.

Ratchet and First Aid snapped back, and joined Knockout at Bluestreak’s side. 

“I warned you they may come early,” Ratchet said, “And because the twins are their fathers, they come at the most inconvenient time.” 

“Oh, of course,” First Aid said, “Yep, you are defiantly in labor.” Bluestreak took a deep vent. “We can’t stay here.” 

He looked at Ratchet, who thought for a moment. 

“We can go back to Omega 1.” Ratchet said, “We just have to get to the Bridge.” He paused, “Let me see who I can get a hold of.” He looked at Bluestreak, “It’ll be ok, alright?” He squeezed her hand, and she sighed.

“I’m not worried if you are here.” Bluestreak said, with a half smile; He returned it and walked to the door, opening his comm.

“Think we could ask the Cons to come back another day?” First Aid asked, “Hey, we're kinda busy, Megs, can you try next week?” Knockout snorted as Bluestreak laughed. “It’s worth a shot, right?”

“Yes, and by shot you mean one through your head.” Knockout said, and First Aid shrugged and shook his head as he turned to pick up the data pad again. “We could offer treats to sweeten the deal.” First Aid nodded as Ratchet returned.

“They’re trying to send someone, but it’ll be a minute.” Ratchet said, “Thankfully Omega 1 is stocked, and cleaned, which will help a lot.” Knockout and First Aid nod, and Bluestreak make a face again. Ratchet took her hand, and she almost dents it until the contraction passes. “Just breathe, and we will be ok.” 

They all jump as a comm., coming through the Med Bay speakers, starts suddenly.

“Are y’all alright?” It was Sideswipe

“Is everything ok there?” Sunstreaker asked in the next breath. “We got word to whoever was free to get to y’all.”

“Are you two free?” Bluestreak asked, looking at one of the speakers.

“No, we're up top, throwing Cons off the top of the ship.” Sideswipe offered. “But we wanted to check on you.”

“I’m in labor.” Bluestreak said, and the comm. went quiet for a minute, until they heard a shot and then a shuffling of feet.

“We’ll be there in a minute.” Sunstreaker said.

“No, it will bring to Cons to us.” Ratchet said, quickly. “Keep fighting, if you disappear suddenly, they will follow.”

“Just hurry up and kick their afts so you can meet their girls when they get here,” Bluestreak said, with a few tears. “We’ll be ok, I promise.” 

“Frag, ok.” Sideswipe said, “We’ll come find you as soon as we can, ok? Love you!” Sunstreaker echoed him.

“I love you too,” Bluestreak said, “Got get a Con for me.” 

She cut the comm. and put her face in her hands. 

“Breathe.” Knockout said, as Bluestreak’s venting became shallow. 

She started to, and laid back down again as another comm. came though. 

“I got wounded up here.” It was Ironhide and you could hear him shooting in the background. “Smokescreen almost got a nicked line.”

“Ironhide, I-”Ratchet started and Bluestreak took his hand. 

“Go help them, I don’t need 3 Medics here.” 

He looked at her for a moment, and nodded.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” He clicked off the comm. and turned to Bluestreak. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He looked at First Aid and Knockout. “I’m sealing the doors when I leave. Don’t open them for anyone, understood?” They nodded. “Take care of my daughter and grandsparklings.”

He turned back to Bluestreak, and squeezed her hand again, before grabbing a med kit and heading out the door. 

They watched the security footage, and First Aid pulled out another data pad, trying to pick up anyone else’s comm. to see what else is going on.

Bluestreak’s contractions were only getting worse, and when they are 5 minutes apart, Knockout and First Aid realized no one is coming to help them. 

Knockout put Delta in the room next to them as First Aid grabbed everything they needed for Bluestreak. Knockout helped him prep everything as they keep talking soothingly to Bluestreak, and she kept rolling her optics at them. 

A few curse words, some familiar and some alien, and a few pushes, Knockout and First Aid quickly cleaned up the twin girls. 

They were red and yellow and have the tiniest door wings you could imagine. 

They put both girls on Bluestreak’s chest, as she was trying to catch her vents and smiling at them. 

“Perfectly healthy,” First Aid said, as Bluestreak ran her finger down the red sparklings cheek. “Jazz is going to lose it when he sees their door wings.” Bluestreak shook her head as, again, the comm. came back to life.

“I got wounded, I need a Medic now.” Kup half yelled through the speakers, “How-”

“We’ll get there in a click.” First Aid said, quickly, “I got your location, Aid out.” First Aid turned to look at Knockout and Bluestreak.

“Go,” Knockout said, “You know the ship better, I’m armed, and no one can get past the door.” 

“Shoot a couple of Cons for me.” Bluestreak said, sounding exhausted. 

First Aid shook his head, and kissed Bluestreak’s forehead before grabbing a first aid kit before half running out of the Med Bay. 

Knockout checked on Delta, who was not interested in taking nap and he picked her up and brought her back in with Bluestreak and the girls. 

“You should rest while we have a minute.” Knockout said, as he watched the data pad. 

“I’m fine.” Bluestreak said, with her optics half closed. “Are we winning?”

“I think so, but it’s still in full force battle.” Knockout said, “I just want to know when-” 

He stopped as they heard the Med Bay doors open. 

Bluestreak was wide awake suddenly as Knockout stood. 

He sat Delta on the bed, making sure the rails were up, and took the blaster off of his hip. He walked out slowly, both hands on the blaster, his shoulders tense as the doors closed. He rounded the corner, starting to raise the blaster only to lower it when he realized it was Magnus. 

He was dented and had a few cuts that had a glimmer of dried energon around them, and the hammer he carried was covered in things Knockout did not want to think about right now.

“Are you ok?” Magnus asked, quickly coming to his side.

“I’m fine, and so is Delta.” Knockout said, “Are you ok?” He looked over Magnus, who nodded.

“I am fine for now.” Magnus said, “We need to leave now, the Decepticons are headed this way.” 

“You have to help me move Bluestreak.” Knockout said, as he turned back to the rooms, not noticing Magnus’ look of confusion. “You’ll have to carry her and she can hold-”

He stopped when he saw Magnus’ shocked look at Bluestreak and the girls. 

“Did Elita or Optimus send you?” Bluestreak asked, looking at Magnus.

“I…I did not know you needed help or had asked for help.” Magnus said, glancing at Knockout. 

Bluestreak smiled at him softly as Knockout’s optics went wide. 

“We will deal with all of that later.” Knockout said, motioning at Magnus as they heard blaster fire through the comm. “We need to get to Omega 1.” 

They wrapped Bluestreak in a blanket, with the girls curled up on her chest, as Knockout held Delta on one arm and his other hand held his blaster. 

“Do you know the fastest route?” Knockout asked, before they stepped out of the Med Bay. 

“Yes, and we need to move as fast as we can.” Magnus said, Knockout nodded and opened the door. 

He led the way, with Magnus following and giving him directions where to go. They were halfway to the Bridge when they both froze, Knockout leveled his blaster, and an off lined Con slid to their feet. 

Jazz stepped out of the shadows and turned to Magnus carrying Bluestreak, and his visor went bright. 

“You’re kidding me.” Jazz said, as he walked up to them. Magnus leaned down, as Jazz looked them over. “They have door wings, I’m going to die.” Bluestreak smiled and he beamed at her. “They are beautiful and I can’t wait to hold them.” He looked at Magnus and Knockout, “I’ll help y’all to the Bridge. It should be clear by now.” He led the way, with him only having to take out one rouge Con before they finally made it to the Bridge. Jazz when to the controls, “Magnus, watch the comm., they ship is leaking toxins and we are going to evacuate to Omega 1 soon.”

“We’ll be ready.” Magnus said as the Bridge opened. They walked through and it closed quickly.


	58. Shock and Awe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad and happy i finished this story. I loved every minute of it and i have loved all of the wonderful comments i have gotten from it. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as i have!

"Put Bluestreak in the Med Bay and I can get a few things ready.” Knockout said, and Magnus gently put Bluestreak and the girls in the Med Bay.

“I’ll take Delta, you need both of your hands.” Magnus said, already picking up Delta, who was more than happy to go with Magnus.

Magnus walked over the computer and the display turned on, showing comm. activity and life signs. 

He worked one handed as Knockout was checking over the girls, and Bluestreak to make sure they were all comfortable. 

“So, when are you two moving in together?” Bluestreak asked, half asleep because she couldn’t fight it anymore. 

“Rest, please.” Knockout said, “Use your energy to take care of your little girls and not sass me.”

“I’m just saying that if a mech came back in the middle of a battle looking for me, I would keep him as close as I could.” Bluestreak said, finally letting power down take over as Knockout sighed and smiled at her. 

He only got a moment before Magnus is talking to him over his shoulder.

“We have wounded that we are bringing into Omega 1.” Knockout emptied out his subspace, thankful he had stuffed them full of supplies as the Bridge opens and Bots start to come in.  
Tracks and Firestar arrive first, holding up Bulkhead, and Knockout gets them to sit so he can start repairs. 

The Bridge let in a few more Bots, and Knockout got them patched up as the Bridge opens again. 

First Aid comes in with the next round helping Smokescreen walk. He patted Knockout on the shoulder as Knockout welded Moonracer’s arm back together. 

First Aid got Smokescreen to sit and checked on a still sleeping Bluestreak, before starting to help with repairs. 

The next time the Bridge opens, Ironhide, Prowl, and Ratchet walk in, or Ratchet and Ironhide walk in holding up Prowl. Prowl is dented and battered, and he lets them prop him up against the wall. 

“Knockout-” Ratchet starts

“All 3 of them are resting in the Med Bay.” Knockout said, before he could finish, as he was still working on Moonracer. 

Ironhide and Ratchet look over Bluestreak and the girls, smiling the whole time. 

“Come help me move Bots around and let them sleep.” Ratchet said, and Ironhide nodded. 

Ratchet started on Prowl, and Magnus called his name.

“Yes, Magnus?” Ratchet said.

“Who else needs to be evacuated?” Magnus asked. 

Ratchet looked around and starts to list off names, and Magnus nodded. 

“Ok, who needs repairs?” First Aid asked and a few hands went up. 

The Medics keep working, moving over hands and legs, and the air was still tense because of the missing Bots. 

The bridge opened again, and Jazz with the Twins tumble in. 

The Twins help Jazz up, and they go to Bluestreak. Jazz goes to help Magnus, and Prowl was already talking with him, his arm in brace. 

“Don’t touch them, we are filthy.” Sunstreaker said, as he and Sideswipe leaned over Bluestreak, looking at the girls. 

“They are so tiny.” Sideswipe said, beaming, “We owe her so much.” Sunstreaker nodded.

“Sunstreaker, we need help.” Ratchet called, and Sunstreaker smiled at Bluestreak and the girls again, before going to help. 

Sideswipe sat on the floor next to them, leaning against the bed. 

“They are beautiful.” Ironhide said, a minute later when he joined him, smiling at the girls. “They look like trouble too.” Sideswipe smiled, and nodded as Ironhide sat next to him. “You know payback is scrap, right?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s gonna be bad.” Sideswipe said, nodding. “But worth it.”

“Always was and always will be.” Ironhide said, patting him on the shoulder.

The Medics finally start to finish the majority of repairs when they get a comm. they all had been waiting for. 

Optimus and Elita walk into Omega 1, looking as if they had taken on a battalion by themselves. 

Optimus is holding his now damaged axe, that is covered in energon. 

The Bridge closed behind them, and Optimus stumbled. Elita was quick to catch him before he fell, and Ratchet moves to his other side.

“Sit him down over here.” Ratchet said, as everyone moved willing out of the way. 

Elita made sure Optimus was comfortable, and stayed next to him. 

“What happened?” Prowl asked, as he and Jazz joined them. 

“Megatron is dead.” Optimus said, his voice quiet, as Ratchet started to check him over. 

“I shot a hole through Starscream.” Prowl said, “What about the Nemesis?”

“The last thing I saw on the working scanners was it leaving Earth, with Soundwave I assume still on it.” Elita said, as she took Optimus’ axe from him. 

“We can deal with that later.” Jazz said, taking a deep vent. “Lord Ugly and his Screeching Second are gone, we got this now.” 

Prowl shook his head as Elita nodded.

They all turn as they heard a soft cry, along with half the Bots in Omega 1.

“Bluestreak…”Elita trailed off and Prowl and Jazz smile.

“They are fine, Thank the Well.” Prowl said, and Jazz nodded. 

“Go see your granddaughters, I got Optimus.” Elita said, waving them off, as she sat with Optimus. They leave them, and she looked at his axe, barely noticing Ratchet still working on Optimus. “You broke your axe, again. After all the hard work-” 

She turned to look at Optimus, and realized his optics were closed. 

He was slumped against the wall, and Elita looked worried a moment before Ratchet half yells. 

“First Aid! Knockout! I need a crash cart now!” 

Elita is frozen to the spot as they quickly hook him up to a spark beat monitor. 

It’s weak, too weak for anything good to come of it. 

They move Elita out of the way as she is watching them shocked. 

“His venting is weak.” First Aid said, as he started to hook up an energon drip. 

Omega 1 was near silent, they held their vents and looked on in shock and worry as the Medics worked. 

“There’s a crack near his spark housing.” Knockout said, “He has a leak…Frag.” 

Energon started to flow in a steady stream down Optimus’ chest. 

“We’re the rest of the energon?” First Aid said, looking around them.

“We’re out, that was the last one.” Knockout said, his voice too even. 

“Ironhide! Magnus!” Ratchet called, and they joined them. “Arms out.” They didn’t object, and Ratchet had a transfusion quickly set up from both of them. “Bumblebee, there is energon somewhere in this base.” Bumblebee was gone in a flash of yellow, as they kept working. 

They were able to patch his spark housing, and stop the leak. 

Magnus used his free had to take Elita’s in his; He glanced at her, to see she was beyond shock, just watching what was happening. 

“Ok, go.” First Aid said, as he disconnected Magnus and Ironhide. 

They moved back quickly, as Bumblebee returned, his arms full, and First Aid quickly helped him as Knockout and Ratchet hooked up Optimus to the crash cart. 

“Alright.” Knockout said, pulling his hands back, and Ratchet shocked Optimus. The spark beat monitor jumped but doesn’t change. 

“Again.” Ratchet said, and Optimus’ body jumps from the second shock…only for his spark beat to get worse. 

Ratchet sat back, still holding the shock pads, as Knockout and First Aid now look worried. 

“One more time.” Elita moved next to Ratchet, looking determined. She held out her hands for the shock pads. “Hook me up and I can shock him one more time.”

“Elita…the Matrix has too much energy; your spark can’t handle it. It can’t give him enough-” Ratchet started, and turned to look at her. Her look hadn’t changed, and Ratchet sighed before he started to hook her up. 

“Ironhide, Magnus, we need to move everyone away.” First Aid said, as Knockout was already moving the supplies away from Optimus and Elita. 

“Elita.” Magnus said, looking at her. 

“Don’t.” Elita said, talking a deep vent, “I can’t lose him again.” 

She looked at him, and he nodded, before stepping back. 

“Shock him.” Ratchet said, standing a few feet away. 

Elita shocked Optimus, and an explosion of light surrounds them, making everyone else shield their optics. 

They look again at Elita and Optimus, blinking a few times as they hear a steady spark beat. 

Ratchet, First Aid, and Knockout move in. Elita looked surprised, as she smoke rose from gaps in her armor.

“Are you-” Ratchet started and all three Medics freeze as Optimus sat up by himself. 

He turned and looked at Elita, as she still held the shock pad. His optics get wide as he looked her over. Elita took a deep vent, and set down the shock pads.

“We have to repair the ship and then Cybertron.” Elita said, glaring at him but her small smile betrayed her. “You fragger, you are not getting out of this now.” 

Optimus laughed, a deep, rumbling laugh that spread like warmth all around them before pulling Elita into his lap and kissing her. 

The Unit laughed and cried and cheered as the reality of what had happened set in. 

The war was over and they could rebuild, and finally have the peace they had fought so hard for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I have an epilogue planned but that will come soon.


	59. Epilogue

The comm. beeped exactly 5 minutes after Ratchet, First Aid, and Knockout had disconnected Elita from Optimus and were making sure they were ok. 

“Yes, Agent Fowler?” Magnus answered the comm. 

“What happened?” Fowler asked, “I have reports pouring in about explosions, lasers shooting everywhere.” Magnus waved over Blaster, “Is everything ok? This isn’t like you-”

“We have taken down Megatron and Starscream and the Nemesis has left Earth.” Magnus said, “Blaster will make sure to clean up any evidence of the battle.” Fowler made a noise as if to interrupt, “We will contact you soon, but we have injured to attend to at the moment. Omega 1 out.” 

Magnus cut the comm. and Blaster chuckled. 

“On it.” Blaster said, taking the spot in front of the computer. “Go rest, Commander.” 

Magnus nodded, sighing. He found a cleared out spot down the hall from everyone and sat heavily. He leaned against the wall and closed his optics. He didn’t even bother to open them when he heard footsteps.

“Drink this so I don’t have to put you on a drip.” He opened his optics to see Knockout, holding 2 cubes and Delta on his hip. Magnus took the cubes and Knockout sat next to him. “You ok?”

“Tired is the best I can describe it.” Magnus said, as he downed a cube. “I almost lost my sister and brother in law, we just ended the war, and I still need to start paperwork.” Knockout nodded, as Delta poked at Magnus. “Earlier when I came to the Med Bay-”

“Do you want to move in with me and Delta?” Knockout interrupted him, looking at Delta. Magnus just looked at him, “It’s been pretty cold lately.” Knockout smiled, and glanced at Magnus, “I don’t know-”

“It would be better if you two move into my quarters.” Magnus said, thinking, as he started on his second cube. 

Knockout nodded, and they sat in silence for a minute. 

“After we decontaminate the ship,” Knockout said, “We are putting something on the walls besides weapons. We could ask Sunny to do a mural.”

“That would work.” Magnus said, nodding. They look at one another, “Are you sure?” 

Knockout took Magnus’ arm and wrapped it around him and Delta. 

“Frag no, I’m terrified.” Knockout said, “You deserve better than an Ex-Con with a sparkling.” Magnus opened his mouth, “But you seem to like us a lot, so I am going to keep you close and not let go.” 

Magnus closed his mouth, and smiled. He kissed Delta on the forehead and then kissed Knockout. They sat there, enjoying the quiet for a moment, ready and now excited for what was to come.

 

**************************************************************************************

 

It took a full week to decontaminate the Traveler. 

Optimus and Elita are only allowed to do paperwork and talk to a shocked Fowler, along with June and the kids. 

They used Omega 1 as a temporary base, with constant movement of Bots coming in and out. 

It was cramped quarters, with everyone sharing beds, but no one complained. It was smiles and laughs as they worked. 

Bluestreak was kept in the Med Bay by an over cautious Ratchet and First Aid, with Knockout knowing when to pick a fight as he snuck Bluestreak away on occasion. She had a constant stream of visitors, and everyone wanted to hold one of the girls. 

She helped with paperwork and reports and Prowl and Magnus were eternally grateful as the Ratchet fussed and First Aid tired to make data pads disappear. 

When she wasn’t trying to do paperwork, she was taking care of the girls. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, when they had a free moment, would come and help, taking over a free med bed.

“Jazz will not stop talking about their door wings.” Sideswipe said, “Prowl just keeps shaking his head and Elita laughs at him.”

“Optimus just pats him on the shoulder, and then Ironhide joins in with Jazz…”Sunstreaker said, shaking his head, making  
Bluestreak smile. 

“We need to name them.” Bluestreak said, watching Sunstreaker readjust himself and the sparkling he held. “I got an idea; I’ve been reading when I am not sleeping or snuggling them.”

“Let’s hear it.” Sideswipe said.

“Vibes and Viola.” Bluestreak said, and the Twins looked at her curious. “Vibes likes music; she likes it when Jazz sings to her.” She nodded to the red femme sparkling Sunstreaker held, “And Viola because she is so bright.” She nodded to the yellow femme sparkling Sideswipe held. “What do you think?” 

The twins looked between the girls for a moment, and then nodded.

“Vibes and Viola,” Sideswipe said, smiling, “You two are going to be amazing.” 

After they told everyone the girl’s name, there was no end to Ironhide and Jazz gushing about their granddaughters. 

The biggest surprise was when they were all allowed back on the ship, Bluestreak and the Twins quarters where covered in decorations and the girls names were above their cribs. Bluestreak cried, and the Twins shared their stash of high grade with everyone to thank them. 

After everyone settled back onto the ship, the Command Staff held a meeting to give Fowler a full debriefing. 

“How’d he find the ship?” Fowler asked, from where he stood in the middle of the table.

“The best guess we have is Soundwave tracked us, despite our movements and Blaster scrambling any comm. near us.” Prowl said. 

“Who took out Starscream and Megatron?” Fowler asked.

“Prowl took out Starscream.” Jazz said, “Shot through the chest, and then he just dropped out of the sky.” Prowl nodded. “Amazing shot.” Jazz beamed at him, and Prowl shook his head. 

“Optimus took out Megatron.” Elita said, 

“We both did.” Optimus said, “I used my axe and you used your blaster.” She slowly nodded, as she thought.

“I still don’t remember when he stabbed you.” Elita said, “My welds are still healing from where he got me.”

“Before you arrived, I believe.” Optimus said, and Fowler looked at him shocked. 

“I know,” Ratchet said, sighing. “Between the two of them, it would have killed three Bots.” 

“Blaster was able to take everything off the internet and there is no evidence of what happened to the humans.” Magnus said, “Preceptor, Greenlight, Sideswipe, and Wheeljack have fully repaired the engines.” He paused, “Apparently, Greenlight and Preceptor have been sleeping in the engine room because they were working on the engines so much.” He looked at Ratchet, who nodded. 

“I’ll get after them,” Ratchet said, “Everyone should be either fully repaired or on light duty.” He glanced at Elita and Optimus, “Bluestreak is off duty, but I know she has been helping with reports.” 

“Well, alright then.” Fowler said, sighing. “What are you going to do now?” Elita and Optimus exchanged a look and then looked around the table.

“Until the ship is fully space worthy, we will stay here.” Optimus said, “After that, we will be returning to Cybertron.” Fowler seemed content with that answer, not shocked or surprised, as if he expected it. 

“Just make sure to say good bye before you leave.” Fowler said, nodding. “I guess if the Cons aren’t a problem anymore, y’all can go home a rebuild, that was the point, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!  
> Please, as always, comments, complaints, or concerns are always wanted!  
> I hope you enjoyed it! i may do a few short stories about after this story, but tell me if you'd read them?

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Tell me  
> Hate it? Then do not keep reading. Miss out on all the fun.


End file.
